La Rosa de la Casa Stark
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: Lyanna es la hija mayor de Ned y Catelyn. Es diferente a su hermana Sansa y muy parecida a su hermana Ayra en cuanto a su carácter. Es constantemente perseguida por su madre y la orden de comportarse como una señorita, pero predomina más el espíritu de su difunta tía. Esta historia va a ser una mezcla de los libros y de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Juegos de Tronos. Me encanta tanto que me decidí a escribir sobre la saga. Espero que les guste ._

_N/A: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo los tomé junto a la trama e incorporé otros de mi autoría. _

_Dany Dixon_

_*.*.*_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío vivificante que señalaba el final del verano. Se pusieron en marcha con la aurora para ver la decapitación de un hombre. Lyanna había contado a veinte personas, entre ellos, se encontraba su hermano Bran. Era la primera vez que lo consideraban suficientemente mayor para acompañar a su padre y a sus hermanos a presenciar la justicia del rey, y era de saber que se encontraría nervioso y emocionado.

Corría el noveno año de verano, y el décimo tercero de vida de la joven norteña. Lyanna, a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía una enorme pasión por las espadas y las flechas. Su madre, insistía en que se dedicase a las cosas que hacían todas las niñas de su edad, pero Lyanna era respaldada por su padre, quién le había conseguido un profesor de esgrima.

El motivo de aquella conmoción era que habían sacado al hombre de un pequeño fortín de las colinas. Robb creía que se trataba de un salvaje, que había puesto su espada al servicio de Mance Rayder, el Rey-más-allá-del-Muro. Tanto a Bran como a Lyanna se les ponía la carne de gallina sólo con pensarlo. Ambos recordaban muy bien las historias que la Vieja Tata les contaba junto a la chimenea. Los salvajes eran crueles, eran conocidos por ser esclavistas, asesinos y ladrones. Se apareaban con gigantes y con espíritus malignos, se llevaban a los niños de las cunas en mitad de la noche y bebían sangre en cuernos pulidos. Y sus mujeres yacían con los Otros durante la Larga Noche, para dar a luz espantosos hijos medio humanos. Pero el hombre que vieron atado de pies y manos, esperando la justicia del rey, era viejo y huesudo, poco más alto que Robb. Había perdido en alguna helada las dos orejas y un dedo, y vestía todo de negro, como un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, aunque las pieles que llevaba estaban sucias y hechas jirones.

El aliento del hombre y el caballo se entremezclaban en nubes de vapor en la fría mañana cuando su señor padre hizo que cortaran las ligaduras que lo ataban y terminaron arrastrándolo ante él. Robb y Jon permanecieron montados, muy quietos y erguidos, mientras Bran, a lomos de su poni, intentaba aparentar que tenía más de siete años y que no era la primera vez que veía algo así. Lyanna, por otro lado, apretaba los dedos dentro de los guantes de piel y se mordía el interior de la mejilla. En sus trece años de vida había presenciado este tipo de momentos, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse.

Una brisa ligera sopló por la puerta del fortín. En lo alto ondeaba el estandarte de los Stark de Invernalia: un lobo Huargo corriendo sobre un campo color blanco hielo.

El padre de los niños se erguía solemne a lomos de su caballo. Aquel día tenía una expresión adusta y no se parecía en nada al hombre que por las noches se sentaba junto al fuego y hablaba con voz suave de la edad de los héroes y los niños del bosque. Bran pensó que se había quitado la cara de padre y se había puesto la de Lord Stark de Invernalia.

Al final, su señor padre dio una orden, y dos de los guardias arrastraron al hombre harapiento hasta un tocón de tamarindo en el centro de la plaza. Lo obligaron a apoyar la cabeza en la dura madera negra. Lord Stark desmontó y Theon Greyjoy, su pupilo, le llevó la espada. Se llamaba Hielo. Era tan ancha como la mano de un hombre y en posición vertical era incluso más alta que Robb. La hoja era de acero valyriano, forjada con encantamientos y negra como el humo. Nada tenía un filo comparable al acero valyriano.

Su padre se quitó los guantes y se los tendió a Jory Cassel, el capitán de la guardia de su casa. Blandió a Hielo con ambas manos.

-En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; y por orden de Eddard de la Casa Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte.-alzó el espadón por encima de su cabeza.

-Mantén controlado al poni.-le susurró Lyanna a Bran.

\- Y no apartes la mirada. Padre se dará cuenta.-le aconsejó Jon, el hermano bastardo, acercándose un poco.

El menor de los Stark, obedeció a ambos y mantuvo controlado al poni y no apartó la mirada. Su padre le cortó la cabeza al hombre de un golpe, firme y seguro. La joven, siguió apretando los dedos hasta que sintió la piel de los guantes húmeda. La sangre que salía del hombre, tan roja como el vino, salpicó la nieve. Uno de los caballos se encabritó y hubo que sujetarlo por las riendas para evitar que escapara al galope. Bran no podía apartar la vista de la sangre. La nieve que rodeaba el tocón la bebió con avidez y se tornó roja ante sus ojos.

La cabeza rebotó contra una raíz gruesa y siguió rodando. Fue a detenerse cerca de los pies de Greyjoy. Theon era un joven de diecinueve años, flaco y moreno, que se divertía con cualquier cosa. Se echó a reír, y dio una patada a la cabeza.

-Imbécil.-murmuró Lady Lyanna, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que Greyjoy no oyera el comentario.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.-felicitó Jon, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bran.

-.-.-

Durante el largo camino de regreso a Invernalia parecía hacer más frío, aunque el viento ya había cesado y el sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Los hermanos Stark iban a buena distancia por delante del grupo, aunque el poni de Bran tenía que esforzarse para mantener el paso de los caballos.

-El desertor murió como un valiente.-comentó Robb.-Al menos tenía coraje.

-No.-dijo Jon Nieve con voz tranquila.- Eso no era coraje. Estaba muerto de miedo. Se le veía en los ojos, Stark.-

-Que los Otros se lleven sus ojos.-maldijo Robb sin mostrarse impresionado.- Murió como un hombre.-

-¿Les parece una carrera hasta el puente?-propuso Lyanna, cortando con el tema de la ejecución.

-De acuerdo.-asintieron ambos chicos. La joven soltó un leve risita y espoleo a su yegua.

Robb soltó una maldición y salió disparado tras ella, al igual que Jon, y galoparon juntos sendero abajo. Lyanna iba riendo y provocándolos. Los cascos de sus caballos levantaban nubes de nieve. Los tres juntos se internaron entre los tupidos árboles.

-¡A que no me alcanzan!-canturreo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza para no enredar su cabello con las ramas. El golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos de sus hermanos se acercaban, pero ella llevaba la delantera y se encontraba muy cerca del puente. El bosque estaba en silencio, a excepción de los tres animales. Antes de llegar al lugar indicado, Lyanna, se vio obligada a tirar las riendas de su caballo, para detenerlo. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, desmontó. Había una gran figura tendida en la nieve, (cómo si estuviese muerta y a medio camino de enterrarse bajo el blanco manto). La chica miró hacia atrás, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus hermanos, pero aún no había rastro de ellos. Se acercó más al bulto, pero retrocedió horrorizada.

-¡Te encontramos!-exclamó Robb, llegando a su lado.- Ha sido una…-su parloteo cesó cuando vio el mismo bulto. Por acto reflejo, tomó la mano de su hermana y la colocó detrás de él.

-¿Qué es eso?-musitó la chica. Robb se adelantó unos pasos y se colocó en cuclillas.

-Parece un animal.-dijo.

-¿Está…está muerto?-

-Creo que sí.- Jon también desmontó y se colocó junto a su media hermana.- Hay un montón de pequeñas huellas.-comentó el mayor, mirando por los alrededores del cuerpo.- Parecen de un animal más pequeño.

-¡Robb, mira!-Lyanna levantó la mano, señalando una pequeña cabeza que se asomaba por el mullido pelaje del animal muerto.- Es un cachorrito.-la chica avanzó hasta quedar a la misma altura que su hermano.

-Jon.-habló el mayor.- Avísale a padre.- el bastardo asintió y volvió a montar, para perderse entre los árboles.

-Es muy lindo.-comentó la joven, acunando al animal entre sus brazos y a su vez cubriéndolo con su capa.

-Aquí hay otro.-Robb tomó al segundo e imitó el acto de su hermana.

Las nevadas de las postrimerías del verano habían sido copiosas aquella última luna. Para cuando Lord Stark llegó, encontró a sus dos hijos hundidos hasta las rodillas en la nieve; se habían echado las capuchas hacia atrás y el sol les arrancaba reflejos del pelo. Acunaban algo y los dos chicos hablaban en susurros emocionados.

Los jinetes avanzaron con cautela entre los ventisqueros, siempre buscando los puntos firmes en aquel terreno oculto y desigual. Jory Cassel y Theon Greyjoy fueron los primeros en llegar junto a los chicos. Greyjoy reía y bromeaba mientras cabalgaba.

-¡Dioses!-se le escapó a, mientras trataba de controlar a su caballo y al mismo tiempo desenvainar la espada.

-¡Aléjate de eso, Robb y pon a salvo a Lyanna!-gritó Jory, que ya la había empuñado, con la montura encabritada.

-No te hará daño, Jory.-murmuró el mayor con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la vista del bulto que llevaba en brazos.-Está muerta.

Para entonces Bran ya estaba consumido de curiosidad. Habría espoleado al poni, pero su padre lo obligó a desmontar junto al puente para acercarse a pie. Bran se bajó de un salto y echó a correr. Jon, Jory y Theon Greyjoy ya habían desmontado también.

-Por los siete infiernos, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Theon.

-Un lobo.-respondió la chica.

-Un monstruo-replicó Greyjoy.- ¡Qué tamaño!

El corazón de Bran latía a toda velocidad. Avanzó por un ventisquero que le llegaba a la cintura para ir junto a sus hermanos.

Había una forma muerta, enorme y oscura, semienterrada en la nieve manchada de sangre. El tupido pelaje gris estaba lleno de cristales de hielo, y el hedor de la corrupción lo envolvía como el perfume de una mujer. Bran divisó unos ojos ciegos en los que reptaban los gusanos y una boca grande llena de dientes amarillentos. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue el tamaño que tenía. Era más grande que su poni, el doble que el mayor sabueso de las perreras de su padre.

-No es ningún monstruo-explicó Jon con calma.- Es una loba Huargo. Son mucho más grandes que los otros lobos.-

-Hace doscientos años que no se ve un lobo Huargo al sur del Muro.-repuso Theon.

-Pues ahora estoy viendo uno.-murmuró Lady Lyanna, con los ojos en blanco.

Bran consiguió apartar la vista del monstruo. Solamente en aquel momento advirtió el bulto en brazos de Robb. Dejó escapar un grito de emoción y se acercó. El cachorro no era más que una bolita de pelaje gris negruzco que todavía no había abierto los ojos. Hociqueaba a ciegas contra el pecho de Robb, buscando leche entre los pliegues de cuero de sus ropas, sin dejar de gimotear. Bran extendió la mano, titubeante.

-Vamos.-lo animó el mayor.- Tócalo, no pasa nada.-Bran hizo una caricia rápida y nerviosa al cachorro, y se volvió al oír la voz de Jon.

-Toma.-su medio hermano le puso un tercer cachorro en los brazos.- Hay seis.-Bran se sentó en la nieve y apretó al cachorro contra el rostro. Tenía un pelaje suave y cálido que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Lobos huargos en el reino, después de tantos años.-murmuró Mullen.-Esto no me gusta.-

-Es una señal.-acotó Jory.

-No es más que un animal muerto, Jory.-intervino el padre de los niños con el ceño fruncido. La nieve crujió bajo sus botas cuando caminó en torno al cuerpo.- ¿Qué la mató?

-Tiene algo en la garganta.-señaló Robb, orgulloso de haber dado con la respuesta aun antes de que su padre formulara la pregunta.- Ahí, justo debajo de la mandíbula.-

Su padre se arrodilló y palpó bajo la cabeza de la bestia. Dio un tirón, y alzó el objeto para que los demás lo vieran. Era un fragmento de dos palmos de asta de venado, ya sin puntas, empapado en sangre.

Se hizo un silencio repentino en el grupo. Los hombres contemplaron el asta, intranquilos, y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta Bran se dio cuenta de que tenían miedo, aunque no comprendía por qué.

-Es increíble que viviera lo suficiente para parir.-dijo su padre mientras tiraba a un lado el asta y se limpiaba las manos en la nieve. Su voz rompió el hechizo.

-Quizá no vivió tanto.-murmuró Jory.-Se dice... A lo mejor ya estaba muerta cuando nacieron los cachorros.

-Nacidos de la muerte.-intervino otro hombre.- Peor suerte aún.

-No importa.-dijo Hullen.- Pronto estarán muertos ellos también.

Lyanna dejó escapar un grito de consternación, apretando al cachorro contra su pecho.

-Cuanto antes mejor.-asintió Theon Greyjoy y desenvainó la espada.-Trae aquí a esa bestia, Bran.

-¡No!-exclamó la chica con ferocidad, interponiéndose entre él y su hermano.- ¡Es de él!-

-Aparta esa espada, Greyjoy.-gruñó Robb. Por un momento, su voz sonó tan imperiosa como la de su padre.-Nos vamos a quedar con los cachorros.

-Es imposible, chico.-dijo Harwin, que era hijo de Hullen.

-Les haremos un favor matándolos.-apoyó el padre de este último.

Bran alzó la vista hacia su padre, implorante, pero sólo encontró un ceño fruncido.

-Lo que dice Hullen es verdad, hijo. Es mejor una muerte rápida que agonizar de frío y hambre.-

-La perra de Ser Rodrik parió otra vez la semana pasada.-dijo Lyanna, mirando a su padre con la mirada más profunda de piedad hacia los animales.- Fue una camada pequeña, sólo vivieron dos cachorros. Tendrá leche de sobra.-

-Los matará en cuanto intenten mamar.-

-Lord Stark.-intervino Jon. Resultaba extraño que se dirigiera a su padre de manera tan formal. Los dos menores lo miraron, aferrándose a aquella última esperanza.- Hay seis cachorros.-siguió.- Tres machos y tres hembras.

-¿Y qué, Jon?-

-Tiene seis hijos legítimos. Tres chicos y tres chicas. El lobo Huargo es el emblema de su Casa. Estos cachorros están destinados a sus hijos, mi señor.-el rostro de Lord Stark cambió. Intercambió varias miradas con el resto de los hombres.

-¿No quieres un cachorro para ti, Jon?-preguntó con voz amable su padre, que también lo había comprendido.

-El lobo Huargo ondea en el estandarte de la Casa Stark.-señaló.- Yo no soy un Stark, padre.-Lyanna quiso replicar, pero quedó en silencio. Su señor padre miró a Jon, pensativo. Robb se apresuró a romper el silencio que reinaba.

-Yo alimentaré al mío en persona, padre.-prometió.- Empaparé un trapo en leche caliente para que la chupe.-

-¡Yo también!-se apresuró Bran.

-Resulta fácil de decir, pero verán que hacerlo no lo es tanto.-dijo el padre después de estudiar larga y atentamente a sus hijos.-No permitiré que los criados pierdan el tiempo con esto. Si quieren a esos cachorros, los tendrán que alimentar ustedes. ¿Entendido?-Lyanna asintió, mientras el pequeño Huargo, lengüeteaba su mano.- También tendrán que educarlos.-siguió su padre.- Es imprescindible que los entrenen. El encargado de los perros no querrá saber nada de estos monstruos, se lo aseguro. Y que los dioses los ayuden si los descuidan, si los tratan mal o si no los entrenan. No son perros, no os harán carantoñas para conseguir comida, ni se marcharán si les dais una patada. Un lobo Huargo es capaz de arrancarle el brazo a un hombre tan fácilmente como un perro mata una rata. ¿Seguro que quieren esa responsabilidad?-

-Sí, padre.-dijo Bran.

-Sí.-asintieron los mayores.

-Y pese a todo lo que hagan, los cachorros quizá mueran.-

-No se morirán.-dijo Robb.- No lo permitiremos.

-Entonces, se los pueden quedar. Jory, Desmonten, recojan el resto de los cachorros. Ya es hora de que volvamos a Invernalia.-

Sólo cuando estuvieron de nuevo a caballo y en marcha, Lyanna se permitió disfrutar del dulce sabor de la victoria. Llevaba al cachorro entre los pliegues de las prendas de cuero para darle calor y protegerlo en la larga cabalgada de vuelta a casa. En mitad del puente, Jon se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su señor padre.

-¿No oyen?- Bran oía el viento entre los árboles, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra los tablones de tamarindo, y los gemidos de su cachorro hambriento, pero Jon parecía percibir algo más.-Ya lo tengo.-añadió.

Hizo girar al caballo y galopó de vuelta por el puente. Lo vieron desmontar en la nieve junto a la loba muerta y cómo se arrodillaba. Un momento después regresó cabalgando hacia ellos. Sonreía.

-Éste se debió de alejar de los demás.-comentó Lady Lyanna, recostándose sobre el cuello de su yegua.

-O lo echaron.-replicó su padre, con los ojos clavados en el séptimo cachorro.

Tenía el pelaje blanco, mientras que el resto de los cachorros de la carnada eran grises. Los ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre del hombre harapiento que había muerto aquella mañana. A Bran le pareció muy extraño que ya los tuviera abiertos, mientras que los demás aún seguían ciegos.

-Un albino.-murmuró Theon con tono burlón.- Éste morirá antes incluso que los demás.

-No, Greyjoy.-dijo Jon lanzando una mirada gélida al pupilo de su padre.- Éste es mío.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-gritaba Lyanna mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa Stark. Entre sus brazos, bien resguardado entre sus ropas, se encontraba el cachorro de Huargo. Lady Tully salió de la habitación del pequeño Rickon con el rostro pálido y preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó, tomando a su hija por los hombros y examinándola de arriba abajo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Bran?-

-Él está con Robb y papá en las caballerizas.-respondió la niña.- Mira.-dando un paso hacia atrás, abrió uno de los pliegues de su capa. La cabeza del cachorro salió de entre las pieles de marta cibelina.- ¿No es bello?-Lady Catelyn aflojó la expresión, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, y se arrodilló frente a Lyanna.

-Muéstrame tus manos.-pidió. La joven Stark soltó un bufido y colocó al cachorro en el suelo. Con suma rapidez, se deshizo de sus guantes, dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas y frías manos. Lady Tully las examinó durante unos segundos y luego chasqueo la lengua.-Te volviste a lastimar.-dijo mientras le enseñaba los arcos que habían formado las uñas de Lyanna sobre la carne de su palma.- Ve a ver al Maestre Luwin para que te cure esas heridas y luego, hablaremos sobre eso.-Catelyn señaló al animal con la cabeza y luego volvió hacia el cuarto de Rickon.

-.-.-.-

Para cuando llego la noche, los niños Stark, discutían de cómo iban a llamar a sus nuevas mascotas. Lady Tully se había mostrado reacia a que el menor de sus hijos tuviese tal animal como mascota, pero el pequeño Rickon, opinaba lo contrario. Los seis estaban más que contentos con ellos y no se quejaban.

Eddard se encontraba en silencio y casi no había probado bocado. Su esposa le había traído noticias desde el sur: Jon Arryn, la Mano del Rey, había muerto hacía unos pocos días, presa de un fiebre que lo acabó en semanas. La nota también decía que Robert, el mismísimo rey, se encontraba en camino a Invernalia. Ned sabía que él no estaba de visita, sin duda venía a pedirle algo. Tanto Robb como Lyanna, había visto la expresión de su padre, pero se limitaron a permanecer en silencio.

Pasado unos días, Bran había divisado al rey y a su sequito desde lo más alto de un tejado y había jurado que eran más de cien. Larga había sido la espera, pero los visitantes ya estaban en las tierras norteñas.

Lady Catelyn había ordenado que Lyanna vistiese uno de sus mejores vestidos para aquella ocasión. Las sirvientas la asistieron y peinaron su cabello en un moño, dejando alguno de sus rizos colgando como decoración. Del armario sacaron una gran y elegante capa de piel que hacía juego con sus fríos ojos.

Su hermano mayor sería el responsable de acompañarla hasta al patio, donde darían la bienvenida.

-Esta es una de las razones por la cual debo protegerte, hermanita.-bromeo Robb, cuando prestó su brazo para escoltarla.

-Ya basta.-susurró la chica. A Robb le habían puesto un galante traje negro, al igual que la capa y le habían afeitado los primeros vellos de la iniciada pubertad. Al salir a los pasillos, Lyanna tuvo que abrigarse más con la capa, debido a que una ráfaga de viento azotó su rostro.- ¿Y Jon?-

-Debe de estar por ahí.-respondió Robb.- Madre no va a permitir que esté presente cuando llegué el rey.-agregó. Ambos sabían el odio que tenía Lady Tully hacia el joven Snow.

Apenas llegaron al patio, se unieron a la fila que formaba su familia. Al ser lo mayores, iban después de Lord Stark y antes de Sansa. A la hilera faltaba Arya, quién apareció segundos más tarde con un casco sobre la cabeza.

Los guardias norteños, hicieron sonar un cuerno, avisando la llegada.

Los visitantes entraban como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido por las puertas del castillo, más de trescientos, la élite de los abanderados, los caballeros, las espadas leales y los jinetes libres. Sobre ellos ondeaban una docena de estandartes dorados, agitados por el viento del norte, en los que se veía el venado coronado de Baratheon.

Ned conocía personalmente a muchos de los jinetes. Allí estaba Ser Jaime Lannister, de cabellos tan brillantes como el oro batido, y Sandor Clegane, con el espantoso rostro quemado. El muchachito alto que cabalgaba junto a él sólo podía ser el príncipe heredero, y el hombrecillo atrofiado que iba detrás de ellos era sin duda el Gnomo, Tyrion Lannister. Pero el hombretón corpulento que cabalgaba al frente de la columna, flanqueado por dos caballeros con las capas níveas de la Guardia Real, era casi un desconocido para Ned... hasta que se bajó del caballo de guerra con un rugido harto familiar, y lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir los huesos.

-¡Ned!-exclamó, palmeándole la espalda.- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Sigues igual, no sonríes ni aunque te maten!-el rey lo examinó de pies a cabeza y soltó una carcajada.- ¡No has cambiado nada!-

-Alteza.-saludó, haciendo una breve inclinación.- Invernalia está a su disposición.

-Cat, tu sí que as cambiado.-el rey se dirigió a Lady Tully, besándole las dos mejillas, para luego seguir saludando.-Tú , debes de ser Robb.-el muchacho asintió con una sonrisa.- Y tú…-el rey quedó en silencio. Lyanna no sabía qué hacer. Robert la miraba fijamente, sin poder parpadear. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue hacer una corta reverencia.

-Encantada, su alteza.-murmuró.

-Tan parecida a tu tía, joven Lyanna.-la chica sonrió y bajó la vista.- Vaya que guapa eres - le dijo a Sansa, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

Los demás visitantes también habían desmontado, y los mozos de cuadra acudieron a llevarse los caballos. La reina consorte de Robert, Cersei Lannister, entró a pie junto con sus hijos mayores. La casa sobre ruedas en que habían viajado, un enorme carruaje de dos pisos hecho de roble y metales dorados, que remolcaban cuarenta caballos de tiro, era tan ancha que no podía pasar por las puertas del castillo. Ned hincó una rodilla en la nieve para besar el anillo de la reina.

-Llévame a tu cripta, Eddard.-solicitó el rey a su anfitrión en cuanto terminaron las formalidades del recibimiento.- Quiero presentar mis respetos.-el corazón de Ned se llenó de afecto hacia el rey por recordarla aún después de tantos años. Pidió una lámpara de aceite. No hacía falta decir más. La reina había iniciado una protesta, llevaban viajando desde el amanecer, todos estaban cansados y tenían frío; lo primero era descansar un rato. Que los muertos esperasen. No dijo más. Robert le había dirigido una mirada, y su hermano gemelo, Jaime, la agarró por un brazo y la apartó de allí en silencio.

Ned y aquel rey al que apenas reconocía bajaron juntos a la cripta. Los tortuosos peldaños de piedra eran estrechos. Ned iba delante con la lámpara.

-Ya pensaba que no íbamos a llegar nunca a Invernalia.-se quejó Robert mientras descendían.- Tal y como se habla de mis Siete Reinos en el sur, uno tiene tendencia a olvidar que tu parte es tan grande como los otros seis juntos.

-Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje, Alteza.-habló Ned.

-Pantanos, bosques, campos y ni una posada decente al norte del Cuello.-reprochó el rey con un bufido.- En la vida había visto nada tan desierto. ¿Dónde vive toda tu gente?-

-Puede que sean demasiado tímidos para salir.-bromeó el norteño. Ya notaba el frío que subía de la cripta, un aliento gélido procedente del centro de la tierra.- No se ven muchos reyes en el norte.

-En cambio sí se ven muchas nevadas de finales de verano. ¡Nieve, Ned! ¡Nada menos que nieve!-el rey tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio en la bajada.

-Sí, aquí son frecuentes.-dijo Eddard.- Espero que no les haya molestado. Por lo general son nevadas ligeras.

-Los Otros se lleven tus nevadas ligeras.-maldijo Robert.- ¿Cómo será este lugar en invierno? No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Los inviernos son duros.-admitió el anfitrión.- Pero los Stark lo soportaremos, como siempre hemos hecho.

-Tienes que venir al sur.-le dijo Robert.- Tienes que probar el verano antes de que se acabe. En Altojardín hay campos enteros de rosas doradas que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista. Las frutas están tan maduras que te estallan en la boca. Hay melones, melocotones y ciruelas de fuego más dulces que nada que hayas probado. Ya verás, te he traído unas pocas. Hasta en Bastión de Tormentas, con ese viento que sopla de la bahía, durante el día hace tanto calor que no dan ganas ni de moverse. ¡Y no te imaginas cómo están las ciudades, Ned! Hay flores por todas partes, los mercados están a rebosar de comida, los vinos veraniegos son tan baratos y tan buenos que te puedes emborrachar sólo con respirar cerca de ellos. Todos los ciudadanos están gordos, borrachos, y se han hecho ricos.-se echó a reír y se palmeó el estómago prominente.- ¡Y las mujeres, Ned!-exclamó, con los ojos chispeantes.- Te juro que parece que, con el calor, las mujeres se olvidan del recato. Nadan desnudas en el río, justo ante los muros del castillo. En las calles hace demasiado calor para la ropa de lana o piel, así que van por ahí con esos vestiditos cortos, de seda si tienen dinero y de algodón si no, pero qué más da, en cuanto empiezan a sudar el tejido se les pega a la piel y es como si fueran desnudas.-El rey se rió con ganas.

Robert Baratheon siempre había sido hombre de apetitos voraces, poco dado a negarse ningún placer. En aquello no había cambiado nada. Pero Ned advirtió que esos placeres se estaban cobrando su precio. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras Robert jadeaba, y se le veía el rostro congestionado a la luz de la lámpara mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad de la cripta.

-Alteza.-dijo Ned con respeto. Movió la lámpara en un semicírculo amplio. Las sombras se agitaron en torno a ellos. La luz temblorosa tocó las piedras del suelo, y fue acariciando una larga procesión de columnas de granito que se alejaban a pares en la oscuridad. Entre las columnas estaban los muertos, sentados en tronos de piedra contra las paredes, la espalda apoyada en los sepulcros que contenían sus restos mortales.-Ella está al final, con mi padre y con Brandon.

Abrió la marcha entre las columnas, y Robert lo siguió sin decir palabra, tiritando en aquel frío subterráneo. Allí jamás hacía calor. Las pisadas de los dos hombres resonaban sobre las piedras y despertaban ecos en la bóveda del techo mientras caminaban entre los muertos de la Casa Stark. Los señores de Invernalia contemplaban su paso. Sus efigies estaban talladas en las piedras que sellaban las tumbas, sentadas en largas hileras, con los ojos ciegos fijos en la oscuridad eterna y con grandes lobos Huargo de piedra tendidos a sus pies. Las sombras trémulas hacían que las figuras de piedra parecieran agitarse cuando los vivos pasaban ante ellas.

Según la antigua costumbre, todos los que habían sido señores de Invernalia tenían una espada larga cruzada sobre el regazo para mantener a los espíritus vengativos en sus criptas. Las más viejas se habían ido oxidando hasta reducirse a polvo hacía ya mucho tiempo, y sólo quedaban unas manchas rojas allí donde el metal había descansado sobre la piedra. Ned se preguntó si aquello implicaba que esos fantasmas vagaban ahora libremente por el castillo. Esperaba que no. Los primeros señores de Invernalia habían sido hombres tan duros como la tierra sobre la que gobernaban. En los siglos previos a que los Señores Dragón llegaran por mar nunca habían jurado alianza a hombre alguno, y se hacían llamar los Reyes en el Norte.

Por fin, Ned se detuvo y alzó la lámpara de aceite. La cripta se prolongaba ante ellos en la oscuridad, pero más allá de aquel punto las tumbas estaban vacías y abiertas; eran agujeros negros a la espera de sus muertos, lo esperaban a él y a sus hijos. A Ned no le gustaba pensar sobre el tema.

-Es aquí.-avisó.

Robert asintió en silencio, se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

Se encontraban ante tres tumbas juntas. Lord Rickard Stark, el padre de Ned, había tenido un rostro afilado y adusto. El escultor lo había conocido bien cuando vivía. Estaba sentado en pose de tranquila dignidad con los dedos de piedra aferrados a la espada que tenía sobre el regazo, pero en vida todas las espadas le habían fallado. A ambos lados, en dos sepulcros más pequeños, se encontraban sus hijos.

Branden tenía veinte años cuando murió estrangulado por orden del rey loco Aerys Targaryen, pocos días antes de la fecha fijada para su matrimonio con Catelyn Tully de Aguasdulces. Obligaron a su padre a presenciar su muerte. Era el heredero legítimo, el primogénito, nacido para dominar aquellas tierras.

Lyanna sólo llegó a cumplir los dieciséis años, era una niña mujer de belleza insuperable, belleza heredada por la mayor de sus sobrinas. Ned la había querido mucho. Robert, todavía más; estaba destinada a ser su esposa.

-Era más hermosa que esta estatua.-comentó el rey tras un largo silencio. Los ojos se le demoraron en el rostro de Lyanna, como si pudiera devolverle la vida a fuerza de voluntad. Por fin, se levantó con torpeza debido a su peso—. Ay, Ned, ¿por qué tuviste que enterrarla en un lugar como éste?-tenía la voz ronca por el dolor rememorado.- Se merecía algo mucho mejor que la oscuridad...

-Era una Stark de Invernalia.-replicó el norteño con voz suave.- Éste es su lugar.

-Debería estar enterrada en alguna colina, bajo un árbol frutal, con un techo de sol y nubes, donde la pudiera acariciar la lluvia...

-Yo estaba con ella cuando murió.-recordó Ned al rey.- Quería volver a casa y descansar entre Brandon y nuestro padre. Le traigo flores siempre que puedo.-dijo.- A Lyanna... le gustaban las flores. A mi hija también.-

-Juré matar a Rhaegar por esto.-gruñó el rey después de tocar la mejilla de la estatua y acariciar la piedra áspera como si ésta tuviera vida.

-Y lo hiciste.-señaló Ned.

-Sólo una vez.-repuso Robert con amargura.-Lo mato cada noche en mis sueños.-admitió.- Pero un millar de muertes siguen siendo menos de lo que merece.

Ned no pudo disentir.

-Tenemos que regresar, Alteza.-señaló al final.- Su esposa lo está esperando.

-Los Otros se lleven a mi esposa.-murmuró Robert con amargura. Pero, pese a todo, echó a andar con pasos pesados por donde habían venido.- Por cierto, si me sigues tratando con tanta formalidad, haré que te corten la cabeza y la claven en una pica. Entre nosotros hay mucho más que esas tonterías.

-No lo he olvidado.-replicó Ned con tranquilidad. Al ver que el rey no decía nada, siguió hablando.- Dime qué le pasó a Jon.

-Jamás había visto a nadie enfermar tan deprisa.-dijo Robert sacudiendo la cabeza.-Organizamos un torneo para celebrar el día del nombre de mi hijo. Si hubieras visto a Jon aquel día, habrías pensado que iba a vivir eternamente. Dos semanas después estaba muerto. La enfermedad pareció inflamarle las entrañas. Lo abrasó por dentro.-se detuvo junto a una columna, ante la tumba de un Stark muerto mucho tiempo atrás.- Yo amaba a ese anciano.

-Lo sé. Yo también.-Ned hizo una pausa.- Catelyn teme por su hermana. ¿Qué tal lleva Lysa la tragedia?

-La verdad es que no muy bien.-admitió el rey después de fruncir los labios con amargura.- Creo que la pérdida de Jon la ha enloquecido, Ned. Se ha llevado al chico de vuelta al Nido de Águilas. Es lo contrario de lo que le dije. Yo quería que se criara como pupilo de Tywin Lannister en Roca Casterly. Jon no tenía hermanos, y el chiquillo era su único hijo. ¿Cómo iba a permitir yo que lo educaran sólo mujeres?-Ned preferiría confiar un niño a los cuidados de una víbora que a Lord Tywin, pero no quiso decirlo. Algunas heridas no llegan a cerrarse jamás, y sangran de nuevo a la menor mención.

-La esposa ha perdido al marido.-dijo con cautela.- Tal vez la madre tenga miedo de perder al hijo. Es un niño muy pequeño.

-Tiene seis años, es débil y enfermizo, y ahora es el señor del Nido de Águilas. Que los dioses nos amparen. Lord Tywin nunca ha tenido un pupilo. Para Lysa debería ser un honor. Los Lannister son una Casa grande y noble. Pero no quiso ni hablar del tema. Se marchó en plena noche, sin siquiera pedir mi venia. Cersei se puso como una fiera.-suspiró hondo.- El niño lleva mi nombre, ¿lo sabías? Robert Arryn. Juré protegerlo. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si su madre se lo lleva a escondidas?

-Si quieres lo adoptaré yo como pupilo.-propuso Ned.- Lysa daría su consentimiento. Catelyn y ella estaban muy unidas cuando eran niñas, y también ella puede vivir aquí si quiere.

-Es una oferta muy generosa, amigo mío.-dijo el rey.- Pero llega tarde. Lord Tywin ya ha dado su consentimiento. Dejar al chico como pupilo de cualquier otro sería una afrenta.

-Me preocupa más el bienestar de mi sobrino que el orgullo de un Lannister.

-Eso es porque no duermes cada noche con una Lannister.-rió Robert, con una carcajada que resonó entre las tumbas y despertó ecos en la bóveda del techo. Su sonrisa era un relámpago de dientes blancos en la inmensa espesura de la barba negra.- Ah, Ned.-añadió.- Sigues siendo demasiado serio.-rodeó los hombros de Ned con un brazo inmenso.- Había planeado esperar unos días antes de hablar contigo, pero ya veo que no hará falta. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Caminaron entre las columnas. Los ojos ciegos de piedra parecían seguirlos a su paso. El rey mantuvo el brazo sobre los hombros de Ned.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué he venido a Invernalia después de tanto tiempo.-continuó Robert.

-Sin duda por el placer que te produce estar conmigo.-dijo Ned a la ligera.-Y también está el Muro. Tienes que ir a visitarlo, Alteza, debes recorrer sus almenas y hablar con los hombres que lo defienden. La Guardia de la Noche no es ni una sombra de lo que fue. Benjen dice que...

-Ya me figuro que sabré muy pronto lo que dice tu hermano.-lo interrumpió Robert.- El Muro lleva en pie... ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho mil años? Puede esperar unos días más. Tengo problemas más apremiantes. Corren tiempos difíciles. Necesito hombres de confianza a mi lado. Hombres como Jon Arryn. Me sirvió como señor del Nido de Águilas, Guardián del Oriente y Mano del Rey. No será fácil encontrar quien lo reemplace.

-Su hijo...-empezó Ned.

-Su hijo heredará el Nido de Águilas con todos los ingresos que eso conlleva.-replicó Robert bruscamente.- Nada más.

Aquello tomó a Ned por sorpresa. Se detuvo boquiabierto, y se volvió para mirar a su rey. No pudo contener las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Los Arryn han sido siempre los Guardianes del Oriente. El título va con los dominios.

-Es posible que, cuando sea mayor de edad, le devuelva ese honor.-dijo Robert.- Tengo este año y el siguiente para pensármelo. Pero un niño de seis años no me vale como jefe guerrero, Ned.

-En época de paz el título no es más que un honor. Deja que el chico lo ostente. Aunque sólo sea en memoria de su padre. Eso se lo debes a Jon por sus servicios, qué menos.

-Los servicios que me prestó Jon eran su deber para con su rey y señor.-el rey no parecía satisfecho. Quitó el brazo de los hombros de Eddard.- No soy ningún ingrato, Ned. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero el hijo no es como el padre. Un niño no puede defender todo el oriente.-su tono se suavizó.- Bueno, ya basta del tema. Tengo cosas más importantes que comentar, y no pienso discutir contigo.-Robert lo agarró por el codo.- Te necesito, Ned.

-Siempre a tus órdenes, Alteza. Siempre.-

-Aquellos años que pasamos en el Nido de Águilas... Dioses, fueron buenos tiempos, ¿eh? Quiero que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, Ned. Te necesito en Desembarco del Rey, no aquí, en el fin del mundo, donde no le sirves de nada a nadie.-Robert clavó la vista en la oscuridad, tan melancólico como un Stark durante un momento.- Te lo juro, sentarse en un trono es mil veces más duro que conquistarlo. La ley es un asunto tedioso y contar calderilla aún más. Y los súbditos... siempre hay súbditos, siempre, y todos quieren verme. Me tengo que sentar en esa maldita silla de hierro y escuchar sus quejas hasta que se me queda la mente en blanco y el culo en carne viva. Todos quieren algo, dinero, o tierras, o justicia. Y las mentiras que me cuentan... ni te imaginas. Y las damas y caballeros de mi corte son iguales. Estoy rodeado de imbéciles y aduladores. Es como para volverse loco, Ned. La mitad de ellos no se atreven a decirme la verdad, y la otra mitad no la sabe. Hay noches en que deseo que nos hubieran derrotado en el Tridente. Bueno, no, no es en serio, pero...

-Te comprendo.-lo interrumpió el norteño con voz amable.

-Lo sé.-dijo Robert mirándolo.- Pero eres el único, amigo mío.-sonrió.-Lord Eddard Stark, te nombro Mano del Rey.

Ned se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. La oferta no le sorprendía. Si no era para eso, ¿qué objetivo tenía el viaje de Robert? La Mano del Rey era el segundo hombre más poderoso de los Siete Reinos. Hablaba con la voz del rey, tenía el mando de los ejércitos del rey, y redactaba las leyes del rey. En ocasiones incluso se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro para impartir la justicia del rey, cuando éste estaba ausente, o enfermo, o indispuesto por cualquier motivo. Robert estaba poniendo en sus manos una responsabilidad del tamaño del mismísimo reino.

Era la última cosa en el mundo que Ned deseaba.

-Alteza.-dijo.-No soy digno de ese honor.

-Si quisiera concederte algún honor.-gruñó Robert impaciente, pero de buen humor.- Permitiría que te retirases. Mi intención es que controles el reino y pelees en las guerras mientras yo me dedico a comer, a beber y a acostarme con chicas; tres actividades que me llevarán pronto a la tumba.-se dio una palmada en la barriga y sonrió.- ¿Sabes qué se dice del rey y su Mano?

-Lo que el rey sueña, la Mano lo crea.-.

-Una vez me llevé a la cama a una pescadera que me contó que el pueblo llano tiene una versión mejor del dicho. Dicen que el rey come y la Mano limpia la mierda.-echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una estruendosa carcajada. Los ecos resonaron en la oscuridad, y los muertos de Invernalia parecieron mirar a los dos hombres con ojos fríos y reprobatorios. Por fin las carcajadas cesaron. Ned seguía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba.-Por los dioses, Ned.-se quejó el rey.- Al menos podrías sonreír.

-Dice la voz popular que aquí hace tanto frío en invierno que a uno se le congela la risa en la garganta y lo ahoga.-dijo Ned con tono neutro.- Quizá por eso los Stark no tenemos mucho sentido del humor.

-Ven conmigo al sur y te enseñaré a reír de nuevo.-prometió el rey.- Me ayudaste a conseguir este maldito trono, ahora ayúdame a conservarlo. Nuestro destino era gobernar juntos. De no ser por la muerte de Lyanna habríamos sido parientes, nos uniría la sangre, no sólo el afecto. Pero no es demasiado tarde. Tengo un hijo, y tú una hija. Mi Joff y tu Lyanna unirán nuestras casas, como en el pasado quisimos hacer tú hermana y yo.

-Mi hija no tiene más que trece años.-

-Edad suficiente para prometerse.-dijo Robert agitando una mano en gesto impaciente.- Lo del matrimonio puede esperar unos años.-el rey sonrió.- Maldita sea, ponte de pie y di que sí.

-Nada me sería más grato, Alteza.-respondió Ned. Titubeó un instante.- Estos honores son tan inesperados... ¿te importa si medito un poco antes de responderte? Tengo que hablar con mi esposa...

-Claro, claro, díselo a Catelyn, consúltalo con la almohada si quieres.-el rey palmeó a Ned en el hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque le costó un esfuerzo.-Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado. No tengo mucha paciencia.-Eddard asintió y juntos emprendieron el regreso.- Aunque pensándolo bien, tú hija tiene un pretendiente. Un rubio.

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Ned.

-He notado que desde que llegamos, Jamie Lannister, no le ha sacado los ojos de encima. Y en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, solo tiene trece años. Es mucha mujer para un león.-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Lyanna había sido asistida con la ayuda de las sirvientas. Su madre había ordenado que se viese presentable para esa noche. Llevaba un vestido de color gris perlado, ceñido al cuerpo (a pesar de su edad), el cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza en el medio de la cabeza, dejando el resto suelto y con marcado rizos colgando a los costados.

-Se ve hermosa, mi lady.-comentó una de las muchachas, luego de haber dado una pronunciada reverencia ante ella. Lyanna sonrió de lado y siguió contemplándose en el espejo. En pocos días cumpliría sus tan dichosos catorce, pero seguía viéndose como cuando tenía doce. Lady Catelyn le había dicho que cuando entrase a la adolescencia su cuerpo cambiaría y todos lo notarían, en especial los hombres. Su padre no paraba de repetirle cuan parecida era a su tía (no solo físicamente, sino también en el carácter y la forma de ser), Theon varias veces había insinuado su belleza y por esa razón, Robb y Jon, no le permitían estar a ambos en una misma habitación.

La puerta sonó.

Una de las muchachas se acercó y abrió. Del otro lado se encontraba Ser Jamie Lannister. Todos los niños Stark debían de acompañar a alguno de los recién llegados. Para la desgracia de Lyanna, debía de ser escoltada por un Lannister.

-¿Está lista, My lady?-preguntó el león, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. La joven Huargo, asintió y se limitó a aceptar su compañía.

-.-.-

Había ocasiones, aunque no muchas, en las que Jon Nieve se alegraba de ser el hijo bastardo. Aquella noche, mientras se llenaba una vez más la copa de vino de la jarra de un mozo que pasaba junto a él, pensó que ésa era una de ellas. Volvió a ocupar su lugar en el banco, entre los escuderos jóvenes, y bebió. El sabor dulce y afrutado del vino veraniego le impregnó la boca y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. La sala principal de Invernalia estaba llena de humo y el aire cargado del olor a carne asada y a pan recién hecho. Los estandartes cubrían los muros de piedra gris. Blanco, oro y escarlata: el Huargo de los Stark, el venado coronado de los Baratheon y el león de los Lannister. Un trovador tocaba el arpa alta al tiempo que recitaba una balada, pero en aquel rincón de la sala apenas se lo escuchaba por encima del crepitar de las llamas, el estrépito de los platos y las copas, y el murmullo de cientos de conversaciones ebrias.

Corría la cuarta hora del festín de bienvenida dispuesto en honor al rey. Los hermanos de Jon ocupaban sitios asignados con los príncipes, junto al estrado donde Lord y Lady Stark agasajaban a los reyes. Seguramente su padre permitiría a los niños beber una copa de vino dada la importancia de la ocasión, pero sólo una. En cambio allí abajo, en los bancos, nadie impedía a Jon beber tanto como quisiera para saciar su sed.

Y estaba dándose cuenta de que tenía la sed de un hombre, para regocijo de los jóvenes que lo rodeaban y lo animaban a servirse de nuevo cada vez que vaciaba la copa. Eran buenos muchachos, y Jon disfrutaba de las historias que contaban, anécdotas de peleas, de cama y de caza. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros eran más divertidos que los hijos del rey. Para satisfacer su curiosidad le había bastado observar a los visitantes cuando entraron en la sala. El cortejo había pasado a escasa distancia del lugar que se le había asignado en el banco, y Jon había tenido ocasión de examinar a cada uno de ellos.

Su señor padre iba a la cabeza, acompañando a la reina. Era tan bella como comentaban los hombres. Se adornaba la larga cabellera rubia con una diadema engastada con piedras preciosas, cuyas esmeraldas le hacían juego con los ojos verdes. Su padre la ayudó a subir a la tarima y la acompañó a su asiento, pero la reina ni siquiera lo miró. Jon vio lo que ocultaba tras su sonrisa, pese a sus catorce años.

A continuación iba el rey Robert, con Lady Stark del brazo. Para Jon, el rey fue una gran decepción. Su padre le había hablado a menudo de él: el sin par Robert Baratheon, demonio del Tridente, el guerrero más feroz del reino, un gigante entre los príncipes... Jon sólo veía a un hombre gordo y de rostro congestionado bajo la barba, que sudaba en sus ropas de seda. Caminaba como si ya hubiera bebido bastante.

Tras ellos llegaron los niños. El pequeño Rickon iba el primero, con toda la dignidad que era posible en un chiquillo de tres años. Jon había tenido que apremiarlo para que siguiera avanzando, porque se detuvo ante él para charlar. Justo detrás iba Robb, vestido con ropas de lana gris con ribetes blancos, los colores de los Stark. Llevaba del brazo a la princesa Myrcella. Era apenas una chiquilla, no llegaba a los siete años, con una cascada de rizos dorados recogidos en una redecilla enjoyada. Jon advirtió las miradas de reojo que lanzaba a Robb mientras avanzaban entre las mesas y las sonrisas tímidas que le dirigía. Le pareció muy sosa. Y Robb ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo idiota que era; le sonreía como un bobo.

Sus medio hermanas iban con los príncipes. A Arya le había tocado acompañar a Tommen, un niño regordete que llevaba el pelo rubio, casi blanco, más largo que ella. Sansa, iba con el príncipe heredero, Joffrey Baratheon. El muchacho tenía doce años, era más joven que Jon y que Robb, pero para consternación de Jon los superaba a ambos en altura. El príncipe Joffrey tenía el cabello de su hermana y los ojos verde oscuro de su madre. Los espesos rizos dorados le caían sobre la gargantilla de oro y el cuello alto de terciopelo. Sansa, a su lado, parecía radiante de felicidad, pero a Jon no le gustaron los labios fruncidos de Joffrey, ni la mirada aburrida y desdeñosa que dirigió al salón principal de Invernalia.

Le interesó mucho más las parejas que iba detrás de él: los hermanos de la reina, los Lannister de Roca Casterly. El León y el Gnomo. Y la pobre Lyanna. No había manera de confundirlos a los dos hermanos. Ser Jaime era el gemelo de la reina Cersei: alto, rubio, con ojos verdes deslumbrantes y una sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo. Iba vestido con ropas de seda escarlata, botas altas negras y capa negra de raso. En el pecho de la túnica se veía el león rugiente de su Casa, bordado en hilo de oro. Lo llamaban el León de Lannister cuando estaba presente, y Matarreyes a sus espaldas.

A Jon le costó apartar la vista de él. El muchacho sonrió cuando su hermana, al pasar a su lado, hizo una mueca de disgusto e intentó liberar su brazo del de Jamie.

Entonces se fijó en el otro, que renqueaba medio oculto por su hermano. Tyrion Lannister era el más joven de los hijos de Lord Tywin, y con mucho el más feo. Los dioses habían negado a Tyrion todas las gracias que derramaron sobre Cersei y Jaime. Era enano, medía la mitad que su hermano y le costaba seguir su ritmo con aquellas piernas atrofiadas. Tenía la cabeza demasiado grande en proporción al cuerpo, y los rasgos deformes, aplastados, bajo un ceño inmenso. Un ojo verde y el otro negro lo escudriñaban todo bajo una mata de pelo lacio tan rubio que parecía blanco. Jon lo observó, fascinado.

Los últimos grandes señores en entrar fueron su tío, Benjen Stark, de la Guardia de la Noche, y el joven pupilo de su padre Theon Greyjoy. Benjen dedicó a Jon una cálida sonrisa al pasar junto a él. Theon no se dignó a mirarlo, pero aquello no era ninguna novedad. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, tras los brindis y los agradecimientos recíprocos, comenzó el banquete.

Jon había empezado a beber en aquel momento, y no había parado. Algo se le frotó contra la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Jon vio los ojos rojos que se alzaban para mirarlo.

-¿Otra vez tienes hambre?-preguntó.

Todavía quedaba medio pollo a la miel en la mesa. Jon fue a arrancarle un muslo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Pinchó la pieza entera y la dejó caer al suelo, entre las piernas. Fantasma lo devoró en un silencio salvaje. A sus hermanos no les habían dejado asistir al banquete con los lobos, pero en aquel rincón de la sala nadie había protestado por la presencia de su cachorro. Se dijo que en aquel aspecto también tenía suerte. Le escocían los ojos. Se los frotó con energía, maldiciendo el humo. Bebió otro trago de vino y se dedicó a mirar cómo su Huargo devoraba el pollo.

Los perros correteaban entre las mesas tras los pasos de las camareras. Uno de ellos, una perra negra de grandes ojos amarillos, captó el olor del pollo. Se metió bajo el banco para reclamar su parte.

Jon observó el enfrentamiento. La perra lanzó un gruñido bajo y se acercó más. Fantasma alzó la vista en silencio y clavó aquellos ojos rojos en la hembra. La perra lanzó al aire una dentellada desafiante. Era tres veces más grande que el cachorro de Huargo. Fantasma no se movió. Se irguió junto a su botín, abrió la boca y enseñó los colmillos. La perra se puso en tensión, ladró de nuevo y cambió de idea con respecto a aquella pelea. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, no sin lanzar otra dentellada al aire por cuestión de orgullo. Fantasma volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Jon sonrió y acarició el pelaje blanco tupido por debajo de la mesa. El Huargo alzó la vista hacia él, le dio un mordisquito cariñoso en la mano y siguió comiendo.

-¿Éste es uno de los huargos de los que tanto se habla?-preguntó una voz conocida, muy cerca de él.

-Sí.-dijo Jon sonriendo a su tío Ben, que le había puesto una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía el pelo casi igual que él había hecho con el lobo.- Se llama Fantasma.-

Uno de los escuderos interrumpió la anécdota procaz que estaba contando para hacer sitio al hermano de su señor en el banco. Benjen Stark se sentó a horcajadas y le quitó la copa a Jon de entre los dedos.

-Vino veraniego.-murmuró tras beber un sorbo.- No hay nada más dulce. ¿Cuántas te has tomado, Jon?-el chico sonrió. Ben Stark se echó a reír.- Lo que me temía. En fin, yo era más joven que tú la primera vez que me emborraché a conciencia.-tomó de la bandeja más cercana una cebolla asada que rezumaba salsa oscura y le dio un mordisco. Se oyó un crujido cuando le hincó los dientes. Su tío era un hombre de rasgos afilados, duros como la roca, pero los ojos azul grisáceo siempre parecían sonreír. Iba invariablemente vestido de negro porque pertenecía a la Guardia de la Noche. Aquella velada sus ropas eran de suntuoso terciopelo negro, con botas altas de cuero y un cinturón ancho con hebilla de plata. Llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata en torno al cuello. Mientras se comía la cebolla, Benjen observó a Fantasma con gesto divertido.-Un lobo muy tranquilo.-señaló.

-No se parece a los otros.-asintió Jon.- Nunca hace ruido. Por eso le he puesto el nombre de Fantasma. Bueno, por eso y porque es blanco. Los otros son todos oscuros, grises o negros.

-Todavía hay huargos más allá del muro. A veces los oímos cuando salimos de expedición.-Benjen Stark clavó los ojos en Jon durante un largo momento.- ¿No comes en la misma mesa que tus hermanos?

-Casi siempre.-respondió Jon con voz átona.- Pero Lady Stark ha pensado que esta noche sería un insulto para la familia real sentar a un bastardo entre ellos.

-Ya entiendo.-su tío echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia la mesa de la tarima al otro lado de la sala.- Mi hermano no parece nada contento esta noche.-Jon también se había dado cuenta.

-La reina también está enfadada.-dijo Jon a su tío en voz baja.- Mi padre ha bajado con el rey a la cripta esta mañana. La reina no quería que fuera.-

-Te fijas en todo, ¿eh?-Benjen miraba a su sobrino con ojos atentos.- Un hombre como tú nos sería muy útil en el Muro.

-Robb es mejor que yo con la lanza.-dijo Jon henchido de orgullo.-Lyanna tiene una excelente puntería cuando se trata de tiro al blanco, pero yo soy mejor con la espada, y dice Hullen que cabalgo tan bien como cualquiera del castillo.-

-No está nada mal.-

-Llévame contigo cuando vuelvas al Muro.-pidió en un impulso repentino.- Mi padre me dejará ir si se lo pides tú, estoy seguro.-

-El Muro es un lugar duro para un chico, Jon.-Benjen estudió su rostro detenidamente.

-Ya casi soy un hombre.-protestó él.- Mi próximo día del nombre cumpliré quince años, y dice el maestre Luwin que los bastardos crecemos antes que los otros niños.-

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Benjen con una mueca. Tomó la copa de Jon, la llenó de la jarra más próxima y bebió un largo trago.

-Daeren Targaryen sólo tenía catorce años cuando conquistó Dorne.-insistió Jon.

-Una conquista que duró un verano.-señaló su tío.- Ese niño rey que tanto admiras perdió diez mil hombres en la conquista de Dorne, y cincuenta mil más intentando defenderlo. Nadie le había explicado que la guerra no es un juego.-bebió otro sorbo de vino.-Además.-siguió.- Daeren Targaryen sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando murió. ¿O esa parte se te había olvidado?-

-Nunca olvido nada.-se jactó Jon. El vino lo estaba volviendo osado. Trató de erguirse en el banco para parecer más alto.-Quiero servir en la Guardia de la Noche, tío.-

Había pensado en aquello mucho tiempo, cuando por las noches yacía en la cama y sus hermanos dormían a su alrededor. Algún día Robb heredaría Invernalia, como Guardián del Norte tendría el mando de grandes ejércitos. Bran y Rickon serían los abanderados de Robb y gobernarían territorios en su nombre. Sus hermanas se casarían con herederos de otras grandes casas, y se irían hacia el sur para ser las señoras de sus castillos. Pero, ¿qué lugar había para un bastardo?

-No sabes lo que pides, Jon. La Guardia de la Noche es una hermandad juramentada. No tenemos familia. Ninguno de nosotros será nunca padre. Estamos casados con el deber. No tenemos más amante que el honor.-

-Los bastardos también tenemos honor.-repuso Jon.- Estoy dispuesto a prestar su juramento.

-Sólo tienes catorce años.-repitió Benjen.- Todavía no eres un hombre. Hasta que no conozcas a una mujer no entenderás a qué estarías renunciando.

-¡No me importa!-exclamó, exaltado.

-Quizá te importaría si lo entendieras. Si supieras qué te puede costar ese juramento no tendrías tantas ganas de pagar el precio, hijo.

-¡No soy tu hijo!-Jon sintió que la rabia crecía en su pecho.

-Y es una pena.-Benjen se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Vuelve a hablar conmigo cuando hayas tenido unos cuantos bastardos, y veremos si has cambiado de opinión.-

-Jamás engendraré un bastardo.-gruñó, masticando las palabras y temblando de ira.- ¡Jamás!-escupió, como si fuera un veneno. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mesa había quedado en silencio y todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Se le acumularon las lágrimas tras los párpados. Consiguió ponerse de pie.- Debo irme.-añadió con sus últimos restos de dignidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó para que no le vieran llorar. Debía de haber bebido más de lo que creía. Mientras intentaba alejarse, trastabilló y se tambaleó. Chocó contra una camarera y provocó que se le cayera la jarra de vino especiado, que fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Las carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor, y Jon sintió cómo las lágrimas ardientes le quemaban las mejillas. Alguien intentó ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Se sacudió las manos que lo sostenían, y corrió sin apenas ver hacia la puerta. Fantasma lo siguió cuando salió a la noche.

-¡Jon!-susurró Lyanna, poniéndose de pie e ignorando la voz de su madre, para luego salir tras él.

*.*.*

El patio estaba silencioso y desierto. El único centinela se arrebujaba en su capa para protegerse del frío en lo alto de las almenas de la muralla interior. Parecía aburrido, sin duda lamentaba tener que estar allí solo, pero Jon se hubiera cambiado por él sin pensarlo dos veces. Por lo demás, el castillo estaba oscuro y no se veía a nadie. En una ocasión Jon había estado en una fortaleza deshabitada, era un lugar temible donde lo único que se movía era el viento, y las piedras guardaban silencio acerca de los que habían habitado allí. Aquella noche Invernalia le recordaba a aquel lugar.

El sonido de la música y las canciones salía por las ventanas abiertas a su espalda. Jon no tenía el menor deseo de escuchar aquello. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, enfadado por haberlas derramado, y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Chico.-lo llamó una voz. Jon se volvió. Tyrion Lannister estaba sentado en la cornisa sobre la puerta de la gran sala. Parecía una gárgola. El enano le sonrió desde donde estaba.- ¿Ese animal es un lobo?

-Es un Huargo.-corrigió.- Se llama Fantasma.-miró al hombrecillo, y durante un momento olvidó su tristeza.- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¿Por qué no estás en el banquete?-

-Hace demasiado calor, hay demasiado ruido y he bebido demasiado vino.-replicó el enano.- Hace tiempo descubrí que se considera de mala educación vomitar encima de tu hermano. ¿Puedo ver más de cerca de tu lobo?

Jon titubeó un instante, luego asintió.

-¿Puedes bajar sólo o te traigo una escalera?-

-Anda ya.-el hombrecillo se dio impulso y saltó de la cornisa. Jon dejó escapar una exclamación al ver asombrado cómo Tyrion Lannister giraba en el aire, caía sobre las manos y de un salto hacia atrás se ponía en pie. Fantasma retrocedió, inseguro. El enano se sacudió el polvo y soltó una carcajada.-Lo siento. Me parece que he asustado a tu lobo.

-No tiene miedo.-dijo Jon. Se arrodilló y llamó al animal.- Ven aquí, Fantasma. Ven. Eso es.-el cachorro se acercó y hociqueó la mejilla de Jon, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Tyrion Lannister. Cuando el enano hizo gesto de ir a acariciarlo, retrocedió y le mostró los colmillos en un gruñido silencioso.

-Vaya, qué tímido.-observó Lannister.

-Siéntate, Fantasma.-ordenó su dueño.- Eso es. Quieto.-alzó la vista hacia el enano.- Ahora ya lo puedes tocar. No se moverá hasta que yo se lo diga. Le he enseñado.-

-Ya lo veo.-asintió Lannister. Acarició el pelaje níveo entre las orejas de Fantasma.- Qué lobo tan obediente.-añadió.

-Si yo no estuviera aquí, te haría pedazos.-comentó Jon. No era verdad, pero algún día lo sería.

-Entonces será mejor que no te alejes.-dijo el enano. Inclinó la enorme cabeza a un lado y examinó a Jon con sus ojos desemparejados.- Soy Tyrion Lannister.

-Lo sé.-Jon se levantó. De pie, era más alto que el enano. Se sintió algo incómodo.

-Y tú eres el bastardo de Ned Stark, ¿no?-el muchacho sintió un frío que lo atravesaba. Apretó los labios y no respondió.- ¿Te he ofendido?-continuó Lannister.- Lo siento. Los enanos no necesitamos tener tacto. Generaciones de bufones con trajes de colorines me dan derecho a vestir mal y a decir todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza.-sonrió.- Pero eres el bastardo.

-Lord Stark es mi padre.-admitió Jon, tenso.

-Sí.-dijo al final Lannister después de examinar su rostro.- Se nota. Hay más del norte en ti que en tus hermanos.-

-Medio hermanos.-lo corrigió Jon. El comentario del enano le había gustado, pero intentó que no se le notara.

-Permite que te dé un consejo, bastardo.-siguió Lannister.-Nunca olvides qué eres, porque desde luego el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte.

-Qué sabrás tú lo que significa ser un bastardo.-le espetó. Jon no estaba de humor para aceptar consejos de nadie.

-Todos los enanos son bastardos a los ojos de sus padres.

-Eres hijo legítimo, tu madre era la esposa del señor de Lannister.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió el enano sarcástico.- Pues díselo a él. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, y nunca ha estado muy seguro.

-Yo ni siquiera sé quién era mi madre.-dijo Jon.

-Sin duda, una mujer. Como la mayoría de las madres.-dedicó a Jon una sonrisa pesarosa.- Recuerda bien lo que te digo, chico. Todos los enanos pueden ser bastardos, pero no todos los bastardos son necesariamente enanos.

Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, y renqueó hacia el banquete, silbando una melodía. Al abrir la puerta la luz se derramó por el patio y proyectó su sombra contra el suelo. Y allí, por un instante, Tyrion Lannister pareció alto como un rey.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

_Jon había permanecido un largo rato en el patio, es decir, no se había movido de ahí desde la conversación con Tyrion Lannister. La música, las risas ebrias y los canticos de alegría, llegaban a sus oídos desde el interior._

_La luz era tenue, pero logró distinguir una sombra frente a él._

_-Hola.-saludó Lyanna, sentándose a su lado. El muchacho apenas levantó la comisura del labio.-Intenté venir antes, pero madre no me había dejado.-comentó la chica, acomodando su vestido.- ¿Ocurre algo?-_

_-Yo…-empezó Jon, pero luego hizo silencio, como si estuviese pensando las palabras y tratando de armar una frase.- Quiero ir al Muro.-soltó de golpe. La sonrisa de la joven se esfumó._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó anonadada.- ¿Ir…ir al Muro? Pero…Jon…-_

_-Es lo que quiero, Ly.-repuso el chico, sin si quiera mirarla.-Es lo que quiero, porque yo no…-_

_-¡No te atrevas a decir que no perteneces aquí!-exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Invernalia es tu hogar tanto como el nuestro. Durante todos estos años has mi hermano, aquel que siempre me ayudó a escalar árboles y a escapar de las aburridas sesiones de costura. No puedo creer que quieras dejarme solo por ser un… ¡Bastardo!-las lágrimas hacían arder los ojos de Lyanna._

_-Yo…-intentó decir Jon, tratando de remendar la situación._

_-No.-lo interrumpió ella.-Tienes razón, si es lo que tú quieres, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo.-Lyanna tomó los costados de su vestido y se encaminó hacia los pasillos de nuevo.-Pero ten en cuenta algo, Snow, para cuando tu decidas arrepentirte, yo no estaré aquí.-_

_A Jon le pareció haber visto la sombra de Catelyn Tully en el cuerpo de su propia hermana. _

-Ay, niña.-se quejó Septa Mordane, viendo el trabajo de la mayor de las Stark.- ¿Qué te ocurre esta mañana?-preguntó, deshaciendo los puntos de costura.- Creo que estás un poco distraída.- Lyanna levantó las cejas y quedó en silencio.

En cuanto la Septa dio media vuelta para volver con la princesa Myrcella, la chica, respiró hondo y dejó el hilo y la aguja sobre un almohadón. Lyanna tenía el ceño fruncido y se le habían ido las ganas de seguir bordando.

Arya soltó un bufido y lanzó su trabajo de costura.

-¿Qué te pasa, manos de herrero?- preguntó la mayor, mientras acomodaba su asiento en dirección a su hermana. La menor echó una mirada furtiva hacia el otro extremo de la sala, temerosa de que la Septa Mordane pudiera ver que había dejado su labor.

-No me sale.-respondió Arya. Examinó de nuevo su labor, buscando alguna manera de rescatarla, y al final suspiró y dejó la aguja. Miró a su hermana con gesto abatido.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.-Lyanna tomó la prenda y la aguja.- Al parecer no soy la única que no está prestando atención.-comentó, dando una puntada y acomodando la que estaba torcida.

-¿A ti que te ocurre?-preguntó Arya.

-Cosas de chicas más grandes.-la conversación se vio interrumpida por una pequeña risita de parte de Sansa

-¿De qué están hablando?-quiso Arya de repente. Sansa se encontraba con Jeyne Poole y a sus pies se sentaba Beth Cassel.- ¡Díganmelo!-insistió la niña.

Jeyne miró de reojo para asegurarse de que la Septa Mordane no las estaba escuchando. Myrcella dijo algo en aquel momento, y la Septa estalló en carcajadas igual que el resto de las señoras.

-Hablábamos del príncipe.-respondió Sansa con voz suave como un beso.

-Puaj.-susurró Lyanna, mientras seguía bordando.

\- A Joffrey le gusta tu hermana.-susurró Jeyne, tan orgullosa como si fuera la responsable de aquello.-Le dijo que era muy hermosa.-

-Yo digo que se va a casar con Lyanna.-intervino la pequeña Beth, soñadora.-Ly será la reina.-Sansa tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero no por la idea de tener al príncipe como cuñado.

-No te inventes cosas, Beth.-intervino, la castaña, mientras le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente.

-¿A ti qué te parece el príncipe, Joff, hermana?-inquirió Sansa.- Es muy galante, ¿verdad?

-Jon dice que parece una niña.-replicó Arya. Lyanna no sabía si reír o quedarse callada ante la mención de su medio hermano.

-Pobre Jon.-dijo Sansa con un suspiro sin dejar de coser.- Se pone celoso porque es un bastardo.-

-¡No es un bastardo!-chilló la mayor, poniéndose de pie y lanzando a suelo la prenda junto a las agujas.

Sus palabras se oyeron claramente en el silencio de la sala de la torre. La Septa Mordane alzó la vista. Tenía el rostro huesudo, ojos perspicaces y una boca de labios finos que parecían hechos para fruncirse. Ahora estaban fruncidos.

-¿De qué está hablando, niñas?-

-Es nuestro medio hermano.- corrigió Sansa con tono suave y preciso, siendo observada por la severa mirada de su hermana. Sonrió a la Septa.-También comentábamos lo contentas que estamos de que la princesa nos acompañe hoy.

-Desde luego.-asintió la Septa Mordane.- Es un gran honor para nosotras.-la princesa Myrcella sonrió insegura ante el cumplido.- ¿Por qué no estás cosiendo, Arya? ¿Lyanna?-preguntó la Septa. Se puso de pie. Sus faldas almidonadas parecieron susurrar cuando cruzó la sala en dirección a ella.- A ver esas puntadas.-ambas hermanas estaban rojas de la ira y con un grito apunto de escapar de sus gargantas. Sansa las miró con una sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de cocer.-Chicas, chicas, chicas.-la Septa negó con la cabeza.-Está más claro que el agua, Arya, este es un trabajo hecho por Lyanna en un intento por ayudarte.-ni siquiera se tomó la delicadeza de mirar el de la mayor.- Esto está mal. Muy mal.-todos miraban la escena. Aquello era excesivo. Lyanna se puso de pie, manteniendo la frente en alto.

-Con permiso.-dijo con voz grave y tomando los costados de su vestido, le hizo una reverencia a la princesa, para luego retirarse.

Ella odiaba que Sansa la dejase en ridículo. Más de una vez, hubo discusiones entre ambas hermanas, en donde ambas se decían cosas hirientes y ni Eddard podía separar a sus dos hijas, pero siempre estaba Catelyn para ponerle punto final.

A medida que se alejaba del lugar, pudo escuchar los gritos de la Septa.

_-¡Arya! ¡Arya! ¡Vuelve aquí, le avisaré a tu madre!- _

Giró apenas la cabeza, para encontrarse a su hermana con una sonrisa tristona en su rostro.

-Ven.-murmuró, tendiéndole la mano.-Vayamos a ver a los chicos.-y así fue como las dos hermanas, emprendieron una carrera hacia el patio seguidas por sus Huargos.

-.-.-.-

En el puente cubierto que unía el Gran Torreón con la armería había una ventana desde la que se divisaba todo el patio. Allí fue adonde se dirigieron.

Ambas llegaron jadeantes, con el rostro congestionado, y (para mala suerte de Lyanna) Jon sentado en el alféizar con la barbilla apoyada en una rodilla. Estaba observando el patio tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de las presencias de sus hermanas hasta que su lobo blanco se levantó para recibirlas. Nymeria dio unos pasos cautelosos. Winter, por otro lado, prefirió quedarse junto a su dueña. Fantasma era ya más grande que sus hermanos de camada. La olfateó, le mordisqueó una oreja y volvió a tenderse junto a Jon.

-¿No deberías estar cosiendo, hermanita?-preguntó el chico mirándola con curiosidad. La mayor hizo una mueca y se ubicó lo más lejos posible de él.

-Prefiero ver cómo pelean.-contestó Arya con una mueca, colocándose entre medio de ambos.

-Bueno.-dijo Jon con una sonrisa.-Vengan aquí.-él esperó a que Lyanna se moviese junto a su hermana, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando un punto fijo.

Tanto ella, como Arya, sufrieron una pequeña decepción al ver que los que luchaban eran los más pequeños. Bran iba tan envuelto en protectores que parecía que se hubiera vestido con almohadas, y el príncipe Tommen, que ya era bastante regordete de por sí, se asemejaba a una pelota. Resoplaban, jadeaban y se golpeaban con espadas de madera acolchadas bajo la atenta mirada de Ser Rodrik Cassel. Junto a él se encontraba Theon, que vestía un jubón negro con el símbolo de su Casa, un kraken dorado. Jon abrió los ojos al escuchar una risita tonta escapar de los labios de Lyanna. La vio apoyada en el barandal, con el mentón pegado a la palma de su mano, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Greyjoy.

-Es algo más cansado que coser, ¿no?-observó Jon.

-Es algo más divertido que coser.-replicó Arya.

Jon sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Arya se sonrojó. Él seguía esperando alguna reacción de Lyanna, pero ella estaba empecinada a no dársela.

-¿Por qué no estás tú en el patio?-preguntó la castaña, por fin, refiriéndose a él.

-A los bastardos no nos permiten hacer daño a los príncipes.-dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.- Las magulladuras que reciban mientras entrenan se las tienen que causar espadas legítimas.-

-Oh.-suspiró Arya. Ambas hermanas rieron al ver al pequeño Tommen rodando por el suelo.-Si nos ponen a Lyanna y a mí a pelear, podría hacerlo mejor que ella.-la mayor soltó un bufido y lo acompañó con una risa sarcástica.

-En tus sueños.-le susurró al oído, acercándose más.

-Estás demasiado delgada.-comentó Jon mirando a Arya con la sabiduría de sus catorce años. Le tomó el brazo para palpar el músculo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.- No creo que pudieras ni levantar una espada larga, hermanita, no digamos ya blandiría.-Lyanna volvió a reír.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntó. Jon miró los ojos de su hermana y notó que el enojo se había apaciguado, al menos por unos instantes. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

-Oh.-dijo.- Tú tienes musculo, pero es producto por las clases de arquería.-Arya rodó los ojos y volvió la vista hacia los combatientes. Jon, con un poco de vergüenza, acercó a Lyanna hacia él, haciéndole un lugar a su lado.- ¿Ves al príncipe Joffrey?-le preguntó en un susurro. Ella se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello.

-Ahí está.-dijo. El príncipe se encontraba bajo la sombra de un muro de piedra. Estaba rodeado de hombres a los que ella no conocía, jóvenes escuderos con libreas de los Lannister y de los Baratheon. También había en el grupo algunos hombres mayores. Supuso que eran caballeros.

-Mira las armas que lleva bordadas en la ropa.-dijo Jon. El jubón acolchado del príncipe lucía un escudo bordado exquisitamente. Las armas estaban divididas: a un lado el venado coronado de la Casa real, al otro el león de los Lannister. -Los Lannister son orgullosos.-observó.- No les basta con el emblema real. Pone la Casa de su madre al mismo nivel que la del rey.

-¡La mujer también es importante!-protestó Lyanna, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿Vas a hacer tú lo mismo?-Jon dejó escapar una risita, pegándose más a su hermana.- ¿Aunar las armas de los Tully y los Stark?-

-Te recuerdo que mi segundo nombre es Lysa, como mi tía.-repuso la chica.- Y ahora que lo mencionas, las dos Casas unidas serían como… ¿un lobo con un pescado en la boca?-la idea hizo reír a Arya.

-Quedaría ridículo.-replicó la menor.- Además, si las chicas no podemos luchar, ¿para qué queremos escudo de armas?-

-A las chicas les dan los escudos.-dijo Jon encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero no las espadas. A los bastardos les dan las espadas, pero no los escudos.-ambas chicas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.- A mí no me miren, yo no he dictado las normas.-

Se oyó un grito en el patio. El príncipe Tommen había caído rodando e intentaba levantarse sin conseguirlo. Con tantos protectores parecía una tortuga sobre el caparazón. Bran estaba de pie junto a él, con la espada de madera en alto, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo en cuanto se Pusiera en pie.

Los hombres que los rodeaban se echaron a reír.

-¡Basta!-exclamó Ser Rodrik. Tendió una mano al príncipe y lo ayudó a levantarse.-Buena pelea. Lew, Donnis, ayúdenle a quitarse los protectores.-miró a su alrededor.- Príncipe Joffrey, Robb, ¿quieren probar otra vez?

-De buena gana.-contestó Robb adelantándose impaciente. Todavía estaba sudoroso del combate anterior.

En respuesta a la llamada de Rodrik, Joffrey avanzó hasta el sol. El cabello le brillaba como hebras de oro. Parecía aburrido.

-Esto es un juego para niños, Ser Rodrik.-dijo.

-Es que son niños.-señaló con sorna Theon después de soltar una carcajada.

-Puede que Robb sea un niño.-repuso Joffrey.- Yo soy un príncipe. Y me he cansado de pinchar a un Stark con una espada de juguete.-

-Has recibido más golpes de los que has dado, Joff.-dijo Robb.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Estoy aterrado.-ironizó el príncipe mirándolo fijamente.- Eres mucho mayor que yo.-los hombres del grupo de los Lannister se echaron a reír.

-Joffrey es una mierda.-masculló Jon mientras observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué propone?-Ser Rodrik se tironeaba del mostacho blanco, pensativo.

-Acero con filo.-

-Hecho.-aceptó inmediatamente Robb.- ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

-El acero afilado es demasiado peligroso.-dijo el maestro de armas poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico Stark para calmarlo.-Les dejaré combatir con espadas de torneo, embotadas.-

Joffrey no dijo nada, pero un hombre, un caballero alto con el pelo negro y cicatrices de quemaduras en el rostro, dio un paso para situarse ante el chico.

-Éste es tu príncipe. ¿Quién eres tú para decirle con qué espada debe pelear?

-El maestro de armas de Invernalia, Clegane. Será mejor que lo tengas presente.-

-¿Entrenas mujeres?-preguntó el hombre de las quemaduras. Tenía la musculatura de un toro.

-Entreno caballeros. Y se me tiene permitido entrenar a Lady Lyanna Stark.-replicó Ser Rodrik con mordacidad.-Mientras tanto, ellos pelearán con acero cuando estén preparados. Cuando tengan edad suficiente.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?-preguntó el hombre de las quemaduras a Robb mientras lo miraba.

-Catorce.-

-Yo maté a un hombre cuando tenía doce años. Y no fue con una espada embotada, de eso puedes estar seguro.-

A Robb le habían herido en su orgullo. El chico se volvió hacia Ser Rodrik.

-Déjame que lo intente.-pidió.- Lo puedo vencer.

-Pues véncelo con una espada de torneo.-replicó Ser Rodrik.

-Vuelve a retarme cuando seas mayor, Stark.-dijo Joffrey encogiéndose de hombros.- Mayor, ¿eh? No viejo.

Los hombres del grupo de los Lannister estallaron en carcajadas. Las maldiciones de Robb resonaron en todo el patio. Theon lo agarró por el brazo para que no se abalanzara contra el príncipe. Ser Rodrik se retorció los bigotes, consternado.

-Vamos, Tommen.-dijo Joffrey a su hermano pequeño fingiendo un bostezo.- Se ha acabado el recreo. Deja a los niños con sus chiquilladas.-

Aquello provocó más carcajadas en el grupo de los Lannister y más maldiciones de Robb. Ser Rodrik estaba tan furioso que el rostro se le puso rojo como un tomate bajo los bigotes blancos. Theon tuvo que sujetar a Robb con mano de hierro hasta que los príncipes y su cortejo estuvieron lejos, a salvo.

-Yo podría vencer a ese…idiota con los ojos cerrados.-gruñó Lyanna, clavando las uñas sobre la madera del alfeizar.

-De eso no cabe duda, Lady Stark.-una voz sorprendió a los tres hermanos.- Pero, ¿es necesario emplear ese vocabulario?-

-Lannister.-masculló Jon.

-¿Está segura de poder vencer a mi sobrino?-inquirió sin siquiera prestarle atención al joven Nieve.

-Claro.-respondió la chica, sin una nota de duda en la voz.- Yo no me creo esos cuentitos sobre sus hazañas a la hora de empuñar una espada.-tanto Jon como Arya, la miraron.

-¿Tiene entrenamiento, mi lady?-Lyanna asintió con convicción.-Entonces, no se negará a aceptar un duelo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo se atre…?-exclamó Jon, pero la mano de su hermana, lo detuvo.

-Ser Lannister, ¿está usted seguro?-Jamie también asintió, mostrándose seguro.- Bien.-ella dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia el patio, siendo seguida por sus hermanos y su contrincante. Ser Rodrik estaba guardando las espadas utilizadas por Tommen y Bran, cuando la chica llegó a su lado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, mi lady?-preguntó, haciendo oscilar su barba.

-No he podido evitar fijarme que el príncipe Joffrey no ha aceptado un duelo con las espadas de torneo.-comentó Lyanna, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda.- Me gustaría que me diese dos, Ser Rodrik.-el hombre retorció uno de sus bigotes y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Piense practicar ahora, mi lady?-ella asintió.- ¿Y quién será su oponente?-preguntó.- ¿Theon?-el joven kraken, se encogió de hombros.- ¿Jory?-el aludido, no se encontraba en ese momento en el patio.

-Ninguno de ellos.-respondió Lyanna.- Más bien…-

-Seré yo.-intervino el león. El maestro de armas miró a la pareja y negó varias veces con la cabeza.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Le he prometido a mi señora Catelyn, que no le daría clases de esgrima ni de arquería a la joven Stark, hasta que el cortejo real se haya ido.-

-¡Mi madre no tiene por qué enterarse!-reprochó Lyanna, alzando las manos.- Por favor, Ser Rodrik.-el hombre volvió a negar.

-Usted.-dijo Jamie.-Se lo ha prometido a Lady Tully, conmigo no ha hecho ningún trato, por lo tanto, vengan las espadas.-al maestro de armas no le parecía buena idea desobedecer las órdenes del hermano favorito de la reina, por lo que descolgó dos espadas de torneo y se las entregó a los combatientes.- Ahora sí, mi lady.-dijo el león con sorna, mientras se desprendía de su capa.- Muéstreme sus dotes.-

A Lyanna se le hacía raro estar cargando una de esas espadas. Todas las clases de esgrima que había tenido junto a sus hermanos, utilizaba aquellas que eran de madera o las que menos daño pudiese causarle a niños que estaban interesados en usarlas. Las espadas de torneo eran un poco más livianas que las de prácticas, por lo que ella supuso que sería mucho más fácil de manejar.

Ser Rodrik decía que todo lo que le había enseñado, era todo lo que su madre le permitía-ya que había aceptado de mala gana- pero Lyanna, se había encargado de buscar más información y de practicar con sus hermanos, Theon y Jory. Por lo que sus conocimientos…eran un poco más avanzados.

-¿Preparados?-preguntó el maestro de armas, colocándose entre medio de los combatientes. Ambos asintieron y en cuando Ser Rodrik se apartó, el primer ataque fue de parte el león. La chica soltó un grito ahogado, pero logró detener la estocada.

-¡Lyanna!-gritaron Jon y Arya, corriendo hacia el patio.

-¡No se atrevan a avanzar!-les advirtió ella, cuando logró sacarse de encima la espada de Jamie Lannister. El león la miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero esa acción desapareció cuando llegó el turno de la loba. Lyanna sujetó con más firmeza el mango de su espada y lanzó una serie de cortas estocadas. Todas eran empuñadas con rapidez, sin dejarle oportunidad a su oponente de poder reaccionar.

Para cuando Jamie logró recuperarse, soltó un gruñido de guerra y se abalanzó sobre la chica Stark. Ella logró detener el ataque, haciendo que ambas espadas quedasen cruzadas. La melena del león estaba toda alborotada y sus ojos rojos de la ira; él no iba a permitir que una chiquilla de 13 años lo derrotase en un duelo de práctica. Se apartó un poco e intentó volver a blandir su espada, pero la loba fue más rápida y logró arrebatárselas de las manos. Jamie trastabilló con sus propios pies y cayó de espalda al suelo. Lyanna colocó la punta de su arma sobre la garganta de este y sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Duda ahora de mis habilidades, señor?-jadeo, sin sacarle de encima la vista. Lannister negó y el patio entero festejo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había espectadores-mayormente norteños-que habían estado observando el duelo.

La norteña se alejó y le devolvió la espada a Ser Rodrik-quien se mostraba orgulloso de su alumna-

-¡Lyanna!-exclamó Arya, corriendo por el patio y estampándose contra uno de los costados de su hermana.- ¡Eso ha sido fantástico!-chilló, loca de alegría.

Los demás que se encontraban en el patio, ardían en ovaciones mientras que el león escondía su derrota tras un muro de orgullo, abriéndose paso entre la gente e internándose en los pasillos.

Todo era festejo hasta que Lyanna se encontró con la dura realidad: su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_-¡¿En que estabas pensando!?-gritó Lady Catelyn, arrastrando a su hija mayor por todo el pasillo.- ¿Acaso, perdiste el sentido de la razón?-Lyanna intentaba liberarse del agarre de su madre, pero esta hacía más presión sobre su brazo._

_-Me estás lastimando.-musitó. En sus trece años de vida, jamás había visto a esa mujer tan enojada._

_Catelyn la hizo ingresar a una habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco que casi hizo temblar toda Invernalia. Los ojos de Lady Tully irradiaban chispas de furia y cada una de ellas incendiaba a Lyanna, quién se quedó parada junto a la cama de sus padres sin siquiera moverse._

_-¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?-preguntó Cat en un tono más tranquilo, pero a la vez conteniéndose de no elevar la voz._

_-Yo…-comenzó la niña._

_-No te atrevas a decime una mentira, Lyanna Stark.-bramó.- Tú, tú padre y Bran se miran los pies para mentir.-se acercó de un solo paso hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.- Y levanta la cabeza cuando vayas a hablarme. Quiero ver la verdad en tus ojos.-_

_-Jamie Lannister me desafió.- confesó, manteniendo su oscura mirada sobre la de su madre.-Lo juro.-_

_-¿Y eso es más que motivo por humillar al hermano de la reina?-Catelyn se separó de ella y recorrió la habitación, pensando que es lo que diría Cersei Lannister cuando se enterase.- ¿Te das cuenta de que has excedido el límite de estupideces que has hecho en tu vida, verdad?-la niña asintió con una mueca sobre sus labios.-Pasarás el resto de la estadía de la corte del rey sin prácticas de arquería y mucho menos de esgrima. Volverás a las sesiones de costura con tus hermanas. Y…-antes de que lady Stark pudiese terminar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban las carcajadas del rey Robert.- ¿Te has enterado lo que ha hecho tu hija?-le espetó Catelyn cuando su esposo ingresó.- Ned, creo que es hora de que la castiguemos.- Eddard miró a Lyanna y le guiño un ojo._

_-¿Tú crees, mi señora?-_

_-Tenemos suerte de que sea Robert el rey, sino…-_

_-Cat, es solo una niña.-interrumpió Ned.- Mi hermana ha cometido muchísimas travesuras cuando era una tenía su edad.-_

_-Pero jamás se le ocurrió humillar al hermano de la reina.-puntualizó Catelyn._

_-Jamie Lannister no se ha quejado aún, ni tampoco he visto a nadie que me reclamase nada.-explicó Lord Stark. Lady Tully soltó un suspiro y luego se retiró de la habitación._

_*.*.*_

La partida de caza se puso en marcha al amanecer. El rey quería que hubiera jabalí en el banquete de la noche. El príncipe Joffrey cabalgaba con su padre, así que Robb y Lyanna habían recibido permiso para ir también con los cazadores. Junto con ellos iban su tío Benjen, Jory, Theon, Ser Rodrik e incluso el extraño hermano pequeño de la reina. Al fin y al cabo era la última cacería: al día siguiente por la mañana emprenderían el viaje hacia el sur.

Muchos de los hombres del rey se habían molestado por la simple presencia de una mujer entre ellos. Robert, sin embargo, la defendió con uñas y dientes hasta le había puesto un mote: _La Derrocadora del Matarreyes_. Nombre que le molestó mucho a Jamie Lannister.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu plática con madre?-preguntó Robb, acercando su caballo al de su hermana.

-Sé que ella no quiere admitirlo, pero…básicamente me quiere del otro lado del Mar Angosto.-el mayor soltó una carcajada.-Es enserio, pero tenía las ganas de repetirle lo mismo de siempre…-

-_Lamento no haber salido como la perfecta Sansa, madre.-_dijo Robb.- Sí, sí, escuché el griterío desde el patio. Y te imagine diciéndole eso.-

-Debo admitir que fue un milagro que padre hubiese intervenido.-Lyanna soltó una ligera risa y acomodó las crines de su yegua.-Si no lo hubiese hecho ahora estaría junto a Khal Drogo, cabalgando.-Robb volvió a soltar una jovial carcajada, que fue acallada por la severa mirada de parte de Eddard.

-¿Te has enterado de que Jon parte mañana hacia el Muro?-la chica se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Eh…eh…sí, sí.-respondió, mirando al suelo.- Que…que bueno que pueda hacer lo que le gusta.-murmuró.

-No me mientas.-habló el mayor.- Los he escuchado discutir el día del banquete, bueno, más bien te escuché a ti decirle un par de cosas.-Lyanna siguió sin levantar la vista.- Es normal que estés preocupada. Eres su hermana.-

-Eso lo sé.-volvió a murmurar.-Pero…no puede irse de un día para el otro y repitiendo la misma excusa barata…-

_-Yo no pertenezco aquí.-_dijo Robb.

-Me molesta que diga eso.-gruñó la chica con las manos apretando las riendas.- No podremos compartir la misma madre, pero sí el mismo padre. ¿Tan difícil es de entender eso?-el Huargo de Lyanna se paró junto a la yegua y comenzó a soltar pequeños gruñidos, mientras tensaba el cuerpo y miraba fijamente hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Robb.

-Debe de haber algo por ahí-respondió.- Iré a avisarle al rey.-Lyanna espoleo los costados de su yegua y se adelantó a todos los soldados que los acompañaban. Robert iba a la cabecera con una bota de vino veraniego sobre sus manos y la barba empapada de pequeñas gotas rojas.- ¡Majestad!-exclamó ella, deteniéndose a pocos metros.- ¡Me parece que encontré algo que es digno de cazar!-

-¿Y qué estás esperando?-inquirió el rey.- ¡Ve y ponle una flecha en el corazón a lo que sea que hayas visto!-Robert volvió a levantar la bota y dejó que un largo chorro de vino ingresase por su garganta. Lyanna miró a su padre y se encogió de hombros, antes de volver a darle unos golpes al caballo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-quiso saber Robb, cuando la tuvo cerca.

-Bájate y vamos a cazar.-la joven sacó el arco que reposaba sobre los cuartos traseros de su yegua y afirmó el carcaj que reposaba sobre su espalda.

Cuando ambos hermanos pisaron el suelo, emprendieron el camino para internarse en el bosque. El resto de la compañía se detuvo y les dejó el trabajo a los dos Stark.

-¿No crees que nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda?-preguntó Robb.

-No seas una niña.-se burló Lyanna.-Somos del norte, nosotros podemos.-Invierno soltó un gruñido más fuerte.- ¡Allí!-susurró la niña, señalando un matorral.

-¿Es un jabalí?-

-Tal vez.-ella avanzó por la alfombra de hojas secas, tratando de pisar la menor cantidad de ellas.- Invierno, no hagas ruido.-el caminar del Huargo se apaciguo y casi ni se escuchaban sus pisadas. Las ramas de unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron y moverse. La loba se tensó, nuevamente, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Lyanna sacó una flecha del carcaj y la colocó sobre el hueco que se encontraba en el arco. Estiró la cuerda hasta la altura de su mejilla y buscó su objetivo.-Robb, haz que salga.-el chico miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que lo pudiese ayudar.

-¿Una roca?-preguntó.

-¡Lo que sea!-exclamó con impaciencia. El mayor lanzó el objeto tan fuerte como su brazo le permitió. La roca cayó sobre los arbustos, produciendo que el animal hiciese una gran cantidad de ruido y terminase huyendo. Lyanna dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la flecha y terminó soltándola. El cuerpo del jabalí cayó al suelo acompañado de un desgarrador aullido.

-¡Viva la _Derroca Matarreyes_!_-_festejó Robert, balanceándose en su caballo.

Lyanna pidió regresar a Invernalia antes de que la jornada de cacería acabase. El rey había insistido en que quería parar para almorzar y disfrutar de los paisajes del norte. La joven Stark había tenido que transportar el cadáver del animal-que sería la cena- hasta el castillo. El cachorro de lobo no había parado de relamerse al ver semejante bocado, colgando del caballo de su dueña.

-Cuando lleguemos, te daré algo de comer.-le repetía mientras cabalgaba sin prisa alguna.

El viento era suave-a comparación de otros-, pero este hacía que algunos mechones de su cabello se elevasen suavemente para luego terminar sobre sus hombros. La capa le ondeaba por detrás, cubriendo la silla de montar. Momentos así, era los que ella más disfrutaba. Y, esos momentos, eran escasos.

Para cuando llegó a Invernalia-luego de dejar su caballo en los establos-le entregó a un sirviente el cuerpo del jabalí, con la orden de que lo mantuviese fresco para el banquete de esa noche. Luego de una rápida visita a las cocinas, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sabía que la sesión con la Septa había comenzado, pero no tenía ganas de pasarse dos horas bordando pañuelos.

Luego de haberle dado algunos bocadillos al cachorro de Huargo-para luego encerrarla en su habitación-Lyanna, recorrió Invernalia hasta llegar al Bosque los Dioses. Aquel lugar era perfecto para estar en tranquilidad, al menos por un rato.

Las grandes, y rojas hojas, se reflejaban en el cristalino arroyo. Jon había estado ahí toda la mañana. Con el tema de los preparativos para la partida del rey y su comitiva, toda Invernalia estaba revolucionada y Lady Catelyn tenía los nervios de punta. Nieve se había refugiado en el Bosque de los Dioses para no desatar la furia de aquella dama norteña.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jon?-preguntó Lyanna, sentándose a su lado con un trozo de pan caliente entre las manos.- Pareces abatido.-el chico sonrió de lado.- ¿Madre?-

-No, ella no me ha hecho nada.-

-¿Entonces?-quiso saber.

-Solo vine por un poco de tranquilidad.-la chica Stark lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados para luego encogerse de hombros.- ¿Qué tal la cacería?-

-Tendremos un gordo jabalí para la cena.-respondió con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-¿Mataste al rey?- Lyanna no pudo reprimir una gran y sonora carcajada.

-Ay, Nieve, Nieve.-ella se secó una lágrima imaginaría y terminó apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.-Hubiera deseado asestarle una flecha a cierto rubio, que por su culpa madre se enojó conmigo.-gruñó, apretando un montón de hojas secas.

-Yo apostaba a que le hicieras daño durante el duelo.-comentó Jon.

-Sí, yo también quería hacerlo.-desde el interior del Bosque, Fantasma, hizo su silenciosa aparición. Su pelaje brillaba y sus ojos centellaban como dos antorchas encendidas.- ¿Tienes todo preparado?-se animó a preguntar, acariciando al animal.

-Casi.-respondió Jon.- Sé que es un gran paso el que estoy dando y…y creo que…-

-Puedo apostar a que estás preparado para soportar todo lo que tengas que pasar en el Muro.-lo interrumpió Lyanna, colocando su pequeña y pálida mano sobre la suya.- Después de todo, eres un Stark.-

*.*.*

Cuando todos habían ido de cacería, Bran tuvo que quedarse en Invernalia. Y desde entonces, no había pasado nada interesante. Le aburría quedarse solo, a pesar de tener la compañía de sus hermanos, la cual no era gran cosa para él, ya que Rickon no era más que un bebé, las niñas no eran más que niñas, y Jon y su lobo parecían haberse esfumado. Bran tampoco los buscó con demasiado interés. Tenía la sensación de que Jon estaba enfadado con él.

Eddard le había comunicado que iría a Desembarco del Rey y es por eso que llevaba días muñéndose de impaciencia, no veía la hora de iniciar el viaje. Iba a recorrer el camino real a caballo, no a lomos de un poni, sino de un caballo de verdad. Su padre sería la Mano del Rey, vivirían en el castillo rojo de Desembarco del Rey, el castillo que habían construido los Señores Dragón. La Vieja Tata decía que allí había fantasmas, y mazmorras donde habían pasado cosas horribles, y que los muros estaban adornados con cabezas de dragón. Sólo con imaginarlo a Bran le daban escalofríos, pero no tenía miedo. Su padre estaría con él, y el rey, y todos los caballeros del rey, y sus espadas leales.

Algún día el mismo Bran sería caballero y pertenecería a la Guardia Real. La Vieja Tata decía que los Guardias eran las mejores espadas del reino. Sólo eran siete, vestían armadura blanca y no tenían esposa ni hijos, vivían sólo para servir al rey. Bran se sabía de memoria todas las leyendas.

El rey Robert había llegado al norte acompañado por dos de sus Guardias Reales. Bran los había observado con fascinación, sin atreverse a dirigirles la palabra. Ser Boros era un hombretón calvo y con papada, y Ser Meryn tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y barba color óxido. Ser Jaime Lannister se parecía más a los caballeros de las historias, y también pertenecía a la Guardia Real, pero Robb dijo que había matado al viejo rey loco y que ya no contaba.

Pero ahora que había llegado el último día. Bran se sintió perdido de repente. No conocía más hogar que Invernalia. Su padre le había dicho que aquel día debía despedirse de todo el mundo, y él lo había intentado. Cuando los cazadores se marcharon, vagó por el castillo con su lobo para ver a todos los que iban a quedar atrás, la Vieja Tata y Gage, el cocinero, Mikken en la herrería, Hodor el mozo de cuadra que siempre sonreía y cuidaba de su poni, y sólo sabía decir «_Hodor_», el hombre de los invernaderos que le daba moras cuando lo visitaba...

Pero no fue posible. Había ido al establo en primer lugar, y allí estaba su poni, pero ya no era su poni, le iban a dar un caballo de verdad y el poni se quedaría en Invernalia, y de pronto Bran tuvo ganas de sentarse en el suelo y llorar. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que Hodor y los otros mozos de cuadra le vieran las lágrimas en los ojos. Así terminaron las despedidas. En lugar de visitar a nadie más, Bran se pasó la mañana intentando enseñar a su lobo a traerle de vuelta el palo que le lanzaba sin conseguirlo. El cachorro era más listo que cualquiera de los perros de su padre, y Bran habría jurado que entendía todo lo que le decía, pero por lo visto no le interesaba la caza de palos.

Todavía no se había decidido por ningún nombre para el animal. Robb llamaba al suyo Viento Gris, porque corría muy deprisa. Sansa le había puesto Dama a la suya, Arya la había bautizado con el nombre de una reina bruja de las leyendas, y el del pequeño Rickon se llamaba Peludo, que en su opinión, era un nombre bien idiota para un huargo. Lyanna había llamado al suyo Invierno, en honor a Invernalia. El lobo de Jon, el blanco, se llamaba Fantasma.

Por fin se hartó del juego del palo y decidió ir a trepar. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente hacía semanas que no subía a la torre rota, y quizá aquélla fuera su última oportunidad. Cruzó el bosque de dioses por el camino más largo, dando un rodeo para evitar el estanque donde crecía el árbol corazón. Su lobo corría pisándole los talones.

-Tú te quedas aquí.-le dijo al pie del árbol centinela que se alzaba junto al muro de la armería.- Túmbate.-el animal obedeció.- Eso es, muy bien. Quieto.- Bran le rascó detrás de las orejas, se dio la vuelta, de un salto se agarró a una rama baja y se aupó. Se movía con facilidad de rama en rama, y ya estaba a mitad del tronco cuando el lobo se puso de pie y empezó a aullar.

Bran miró abajo. El lobo hizo silencio y clavó en él sus ojos amarillos y rasgados. El niño sintió un extraño escalofrío. El lobo volvió a aullar.

-¡Calla!-le chilló.-Siéntate. Quieto.-el lobo ladeo la cabeza.- Eres peor que mi madre.

Los aullidos lo persiguieron mientras seguía trepando, hasta que por fin saltó al tejado de la armería y el lobo lo perdió de vista.

Los tejados de Invernalia eran el segundo hogar de Bran. Su madre decía a menudo que Bran ya trepaba antes de empezar a andar. El niño no recordaba cuándo aprendió a andar, pero tampoco recordaba cuándo trepó por primera vez, así que suponía que era cierto.

Lyanna era su compañera de crímenes. Siempre se hallaban escalando los muros de Invernalia. Catelyn siempre los reñía y no había forma en que esos dos cambiasen. Llegó a haber una temporada en que los guardias los perseguían cada vez que los veían en los tejados e intentaban obligarlos a bajar. Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Era como jugar, sólo que ellos ganaban siempre. No había guardia capaz de trepar tan arriba como lo hacían ambos hermanos, ni siquiera Jory podía alcanzarlos.

Bran, casi siempre pasaba desapercibido. La gente nunca miraba hacia arriba. Ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de trepar: se sentía casi invisible. También le gustaba la sensación de auparse por una pared, piedra tras piedra, buscando las grietas entre ellas con los dedos de las manos y los pies. Siempre se quitaba las botas e iba descalzo cuando trepaba. Se sentía como si tuviera cuatro manos en vez de dos. Disfrutaba con aquel dolor profundo y dulce que le invadía después los músculos. Le gustaba el sabor que tenía el aire en la cima, dulce y fresco como un melocotón de invierno. Le gustaban también los pájaros: los cuervos de la torre rota, los diminutos gorriones que anidaban en las grietas entre las piedras, el viejo búho que dormitaba en el desván polvoriento sobre la armería... Bran los conocía a todos.

Hacía pocos años, se hermana, le había mostrado un lugar insólito al cual nadie iba y era imposible de llegar. La torre rota. Lyanna mencionó, varias veces, que en el pasado había sido una torre de vigilancia, la más alta de Invernalia. Hacía mucho tiempo, cien años antes de que naciera su padre, cayó un rayo que la incendió. Había solo dos formas de llegar: se podía trepar por un lado de la propia torre, pero las piedras estaban sueltas y el mortero que las había mantenido unidas ya no era más que un recuerdo. El mejor camino partía del bosque de dioses, había que trepar a las ramas más altas del centinela, y cruzar sobre la armería y la sala de la guardia, saltando de tejado en tejado, descalzo para que los guardias no oyeran las pisadas sobre ellos. Así se llegaba al lado menos visible del Primer Torreón. Desde allí se podía ir directamente adonde las gárgolas se asomaban para mirar ciegas al espacio vacío, y saltar de una a otra hasta rodear todo el lado norte. Y entonces, si uno se estiraba mucho, mucho, se podía aupar hasta el punto más cercano de la torre rota. Lo último era trepar por las piedras ennegrecidas hasta los nidos, poco más de tres metros, y allí los cuervos se acercaban por si les habían llevado maíz.

Bran iba pasando de gárgola en gárgola, con la facilidad que da la práctica, cuando oyó las voces. Se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse. Nunca había visto a nadie en el Primer Torreón.

-No me gusta.-decía una mujer. Debajo de Bran había una hilera de ventanas, y la voz le llegaba de la última de aquel lado.-La Mano tendrías que ser tú.

-No lo quieran los dioses.-replicó la voz indiferente de un hombre.- No es el tipo de honor que deseo. Implica demasiado trabajo.

Bran se quedó dónde estaba, colgado de una gárgola, escuchando; de pronto, le daba miedo seguir adelante. Si se daba impulso para balancearse hasta el siguiente asidero podían verle los pies.

-¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corremos?-insistió la mujer.-Robert quiere a ese hombre como si fuera su hermano.

-Robert no traga a sus hermanos. Y la verdad es que lo comprendo. Stannis le provocaría una indigestión a cualquiera.

-Déjate de tonterías.-gruñó la mujer.- Stannis y Renly son una cosa, y Eddard Stark es otra muy diferente. Robert escuchará la opinión de Stark. Malditos sean los dos. Debí insistir en que te nombrara a ti, pero estaba segura de que Stark le diría que no.

-Aún hemos tenido suerte.-dijo el hombre.- El rey podría haber elegido a uno de sus hermanos, o peor todavía, a Meñique, los dioses nos ayuden. Prefiero enemigos honorables que no sean ambiciosos, me costará menos dormir por las noches.

Bran comprendió que estaban hablando de su padre. Tenía que oír qué decían. Unos pocos metros más... pero podrían verlo por la ventana.

-Tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca.-propuso la mujer.

-Prefiero vigilarte a ti.-replicó el hombre. Su tono de voz rebelaba que estaba aburrido.- Ven aquí.

-Lord Eddard jamás había mostrado el menor interés por nada que sucediera al sur del Cuello.-continuó la mujer.- Jamás. Planea algo contra nosotros, te lo digo yo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a abandonar sus tierras?

-Por mil razones. Por deber. Por honor. Porque quiere ver su nombre en letras grandes en el libro de la historia, o por escapar de su esposa, o por ambas cosas a la vez. A lo mejor quiere estar en un sitio cálido por una vez en la vida.

-Su esposa es la hermana de Lady Arryn. Y me extraña que Lysa no estuviera aquí para darnos la bienvenida con sus acusaciones.

Bran miró abajo. Había una cornisa muy estrecha bajo la ventana, apenas tenía unos centímetros de anchura. Trató de descender hacia ella. Estaba muy lejos, no llegaría.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Lady Arryn no es más que una estúpida miedosa.

-Esa estúpida miedosa compartía el lecho de Jon Arryn.-repuso la mujer.

-Si supiera algo a ciencia cierta habría hablado con Robert antes de huir de Desembarco del Rey.

-¿Tú crees?-inquirió.- Robert ya había accedido a poner en custodia como pupilo a ese enfermizo hijo suyo en Roca Casterly. No, ni en sueños. Sabía que el crío sería rehén de su silencio. Ahora que está a salvo en su Nido de Águilas puede que se sienta más valiente.

-Madres.-aquella palabra sonó más a blasfemia que a otra cosa.-Eso de parir les afecta a la cabeza. Están todas locas.-soltó una carcajada amarga.-Deja que Lady Arryn sea tan valiente como guste. Da igual qué sepa o crea saber, no tiene ninguna prueba.-hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Verdad?

-¿Crees que el rey le exigirá pruebas?-replicó la mujer.- Ya te lo he dicho. No me ama.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, querida hermana?

Bran estudió la cornisa. Podía soltarse y dejarse caer. Era demasiado estrecha para aterrizar sobre ella, pero si lograba aferrarse mientras caía y darse impulso hacia arriba... Pero claro, aquello quizá hiciera ruido y atrajera a las dos personas a la ventana. El chico no sabía bien qué estaba oyendo, pero estaba seguro de que a ellos no les gustaría que se enterase.

-Estás tan ciego como Robert.-murmuró en aquellos momentos la mujer.

-Si quieres decir que los dos vemos lo mismo, es verdad.-replicó él.- Yo veo a un hombre que preferiría la muerte antes que traicionar a su rey.

-Ya traicionó a un rey, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? No, no estoy negando que sea leal a Robert, eso es evidente. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Robert muera y Joff ocupe el trono? Y cuanto antes suceda eso, más a salvo estaremos nosotros. Mi esposo se impacienta día a día. Si Stark está a su lado las cosas irán todavía peor. Sigue enamorado de la hermanita, esa insípida de dieciséis años que lleva tanto tiempo muerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que decida cambiarme por una nueva Lyanna? Te voy advirtiendo que la niñita Stark es la copia viva de su tía, solo que más arrogante que la original.- gruñó.- ¡Esa malcriada te humilló, hermano! Y Robert la ampara.-

De pronto Bran tenía mucho miedo. No había nada que deseara más que volver por donde había llegado e ir con sus hermanos. Pero, ¿qué les diría? Comprendió que tenía que acercarse más. Tenía que ver a las personas que estaban hablando.

-Deberías pensar menos en el futuro y más en los placeres inmediatos.-dijo el hombre dejando escapar un suspiro.- ¡Para ya!-exclamó. Bran oyó el repentino restallido de la carne contra la carne, y luego la risa del hombre. El chico se dio impulso hacia arriba, trepó sobre la gárgola y reptó por el tejado. Aquél era el camino fácil. Avanzó por el tejado hasta la siguiente gárgola, que estaba justo sobre la habitación donde discutía la pareja. -Esta charla empieza a aburrirme, hermana.-dijo él.- Ven aquí y cállate un rato.

Bran se sentó a horcajadas sobre la gárgola, se aferró con fuerza con las piernas y se dejó caer cabeza abajo. Quedó colgado por las piernas y, poco a poco, estiró el cuello hacia la ventana. El mundo era muy extraño visto del revés. El patio parecía deslizarse suavemente bajo él, con las piedras húmedas de nieve fundida. Bran miró por la ventana.

Dentro de la habitación había un hombre y una mujer que se peleaban. Ambos estaban desnudos. Bran no alcanzaba a divisar quiénes eran. El hombre le daba la espalda, y su cuerpo ocultaba a la mujer a la que empujaba contra la pared.

Se oían ruidos suaves, húmedos. Bran se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando. Los observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrado, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. El hombre había puesto una mano entre los muslos de la mujer y le debía de estar haciendo daño, porque ella empezó a gemir.

-Para.-decía.- Basta, basta... Oh, por favor...- la voz era baja y débil, y no lo empujaba para obligarlo a alejarse. En vez de eso metió las manos entre el pelo del hombre, aquel pelo rubio enmarañado, y le obligó a bajar el rostro hacia su pecho.

Bran vio la cara de la mujer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, gemía. Se le mecía la cabellera dorada mientras movía la cabeza adelante y atrás, pero aun así reconoció a la reina.

Debió de dejar escapar algún sonido. De pronto, la mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Lanzó un grito. Todo sucedió de repente. La mujer apartó a un lado al hombre de un empujón mientras gritaba y señalaba, enloquecida. Bran intentó auparse de nuevo a la gárgola. Iba demasiado deprisa. Rozó inútilmente la piedra suave con la mano y, en medio del pánico, se le deslizaron las piernas y cayó.

Hubo un instante de vértigo, una sacudida estremecedora cuando la ventana pasó junto a él. Estiró una mano, se agarró a la cornisa, se resbaló, estiró la otra y consiguió aferrarse. Quedó colgando contra la pared del edificio. El impacto lo había dejado sin aliento. Bran se quedó suspendido de un brazo, jadeante.

En la ventana, sobre él, aparecieron dos rostros. La reina. Y ahora Bran reconocía también al hombre que estaba a su lado. Se le parecía tanto como si fuera su imagen especular.

-Nos ha visto.-dijo Cersei con voz chillona.

-Eso parece.-asintió el hombre. Los dedos de Bran empezaron a resbalar. Se aferró a la cornisa con la otra mano. Hincó las uñas en la piedra. El hombre le tendió el brazo. -Dame la mano.-dijo.- Te vas a caer.-Bran se aferró al brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces?-le gritó la mujer.

El hombre no hizo caso. Era muy fuerte. Subió a Bran hasta el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

-Siete.-respondió, temblando de alivio. Sus dedos habían dejado marcas profundas en el antebrazo del hombre. Se soltó mansamente.

-Qué cosas hago por amor.-dijo con desprecio el hombre mirando a la mujer.

*.*.*.*

-Así que… ¿tú madre quiere mandarte a Desembarco del Rey?-preguntó Jon, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermana.

-Ella cree que un lugar así, va a corregirme y hacer que me comporte como una dama.-Lyanna hizo una mueca de desagrado.-En realidad, eso no va a pasar. Seguiré portándome mal en cualquier lado.-dijo.- ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas que haré cuando ella no…?-la frase quedó a la mitad, debido a un grito que salió de la propia garganta de la niña Stark.- ¡BRAN!-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

En cada rincón de Invernalia, el aullido desgarrador del Huargo de Bran, retumbaba y hacía que a todos se les pusiese la piel de gallina con solo escucharlo. El animal había estado así por dos largas semanas.

Catelyn se mantenía firme junto al lecho de su hijo, orando todo el tiempo por él y sosteniéndole la mano para verlo despertar algún día. El dolor la iba consumiendo lentamente al punto en que se iba deteriorando y se hacía notorio: tenía profundas ojeras, el cabello estaba de un cobrizo apagado y en todos esos días, había adelgazado. Lyanna insistía en reemplazarla en las noches, pero ella negaba rotundamente.

-Madre.-llamó la joven, la mañana número dieseis desde que Bran cayó de la torre, mientras depositaba una bandeja con comida sobre la cama.-Te he traído algo para que comas.-Lady Stark apenas levantó la vista pero la volvió a bajar a los pocos segundos para seguir concentrándose en su trabajo de costura. Lyanna soltó un suspiro y se sentó del otro lado de la cama, como hacía todas las mañanas. Había veces que se quedaba por las tardes y se daba el lujo de cantarle canciones y contarle historias a Bran. Ella decía que escuchando voces familiares, podría traerlo de vuelta. Como había dicho su madre una vez, Lyanna era la madre de sus hermanos a pesar de su edad.-Oh, Bran…-susurró, acariciándole fría frente.- Todo saldrá bien. Pronto volverás con nosotros y podrás ir a Desembarco del Rey…-las lágrimas amenazaban con querer bajar, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y las logró controlar.-No me dejes, hermano. Me prometiste que iríamos a la Capital juntos…-dejó de hablar cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pasos sobre el pasillo de la habitación y la mismísima reina ingresó.

-Por favor.-pidió, cuando ambas norteñas se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

-Me habría vestido, su alteza.-murmuró Catelyn, mirando sus ropas.

-Esta es su casa, yo solo soy una invitada.-repuso Cersei, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama.- ¿Es guapo, no?-Lyanna sonrió levemente y apretó la mano de su hermano.-Perdí a mi primer hijo.-confesó.- Una pequeña belleza de pelo negro. También era un luchador, intentó vencer la fiebre que se lo llevó.-los ojos de la reina se cristalizaron, pero ningún rastro salado mojó su mejilla.- Discúlpenme.-dijo, sobándose la nariz.-Es lo último que necesita escuchar en un momento como este.-

-Nunca lo supe.-habló Lady Tully.

-Fue hace años.-continuó Cersei.-Robert estaba enloquecido, golpeo la pared con sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar. Todas las cosas que hacen los hombres para demostrar lo mucho que les importa.-comentó con una sonrisa amarga.-El niño era igual que él. Una cosa tan pequeña, un pajarito sin plumas.-Lyanna acaricio la mano de su hermano con su pulgar.- Vinieron a llevárselo y Robert me abrazó. Grité y luché, pero él me abrazó.-hizo una breve pausa y tragó saliva.- Ese pequeño humano. Se lo llevaron y nunca lo volví a ver. Jamás he visitado la cripta. Jamás.-los ojos de la reina querían comenzar a llorar, pero se siguieron conteniendo.- Rezo a la Madre todas las mañanas y todas las noches para que te devuelva a tu hijo.-

-Se lo agradecemos, majestad.-habló la mayor de las Stark, al ver que las palabras se habían helado en la garganta de su madre.-Es usted muy amable.-

-Quizás está vez, ella escuché.-Cersei dio media vuelta y se retiró. Catelyn contempló a Bran y nuevamente la tristeza brotó de su pecho. Se puso de pie y besó la frente del niño.

-Madre.-volvió a hablar Lyanna.-No quiero ir a Desembarco del Rey.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por el simple hecho de que era algo que quería compartir con Bran y ahora él…-la chica ladeo la cabeza.-Tardará en emprender el viaje, pero sabrá que estoy a su lado para acompañarlo.-lady Tully miró a su hija y sonrió tristemente.

-Oh, mi dulce Lyanna.-se acercó a ella para tomarla de las mejillas y admirar sus oscuras orbes.- Estás creciendo muy rápido.-se sentó en el mismo espacio que compartía la niña.- Prácticamente, eres la madre de tus hermanos. Y sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero agradezco que hayas estado conmigo en todos los partos, dándome apoyo.-con el pulgar, Lyanna, borró las lágrimas de su madre y luego sonrió.

-.-.-.-

-Entonces, ¿no irás?-preguntó Jon, sentado sobre el techo de los establos.

-No.-respondió la chica, meciendo sus piernas.- Aparte, la capital estará en el mismo lugar para cuando Bran despierte. El camino no se moverá del suelo y los caballos seguirán existiendo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-El Maestre dice que sigue igual que antes.-murmuró.- Pero… ¡sigue vivo y eso es lo que importa!-exclamó.- Eso es lo que importa.-ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio. Ese era el último día en que él estaría en Invernalia. Habían encontrado ese pequeño momento para pasar juntos antes de la partida.- ¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Lyanna, al ver que Jon palmeaba sus bolsillos.

-Tenía…tenía algo para ti.-el chico se dio por vencido.-De seguro lo dejé en mi habitación.-la chica se apoyó sobre el hombro de su medio hermano y miró en silencio el patio.- Fui a ver a Bran unos momentos atrás.-comentó.

-¿Y?-quiso saber la mayor, mirándolo desde abajo.

-Tu madre…-Jon hizo una pausa, decidiéndose si contar la reacción de Lady Tully o no.

-¿Mi madre…?-

-Ha sido amable conmigo.-Lyanna se apartó y entornó los ojos.

-Claro.-ironizó.

-¡JON!-ambos miraron hacia abajo y se encontraron con Robb.- ¡TÍO BENJEN TE ESTÁ BUSCANDO!-

-Oh…-jadeo Lyanna.- ¿Ya se van?-

-Teníamos pensado salir después del mediodía.-respondió el chico.

-Bueno, cabe decir que ni siquiera comí y los cocineros ya sirvieron el almuerzo, así que…ya se van.-

-Ven.-Jon se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse.-No quiero irme sin antes darte tu regalo por el día décimo cuarto día de tu nombre.-ambos se tomaron de la mano y bajaron del techo, para luego atravesar el patio e internarse en los pasillos que conducían a las escaleras y al cuarto del chico. Cuando Jon abrió la puerta, Fantasma se puso de pie y movió la cola al verlos.

-Vaya, creció bastante.-comentó Lyanna, acariciándole detrás de las orejas.-Sin duda es un poco más alto que Invierno.-Jon rió suavemente. Él se sentó en la cama y palmó el lado que quedaba libre.

-Mande hacer esto hace un par de meses.-dijo, entregándole un pequeño trozo de tela cerrando con un hilo de seda, de seguro de algunas cosas que habrán venido con los visitantes de Desembarco del Rey. Las manos de Lyanna lo desataron suavemente hasta que sobre su palma quedó un colgante: era una rosa de color azul.

-Jon…es bellísimo.-tartamudeo, con la mirada fija en el regalo.-Pero…pero no debiste…-

-Por favor, Ly, te mereces esto y mucho más.-la interrumpió con una sonrisa.- Aparte, no todos los días se cumple catorce años.-las temblorosas manos de Lyanna sostuvieron el collar.- ¿Te ayudo?-a modo de respuesta, ella volteo mientras corría su cabello hacia un costado. Jon sostuvo el colgante y lo pasó delicadamente por el cuello de su hermana hasta poder abrocharlo.- Se ve mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.-comentó. La chica soltó un leve chillido y se lanzó sobre él, en un normal abrazo.

-La verdad es que eres el primero que se acordó.-murmuró, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del bastardo. Jon rió jovialmente y le correspondió. Desde el accidente de Bran, los Stark tenían la cabeza en cualquier lado y ni siquiera se habían acordado de que fecha estaban, todos a excepción del chico Nieve.- Ohm…creo que yo debería darte algo para el viaje, ¿verdad?-

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir. Lyanna se reincorporó un poco, quedando sobre el pecho de su medio hermano, con el cabello cayéndole por los costados y con el colgante brillando sobre el escote de su vestido. Jon levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven.-Esto es mucho más de lo que desee.-musitó, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Jon?-el chico se apoyó sobre sus propios codos e impulsó su cabeza hacia adelante hasta tocar los labios de Lyanna con los suyos. La norteña se vio sorprendida al principio, pero al final, terminó cerrando los ojos. Ambos disfrutaron de un primerizo, breve y torpe beso.

*.*.*

La partida fue más dura de lo que Lyanna imaginó. Su medio hermano le había expresado todo lo que sentía con un gesto de amor que jamás nadie pudo ofrecerle, para luego darle la espalda y marcharse hacia el Muro. Sansa se negó a despedirse de ella, por miedo a que el príncipe Joffrey la encontrara débil al decirle adiós y derramar algunas lágrimas. _"Tal vez piense que no soy lo suficientemente independiente como para irme de mi hogar"_, le dijo a Jeyne Poole mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas. La que más sufrió la despedida fue Arya; se deprimió mucho al enterarse que su hermana mayor no iría y se enfureció al pensar que debía soportar a Sansa por un largo tiempo.

-Iré antes de que des cuenta.-murmuró Lyanna, cuando estaban en el patio de Invernalia, abrazadas.- Bran ira conmigo y estaremos juntos, azotando las calles de la capital con nuestras travesuras.-Arya rió un poco y se aferró más a la cintura de su hermana.

-Me reservaré las mejores para cuando vengan.-la mayor le despeinó el cabello y le acomodó el vestido y la capa.

-Que así sea.-Lyanna dejó resbalar la punta de su dedo por la nariz de Arya y luego sonrió.-Por cierto, será mejor que mantengas tu Aguja bien guardada.-la chica se sonrojó y la mayor le guiñó un ojo antes de que la Septa se acercase para romper con el momento.

El último en despedirse fue Eddard. Él se había reservado para el final. Para ese día llevaba un jubón gris y a los costados iba sujetada su magnífica capa de piel. Para Lyanna, no había hombre más elegante que su padre.

-Hija.-dijo Ned, llamándola.- Acércate.-él se encontraba dentro del pasillo, alejado del escándalo de la despedida. Cuando estuvieron solos, Lyanna se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de su padre e inhalando todo el aroma que desprendía un verdadero norteño.

-Te voy a echar de menos.-murmuró, fregando su frente contra la ropa de Eddard.

-Yo también, hija.-él la apartó suavemente para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Cómo estás llevando la partida de Jon?-preguntó.

-Ohm…supongo que bien.-respondió, encogiéndose de brazos.- ¿Por qué?-

-Solo curiosidad.-repuso Ned, sonriendo de lado.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿verdad?-ella asintió fervientemente.- Bueno, ambos pueden hacerlo. Y de hecho, Jon me ha confiado un secreto.-Lyanna arqueo una ceja.- Más bien, fue una gran confesión.-

-¿Qué…?-la pequeña Stark tuvo que aclararse la garganta.- ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Ya tenía mis sospechas sobre ustedes dos.-dijo Ned, irguiéndose de nuevo en su lugar.- Pero, son mis hijos.-

-¿Te lo contó, no es así?-el jefe de la casa Stark, asintió.

-Ambos deben entender que la misma sangre corre por sus venas y creo que sería prudente que tu madre no se entere.-

-Me mataría definitivamente.-murmuró.

-Jon me contó lo que siente por ti, pero yo me pregunto, ¿qué sientes por él?-Lyanna no se había puesto a pensar en eso jamás. Jon había sido el chico que siempre la había defendido, al igual que Robb pero más celosamente. Ante cada comentario lanzado por Greyjoy, él estaba para decir lo contrario con tal de alejarlo de su _"hermanita"_.- Te repito, tienes total confianza para hablar conmigo.-

-Creo…creo que me gusta Jon.-

*.*.*

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, mil gracias a los comentarios y favoritos. Pensé que no iba a conseguir tan buenos lectores/as. Me alegra saber que les guste la historia. Y ya que hablo de gustos, quería avisarles que estoy por subir otra novela, en realidad tengo dos ideas y no sé por cual decidirme. Ambas son de Juegos de Tronos y son estas:**

"**Las ventajas de ser un marginado": se va a centrar en Ravena Bolton, hija de Roose y media hermana de Ramsay. Con la pérdida de su hermano, Domeric, ella se vuelve…básicamente como un Bolton y todo se complica con la llegada de un bastardo a Fuerte Terror.**

**La otra todavía no tiene nombre, pero se basa en mi OC (que tampoco tiene nombre), pero es la segunda hija de la Casa Tarly. Pero a diferencia de Sam, a ella le gustan las peleas, ósea es la cara contraria de su hermano. **

**Entonces, ¿cuál les gustaría que suba?**

**Besos!**

**Dany Dixon **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Robb, sentado en el arcón que descansaba en junto a la ventana en la habitación de su hermana.- Le hice una apuesta a Theon y al parecer gane.-

-Eres un idiota.-murmuró Lyanna, peinando el pelaje de Invierno.

-Ya me parecía que tu preocupación era algo más.-

-¿Sabes? Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho lo que hable con padre.-Robb soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.

-Entonces.-dijo, cambiando la expresión de su rostro.- Solo quedamos nosotros dos como Lord y Lady de Invernalia.-Lyanna asintió.- Tendremos que encargarnos de todos los asuntos que nos competan a ambos y solo te pido una cosa.-

-¿Qué?-

-No te enamores de mí.-la niña se puso rápidamente de pie, pero Robb fue más rápido y huyó de la habitación. Lyanna salió detrás de él, olvidando algo con que cubrirse del frío que reinaba en Invernalia. A pesar de que los pasillos estaban iluminados, el calor que proporcionaban era mínimo y casi que escaseaba en las heladas paredes.- ¿Escuchas eso?-la voz de Robb la sobresaltó. Ella notó que el rostro de su hermano estaba serio y la hora del chiste, había pasado.- Ven.-él tomó su mano y la guío por el interior, al tiempo que la cubría con su propia capa (cubierta de nieve).

-Por cierto.-susurró Lyanna.- Eres feo.-

-¿Un caballerizo?-se escuchó conforme se iban acercando. Era su madre.

-Sí, mi señora.-respondió el Maestre un tanto aturdido.- Hullen se marchó al sur con Lord Eddard, así que...-

-Mi hijo yace en una cama, Luwin, está destrozado, se muere, ¿y quieres que me dedique a pensar en un nuevo caballerizo? ¿Crees que me importa lo que pasa en los establos? ¿Crees que me preocupa lo más mínimo? De buena gana mataría hasta el último caballo de Invernalia con mis manos si eso sirviera para que Bran abriera los ojos, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Sí, mi señora.-el hombre inclinó la cabeza.- Pero los nombramientos...-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los nombramientos.-intervino Robb, con el ceño a medio fruncir. Catelyn no los había oído llegar, pero estaban en la puerta, mirándola. Con un repentino ramalazo de vergüenza se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando. Lyanna entendió que su madre se encontraba agotada, y constantemente sufría de fuertes migrañas.

El maestre Luwin miró a Catelyn, luego a su hijo.

-He preparado una lista con todas las personas que deberíamos tener en cuenta para ocupar las vacantes.-dijo al tiempo que tendía a Robb el papel que se había sacado de la manga. El muchacho repasó los nombres. Catelyn advirtió que venía del exterior; tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y el viento le había revuelto el pelo. En cambio, su hija, olía a madera y a los frescos bosques del norte, lo más probable es que hubiera estado en su habitación.

-Excelentes hombres.-habló el mayor, luego de haber repasado los nombres dos veces.- Mañana hablaremos de ellos.-le devolvió la lista. El maestre Luwin la hizo desaparecer rápidamente en la manga.

-Como diga, mi señor.-

-Ahora, déjanos solos, por favor.-pidió Lyanna, amablemente.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia. Robb cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su madre. Catelyn vio que llevaba una espada.

-¿Qué haces, madre?-en el rostro de su hijo, se vio la sombra de Ned.

-¿Que qué hago?-repitió asombrada.- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy cuidando de tu hermano. De Bran.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió la niña, sin vacilación en su voz.- No has salido de esta habitación desde que resultó herido. Ni siquiera fuiste a la entrada del castillo cuando mi padre y las chicas se fueron al sur.

-Los despedí aquí, y los vi partir por la ventana.-repuso.-No puedo dejarlo solo ni un momento, porque ese momento podría ser el último. Tengo que estar con él por si... por si... -tomó la mano inerte de su hijo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Era una mano tan frágil y enflaquecida, tan débil... pero, pese a todo, aún se notaba el calor de la vida a través de la piel.

-No se va a morir, madre.-el tono de Robb se suavizado.- El maestre Luwin dice que el peligro de muerte ha pasado.

-¿Y si el maestre Luwin está equivocado? ¿Y si Bran me necesita y yo no estoy aquí?

-Rickon te necesita.-le recordó Lyanna bruscamente.- Sólo tiene tres años, no entiende qué está pasando. Cree que todos lo han abandonado y me sigue todo el día, se me agarra a la pierna y no para de llorar. No sé qué hacer con él.-hizo una pausa y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, un gesto era común en ella y en Robb.- Y nosotros también te necesitamos, madre.-

-Lo intentamos.-habló el mayor, apoyando a su hermana.- Pero no podemos... no podemos hacerlo todo por nuestra cuenta.-

El repentino arrebato de emoción le quebró la voz, y Catelyn recordó que sus hijos mayores solo tenían catorce y trece años. Tenía ganas de pararse y de abrazarlos con fuerza, para pedirles perdón por haber estado tan ausente, pero Bran la tenía agarrada por la mano y no pudo moverse.

En el exterior de la torre un lobo empezó a aullar. Catelyn se estremeció.

-Es el de Bran.-Robb abrió la ventana para que el aire de la noche entrara en habitación de la torre, tan mal ventilada. El aullido se oyó con más fuerza. Era un sonido frío y solitario, lleno de melancolía y desesperación.

-No, no.-dijo ella.- Bran necesita calor.

-Lo que necesita es oírlos cantar.-replicó Lyanna, apoyándose en el alfeizar. En algún lugar de Invernalia un segundo lobo empezó a aullar a coro con el primero, y luego un tercero y un cuarto, más cerca.- Peludo, Viento Gris e Invierno.-

-Si prestas atención se nota la diferencia.-añadió Robb, acercándose a su hermana.

Catelyn estaba temblando. Era la pena, era el dolor, era el aullido de los lobos huargo. Noche tras noche, los aullidos, el viento gélido y el castillo tan gris y tan vacío, siempre igual, siempre igual, y su niño tendido allí destrozado. Sollozó, soltó la mano del niño y se tapó los oídos para protegerse de aquellos aullidos espantosos.

-¡Hagan que se callen!-gritó.- No lo soporto, que se callen, que se callen, que se callen... ¡Mátalos, lo que sea, pero haz que se callen!

-¡Madre!-Catelyn no recordó cómo cayó al suelo, pero sus hijos tuvieron que asistirla para volverla a levantarla.

-No tengas miedo, madre. Jamás le harían daño.-Robb la ayudó a llegar hasta el catre que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.- Cierra los ojos.-le dijo con cariño.- Descansa. El maestre Luwin dice que apenas has dormido desde la caída de Bran.

-Mientras tú descansas, yo me encargaré de él.-habló Lyanna, acomodándole los cobrizos mechones de cabello.

-No puedo.-sollozó Catelyn.- Que los dioses me perdonen, chicos, no puedo, ¿y si se muere mientras duermo, y si se muere, y si se muere...? -los lobos seguían aullando. Ella gritó y volvió a taparse los oídos-. ¡Por los dioses, cierren la ventana!-

-Sólo si prometes que vas a dormir.-condicionó Robb mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, pero cuando iba a cerrar los postigos se oyó otro sonido por encima del aullido lastimero de los lobos huargo.- Son los perros.-dijo, prestando atención.-Todos los perros están ladrando a la vez. Eso sí que es raro...

-Robb…-murmuró Lyanna, acercándose a él.- Eso no es…-

-Fuego.-finalizó el muchacho.

-Ayúdenme.-dijo Catelyn apremiante mientras se incorporaba en el catre.-Ayúdenme con Bran.-

-La torre de la biblioteca se ha incendiado.-murmuró Robb sin prestarle atención a su madre.

Catelyn alcanzaba a ver la luz rojiza y parpadeante por la ventana abierta. Se relajó, aliviada. Bran estaba a salvo. La biblioteca se encontraba al otro lado del patio, el fuego no llegaría hasta allí.

-Gracias a los dioses.-susurró.

-No te muevas de aquí, madre.-ordenó Robb mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- Lyanna, ven conmigo.-ella asintió.-Volveremos en cuanto apaguemos el fuego.

Ambos salieron corriendo, el mayor iba gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. En el patio, todos coreaban _"¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!"_. Los caballos relinchaban asustados, los perros ladraban sin cesar. Pero, los Huargos estaban en silencio.

-¡Traigan tantos baldes de agua como sea posible!-gritó Lyanna, siguiendo a su hermano.- ¡Rápido!-las llamaradas salían por las ventanas y se podía escuchar el estallido de los vidrios al entrar en contacto con el calor. Los sirvientes corrían por el patio llevando grandes cantidades de agua.

-¡Mi Lady! ¡Cuidado!-gritó uno de los soldados, cuando una de las ventanas explotó y salpicó restos por todo el patio.

-¡Lyanna!-cuando Robb se acercó a ella, la marca del fuego estaba impregnada en la piel de su hermana, pero no parecía ser gran cosa.- ¿Estás bien?-el muchacho la alejó de allí y se dedicó a observar la quemadura.

-Hay cosas más importante de las cuales preocuparnos en este momento, hermano.-replicó la chica, sonriendo. Los sirvientes y los pocos soldados que quedaban comenzaron a lanzar potentes baldazos de agua para apagar los lengüetazos rojos y dorados.

-¡Despejado!-gritaban algunos cuando solo quedaba el recuerdo de las grandes columnas de humo. Los hermanos Stark fueron los primeros en abrirse paso para investigar. La escalera había quedado en mal estado y con algunos retazos de fuego. Robb se encargó de pisarlos para que no se expandieran.

-Harán falta unas buenas manos para poder restaurarlas.-murmuró, mientras seguía subiendo.

-Theon.-habló Lyanna, volteando.- ¿Alguien vio entrar o salir a alguien?-

-No que yo sepa.-murmuró el joven Greyjoy.- También, cabe la posibilidad de que se haya caído alguno de los malditos soportes para las velas y hayan alcanzado las cortinas.-

-Voy a volver con madre.-dijo la chica Stark. Robb y Theon asintieron y este último se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. En el patio, aún se estaban encargando de apagar los rastros más pequeños de fuego. Con un suave trote, Invierno llegó junto a su dueña.-Hola.-Lyanna le acarició detrás de las orejas mientras caminaban hacia los pasillos. Antes de llegar a la habitación de Bran, el animal salió corriendo.- ¡Invierno!-

-.-.-.-

Catelyn alzó la mano, temblorosa. El lobo se acercó con suavidad, le olfateó los dedos y lamió la sangre con una lengua húmeda y áspera. Cuando se la hubo limpiado se dio media vuelta sin hacer el menor ruido, se subió de un salto a la cama de Bran y se tendió junto a él. El Huargo de su hija hizo su entrada y olió el aire para luego gruñirle al cadáver del mercenario. Ella se echó a reír, histérica.

Así fue cómo la encontró Lyanna cuando ingresó.

-¡Robb! ¡Robb!-chilló con desesperación por la ventana. En pocos segundos el muchacho, el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik irrumpieron con la mitad de los guardias de Invernalia. Tuvieron a que esperar a Catelyn se calmara antes de abrigarla con mantas y llevarla al Gran Torreón, a sus habitaciones. La Vieja Tata la desnudó, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera llena de agua humeante y le limpió la sangre con un paño suave.

Después llegó el maestre Luwin a vendarle las heridas. Los cortes en los dedos eran profundos, llegaban casi hasta el hueso, y tenía el cuero cabelludo en carne viva en los puntos donde el hombre le había arrancado mechones enteros. El maestre le dijo que el dolor no había hecho más que empezar y le dio la leche de la amapola para ayudarla a dormir.

Por fin, Catelyn cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos le dijeron que había dormido durante cuatro días. Catelyn asintió y se incorporó en la cama. Todo lo sucedido tras la caída de Bran le parecía una pesadilla, un sueño espantoso de sangre y pena, pero el dolor en las manos le recordaba que era muy real. Se sentía débil y aturdida, pero también decidida, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Tráiganme un trozo de pan con miel.-dijo a sus sirvientas.- Y avísenle al maestre Luwin, tiene que cambiarme los vendajes.

La miraron sorprendidas y se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. Catelyn recordó cómo se había comportado y se sintió avergonzada. Les había fallado a todos: a sus hijos, a su esposo, a su Casa... No se repetiría jamás. Demostraría a aquellos norteños cuan fuerte podía ser una Tully de Aguasdulces.

Sus hijos mayores llegaron antes que la comida que había pedido. Luego entraron Rodrik Cassel y el pupilo de Ned, Theon Greyjoy, y por último Hallis Mollen, un guardia fornido de barba castaña cuadrada. Robb le dijo que era el nuevo capitán. Su hijo vestía ropas de cuero tratado y cota de mallas, y llevaba una espada a la cintura.

-¿Quién era?-les preguntó Catelyn.

-Nadie lo sabe.-respondió Hallis Mollen.- No era de Invernalia, mi señora. Algunos dicen que lo han visto aquí y por los alrededores del castillo en las últimas semanas.

-Entonces vino con el grupo del rey.-acotó Lyanna.-O con alguno de los Lannister. Debió de quedarse atrás cuando se fueron todos.

-Es posible.-asintió Hal.- Últimamente ha habido tanto forastero en Invernalia que no había manera de decir con quién estaba cada uno.

-Se había escondido en los establos.-habló Greyjoy.-Se le notaba en el olor.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido?-preguntó, Catelyn con brusquedad.

-Entre los caballos que Lord Eddard se ha llevado al sur y los que enviamos al norte para la Guardia de la Noche.-respondió el capitán con la vista baja, avergonzado.-Los establos están casi vacíos. Cualquiera podría esconderse de los mozos de cuadras. Quizá Hodor lo viera, se dice que últimamente se porta de manera muy rara, pero con lo bobalicón que es...

-Hemos descubierto dónde ha dormido estos días.-intervino Robb.- Tenía noventa venados de plata en una bolsa de piel, escondida entre la paja.

-Menos mal que la vida de mi hijo no se vendió barata.-dijo Catelyn con amargura.

-Perdonadme, mi señora.-Hallis Mollen la miró, confuso.- Pero, ¿cómo sabe que quería matar al chico?

-Es una locura.-exclamó Greyjoy que también parecía dudarlo.

-Su objetivo era Bran.-insistió Catelyn.- No dejaba de murmurar que yo no tenía que estar allí. Prendió fuego a la biblioteca, pensando que iría a apagarlo y que los guardias me acompañarían. Si no hubiera estado loca de pena quizá se habría salido con la suya.

-¿Por qué querría alguien matar a Bran?-preguntó Robb.- Dioses, si no es más que un niñito indefenso, está dormido...

-Vas a tener que aprender a encontrar esas respuestas si quieres gobernar el norte, hijo.-Catelyn dirigió una mirada desafiante a su primogénito.- Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué querría nadie matar a un niño dormido?-antes de que pudiera responder, las sirvientas volvieron de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. Había mucho más de lo que había pedido. Y junto con la comida llegó el maestre Luwin. Catelyn descubrió de repente que ya no tenía apetito. -¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo, maestre?-preguntó.

-Sin cambios, mi señora.-contestó el hombre con la vista baja.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, ni más ni menos. Sentía un dolor punzante en las manos, como si la hoja de la daga estuviera todavía cortando la carne. Hizo salir a las sirvientas y clavó la mirada en Robb.

-¿No sabes aún la respuesta?-

-Alguien tiene miedo de que Bran despierte.-sentenció Lyanna, con brusquedad.-Tiene miedo de lo que pueda contar, de algo que sabe.

-Muy bien.-Catelyn se sintió orgullosa de ella. Se volvió hacia el nuevo capitán de la guardia.- Hay que mantener a salvo a Bran. Hemos acabado con un asesino, pero puede que haya más.-

-¿Cuántos guardias quiere que ponga, mi señora?-preguntó Hal.

-En ausencia de Lord Eddard, mis hijos son los lores de Invernalia.-respondió ella.

-Quiero un hombre dentro de la habitación, día y noche, otro en la puerta, y dos al pie de las escaleras.-ordenó Robb, mientras se erguía un poco más.

-Nadie puede entrar a ver a Bran si mi madre o nosotros no damos antes permiso.-agregó la chica.

-A sus órdenes, mi señor, mi lady.-

-De inmediato.-sugirió Catelyn.

-Y que el lobo esté con él en la habitación.-añadió Robb.

-Sí... Sí.-asintió Catelyn.

-Lady Stark.-habló Ser Rodrik mientras el guardia salía de la habitación.- ¿Se ha fijado por casualidad en la daga que llevaba el asesino?

-Dadas las circunstancias no pude examinarla con detalle, pero te aseguro que estaba bien afilada.-replicó Catelyn con una sonrisa seca.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Encontramos el cuchillo, ese rufián lo tenía todavía en la mano.-respondió.- Me pareció un arma de demasiado valor para un hombre así, de modo que la estudié a fondo. La hoja es de acero valyriano, y la empuñadura de huesodragón. Es imposible que le perteneciera. Se la tuvo que dar alguien.-

-Cierra la puerta, Robb.-ordenó Catelyn después de asentir, pensativa. El muchacho la miró extrañado, pero obedeció.- Lo que voy a decirle no debe salir de esta habitación.-siguió.- Quiero que me lo juren. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque sea sólo en una mínima parte, Ned y mis hijas corren un peligro terrible, y la menor indiscreción que cometamos les podría costar la vida.

-Lord Eddard es como un segundo padre para mí.-dijo Theon Greyjoy.- Lo juro.

-Tiene mi palabra.-asintió el maestre Luwin.

-Y la mía, señora.-dijo Ser Rodrik.

-¿Y tú, Robb?-preguntó mirando a su hijo. El muchacho asintió. Sin que hiciese falta preguntarle, Lyanna asintió, con un breve movimiento de su cabeza.- Mi hermana Lysa cree que los Lannister asesinaron a su esposo, Lord Arryn, la Mano del Rey.-continuó Catelyn.- He caído en la cuenta de que Jaime Lannister no participó en la cacería el día de la caída de Bran. Estuvo todo el tiempo aquí, en el castillo.-se hizo un silencio de muerte en la habitación.- No creo que Bran se cayera de aquella torre.-dijo rompiendo el silencio.-Creo que lo tiraron.

La conmoción se reflejó en los rostros.

-La sola idea es monstruosa, mi señora.-dijo Rodrik Cassel.- Hasta el Matarreyes tendría escrúpulos a la hora de asesinar a un niño inocente.-

-¿Está usted seguro, mi lord?-inquirió la chica.

-Tengo mis dudas.-acotó Theon.

-La ambición de los Lannister es tan infinita como su orgullo.-dijo Catelyn.

-El niño no había resbalado jamás.-señaló el maestre Luwin, pensativo.- Conocía hasta la última piedra de Invernalia.

-Dioses.-maldijo Robb; tenía el joven rostro ensombrecido por la ira.-Si es cierto, lo pagará muy caro.-desenvainó la espada y la blandió en el aire.- ¡Lo voy a matar!-

-¡Guarda eso!-le gritó Ser Rodrik hecho una furia.- Los Lannister están a cientos de leguas. Nunca desenvaines la espada si no tienes intención de utilizarla. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, chiquillo idiota?-Robb guardó la espada, avergonzado. De repente volvía a sentirse muy niño.

-Veo que el arma de mi hijo es ya de acero.-comentó Catelyn a Ser Rodrik.

-Me pareció que era el momento adecuado.-replicó el viejo maestro de armas.

-Desde luego.-dijo mientras Robb la miraba con ansiedad.- Puede que Invernalia necesite pronto de todas sus espadas, y más vale que no sean de madera.

-Si llega la ocasión, señora.-dijo Theon Greyjoy con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma.- Recuerde que mi Casa está en deuda con la suya.

-Lo único que tenemos son conjeturas.-el maestre Luwin jugueteó con los eslabones de su collar.- Estamos hablando de acusar al amado hermano de la reina. A ella no le va a hacer gracia. Si no conseguimos pruebas, más nos valdrá guardar silencio.

-Qué los Otros se lleven a la reina.-gruñó Lyanna.

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres que la daga?-agregó Ser Rodrik.- La desaparición de un arma así no puede haber pasado desapercibida.

-Alguien tiene que ir a Desembarco del Rey.-propuso Catelyn.

-Yo mismo.-se ofreció Robb.

-No. Tú debes permanecer aquí. Siempre tiene que haber un Stark en Invernalia.-miró a ser Rodrik, con sus bigotes blancos, al maestre Luwin vestido con la túnica gris, al joven Greyjoy, tan esbelto, tan moreno, tan impetuoso, a su hija una joven flor apunto de florecer ¿A quién enviar? ¿Cuál de ellos inspiraría mayor confianza? De pronto, supo la respuesta. Apartó a un lado las mantas. Tenía los dedos vendados tan rígidos e inútiles como si fueran de piedra.- Tengo que ir yo.-añadió.-Y Lyanna se viene conmigo.-

-¿Le parece que es una idea sensata, mi señora?-inquirió el maestre Luwin.- No cabe duda de que su llegada despertará las sospechas de los Lannister.-

-No si digo que mi hija extrañaba a su padre.-respondió Catelyn.

-¿Y qué pasa con Bran?-preguntó Robb; el pobre muchacho parecía muy confuso.- No irás a decirme que piensas dejarlo solo.-

-Ya he hecho por Bran todo lo que he podido.-dijo, poniéndole una mano vendada en el hombro.- Ahora su vida esta en manos de los dioses, y en las del maestre Luwin. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, Robb, tengo que pensar en el resto de mis hijos.

-Necesitaran una buena escolta, mi señora.-habló Theon.

-Enviaré a Hal con un pelotón de guardias.-señaló Robb.

-Nuestra llegada no llamará la atención si vamos con media Invernalia, hermano.-repuso Lyanna.

-Mi señora, al menos permitid que os acompañe yo.-suplicó Ser Rodrik.-Una mujer y una niña no deben viajar solas por el camino real, es peligroso.-

-No pienso ir por el camino real.-meditó un instante y asintió.-Tres jinetes pueden ir tan deprisa como uno, y sin duda más que una columna larga que además tenga que mantenerse al ritmo de los carromatos. Agradeceré su compañía, Ser Rodrik. Seguiremos el Cuchillo Blanco hasta el mar, y allí alquilaremos un barco en Puerto Blanco. Con un poco de suerte, caballos descansados y vientos favorables, llegaremos a Desembarco del Rey mucho antes que Ned y los Lannister.-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

-Llegaremos a Desembarco del Rey en menos de una hora.-

-Tus remeros nos han prestado un gran servicio, capitán.-comentó Catelyn mientras se apartaba de la borda forzando una sonrisa.- Cada uno de ellos recibirá un venado de plata como muestra de mi gratitud.

-Es usted demasiado generosa, Lady Stark.-el capitán Moreo Tumitis hizo una breve reverencia.-La única recompensa para ellos es el honor de transportar a una dama de su alcurnia y a su hija.-Catelyn, acarició cabello de Lyanna.

-Pero seguro que aceptarán la plata.-

-Como deseé.-dijo Moreo con una sonrisa. Hablaba a la perfección la lengua común, con apenas un deje tyroshi.

-Falta muy poco, ¿verdad, mamá?-preguntó la niña, colocando su pequeña y pálida mano sobre la de la mujer. A Catelyn, aún los dedos heridos le palpitaban bajo las vendas de lino. Sentía como si el dolor la espolease, le impidiera olvidar. No podía doblar el dedo anular ni el meñique de la mano izquierda, y jamás recuperaría plenamente el movimiento de los otros tres. A forma de respuesta, asintió. Ser Rodrik apareció en cubierta en aquel momento.- ¿Se siente mejor?-

-Sí, mi lady.-asintió el maestro de armas.- Hace casi dos días que no deseo morir.-hizo una reverencia ante Catelyn.- Mi señora...

-El capitán me decía que falta poco para que lleguemos.-anunció ella, devolviendo el saludo.

-¿Tan pronto acaba el viaje?-Ser Rodrik esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Tenía un aspecto extraño sin sus poblados bigotes blancos. Parecía más menudo, menos imponente y diez años más viejo. El pobre tuvo que someterse a la navaja de afeitar de un marinero, después de que se le ensuciaran por tercera vez cuando vomitó por encima de la borda.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen de sus asuntos.-dijo el capitán Moreo. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

La galera surcaba las aguas como una libélula, los remos subían y bajaban a un ritmo impecable. Ser Rodrik se agarró a la borda y contempló la orilla.

-No he sido un protector muy valiente.-confesó el norteño.

-Estamos aquí, Ser Rodrik, y a salvo.-repuso Catelyn tomándole el brazo.- Es lo único que importa.-con la mano que tenía libre, palmó la daga que se hallaba entre sus ropas.-Ahora tenemos que encontrar al maestro armero del rey, y rezar para que sea de confianza.

-Ser Aron Santagar es un hombre engreído, pero honrado.-Ser Rodrik hizo gesto de acariciarse los bigotes, para descubrir una vez más que ya no los tenía. Aquello siempre lo desconcertaba y hacía reír a Lyanna.- Puede que reconozca la daga, sí...pero en el momento que pisemos tierra estaremos en peligro, mi señora. En la corte hay muchos que conocen sus rostros.

-Meñique.-murmuró Catelyn entre dientes.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lyanna, apartando la vista del mar y posándola sobre su madre.

-Lord Baelish estaba... eh...-Ser Rodrik carraspeó y se perdió en la búsqueda del término más educado. Pero Catelyn estaba por encima de la cortesía.

-Era el pupilo de mi padre, pasamos la infancia juntos en Aguasdulces.-explicó.- Para mí era como un hermano, pero sus sentimientos eran menos... fraternales. Cuando se anunció mi compromiso con Brandon Stark, Petyr lo desafió por el derecho a mi mano. Fue una locura. Tu tío tenía veinte años, y él apenas quince. Tuve que suplicarle a Brandon que le perdonara la vida; lo dejó escapar con tan sólo una cicatriz. Después mi padre lo expulsó. No he vuelvo a verlo desde entonces.-alzo el rostro hacia la brisa, como si el aire fresco pudiera borrar los recuerdos.-Me escribió a Aguasdulces cuando asesinaron a Brandon, pero quemé la carta sin leerla; entonces ya sabía que tu padre se casaría conmigo en lugar de su hermano.-

-Ahora Meñique es miembro del Consejo Privado del rey.-agregó Ser Rodrik mientras volvía a intentar acariciarse los bigotes inexistentes.

-Sabía que llegaría lejos.-asintió Catelyn.- Siempre fue muy listo, incluso de niño, pero una cosa es ser listo y otra ser inteligente. ¿Cómo lo habrán tratado los años?

Muy por encima de ellos, el vigía gritó algo desde su puesto. El capitán Moreo se acercó por la cubierta, repartiendo órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y a su alrededor el _Danzarín de las Tormentas_ se vio inmerso en una vorágine de actividad mientras Desembarco del Rey se empezaba a divisar sobre las tres altas colinas.

-Es mucho mejor que en los libros.-comentó Lyanna, sin sacarle la vista de encima a las construcciones que se hacían más grandes a medida que se acercaban.

En aquellos momentos la ciudad cubría la playa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Había mansiones, glorietas, graneros, almacenes de ladrillo, posadas de madera, tenderetes callejeros, tabernas, cementerios y burdeles; cada edificación apoyada en las contiguas. Hasta sus oídos, pese a la distancia, llegaba el griterío del mercado de pescado. Entre los edificios había calles anchas bordeadas de árboles, callejuelas serpenteantes y callejones tan estrechos que dos hombres no los podían recorrer hombro con hombro.

A lo largo de la dársena se alineaban un centenar de muelles, y el puerto estaba lleno de barcos. Continuamente iban y venían botes pesqueros de altura y fluviales, los barqueros realizaban una y otra vez el trayecto entre las dos orillas del Aguasnegras, y las galeras mercantes descargaban productos de Braavos, Pentos y Lys. Catelyn divisó la engalanada barcaza de la reina, mientras que, río arriba, una docena de navíos de guerra dorados y esbeltos reposaban sobre sus cascos, con las velas recogidas y los crueles espolones de acero lamidos por el agua.

Y dominándolo todo, observándolo todo de forma amenazadora desde la alta colina de Aegon, estaba la Fortaleza Roja. Pero ahora los pendones que ondeaban en las almenas eran dorados, no negros, y allí donde el dragón de tres cabezas había vomitado fuego se erguía el venado coronado de la Casa Baratheon.

Un navío de mástiles altos procedentes de las Islas del Verano salía del puerto en aquel instante, con las velas blancas hinchadas por el viento. El Danzarín de las Tormentas pasó junto a él en dirección a la orilla.

-Mi señora.-empezó Ser Rodrik.-Mientras estaba en cama me he dedicado a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar. No deben arriesgarse a entrar en el castillo. Iré yo, y pediré a Ser Aron que se reúna con usted en un lugar seguro.

Catelyn miró al anciano caballero mientras la galera se acercaba al muelle. Moreo gritaba órdenes en el valyriano vulgar de las Ciudades Libres.

-Pero, ¿no cree que corre tanto peligro como nosotras?-inquirió la niña, acompañando sus palabras con la misma mirada que su madre.

-No soy de la misma opinión, mi lady.-repuso Ser Rodrik con una sonrisa.-He visto mi reflejo en el agua y me ha costado reconocerme. Mi madre fue la última persona que me vio sin bigotes, y murió hace ya cuarenta años. Creo que estaré a salvo, mi niña.-

Moreo rugió una nueva orden. Los sesenta remos se alzaron del río como si fueran uno solo, iniciaron un movimiento inverso y volvieron al agua. La galera perdió velocidad. Otra orden. Los remos se deslizaron dentro del casco. En cuanto llegaron al muelle, algunos marineros tyroshis saltaron a tierra para amarrar el barco.

-Ya estamos en Desembarco del Rey, mi señora, como ordenó.-aviso el capitán, acercándose a sus viajeros.- Y jamás barco alguno ha realizado el trayecto más deprisa, ni de manera más segura. ¿Necesitan ayuda para llevar sus pertenencias al castillo?

-No vamos a alojarnos en el castillo.-negó Catelyn.- ¿Conoces alguna posada limpia y cómoda que no esté muy lejos del río?

-Sí, claro.-el tyroshi se acarició la barba verde.- Conozco varios locales adecuados para sus necesidades.-sonrió.- Pero previamente, disculpen mi atrevimiento, está el asunto de la segunda mitad del pago, tal como acordamos. Y también la plata que, en su generosidad, prometió como recompensa. Me parece que eran sesenta venados.

-Para los remeros.-le recordó Catelyn.

-Claro, claro.-asintió Moreo.- Aunque más valdrá que les guarde el dinero hasta que volvamos a Tyrosh. Por el bien de sus esposas e hijos. Si les da la plata aquí se la jugarán a los dados o la dilapidarán toda en una noche de placer, mi señora.

-Hay cosas peores en las que gastar el dinero.-intervino Ser Rodrik.- Se acerca el invierno.

-Cada cuál debe tomar sus propias decisiones.-acotó Catelyn.- Se han ganado la plata. No es asunto mío cómo lo gasten.

-Como quiera, mi señora.-asintió Moreo con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Para asegurarse, Catelyn quiso pagar a los remeros en persona, un venado para cada uno y un cobre extra para los dos que transportaron sus baúles hasta la posada recomendada. Era un local destartalado en el callejón de la Anguila. La propietaria era una vieja amargada, con un ojo estrábico que los miró con desconfianza, y mordió la moneda para asegurarse de que no era falsa. Pero las habitaciones eran amplias y luminosas, y Moreo les había jurado que los guisos de pescado eran los más sabrosos de los Siete Reinos. Y, lo mejor de todo, la mujer no mostró el menor interés en saber sus nombres.

-Es aconsejable que no os acerquéis a la sala común.-propuso Ser Rodrik cuando se hubieron instalado.- Ni en un lugar como éste sabe uno quién lo puede estar vigilando.-tenía puesta la cota de mallas, y llevaba la daga y la espada larga bajo una capa oscura con capucha, que se echó sobre la cabeza.- Volveré con Ser Aron antes de que anochezca.-prometió.- Deberían descansar entretanto, mi señora, mi lady.

Catelyn estaba cansada, sí. El viaje había sido largo y fatigoso, y ya no era joven. Lyanna se asomó a la ventana que daban al callejón y a un paisaje de tejados, y a lo lejos se divisaba el Aguasnegras. Observó cómo Ser Rodrik se alejaba por las calles concurridas hasta que lo perdió de vista entre la multitud.

-Hija, apártate de la ventana.-ordenó Lady Tully, acostándose. La chica hizo caso.-Ven.-se alejó del alfeizar y trepó por la cama, para ubicarse junto a su madre.

-El colchón no es como mío.-se quejó. Catelyn sonrió y le acarició el cabello, abrazándola contra su pecho y ubicando su mentón sobre el hombro de su hija. A pesar de que el colchón era de paja y no de plumas, dormir no les costó en lo más mínimo.

-.-.-

_Lyanna había ingresado en su propia mente, en un mundo que era enteramente suyo y el cual nadie podía interferir. No existían reglas, ni ordenes ni mucho menos esas aburridas clases e costura con la Septa. _

_Ella observó el lugar que la rodeaba: era el patio de Invernalia, pero a su vez, había algo que no cuadraba. Una melodiosa voz se escuchó desde una de las torres. Una bella joven de dieciséis años, cantaba sobre el balcón de su habitación. Sus oscuros cabellos se elevaban en el gélido aire del norte. El sonido de su voz se alzaba por encima de un lejano aullido. Lyanna sintió curiosidad por esa joven y decidió examinarla un poco más de cerca. Tomando los costados de su vestido, corrió por los pasillos y subió de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación correcta. Más específicamente, SU propia habitación._

_Notó que había algo malo. Un sirviente pasó a su lado pero ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Solo la ignoró y siguió con su trayecto. _

_Sin timidez alguna, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación e ingresó. La bella joven, tampoco se inmutó de su presencia. Solo siguió sentada en el alfeizar, con la cabeza apoyada en la fría pared de piedra mientras tarareaba la misma tonada._

_-¿Lyanna?-ambas chicas giraron la cabeza, cuando alguien ingresó por una puerta anexa._

_-¡Jon!-la pequeña Stark, vio que, el rostro de la chica de dieciséis años, se iluminó al ver a un joven apenas más grande. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a sus brazos. Él la atajó y la acunó contra su pecho. La abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto en años. Para sorpresa de la Lyanna de catorce, la mayor comenzó a llorar.-Lamento todo esto.-sollozó, aferrándose más al muchacho. Él se mostraba serio, pero se negaba a soltarla._

_-No lo hagas.-la apartó apenas, pero lo suficiente como para barrer todas esa lágrimas.-Yo sigo amándote.-depositó sobre sus labios y tibio beso._

_-Si me amas lo suficiente, no te marches.-pidió ella.-Si esto es un juego, yo no quiero jugar.-se aferró a su pecho, mientras él besaba su coronilla.-Sólo quiero ser tuya.-_

_-Y lo serás, Ly.-replicó Jon.-Pero, debo irme. Son órdenes de tu esposo.-_

-Lyanna, despierta.-Catelyn se reincorporó de golpe en la cama y comenzó a zarandear a su hija.-Despierta. Tenemos visitas.-

A través de la ventana se veían los tejados de Desembarco del Rey, ahora teñidos de rojo por la luz del sol poniente. Habían dormido más tiempo del que pretendían.

-¡Abrir en nombre del rey!-exigió una voz.

-Un momento.-respondió Lady Tully.-Mantente detrás de mí.-ordenó. Lyanna asintió. Catelyn se puso la capa. La daga estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. La tomó antes de abrir la pesada puerta de madera.

Los hombres que irrumpieron en la habitación vestían la cota de mallas negra y la capa dorada de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Al ver la daga en la mano de la mujer, su jefe sonrió.

-No la va a necesitar, señora. Venimos para escoltarlas hasta el castillo.

-¿Con qué autoridad?-el hombre le mostró una cinta. Catelyn se atragantó. El sello era un sinsonte en cera gris.- Petyr.-dijo en un susurro.- ¿Sabe quiénes somos?

-No, mi señora.-respondió el guardia.- Mi señor Meñique sólo nos ordenó llevarlas al castillo, e insistió en que se les diera un buen trato.-

-Pueden esperar afuera mientras nos vestimos.-pidió Catelyn después de asentir.

Lyanna ayudó a lavar las manos de su madre en la jofaina y se encargó de cambiar las vendas viejas por unas limpias. Catelyn aún tenía los dedos hinchados y torpes, y es por eso que su hija se encargó de atar los nudos del corpiño y echarle una capa parda sobre los hombros.

-¿Cómo había sabido Meñique que estamos aquí?-preguntó con inocencia.-Pongo las manos en el fuego a que Ser Rodrik jamás nos habría delatado. Es testarudo y leal hasta la muerte.-Catelyn atinó a encogerse de hombros, antes de salir.

Los guardias habían llevado dos caballos para ellas. Cuando se pusieron en marcha ya se estaban encendiendo las farolas en las calles, y Catelyn sintió los ojos de la ciudad clavados en ellas, en la mujer y la niña que cabalgaban rodeadas por guardias de capas doradas. Cuando llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja, el rastrillo estaba bajado y las enormes puertas cerradas, pero en todas las ventanas se veían luces y movimiento. Los guardias descabalgaron, dejaron las monturas en el exterior y las guiaron primero a través de una portezuela estrecha y luego por peldaños incontables hasta una torre.

Él estaba a solas en la habitación, sentado ante una mesa de madera muy pesada, escribiendo a la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Cuando la hicieron pasar, dejó la pluma y la miró.

-Cat.-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué se nos ha traído aquí de esta manera?

-Márchense.-indicó a los guardias con un gesto brusco. Los hombres se fueron.- Espero que las trataran correctamente.-siguió— -Di instrucciones muy precisas.-se fijó en las vendas.- Tienes las manos...

-No estoy acostumbrada a que se me haga acudir como a una criada.-repuso Catelyn con voz gélida, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta implícita.- De niño eras más cortés.

-Te he hecho enfadar, mi señora.-habló Meñique.- No era mi intención.-

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en la ciudad?-le preguntó.

-Lord Varys lo sabe todo.-respondió Petyr con una sonrisa traviesa.- Enseguida se reunirá con nosotros, pero antes quería verte a solas.-hizo caso omiso a Lyanna, que lo miraba con desconfianza y no dudaba en utilizar la pequeña daga que le había obsequiado Robb antes de emprender el viaje.- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Cat. ¿Cuántos años?

-Así que quien me encontró fue la Araña del rey.-Catelyn ignoró su familiaridad. Tenía preguntas más importantes que plantearle.

-Será mejor que no lo llames así.-pidió Meñique con un gesto como de dolor.- Es muy sensible. Supongo que por ser eunuco. En la ciudad no sucede nada sin que Varys se entere. A menudo se entera antes de que suceda. Tiene informantes por todas partes. Los llama _mis pajaritos_. Pues uno de sus _pajaritos_ se enteró de tu visita. Por suerte Varys vino a hablar conmigo antes que con nadie.

-¿Por qué usted?-indagó Lyanna, harta de estar bajo la ignorancia.

-¿Por qué no?-él se encogió de hombros.-Soy el jefe de la moneda, niña, también el consejero del rey. Selmy y Lord Renly han partido hacia el norte para recibir a Robert, y Lord Stannis se encuentra en Rocadragón, así que sólo quedamos el maestre Pycelle y yo. Y yo era la elección obvia, claro. Varys sabe que siempre fui amigo de tu tía Lysa...

-¿Sabe Varys...?-intentó preguntar Catelyn.

-Lord Varys lo sabe todo... excepto qué hacen aquí.-arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Una esposa tiene derecho a añorar a su marido, y si una madre necesita tener cerca a sus hijas, ¿quién se lo puede negar?-habló Lady Tully mostrándose firme.-Aparte, Lyanna cambió de idea y quiere acompañar a su padre en el rol de Mano del Rey.-

-Muy bien, mi señora, mi lady.-dijo Meñique entre risas.-Muy bien. Pero no pensarás que me lo voy a creer, ¿verdad? Te conozco demasiado bien. Recuérdame, ¿cuál era el lema de los Tully?

-Familia, Deber, Honor.-recitó Catelyn, tensa. Tenía la garganta reseca. Petyr la conocía demasiado bien.

-Familia, Deber, Honor.-repitió él.- Tres cosas que te obligaban a permanecer en Invernalia, donde te dejó la Mano. No, mi señora, ha pasado algo. Lo repentino de tu viaje delata su urgencia. Te suplico que me dejes ayudarte. Los viejos amigos deberían confiar unos en otros...-alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.-Adelante.-

El hombre que entró era regordete, iba perfumado y empolvado, y era calvo como un huevo. Vestía un chaleco de hilo de oro sobre una túnica muy suelta de seda púrpura, y calzaba unas chinelas puntiagudas de terciopelo. Tomó la mano de Catelyn entre las suyas.

-Es un verdadero placer volver a veros después de tantos años, Lady Stark.-tenía la carne blanda y húmeda, y el aliento le olía a lilas.- Oh, ¿qué le ha pasado en las manos? ¿Una quemadura, mi dulce señora? Los dedos son tan delicados...nuestro querido maestre Pycelle prepara un ungüento maravilloso. ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien en busca de un tarro?

-Gracias, mi señor.-contestó Catelyn retirando las manos.-Pero el maestre Luwin se ocupa ya de mis heridas.

-Lo de su hijo ha sido muy triste para todos.-continuó Varys meneando la cabeza.- Con lo joven que es. Los dioses son crueles.-giró la cabeza hacia Lyanna.- ¿No es verdad lo que dije, pequeña?-ella asintió.- Que buenos niños que ha criado, mi señora.-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, Lord Varys.-dijo Catelyn. Le otorgaba el título por simple cortesía, ya que el único dominio de Varys era la telaraña de informantes y su única posesión, los rumores.

-Espero que no sólo en eso, mi dulce señora.-puntualizó el eunuco abriendo los brazos.- Tengo en gran estima a su esposo, la nueva Mano, y sé que ambos amamos al rey Robert.

-Sí.-se obligó a decir ella.- Sin duda.

-Nunca hubo rey más querido que Robert.-intervino Meñique, sarcástico. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.- Al menos según le dice todo el mundo a Lord Varys.

-Mi querida señora.-habló Varys con solicitud.-En las Ciudades Libres hay hombres con poderes curativos maravillosos. Sólo tiene que decirlo y enviaré a buscar a uno para su querido Bran.

-El maestre Luwin ya está haciendo todo lo que es posible por mi hermano.-replicó Lyanna. No quería hablar de Bran allí, con aquella gente. Confiaba poco en ese tal Meñique, y nada en Varys.

-Según me dice Lord Baelish, a usted es a quien debo dar las gracias por hacerme venir aquí.-habló Catelyn.

-Sí, sí, me declaro culpable.-Varys rió entre dientes como una niñita.- Espero que me perdonen, bondadosa señora.-se acomodó en un sillón y juntó las manos.- ¿Puedo pedirles que nos enseñe la daga?

Catelyn miró al eunuco entre asombrada y atónita. Era una araña, pensó, o quizá un brujo, o algo peor. Sabía cosas que nadie podía saber, a menos que...

-¿Qué le han hecho a Ser Rodrik?-exigió saber.

-Me siento como el caballero que llega a la batalla sin lanza.-Meñique estaba desconcertado.- ¿De qué daga estamos hablando? ¿Quién es Ser Rodrik?

-Ser Rodrik Cassel es el maestro de armas de Invernalia.-le informó Varys.-Le aseguro que no se le ha hecho ningún daño a su buen caballero, Lady Stark. Llegó a primera hora de esta tarde. Fue a ver a Ser Aron Santagar en la armería, y hablaron de cierta daga. Al anochecer salieron juntos del castillo y fueron a esa espantosa choza donde se alojan. Todavía están allí, bebiendo, en la sala común, a la espera de su regreso. Ser Rodrik se alarmó mucho al ver que se habían marchado.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-quiso saber la mayor de los Stark.

-Me lo cuentan los pajaritos.-sonrió Varys.- Sé muchas cosas, mi dulce lady. En eso consiste mi servicio al rey.-se encogió de hombros.-Han traído la daga, ¿verdad?

-Ahí la tiene.-dijo Catelyn, que había sacado la daga de entre los pliegues de la capa, mientras la arrojaba a la mesa ante él.- Quizá sus pajaritos le digan a quién pertenece.-Varys tomó el cuchillo con una delicadeza exagerada, y pasó el pulgar por el filo. La sangre brotó al instante. Dejó escapar un gritito y soltó la daga otra vez sobre la mesa.- Cuidado.-añadió Catelyn.-Está muy afilada.

-No hay nada que conserve el filo mejor que el acero valyriano.-dijo Meñique mientras Varys se lamía el pulgar y lanzaba a Catelyn una mirada de reproche. Tomó la daga, la sopesó y la agarró por la empuñadura. La lanzó al aire y la atrapó con la otra mano.-Tiene un equilibrio perfecto. Así que el motivo de tu visita es la búsqueda de su propietario. Para eso no tenías que hablar con Ser Aron, mi señora. Debiste acudir a mí.-

-Si hubiera acudido a ti, ¿qué me habrías dicho?

-Que sólo hay un cuchillo como éste en todo Desembarco del Rey.-tomó la hoja entre el índice y el pulgar, la alzó por encima del hombro y la lanzó con un golpe experto de muñeca. Fue a clavarse en la puerta de roble, donde quedó vibrando.- Es mía.

-¿Tuya?-aquello carecía de lógica. Petyr no había estado en Invernalia.

-Lo fue hasta el torneo del día del nombre del príncipe Joffrey.-dijo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la habitación para arrancar la daga de la madera.- Aposté por Ser Jaime en la justa, igual que la mitad de la corte.-la sonrisa tímida de Petyr hacía que volviera a parecer casi un niño.- Loras Tyrell lo descabalgó, y muchos perdimos una pequeña fortuna. Ser Jaime perdió cien dragones de oro, la reina un colgante de esmeraldas y yo, mi daga. Su Alteza recuperó el colgante, pero el ganador de la apuesta se quedó con todo lo demás.

-¿Quién?-exigió saber Catelyn, con la boca seca de miedo. Los dedos le dolían, con el dolor del recuerdo. Lord Varys le escudriñaba el rostro. Y Lyanna se mordía el interior de sus mejillas, al punto de hacerlas sangrar.

-El Gnomo.-dijo Meñique.- Tyrion Lannister.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

En el exterior, carromatos y jinetes seguían cruzando las puertas del castillo. El patio era un caos de lodo, caballos y hombres que gritaban. Le informaron de que el rey no había llegado aún. Después de los desagradables acontecimientos del Tridente, los Stark y los miembros de su séquito habían cabalgado muy por delante de la columna principal, para alejarse de los Lannister y de la creciente tensión. Apenas si vieron a Robert. Según los rumores, viajaba en la casa con ruedas, siempre borracho. Si era así, aún tardaría horas en llegar. Pero, para Ned, siempre llegaría demasiado pronto. Le bastaba con mirar el rostro de Sansa para sentirse otra vez lleno de rabia. Las dos últimas semanas de viaje habían sido muy tristes. Su hija echaba la culpa de todo a Arya, y le decía que la loba muerta debería haber sido Nymeria. Y Arya se quedó helada al enterarse de lo sucedido con el hijo del carnicero. Sansa lloraba hasta dormirse, Arya se pasaba los días meditabunda y silenciosa, y Eddard soñaba con un infierno helado, reservado para los Stark de Invernalia.

Cruzó el patio exterior, pasó bajo el rastrillo que daba al patio interior, y se dirigía hacia lo que creía que era la Torre de la Mano cuando Meñique apareció de repente ante él.

-Se ha equivocado de camino, Stark.-dijo con una sonrisita.-Venga conmigo.

Ned lo siguió, no sin cierta vacilación. Meñique lo guio hasta una torre, bajaron por unas escaleras, cruzaron un patio pequeño situado a un nivel inferior y recorrieron un pasillo desierto, vigilado por armaduras vacías. Eran reliquias de los tiempos de los Targaryen.

-Por aquí no se va a mis aposentos.-señaló Ned.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a sus aposentos?-inquirió el hombre.- Lo llevo a las mazmorras. Una vez allí le cortaré el cuello y emparedaré su cadáver.-replicó Meñique con sarcasmo.-No hay tiempo para tonterías, Stark. Su esposa e hija esperan.

-¿A qué juegas, Meñique?-replicó el norteño.- Catelyn y Lyanna están en Invernalia, a cientos de leguas de aquí.

-¿De verdad?-los ojos verde grisáceos de Meñique brillaban de diversión.- En ese caso, vienen sus dobles. Venga, se lo digo por última vez. O no venga, y me quedaré yo con ellas.

Bajó las escaleras a buen paso. Ned, agotado, lo siguió. Empezaba a preguntarse si aquel día tendría fin. No le gustaban las intrigas, pero ya se estaba dando cuenta de que eran parte fundamental de hombres como Meñique.

Al pie de las escaleras había una puerta pesada de hierro y roble. Petyr levantó la tranca e hizo señal a Ned de que saliera. Los envolvió la luz rojiza del ocaso. Se encontraban en un risco escarpado desde el que se dominaba el río.

-Hemos salido del castillo.-dijo Ned.

-No hay quien lo engañe, ¿eh, Stark?-se burló Meñique.- ¿Qué le ha dado la pista, el sol o el cielo? Seguidme. Hay ranuras talladas en la roca. Por favor, no se caiga.-pidió con falsa presentación.-Si se mata Catelyn no se mostrará nada comprensiva. Y dudo que su pequeña lo haga.-

Y sin más empezó a descender por el risco, con la agilidad de un mono. Ned examinó la pared rocosa e inició el descenso, aunque más despacio. Como había dicho Meñique, encontró ranuras, cortes poco profundos en la roca; resultarían invisibles desde abajo a menos que uno supiera exactamente qué buscaba. El río estaba muy abajo, a una distancia aterradora. Ned apretó el rostro contra la roca y trató de mirar hacia él sólo cuando era imprescindible.

Cuando por fin llegó a la base del risco, a un sendero estrecho y embarrado que discurría paralelo al río, encontró a Meñique recostado en una roca y comiendo una manzana con gesto lánguido. Ya casi se la había terminado.

-Se está haciendo viejo y lento, Stark.-dijo al tiempo que tiraba el resto de la fruta al río con gesto descuidado.-No importa, haremos el resto del camino a caballo.

Dos monturas los esperaban. Ned montó, y trotó tras él por el sendero y luego por la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato Baelish tiró de las riendas ante un destartalado edificio de madera, de tres pisos, con todas las ventanas iluminadas. De él salían sonidos inconfundibles de risas y música. Junto a la puerta, colgada de una cadena pesada, había una lámpara de aceite muy cargada. El globo que la cubría era de cristal rojo. Ned Stark desmontó hecho una furia.

-Un burdel.-exclamó al tiempo que agarraba a Meñique por el hombro y lo obligaba a girarse.-Me ha hecho recorrer todo este camino para traerme a un burdel.

-Sus mujeres están adentro.-replicó Meñique.

-Brandon fue demasiado bueno contigo.-aquello había sido el insulto definitivo.

Estampó al hombrecillo contra la pared, sacó la daga y le puso la punta en la barbilla.

-¡No, mi señor!-exclamó una voz apremiante.-Dice la verdad.

Ned se dio la vuelta, con el cuchillo en la mano, y vio a un anciano de pelo cano que corría hacia ellos. Iba vestido con ropas bastas y la papada le temblaba al correr.

-No te metas donde no te llaman.-empezó Ned; entonces, de pronto, lo reconoció. Bajó a daga, atónito.- ¿Ser Rodrik?

-Su esposa e hija están en el piso de arriba.-explicó el viejo maestro de armas.

-¿Es cierto que están aquí?-Ned no sabía qué decir.- ¿No es una broma estúpida de Meñique? —Enfundó la daga.

-Ojalá lo fuera, Stark.-bufó Meñique.- Sígame. Y por favor, intente parecer un poco más lascivo y un poco menos la Mano del Rey. No nos haría ningún bien que lo desconocieran. Lo mejor sería que acariciase un par de pechos por el camino.

Entraron en el edificio, cruzaron una sala común atestada, en la que una mujer gruesa cantaba canciones obscenas mientras algunas jovencitas apenas cubiertas por vestidos de lino y sedas de colores se apretaban contra sus amantes y se agitaban en sus regazos. Nadie prestó la menor atención a Ned. Ser Rodrik se quedó abajo esperando, mientras Meñique lo guiaba hasta el tercer piso, recoma un pasillo y por último abría una puerta.

En la habitación aguardaba Catelyn.

-¡Padre!-exclamó la suave voz de Lyanna, apenas la puerta se abrió. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi señora.-susurró Ned, maravillado mientras sumaba a Catelyn al abrazo.

-Eh, muy bien.-se burló Meñique mientras cerraba la puerta.- Las ha reconocido.

-Ya pensaba que no llegarías nunca, mi señor.-habló Catelyn contra el pecho de Ned.-Petyr me ha mantenido informada.-

-Nos ha contado tus problemas con Arya y con el príncipe.-murmuró Lyanna, fregando su frente contra la cadera de su padre.- ¿Cómo están mis hermanas?

-Tristes y furiosas.-dijo él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hija.- No lo comprendo, Cat. ¿Qué hacen en Desembarco del Rey? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se trata de Bran? ¿Ha...?-la idea de que su hijo hubiese muerto, lo aterró.

-Sí, se trata de Bran, pero no es lo que piensas.

-Entonces...-Ned estaba desconcertado.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí, mi amor? ¿Por qué Lyanna no está con Robb? ¿Y qué clase de lugar es éste?

-Es exactamente lo que parece.-dijo Meñique mientras se sentaba junto a la ventana.- Un burdel. ¿Se le ocurre un sitio menos adecuado para buscar a Catelyn Tully y a la pequeña Lyanna Stark?-sonrió.- Da la casualidad de que este local me pertenece, así que no me costó nada disponer su estancia. Tengo mucho interés en evitar que la noticia de la presencia de Cat en Desembarco del Rey llegue a oídos de los Lannister.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ned. En ese momento advirtió la extraña posición en que Cat tenía las manos, las cicatrices aún recientes y la rigidez de los dos últimos dedos de la izquierda.- Estás herida.-le tomó las manos y las giró para ver las palmas.- Dioses.-exclamó, sorprendido.- Son cortes muy profundos... ¿son tajos de espada, o...? ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi señora?

-Alguien intentó rajarle la garganta a Bran con esta hoja.-contestó Catelyn mientras sacaba una daga de la capa y se la daba.

-Pero…-tartamudeo Ned sobresaltado.-... ¿quién iba a... por qué...?

-Deja que te lo explique todo, mi amor.-pidió ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.-Así iremos más deprisa. Atiende.

De modo que Ned escuchó mientras Catelyn se lo contaba todo, desde el incendio en la torre hasta Varys, los guardias y Meñique. Cuando terminó, Stark estaba sentado junto a la mesa, boquiabierto, con la daga en la mano. El lobo de Bran le había salvado la vida, pensó con amargura.

-¿Te recuerda a algo, padre?-preguntó Lyanna, apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla.- _Estos cachorros están destinados a sus hijos, mi señor.-_recitó.- Jon te lo dijo cuando los encontramos.-

Eddard se sintió mal. Él había matado a la loba de Sansa, y ¿por qué? ¿Era culpa aquello que sentía? ¿O miedo? Si los dioses habían enviado a aquellos lobos, ¿qué locura había cometido? Ned, lleno de dolor, se obligó a centrarse en la daga y en su significado.

-La daga del Gnomo.-repitió. Aquello carecía de lógica. Cerró la mano en torno a la suave empuñadura de huesodragón, clavó la hoja en la mesa y sintió cómo mordía la madera. Se quedó allí, erguida, burlona.- ¿Por qué querría Tyrion Lannister matar a Bran? Nuestro hijo no le ha hecho nunca ningún daño.

-¿Es que los Stark no tienen más que nieve en la cabeza?-saltó Meñique.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?-preguntó la chica Stark, cruzándose de brazos.

-El Gnomo jamás actuaría solo.

-Si la reina ha tenido algo que ver con esto, o...-Ned se levantó y paseó por la habitación.-O los dioses no lo quieran, si el propio rey... no, eso me niego a creerlo.

Pero, incluso mientras lo decía, recordó aquella gélida mañana del viaje, cuando Robert había hablado de enviar mercenarios para matar a la princesa Targaryen. Recordó al hijito de Rhaegar con el cráneo destrozado y cómo el rey había mirado hacia otro lado. Aún le resonaban en los oídos las súplicas de Sansa, y recordaba las súplicas lejanas de su propia hermana

-Lo más probable es que el rey no supiera nada.-dijo Meñique.- No sería la primera vez. Robert tiene mucha práctica en cuestión de cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que no quiere ver.-Ned no supo qué decir.

Le palpitaban las sienes.

-En cualquier caso…-continuó Meñique mientras se dirigía a la mesa y arrancaba el cuchillo.-…, la acusación sería de traición. Si acusarás al rey se las vería con Ilyn Payne antes de que les dé tiempo a decir nada. En cuanto a la reina, si encuentran pruebas y si consiguiera que Robert les prestara atención, entonces quizá... sólo quizá...

-Ya tenemos pruebas.-recalcó Ned.- Está la daga.

-¿Esto?-Meñique dio un golpecito despectivo a la daga.- Un pedazo de acero. Muy bonito, pero de doble filo, mi señor. No quepa duda de que el Gnomo jurará que perdió la daga, o que se la robaron, mientras estaba en Invernalia. Su secuaz está muerto, ¿quién podrá probar que miente?-lanzó el cuchillo en dirección a Ned.- En mi opinión, lo mejor que puede hacer es tirarlo al río y olvidarse de que alguna vez salió de una forja.

-Soy un Stark de Invernalia, Lord Baelish.-dijo Ned lanzándole una mirada gélida.- Mi hijo ha quedado tullido, quizá esté al borde de la muerte. Y ya habría muerto, y también Catelyn, de no ser por un cachorro de lobo que encontramos en la nieve. Si de verdad piensa que puedo olvidarme de eso, sigue siendo tan estúpido como cuando alzó la espada contra mi hermano.

-Puede que sea estúpido, Stark, pero aún estoy aquí, mientras que su hermano lleva ya más de catorce años pudriéndose en su tumba de hielo.-replicó.- Si tantas ganas tiene de pudrirse a su lado, no seré yo quien os lo impida, pero prefiero que no me invite a esa fiesta, muchas gracias.

-Serías la última persona a la que querría invitar a ninguna fiesta, Lord Baelish.

-Me parte el corazón.-Meñique se llevó una mano al pecho.- Siempre he pensado que los Stark son un tanto cargantes, pero por lo visto Cat le ha cogido cierto afecto, aunque por motivos que se me escapan. Por ella, trataré de mantenerlo con vida. Soy un estúpido, lo sé, pero nunca he podido negarle nada a su esposa.

-Le he hablado a Petyr de nuestras sospechas sobre la muerte de Jon Arryn.-dijo Catelyn.-Ha prometido ayudarte a descubrir qué pasó.

No era precisamente lo que Eddard Stark quería oír, pero lo cierto era que necesitaban ayuda, y en el pasado Meñique había sido casi un hermano para su amada esposa. Tampoco sería la primera vez que se veía obligado a hacer causa común con un hombre al que despreciaba.

-De acuerdo.-dijo al tiempo que se metía la daga en el cinturón.- Has hablado de Varys. ¿El eunuco sabe todo esto?

-Por mí, no.-dijo Catelyn.- No te casaste con ninguna idiota, Eddard Stark. Pero Varys es capaz de averiguar cosas que nadie más sabe. Juraría que lo suyo son artes oscuras, Ned.

-Todos saben que tiene espías.-replicó él.

-No, hay algo más.-insistió Catelyn.- Ser Rodrik habló con Ser Aron Santagar en secreto, pero la Araña se enteró de su conversación. Ese hombre me da miedo.

-Yo me encargo de Lord Varys, mi dulce señora.-dijo Meñique con una sonrisa.-Disculpa esta pequeña obscenidad, pero lo tengo bien agarrado por las pelotas.-cerró los dedos sin dejar de sonreír. Catelyn frunció al ceño y tapó los oídos de Lyanna.- O lo tendría, si el pobre tuviera pelotas. Mira, si se descubre el pastel, los pajaritos empezarán a cantar, y eso a Varys no le interesa. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por los Lannister que por el eunuco.

Eso Ned lo sabía sin ayuda de Meñique.

-Mi señora, mi niña.-dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia ambas.-Aquí ya no pueden hacer nada más. Quiero que vuelvan de inmediato a Invernalia. Si había un asesino, puede que haya más. Quienquiera que ordenase el asesinato de Bran no tardará en enterarse de que el chico sigue vivo.

-Me gustaría ver a las Sansa y a Arya...-empezó Lyanna, aferrándose al jubón de su padre.

-Sería poco sensato, niñata.-apuntó Meñique de inmediato.-La Fortaleza Roja está plagada de ojos indiscretos, y los niños tienden a hablar demasiado.

-Lo que dice es cierto, mi pequeña Ly.-Ned la abrazó.-Vuelve a Invernalia con Ser Rodrik y tu madre. Yo cuidaré bien de tus hermanas. Vuelve a casa con Robb y Bran, ocúpate de ellos.-

-Como desees, mi señor.-dijo Catelyn.

-Quiero quedarme con padre.-protestó Lyanna.-No quiero dejarlo solo, sabiendo que hay peligro.-Ned la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó.- Por favor.-rogó, abrazándolo.-Invernalia se ve…aburrida sin los idiotas parloteos de Sansa sobre ser una dama y sin las travesuras de Arya.-murmuró con la mirada baja.

-Mi amor.-habló Cat.-Si voy a dejar a mis hijas aquí, al menos quiero que alguien de confianza esté a cargo de ellas. Arya solo le obedece a ella.-acarició la cabeza de la mayor.-Y dudo que le tenga paciencia a las Septas de aquí.-Eddard soltó un suspiro y se acarició la barba.

-De acuerdo, mi señora.-finalizó. Lyanna esbozó una gran sonrisa y se aferró a la mano de su padre.

-Nos veremos pronto, amor mío.-Catelyn alzó el rostro y Ned lo besó. Las manos heridas de la mujer lo abrazaron con fuerza desesperada, como si quisiera mantenerlo a salvo para siempre entre los brazos.

-Si mi señor y mi señora quieren disponer de un dormitorio, no habrá ningún problema.-intervino Meñique.- Pero se lo advierto, Stark, aquí cobramos por ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo único que pido es que nos dejen un momento a solas.-pidió Catelyn.-Lyanna…-

-Yo la llevo.-Petyr se dirigió hacia la puerta, arrastrando a la niña en la misma dirección.- Pero que no sea un momento muy largo. La Mano y yo deberíamos volver cuanto antes al castillo, o pronto advertirán nuestra ausencia. A parte, debemos explicar que haces tu aquí.-

-Soy solo una chica que extrañaba a su padre y su tan amable madre se ofreció a llevarla devuelta con él.-repuso la norteña, antes de que la puerta se cerrase y con ella desaparecieran las figuras de sus padres.

*.*.*

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por haber tardado tan en actualizar. Espero que les guste el capítulo **

**En respuesta a **ItsYashiPotter **Lyanna (como Robb y Jon) tienen las edades originales del libro 14 **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10:**_

Su padre había estado peleando otra vez con el Consejo. Arya se lo notó en la cara cuando se sentó a la mesa, otra vez tarde, como sucedía tan a menudo. Ya habían retirado el primer plato, una sopa de calabaza espesa y dulce, cuando Ned entró a zancadas en el Salón Pequeño.

-Mi señor.-dijo Jory al ver entrar a Ned. Se puso de pie, e inmediatamente lo imitó el resto de la guardia. Todos los hombres lucían capas nuevas, de gruesa lana gris con ribetes de seda blanda. Se cerraban las capas con broches en forma de manos de plata, que los identificaban como miembros de la casa y la guardia de la Mano. Sólo eran cincuenta, así que casi todos los bancos estaban vacíos.

-Siéntense.-pidió Eddard.- Ya veo que han empezado sin nosotros. Me alegra ver que aún quedan hombres con sentido común en la ciudad.-hizo una señal para que se reanudara la comida.

-¿Ha dicho nosotros, mi señor?-quiso sabe Jory, cuando colocaron una bandeja de costillas.

-Oh, sí.-respondió Ned, bebiendo un poco de vino.- Ha venido alguien para unirse con nosotros en esta cena.-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sansa. Antes de que pudiese responder, un criado se acercó al patriarca de los Stark.

-Enseguida vuelvo.-se puso de pie y se retiró del Pequeño Salón.

-No entiendo porque tanto misticismo.-murmuró la segunda norteña.- ¿No es más fácil decirlo y ya?-

Momentos más tarde, Eddard volvió pero no estaba solo.

-Ly…-susurró Arya, mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Se separó de la mesa y con un rápido movimiento se liberó de la silla y corrió por el salón.- ¡Lyanna!-hundió su rostro en el vientre de su hermana y la envolvió con sus brazos.- Dime que no es un sueño.-la mayor negó mientras le correspondía el gesto de cariño.

-Estoy aquí.-murmuró.-Me harté de Robb y decidí volver contigo, enana.-los hombres de la mano se pusieron de pie e hicieron una leve reverencia ante ella.

-En los patios se comenta que habrá un torneo en honor a tu padre, Lyanna.-dijo Jory al tiempo que volvía a sentarse.- Se dice que vendrán caballeros de todas partes del reino para las justas y los festines en honor al nombramiento como Mano del Rey de Lord Stark. Y tu presencia, será suficiente como para animarme a participar.-la chica soltó una risilla y fue guiada por Arya hasta le mesa.

-¿Se comenta también que es lo que menos deseo en el mundo?-repuso Ned.

-¡Un torneo!-exclamó Sansa con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿Se nos permitirá asistir, padre?

-Sabes de sobra qué opino, hija. Tengo que organizar los juegos de Robert y encima fingir que me siento honrado. Pero nada me obliga a exponer a mis hijas a semejante locura.

-¡Por favor!-insistió la chica.- ¡Quiero verlo!

-La princesa Myrcella asistirá, mi señor.-intervino la Septa Mordane.-Y es más joven que lady Sansa. Todas las damas de la corte estarán presentes, es lo que se espera de ellas en un gran acontecimiento como ése. Y el torneo es en su honor, resultaría muy extraño que su familia no asistiera.

-Supongo que sí.-Ned tuvo que darle la razón.- Muy bien, me encargaré de que tengas un lugar, Sansa.-miró a Arya y a Lyanna.- De que las tres tengan un lugar.

-No me importa esa estupidez de torneo.-replicó la menor.

-Será un acontecimiento espléndido.-dijo Sansa alzando la cabeza.- Nadie querrá que asistas.

-Si fuese un caballero, me horrorizaría de ver tu rostro entre el público.-murmuró Lyanna sin disimulo alguno.

-Ya basta, chicas.-el rostro de Ned se nubló de ira.- Una palabra más y cambiaré de opinión. Estoy harto de esta guerra que se traen entre las dos. Tampoco soportaré que tu alientes esto, Lyanna. Son hermanas y quiero que se comporten como tales, ¿entendido?

Sansa se mordió el labio y asintió. Arya bajó la cabeza para mirar el plato con gesto hosco. Sentía que las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Se las frotó, furiosa, decidida a no llorar.

-Perdón.-la única que se animó a hablar fue la mayor.

Luego de unos minutos, el único sonido que se oía era el tintineo de los cuchillos y los tenedores.

-Les ruego que me disculpen.-dijo su padre a los presentes.- Esta noche no tengo apetito.-hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la estancia.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Sansa empezó a intercambiar susurros emocionados con Jeyne Poole. Al otro extremo de la mesa Jory se rió de un chiste, y Hullen empezó a hablar acerca de caballos.

-En cambio tu caballo de guerra quizá no sea el mejor para una justa. No es lo mismo, no, ni de lejos.

Los hombres ya conocían aquel tema. Desmond, Jacks y el propio hijo de Hullen, Harwin, lo hicieron callar a gritos, y Porther pidió más vino.

En cambio, la mayor y la menor de los Stark, permanecían en silencio. A pesar de llevarse bien, prefirieron quedarse callada.

-Era mi amigo.-le susurró Arya al plato, en voz tan baja que nadie la oyó. Ni siquiera había probado las costillas, ya frías y con una película de grasa solidificada bajo ellas en el plato. La niña las miró y sintió náuseas. Se apartó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita?-preguntó la Septa Mordane.

-No tengo hambre.-a Arya le costó un gran trabajo hablar con educación.- ¿Me podría retirar, por favor?-recitó, rígida.

-No, no te disculpamos.-replicó la Septa.- Si casi no has tocado la comida.

-Si no quiere comer, que no coma.-habló Lyanna.-No puedes obligarla.-

-Su madre me ha puesto a cargo de su educación y protección, niña.-le espetó la mujer.-Ahora, Arya. Siéntate ahí y limpia tu plato.-

-¡Límpialo tú!-gritó la menor de las Stark.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, Arya corrió hacia la puerta, mientras los hombres reían y la Septa Mordane la llamaba a gritos con voz cada vez más chillona.

Tom el Gordo estaba en su puesto de guardia ante la puerta de la Torre de la Mano. Parpadeó cuando al ver que Arya corría hacia él y al oír los gritos de la Septa.

-Eh, pequeñaja, alto ahí.-empezó, pero Arya se le escurrió entre las piernas y subió como un rayo por la escalera de caracol. El guardia jadeaba tras ella.

De todo Desembarco del Rey, el único lugar que a Arya le gustaba era su dormitorio, y lo éste era. La puerta, una plancha enorme de roble oscuro con refuerzos de hierro negro. Cuando aquella puerta y bajaba la tranca, nadie podía entrar, ni la Septa Mordane, ni Tom el Gordo, ni Jory ni el Perro, ¡nadie! La cerró. Cuando tuvo la puerta atrancada, Arya se sintió por fin a salvo y pudo echarse a llorar.

Se sentó junto a la ventana sollozando. Odiaba a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí todo era por su culpa, todo lo malo que pasaba era por su culpa. Lo decía Sansa, y también

-Arya, nena, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Tom el Gordo mientras llamaba a la puerta.- ¿Estás…?-

-¡No!-gritó ella. Los golpes en la puerta cesaron. Un momento más tarde oyó pisadas que se alejaban.

Arya se dirigió hacia el baúl situado al pie de la cama. Se arrodilló, levantó la tapa, y empezó a sacar ropa a brazadas. La seda, el satén, el terciopelo y la lana se amontonaron en el suelo sin concierto. Estaba allí, en el fondo del baúl, donde la había escondido. Arya la sacó casi sin pestañar. La esbelta hoja de la funda.

-Aguja.

_-Arya Stark, haz el favor de abrir esta puerta, ¿me oyes? _

Arya se giró, con Aguja en la mano.

-¡Será mejor que no entres!-advirtió al tiempo que hendía el aire con ademán fiero.

-_¡Se lo voy a decir a la Mano_!-rugió la Septa Mordane.

-¡Y a mí qué!-gritó a su vez Arya.- ¡Vete!

_-¡Te vas a arrepentir de este comportamiento insolente, jovencita, te lo aseguro!- _

_-¡No la amenaces!-_espetó una voz desde el pasillo.-_ Vieja apolillada.-_

Arya prestó atención hasta que oyó el sonido de los pasos de la Septa que se alejaban, pero otros se acercaban.

-Arya.-oyó una suave voz del otro lado.- Ábreme. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella cruzó la habitación y levantó la tranca. Su hermana estaba solo. Parecía más triste que de costumbre. Aquello hizo que la niña se sintiera aún peor.

-¿Puedo pasar?-ella asintió y bajó la vista avergonzada. Lyanna cerró la puerta.- ¿De quién es esa espada?

-Mía.-Casi se había olvidado de que tenía a Aguja en la mano.

-Dámela.-se la entregó la espada de mala gana, quizá no volviera a sostenerla en la vida. La mayor la miró a la luz, haciendo girar la hoja para examinar los dos lados. Probó la punta con el pulgar. -Una espada como las de los criminales.-dijo.-Pero me parece reconocer la marca del herrero. Es obra de Mikken.-Arya no era capaz de mentirle ni a ella ni a su propio padre. Bajó los ojos.-No puedo creer que mi hermanita de nueve años consigue armas de la herrería y yo ni me entero.-Lyanna rió y le indicó que se sentase en la cama.- ¿Cómo es que conseguiste una espada, Arya?-ella se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Nunca traicionaría a Jon, ni siquiera ante su hermana.- Bueno, tampoco importa.-añadió. Contempló la espada que tenía entre las manos.- No es juguete para un niño, y todavía para una chiquilla. ¿Qué diría la Septa Mordane si supiera que juegas con espadas?

-No estaba jugando.-replicó Arya.- Y odio a la Septa Mordane.

-Yo también, pero se supone que no debería decirlo en voz alta.-Lyanna se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.- La Septa no hace más que cumplir con su obligación, y bien saben los dioses que se lo pones difícil a la pobre mujer. Madre y padre le han otorgado la misión imposible de hacer de ti una dama.

-¡Yo no quiero ser una dama!-rugió Arya.

-Debería romper este juguete en dos ahora mismo, así se acabaría tanta tontería.

-Aguja no se romperá.-dijo Arya desafiante, aunque el temblor en la voz traicionaba sus intenciones.

-Vaya, así que tiene nombre, ¿eh?-Lyanna suspiró.- Ay, Arya. Tienes algo de salvaje. Padre dice que la tía Lyanna tenía un poco de eso, y el tío Brandon también. No quiero mencionar lo que les pasó, pero lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

-Lyanna hubiese llevado una espada si mi padre lo hubiera permitido.-ambas niñas voltearon hacia la puerta. Eddard se encontraba en el marco.- A veces las dos me recuerdan a ella. Hasta e le parecen.-

-La tía y Lyanna son hermosa.-dijo Arya, extrañada. Eso lo decía todo el mundo. En cambio nadie se lo decía ella.

-Cierto.-asintió Eddard Stark.- Hermosa y voluntariosa, y murió joven.-la mayor tragó saliva. Eddard le arrebató la espada a su hija y la puso entre ellos.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con... Aguja, Arya? ¿A quién querías ensartar?-preguntó, observándola.- ¿A tu hermana? ¿A la Septa Mordane? ¿Sabes lo primero que hay que saber de la lucha con espada?

-Hay que clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo.-lo único que recordaba era la lección que le dio Jon.

-Bueno, sí, eso es lo esencial.-a su padre se le escapó la carcajada.

Arya necesitaba con desesperación que la comprendiera, que viera las cosas como ella.

-Estaba intentando aprender, pero...-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Le pedí a Mikah que entrenara conmigo.-se rompieron las compuertas y el dolor la recorrió como una oleada.-Se lo pedí yo.-sollozó.- Fue culpa mía, fue culpa...-su padre la abrazó, la sostuvo con dulzura y le dio la vuelta para que sollozara contra su pecho, mientras que Lyanna le friccionaba la espalda con una mirada triste en sus grises ojos.

-No, pequeña, no.-murmuró Ned.- Llora por tu amigo, pero no te culpes. Tú no mataste al hijo del carnicero. El crimen lo cometieron el Perro y la mujer cruel a la que sirve.

-Los odio.-les confió Arya con el rostro enrojecido y la nariz goteando.- Al Perro y a la reina y al rey y al príncipe Joffrey. Los odio a todos. Joffrey mintió, no fue como él dijo. Y odio a Sansa. Sí que se acordaba, pero mintió para gustarle a Joffrey.

-Todos mentimos.-dijo su padre.- ¿O de verdad piensas que me creí que Nymeria escapó?-

-Jory me prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie.-Arya se había sonrojado.

-Y mantuvo su palabra.-dijo él con una sonrisa.- No necesito que me cuenten ciertas cosas. Hasta un ciego vería que esa loba jamás te habría abandonado por su voluntad.

-Tuvimos que tirarle piedras.-sollozó la niña.- Le dije que se fuera, que era libre, que ya no la quería. Que se marchara a jugar con otros lobos, los oíamos aullar y Jory dijo que en los bosques había muchos animales, así que podría cazar y comer ciervos. Pero aun así me seguía, y al final tuvimos que tirarle piedras. Yo le di dos veces. Lloró y me miró de una manera que me hizo sentir mucha vergüenza, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿verdad? Si no, la reina la habría matado.-

-Era lo que tenías que hacer.-le aseguró su hermana, apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de la pequeña.- Y hasta en aquella mentira... había cierto honor.

Eddard había dejado a Aguja a un lado para abrazar a sus hijas. Luego de separarse, volvió a tomar la espada y se dirigió a la ventana. Allí se quedó un momento, observando el patio. Al final se volvió hacia ella con una expresión pensativa. Se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana, con Aguja en el regazo.

-Siéntate, Arya. Tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. Es algo que ya le expliqué a tu hermana, pero no estaría mal volver a repetirlo.-la niña, nerviosa, se sentó al borde de la cama.-Eres demasiado pequeña para cargar con mis preocupaciones, también eres una Stark de Invernalia. Ya conoces nuestro lema.

-Se acerca el Invierno.-susurró ella. Lyanna se ubicó en el centro del colchón con las manos bajo el mentón y la pierna entrelazadas con los talones casi rozando la tela de su baja espalda.

-Los tiempos duros y crueles.-asintió su padre.- Los probamos en el Tridente, y también cuando Bran se cayó. Naciste durante el largo verano, no has conocido otra pero ahora el invierno se acerca de verdad. ¿Te acuerdas también del emblema de nuestra casa?-

-El lobo huargo.-respondió ella, con la imagen de Nymeria en la mente. Se abrazó las rodillas al pecho. De repente tenía mucho miedo.

-Les voy a contar algo sobre los lobos, hijas.-habló Ned, acomodándose en el asiento.-Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive. El verano es tiempo para riñas y altercados. En invierno tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros, darnos calor mutuamente, unir las fuerzas. Así que, si quieres odiar a alguien, Arya, odia a aquellos que nos harían daño. La Septa Mordane es una buena mujer, y Sansa... Sansa es tu hermana. Las tres son diferentes como el día y la noche, pero por sus venas corre la misma sangre. La necesitas, y ella te necesita a ti, así como ambas necesitan de Lyanna. Y que los dioses me ayuden porque yo las necesito a las tres

-No odio a Sansa.-dijo Arya. Su padre parecía tan cansado que se puso triste.

-No quiero asustarte, pero tampoco te voy a mentir. Hemos venido a un lugar muy peligroso, hija. Esto no es Invernalia. Tenemos enemigos que no nos quieren bien. No podemos permitirnos pelear entre nosotros. Tu testarudez, tus escapadas, las palabras bruscas, la desobediencia... En casa no eran más que los juegos veraniegos de una niña. Pero aquí y ahora, con el invierno tan cerca, las cosas cambian. Es hora de que empieces a crecer.

-Lo haré.-juró Arya. Nunca lo había querido tanto como en aquel momento.- Yo puedo ser fuerte. Puedo ser tan fuerte como Robb.

-Toma.-dijo él tendiéndole la empuñadura de Aguja después de tomarla por la punta. Ella miró la espada con ojos maravillados. Por un momento le dio miedo tocarla, como si al hacerlo la mano hacia ella fueran a arrebatársela de nuevo.- Venga, es tuya.-insistió su padre.

-¿Me la puedo quedar?-dijo tomándola.- ¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.-sonrió.- Si me la llevara, no me cabe duda de que antes de quince días encontraría una maza debajo de tu almohada.-Lyanna soltó una risita.-Pero, por favor, por mucho que te provoque tu hermana, no la mates.-

-Te lo prometo.-Arya se abrazó a Aguja mientras su padre salía del dormitorio.

Luego de una larga platica con Arya, Lyanna se dirigió a la habitación que se le había otorgado. Luego de haberse peinado su larga cabellera azabache, se acercó al balcón que daba a los jardines del castillo. La noche era amplia y un gran manto de estrellas cubría cada espacio en negro que se formaba. La luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, como si fuese una gran antorcha plateada.

La chica Stark suspiró y se sentó al borde del balcón, tomando sus mechones y trenzándolos lentamente.

-Un cuervo vuela desde el norte hasta el mar. Un dragón susurra el nombre de su madre. Un lobo aúlla a lo lejos y un niño nace con los primeros copos de nieve del inicio del invierno.-recitó, luego de atarse la punta de su peinado.

Lyanna volvió a suspirar y levantó su rostro hasta el cielo. Habían pasado pocos días desde la despedida que tuvo con Jon. Lo echaba tanto de menos. De hecho, extrañaba todo lo que se encontraba en el norte: su casa, sus hermanos, a ¡Invierno! Había tenido que dejar a la loba en Invernalia junto al lobo de Robb y Bran.

A pesar de tener corta edad, comprendía perfectamente todos los problemas que estaban aflorando desde el nombramiento de su padre como Mano del Rey. Solo era cuestión de ganar o perder, pero…perder no era una opción que estuviese al alcance de nadie.

-Solo le pido a los Dioses que nada le ocurra a mi familia.-

Por la mañana, durante el desayuno, se disculpó ante la Septa Mordane y le pidió perdón. La mujer la miró con desconfianza, pero su padre asintió.

Tres días después, al mediodía, el mayordomo de Ned, envió a Arya y a Lyanna al Salón Pequeño. Las mesas de caballetes estaban desmontadas, y los bancos amontonados contra las paredes. La estancia parecía desierta hasta que una voz desconocida la llamó

-Llegan tarde, muchachos.-un hombre flaco y calvo, de nariz ganchuda, salió de entre las sombras con un par de espadas de madera en las manos.-Mañana quiero que estén aquí al mediodía.-tenía un acento extraño, de las Ciudades Libres. Quizá de Braavos, o de Myr.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Lyanna.

-Soy su profesor de baile.-le lanzó una de las espadas de madera a cada una. Ambas fueron a tomarlas, fallaron y oyeron cómo se estrellaban contra el suelo.- Mañana la atraparán. Ahora recójanlas.-

No era un simple palo, sino una espada de madera, con guarda, puño y pomo. Arya, nerviosa, la recogió y la aferró con ambas manos, y la sostuvo ante ella. Pesaba más de lo que parecía, mucho más que Aguja.

El hombre calvo chasqueó los dientes.

-No se hace así, chico.-le espetó.-No es un espadón, no te hacen falta las dos manos. Se toma sólo con una.

-Pesa demasiado.-se quejó Arya.

-Pesa lo que tiene que pesar, para fortalecerte y para que esté equilibrada. Por dentro tiene un hueco relleno de plomo. Tómala con una mano.-

Arya soltó la mano derecha y se limpió la palma sudorosa en la ropa. Sujetó la espada con la mano izquierda. El hombre asintió.

-Muy bien, con la izquierda. Todo se invierte, desconciertas al adversario.-fijó su vista en Lyanna.- Pero tu posición es errónea. Pon el cuerpo de costado, sí, así.-le acomodó los hombros y la cadera y luego se dirigió a Arya.- Oye, eres todo huesos. Esto también está bien, así cuesta más acertarte.-la mayor frunció apenas el ceño. Sin duda, eso era algo que nunca había aprendido con Ser Rodrik. -A ver cómo la agarran. Espera.-se volvió a acercar a Arya y le examinó la mano, le separó los dedos y se los colocó bien.- Exacto, así. No la aprietes con tanta fuerza. Tienes que tomarla con destreza y con delicadeza a la vez.

-¿Y si se me cae?-preguntó Arya.

-El acero tiene que formar parte de sus brazos.-replicó el hombre calvo.- ¿Se te puede caer parte del brazo? No. Syrio Forel fue la primera espada del señor del Mar de Braavos durante nueve años, y entiende de estas cosas, así que hazle caso, muchachos.

-Somos chicas.-repuso Arya.

-Chico, chica, qué más da.-bufó Syrio Forel.- Son espadas, es lo único que importa.-chasqueó los dientes.- Bien, así es como se agarra. No estás sujetando un hacha de guerra, chica…-enfatizó, lanzándole una inquisidora mirada a Lyanna.-… tienes en la mano una...

-... aguja.-terminó la menor en su lugar con decisión.

-Como quieras. Ahora, empezaremos a bailar. Recuerda que esto no es la danza del hierro de los occidentes, la danza de los caballeros, todos golpes y mandobles. No, ésta es la danza del agua, rápida y repentina. Todos los hombres están hechos de agua, ¿lo sabían? Cuando los pinchas, se les escapa el agua y mueren.-era un raro humor, pero logró arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de la mayor. Syrio Forel dio un paso atrás y tomó su espada de madera.- Vamos, inténtale darle a tu hermana.

Arya intentó darle. Lo intentó durante cuatro horas, hasta que le dolieron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Mientras tanto Syrio Forel chasqueaba los dientes y corregía sus movimientos.

Al día siguiente empezaron los entrenamientos en serio.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11:**_

-¡Arriba, arriba, Lyanna!-la voz de Septa Mordane, irrumpió en el sueño de la norteña y la irritó cuando corrió las cortinas de seda, permitiendo que la luz ingresase y lastimase sus parpados cerrados.

-Se acostumbra a tocar antes de despertar a alguien.-gruñó, dándole la espalda al gran ventanal.- O eso es lo que tú nos enseñas.-

-Por si no recuerdas…-prosiguió la mujer, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas.-…hoy se celebra el torneo en honor a tu queridísimo padre y debes estar presente y presentable.-la Septa recogió los vestidos que caían sobre los costados de la cama y lo apiló, ordenadamente, sobre una mesa de madera.-Las sirvientas vendrán a asistirte en unos minutos y debes de estar despierta, Lyanna.-la chica se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas y procuró ignorarla.- ¡Es una falta de educación desobedecer a las órdenes de los mayores, niña!-de un solo tirón, las finas telas cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto el delgado camisón de Lyanna.- ¡Vas a levantarte ahora!-la Septa salió de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

Lyanna respiró hondo y se levantó.

Las mañanas en la Capital eran completamente diferentes a las de Invernalia. El sol golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas y el aire era cálido, haciendo que las telas de los vestidos se pegasen al cuerpo.

Lyanna se sentó en el borde la cama, despojándose del listón que sostenía su cabello. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, los oscuros rizos, cayeron sobre sus hombros y espalda en forma de cascada.

-Buenos días, mi Lady.-una mujer joven ingresó a la habitación, haciendo una reverencia ante Lyanna.- Yo seré su criada durante su estancia en Desembarco del Rey. Mi nombre es Sibyl.-Lyanna escudriño el rostro de la muchacha. No tenía la piel tostada como todos en la Capital y tenía un acento familiar.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?-preguntó, mientras Sibyl cerraba la puerta y se apresuraba a ayudarle a deshacerse del camisón.

-Vengo del norte, de una granja cercana a Invernalia, mi lady.-respondió, doblando la prenda.- Fui recogida por el sequito real hace unos días. Decían que hacía falta alguien que atendiese a sus hermanas y que ayudase a la Septa.

-Vieja arpía.-murmuró Lyanna entre dientes, siendo guiada hasta una habitación que resultaba ser el baño.- ¿Y tu familia que dijo?-

-Oh, ellos…-Sibyl hizo una leve pausa.-A ellos le pagaron por mí.-la chica Stark frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién ordenó eso?-

-La reina.-respondió.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Lyanna rodó los ojos.- ¿Cuánto les ofrecieron?-

-Diez piezas de oro.-

-Es muy poco.-aclaró la norteña.-Aparte, está mal comprar personas como si fueran animales.-chasqueo la lengua, mientras Sibyl se encargaba de llenar una tina con agua.

-Yo acepté.-replicó la muchacha.- Mi familia es muy pobre y esas diez piezas de oro son importantes para ellos.-

-Te entiendo.-dijo Lyanna, tomando su mano para ir sumergiéndose lentamente en el agua tibia.- ¿Y para quién fuiste asignada?-

-Para los visitantes.-respondió la chica.

-De acuerdo, de ahora en más, estarás a mi lado.-Sibyl sonrió de lado y tomó una esponja para comenzar con el baño.

Lyanna fue cambiada con un vestido que había sido obsequiado por el mismísimos rey cuando se enteró de su estadía en la Capital. La prenda, en sí, era mucho más liviana que todos los vestidos que había en el arcón de la habitación. La tela era suave y fresca, de color crema claro y un corsé superficial marrón con cordeles delanteros que servían para alzar el busto de Lyanna y acomodar su espalda. La falda caía de la cintura, formando una especie de campana. Sibyl había hecho un excelente trabajo con su cabello: lo había lavado con aceites de almendras y nueces, dejándolo perfumado y suave. Con sus hábiles manos trenzó hasta por detrás de la coronilla, dejando el resto suelto.

Al otro lado de los muros de la ciudad, junto al río, se habían plantado un millar de tiendas, y el pueblo llano acudía en riadas para presenciar los juegos. Tanto esplendor dejaba a las niñas Stark sin aliento: las armaduras brillantes, los enormes corceles con gualdrapas de oro y plata, los gritos del gentío, los estandartes ondeando al viento... y los caballeros, sobre todo los caballeros.

-Es mejor que en las canciones.-susurró Sansa, cuando se acomodaron en los lugares que su padre les había prometido, entre los grandes señores y las damas de alcurnia.

Sansa llevaba aquel día un vestido precioso, una túnica verde que le resaltaba el castaño rojizo de la melena. Sabía que todos la miraban con aprobación y sonreían. Pero eso no era competencia alguna contra la inigualable belleza de Lyanna.

Vieron pasar a caballo a los héroes de mil canciones, cada uno más fabuloso que el anterior. Los siete caballeros de la Guardia Real, excepto Jaime Lannister, lucían armaduras del color de la leche y capas tan blancas como la nieve recién caída. Ser Jaime llevaba capa blanca, sí, pero el resto de su indumentaria era de oro de la cabeza a los pies, incluso el yelmo en forma de cabeza de león. También la espada era dorada. Al pasar ante las norteñas, hizo un breve saludo con la cabeza para luego dirigir una sonrisa a la mayor de las Stark. Lyanna rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Jory, Alyn y Harwin representaban a Invernalia y al norte.

-Comparado con los otros, Jory parece un pordiosero.-bufó la Septa Mordane. Sansa no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. La armadura de Jory era de color gris azulado, sin adorno de ningún tipo, y su fina capa gris parecía un trapo sucio. Pero hizo un excelente papel, desmontó a Horas Redwyne en su primera justa y a uno de los Frey en la segunda. En la tercera aguantó tres enfrentamientos contra un jinete libre, Lothor Bruñe, cuya armadura era tan austera como la suya. Ninguno de los dos cayó del caballo, pero la lanza de Bruñe era más firme y sus golpes mejor colocados, y el rey le dio la victoria.

Las justas duraron todo el día y hasta bien entrado el ocaso, los cascos de los grandes caballos de guerra dejaron el campo convertido en un erial de tierra desgarrada. Sansa y Jeyne gritaron al unísono una docena de veces, cuando los jinetes chocaban y las lanzas saltaban en pedazos, mientras el pueblo llano animaba a sus favoritos. Jeyne se tapaba los ojos como una niña asustada cada vez que un hombre caía, pero Sansa era más dura. Una gran dama sabía comportarse durante un torneo. Hasta la Septa Mordane advirtió su compostura, y le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Lyanna, por otro lado, se mostraba más interesada por los cordones marrones que caían de su corsé que por ver el torneo y ni hablar sobre cómo comportarse.

La actuación del Matarreyes fue excepcional. Descabalgó con facilidad a Ser Andar Royce y a Lord Bryce Carón de las Marcas, y luego tuvo un duro enfrentamiento contra el canoso Barristan Selmy, que había derrotado en las dos primeras lides a hombres que eran treinta y cuarenta años más jóvenes que él.

-Presumido.-susurró Lyanna, al ver como el Matarreyes saludaba al público.

Los hermanos Clegane también parecían invencibles, derribaban a un rival tras otro con ferocidad. El momento más aterrador de la jornada se produjo durante la segunda justa de Ser Gregor, cuando acertó con la lanza a un joven caballero del Valle bajo el gorjal de la armadura con tal fuerza que se le clavó en la garganta y lo mató al instante. El joven cayó a menos de tres metros de donde estaba Sansa. Aún tenía la punta de la lanza de Ser Gregor clavada en el cuello, y la sangre brotaba en latidos lentos, cada uno más débil que el anterior. Jeyne Poole se echó a llorar y se puso tan histérica que la Septa Mordane tuvo que llevársela para que recuperase la compostura, pero Sansa se quedó allí, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, observando la escena con una extraña fascinación. Lyanna tampoco pareció inmutarse. No era la primera vez que veía la sangre de un desconocido derramarse.

En cuanto retiraron el cadáver, un muchacho con una pala echó tierra sobre el lugar donde había caído para tapar la sangre. A continuación se reanudaron las justas. Ser Balón Swann fue el siguiente en caer ante Gregor, y el Perro derribó a Lord Renly. La caída de Renly fue tan violenta que pareció salir despedido volando de su caballo, con las piernas en el aire. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo con un crac claramente audible que hizo que la multitud contuviera el aliento, pero sólo se le había roto una púa del asta dorada del yelmo. Lord Renly se puso en pie y el pueblo empezó a vitorearlo, porque el atractivo hermano menor del rey Robert era uno de los favoritos. Con una reverencia elegante, entregó la púa rota al vencedor. El Perro dejó escapar un bufido y la lanzó a la multitud. Varios hombres empezaron a pelearse por el pedacito de oro, hasta que Lord Renly se dirigió hacia ellos e impuso paz. Para entonces ya había regresado la Septa Mordane, pero sola. Le explicó que Jeyne no se encontraba bien y que la había acompañado de vuelta al castillo.

Sansa casi se había olvidado de Jeyne.

Al final sólo quedaron cuatro: el Perro y su monstruoso hermano Gregor, Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes, y Ser Loras Tyrell, al que llamaban el Caballero de las Flores. Ser Loras era el hijo pequeño de Mace Tyrell, señor de Altojardín y Guardián del Sur. Tenía dieciséis años, con lo que era el jinete más joven del torneo, pero había desmontado a tres caballeros de la Guardia Real aquella misma mañana, en sus tres primeras justas. En ese momento, Lyanna se mostró interesada por primera vez en toda la jornada. Ser Loras era el joven más apuesto que jamás haya visto. Después de cada victoria Ser Loras se quitaba el casco y cabalgaba despacio por el perímetro del campo, al final tomaba una rosa blanca de la manta y se la lanzaba a alguna hermosa dama de la multitud. Su último enfrentamiento del día fue contra el joven Royce. Las runas ancestrales de Ser Robar no bastaron para protegerlo: Ser Loras le quebró el escudo y lo derribó de la silla con un estrépito aterrador. Robar se quedó tendido en el suelo, gimiendo, mientras el vencedor repetía su recorrido por el campo del honor. Por último apareció una litera que lo transportó a su tienda, aturdido e inmóvil. Cuando el caballo blanco se detuvo ante la tribuna de las hermanas Stark, Sansa sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

-Mi dulce señora.-dijo, ignorando la expresión de Sansa y dirigiéndose a Lyanna.-No hay victoria que sea ni la mitad de hermosa que usted.-la mayor aceptó la flor con timidez, ganándose una iracunda mirada por parte de su hermana. El cabello del joven era una cascada de rizos castaños, y tenía los ojos como oro líquido. Lyanna aspiró la fragancia de la rosa, y la conservó entre las manos hasta mucho después de que Ser Loras se alejara. A lo lejos, los ojos de Jamie Lannister irradiaban rabia.

-Debes de ser una de sus hijas.-habló un hombre, refiriéndose a Sansa.-Eres una Tully.-

-Soy Sansa Stark.-dijo ella algo incómoda. El hombre lucía una capa gruesa con cuello de pieles, y el broche de plata con que se la cerraba representaba un sinsonte. Tenía los modales desenvueltos de un alto señor, pero no lo había visto nunca.- No tengo el honor de conocerlo, mi señor.

-Es Lord Petyr Baelish.-intervino Lyanna, dejando la rosa sobre su regazo.

-Del Consejo Privado del rey.-acotó el hombre, sonriendo.- Cuando era joven tu madre fue mi reina de la belleza, joven Lyanna.-dijo el hombre con voz queda. El aliento le olía a menta.-Pero tú…-se dirigió a Sansa.-…has heredado su cabello.-le rozó la mejilla con los dedos al acariciarle un mechón castaño rojizo. De repente, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo y la multitud empezaba a cansarse, de modo que el rey decretó que los tres últimos combates tendrían lugar a la mañana siguiente, antes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El pueblo regresó a sus hogares comentando las justas que habían visto y los enfrentamientos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente, y la corte se dirigió hacia la ribera para dar comienzo al banquete. Hacía horas que seis gigantescos uros se asaban girando lentamente en espitas de palo, mientras los asistentes de cocina los rociaban con mantequilla y hierbas hasta que la carne chisporroteaba crujiente.

Junto a las tiendas se habían instalado mesas y bancos, sobre las que había fresas, hierba dulce y pan recién salido de los hornos.

A las hermanas Stark y a la Septa Mordane se les asignaron lugares de gran honor, a la izquierda de la palestra elevada sobre la que estaban el rey y la reina. Cuando el príncipe Joffrey se sentó a la derecha de Sansa, ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde los espantosos sucesos del Tridente. Lyanna rodó los ojos con disimulo y se volvió al frente, ignorando a los que tenía a su lado.

-¿Este lugar está libre?-la norteña levantó la mirada, sacudiendo apenas sus llamativas pestañas, y sonrió. Ser Loras, estaba parado a su izquierda.

-Todavía sigue desocupado, por si desea ocuparlo.-cuando el joven Tyrell le regaló una sonrisa, sus mejillas comenzaron a hervir.

-Bonita noche, ¿verdad?-preguntó el muchacho, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo.-Pero, no tan bonita como su bello rostro, mi lady.-Lyanna se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Es usted muy amable, señor.-Loras volvió a sonreír.

-Hoy, en las justas, he estado buscando a la dama perfecta a quién regalarle esa rosa roja.-comentó.- Y vaya que la encontré.-

-Fue muy amable.-apoyó Lyanna.- Usted es un excelente caballero.-

-Prometo…-tomó la mano de la norteña.-…ganar por usted, bella dama.-

-Me está haciendo sonrojar, señor.-Ser Loras sonrió. Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio, mientras un sirviente llenaba sus copas.

-¿Crees que ganará mañana el torneo, mi señor?-preguntó Sansa al príncipe Joffrey.

-No.-replicó él.-Mi perro lo derrotará, y si no, mi tío Jaime. Y dentro de pocos años, cuando tenga edad para participar en las justas, yo los derrotaré a todos.-Lyanna ladeo la cabeza, enarcando una ceja. El príncipe alzó la mano y llamó al mismo criado para que llenase su copa y la de Sansa con vino veraniego helado. Sansa miró a la Septa Mordane con preocupación, pero Joffrey se adelantó y llenó también la copa de la Septa, de manera que asintió, le dio las gracias y no añadió ni una palabra más. Ese fue el pie para que Ser Loras se despidiese con un beso en la mejilla de Lyanna y no volviese a aparecer en toda la noche.

Los juglares se sentaban ante la tienda del rey y llenaban el anochecer de música. Un malabarista hacía girar en el aire una cascada de bastones en llamas. El bufón particular del rey, un retrasado al que llamaban Chico Luna, bailaba sobre zancos con su traje de mil colores, y se burlaba de todo el mundo con tan hábil crueldad. Ni la Septa Mordane estuvo a salvo de él: cuando el bufón cantó una cancioncilla acerca del Septon Supremo, se rió tanto que se derramó encima la copa de vino sobre el fino vestido de Lyanna. La norteña se puso de pie, castañeando los dientes y tratando de secar las gotas rojas que estaban por toda su falda. Sin decir nada, se alejó refunfuñando y evitando al bufón, que intentaba hacerla bailar.

Yéndose lo más lejos posible de la celebración, Lyanna terminó sentada en la orilla más lejana. Se dejó caer sobre una roca plana y resopló molesta. Al parecer Joffrey había logrado hacerla enojar. Estaba tan contenta de tener a Loras a su lado, hasta que el molesto príncipe abrió la boca. Apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos.

-Acaso, ¿no le gusta el banquete, lady Stark?-apenas giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Jamie Lannister.-Vengo sin ánimos de otro duelo.-aclaró, levantando las manos y acercándose lentamente. Lyanna ni se molestó en responder.-De acuerdo, veo que la loba tiene humor de pocas pulgas esta noche.-solo él rió.

-¿Viene a algo en particular o solo está aburrido y con ganas de molestar a alguien, señor?-inquirió la norteña.

-Vaya, eso no es algo propio de una dama.-Lyanna rodó los ojos.-No pude evitar fijarme que parecía muy molesta.-ella resopló y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.- ¿Se puede saber por qué?-

-No tengo porque responderle.-le espetó.

-Bueno, eso es decisión de cada uno.-replicó Lannister.-Pero, como he dicho, mi intención no es hacerla enfurecer y terminar humillado en un duelo.-

-Le conviene.-murmuró Lyanna, jugueteando con el agua tibia del rio.

-¿Y que le gustaría hacer?-

-¿Con usted?-preguntó.-Bueno, con usted no me gustaría hacer nada. Y sí, es una sutil manera de decirle que se vaya y me deje estar sola.-Jamie se acercó más, hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Veo que le acerté al talle.-dijo, clavando sus verdes ojos hacia la Luna.

-¿Talle?-repitió Lyanna, enarcando una ceja.

-Ese vestido, es un obsequio mío.-explicó.-Se lo entregué a tu muchacha para que se lo entregué, mi lady.-la norteña examino la prenda, viendo las manchas de vino y las de barro.

-Oh…-murmuró, cambiando su tono de voz.-Ohm…gracias.-dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza.-Muy amable de su parte.

Jamie sonrió de lado.

-Es hora de regresar al castillo.-

-¿Creías que Joff te iba a acompañar en persona?-preguntó el Perro, cuando accedió a acompañar a las hermanas Stark.-Ni lo sueñes.-Sansa se puso colorada y se aferró a la mano de Lyanna.-Vamos, no son la únicas que tienen sueño. He bebido demasiado, y puede que mañana tenga que matar a mi hermano.

El Perro tomó una antorcha para iluminar el camino. Ellas lo siguieron. El terreno era rocoso y desigual, y la luz titubeante hacía que pareciera moverse bajo los pies. Avanzaron entre las tiendas, todas tenían un estandarte y una armadura en el exterior. El silencio se hacía más denso a cada paso. Sansa no soportaba mirar al Perro, le daba miedo, pero la habían educado para mostrarse siempre cortés.

-Hoy ha sido muy valeroso, Ser Sandor.-consiguió recitar.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos vacíos, niña, y el tratamiento cortés.-soltó Sandor Clegane con un bufido.- No soy ningún caballero. Escupo sobre los caballeros y sobre sus juramentos. Mi hermano es caballero. ¿Se han fijado en él?

-Sí.-susurró Sansa, temblorosa.- Ha sido muy...

-¿Valeroso?-terminó el Perro. La niña se dio cuenta de que se burlaba de ella.

-No había otro que lo superase.-acotó Lyanna.

-Su Septa les ha enseñado bien.-Sandor Clegane se detuvo de repente, en medio de un prado oscuro y desierto. Ellas no tuvieron más remedio que detenerse junto a él.-Son como esos pajarillos de las Islas del Verano, ¿verdad? Dos de esos pájaros parlanchines tan bonitos, repiten todo lo que les han enseñado.

-Está siendo descortés con nosotras, señor.-habló la mayor, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Y me das miedo.-comentó Sansa, aferrándose al brazo de su hermana.- Quiero marcharme ya.-rogó, mirándola.

-No había otro que lo superase.-repitió el Perro.-Desde luego que no. Nadie ha podido superar a Gregor, nunca. Ese chico de hoy, el de la segunda justa, qué lástima, ¿no? Lo han visto, ¿verdad? El pobre idiota no pintaba nada en este torneo. No tenía dinero, ni escudero, ni nadie que lo ayudara a ponerse la armadura. Llevaba el gorjal mal ajustado. ¿Crees que Gregor no se dio cuenta? ¿Creen que la lanza de _Ser_ Gregor fue a acertarle ahí por casualidad? Si lo creen es que tienen la cabeza hueca como la de un pájaro. La lanza de Gregor se clava dónde quiere Gregor. Mírame. ¡Mírame!-Sandor Clegane las obligó a alzar la vista. Se acuclilló ante ellas y acercó la antorcha.- Bonito espectáculo, ¿verdad? Mírame bien.-le ordenó a Sansa.- Es lo que deseas. Lo has estado deseando todo el viaje por el camino real. Pues mírame bien.

Le aferraba la mandíbula con dedos de hierro. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Ojos ebrios, llenos de rabia. Sansa tuvo que mirar.

El lado derecho de su rostro estaba demacrado, con el pómulo afilado y un ojo gris bajo la ceja espesa. Tenía la nariz grande y ganchuda, y el pelo fino, oscuro. Lo llevaba largo y peinado hacia un lado, porque en el otro no tenía cabello. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba destrozado. De la oreja apenas si quedaba el agujero, el fuego se había encargado de eso. El ojo aún veía, pero la carne de alrededor no era más que un amasijo cicatrizado, negra y dura como el cuero, llena de cráteres y hendiduras que brillaban, rojas y húmedas, cada vez que se movía. En la mandíbula se veía un trozo de hueso, allí donde el fuego había quemado toda la carne.

Sansa se echó a llorar. Él la soltó, y tiró la antorcha al suelo.

-¿Se te han acabado los cumplidos, niña?-inquirió ¿Tu Septa no te ha enseñado qué decir en estos casos?-

-¡Ya cállese!-le espetó Lyanna, consolando a Sansa.

-Todos creen que fue en algún combate. Un asedio, una torre en llamas, un enemigo con una antorcha... Un imbécil me preguntó si me lo había hecho un dragón.-la carcajada fue más suave, pero igual de amarga.- Les voy a decir qué me pasó, niñas.-siguió, una voz en la noche, una sombra que se inclinaba sobre ella hasta que pudo oler el hedor del vino en su aliento.- Yo era más pequeño que ustedes, tenía seis años, o siete, no sé. Un tallista instaló su taller en la aldea cercana al castillo de mi padre, y para ganarse su favor nos envió regalos. Aquel anciano hacía unos juguetes maravillosos. No recuerdo qué me dio a mí, pero yo quería el regalo de Gregor. Era un caballero de madera, todo pintado, las articulaciones se movían, lo podías manejar con cordeles como si luchara. Gregor tenía cinco años más que yo, para él aquel juguete no tenía la menor importancia, ya manejaba una espada, medía un metro ochenta y tenía la musculatura de un toro. Así que le robé su caballero, pero no lo disfruté, te aseguro que no lo disfruté. Estaba muerto de miedo, y hacía bien, porque me descubrió. En la habitación había un brasero. Gregor no dijo ni una palabra, me cogió, me sujetó con un brazo y me aplastó la cara contra los carbones al rojo, y me tuvo así mientras yo gritaba y gritaba y gritaba. Ya has visto lo fuerte que es. Incluso entonces hicieron falta tres hombres para hacer que me soltara. Los sentones hablan de los siete infiernos. ¿Qué saben ellos? Sólo alguien que ha sufrido quemaduras como las mías sabe lo que es el infierno. Mi padre dijo a todo el mundo que las sábanas de mi cama se habían incendiado, y el maestre me puso ungüentos. ¡Ungüentos! A Gregor también le correspondieron sus ungüentos. Cuatro años más tarde lo ungieron con los siete aceites, recitó sus juramentos de caballero, y Rhaegar Targaryen le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le dijo: "Levántate, Ser Gregor".

La voz ronca fue perdiendo fuerza. Se quedó ante ellas, en silencio, acuclillado. No era más que una forma grande, la noche lo envolvía e impedía ver otra cosa. Se oyó su respiración trabajosa. El silencio se prolongó largo rato, tanto que Sansa empezó a tener miedo una vez más. Le puso una mano en el hombro gigantesco.

-No era un buen caballero.-susurró.

El Perro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un rugido. Sansa retrocedió tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de caerse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo.-No.-dijo.- No, pajarito, no era un buen caballero.

Sandor Clegane no añadió ni una palabra más en todo el camino de regreso. Las llevó hasta donde aguardaban los carromatos, dijo a un cochero que los llevara a la Fortaleza Roja, y subió tras ellas. Atravesaron en silencio la Puerta del Rey y recorrieron las calles iluminadas por antorchas. Abrió la puerta trasera y la guio hasta el castillo, con el rostro quemado crispado y los ojos llenos de sombras.

-Gracias, mi señor.-dijo Sansa con docilidad.

-De lo que les he contado esta noche...-dijo el Perro con voz más ruda que de costumbre, agarrándola por un brazo a cada una e inclinado hacia ellas.- Si alguna vez se lo cuentan a Joffrey... o a su hermana, o a tu padre... o a quien sea...

-No se lo diremos a nadie.-juró Lyanna.-Lo prometemos.-Sansa asintió.

Con aquello no bastaba.

-Si alguna vez se lo cuentan a alguien…-terminó.-… las mataré.


	12. Chapter 12

Ned se dirigió a la liza con el rey. Había prometido a Sansa y a Lyanna que vería los últimos enfrentamientos con ellas. La Septa Mordane se encontraba enferma, y sus hijas no querían perderse el final de las justas. Antes acompañó a Robert a su lugar, y se dio cuenta de que la reina había optado por no asistir. Aquello también le infundió esperanzas. Se abrió camino entre el gentío hasta donde estaban sus hijas, y las encontró justo cuando los cuernos sonaban anunciando la primera justa. Sansa estaba tan absorta que apenas si advirtió su llegada.

El primer jinete en presentarse fue Sandor Clegane. Llevaba una capa verde oliva sobre la armadura color gris ceniza. Era, junto con el yelmo en forma de cabeza de perro, su única concesión al adorno.

-¡Cien dragones de oro por el Matarreyes!-anunció en voz alta Meñique al ver entrar a Jaime Lannister, a lomos de un elegante corcel bayo. El caballo llevaba una manta de malla dorada, y Jaime brillaba de la cabeza a los pies. Hasta su lanza era de madera dorada procedente de las Islas del Verano.

-¡Acepto!-gritó Lord Renly.- Parece que esta mañana el Perro tiene hambre.

-Hasta los perros hambrientos saben que no deben morder la mano que los alimenta.-replicó Meñique con tono seco.

-Padre.-habló Lyanna, apoyando su mano sobre la de Ned.- ¿Puedo apostar?-Stark soltó una risa.

-No.-la niña hizo puchero y luego se volvió a su lugar, para cruzarse de brazos.

Sandor Clegane se bajó el visor con un "_clang"_ audible, y ocupó su lugar. Ser Jaime lanzó un beso a la tribuna donde estaba la mayor de las norteñas, se bajó el visor con suavidad y se encaminó hacia la otra punta de la liza. Ambos aprestaron sus lanzas.

Ned habría dado cualquier cosa por verlos perder a los dos, pero Sansa observaba la escena ansiosa, con los ojos húmedos. La tribuna, erigida a toda velocidad, se estremeció cuando los caballos emprendieron el galope. El Perro se inclinó hacia adelante con la lanza firme, pero Jaime se inclinó a un lado con destreza un instante antes del impacto. La punta del arma de Clegane chocó inofensiva contra el escudo dorado con el emblema del león, mientras que la del Matarreyes acertaba en perpendicular. La madera se astilló y el Perro tuvo que luchar para no caerse. Sansa contuvo el aliento. La multitud gritó.

-¡Ya estoy haciendo planes para gastar tu dinero!-gritó Meñique a Lord Renly.

El Perro consiguió mantenerse sobre la silla a duras penas. Tiró de las riendas del caballo, lo obligó a dar media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su punto de arranque para el segundo pase. Jaime Lannister tiró la lanza rota y tomó una nueva mientras bromeaba con su escudero. El Perro emprendió de nuevo el galope. Lannister hizo lo propio. En esta ocasión, cuando Jaime se inclinó en la silla, Sandor Clegane se inclinó también. Las dos lanzas saltaron en mil pedazos, y cuando las astillas cayeron al suelo había un caballo bayo sin jinete, y Ser Jaime Lannister, dorado y magullado, rodaba por tierra.

-Sabía que el Perro iba a ganar.-dijo Sansa.

-Si sabes quién va a vencer en el segundo enfrentamiento.-le gritó Meñique que la había oído.- Dímelo pronto o Lord Renly me desplumará.-Ned sonrió.

-Lástima que el Gnomo no esté con nosotros-añadió Renly.- Yo habría ganado el doble.

Jaime Lannister volvía a estar de pie, pero el recargado casco de león se le había abollado en la caída y no se lo podía quitar. El pueblo lo abucheaba y lo señalaba, las damas y los caballeros intentaban disimular las risitas sin conseguirlo, y por encima de cualquier otro ruido Ned oía las carcajadas del rey Robert. Por último tuvieron que llevarse al León de Lannister a la forja de un herrero, ciego y dando tumbos. Ese fue el único momento en donde se escuchó una risita por parte de Lyanna

Para entonces Ser Gregor Clegane ya había ocupado su puesto en la liza. Era enorme, Ned no había visto en su vida a nadie tan gigantesco. Robert y sus hermanos eran hombres corpulentos, al igual que el Perro, y en Invernalia el mozo de cuadras retrasado, Hodor, los dejaba pequeños a todos. Pero el caballero al que apodaban la Montaña que Cabalga era aún más grande que Hodor. Apenas le faltaba un palmo para medir dos metros y medio, tenía hombros gigantescos y brazos gruesos como troncos de árboles. Su corcel apenas si parecía un poni entre las enormes piernas embutidas en la armadura, y la lanza que llevaba era, en sus manos, apenas el palo de una escoba.

A diferencia de su hermano, Ser Gregor no vivía en la corte. Era un hombre solitario que rara vez salía de sus tierras, a no ser para una guerra o para un torneo. Había estado al lado de Lord Tywin cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey. Entonces era un caballero recién nombrado, apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero ya resultaba inconfundible por su tamaño y por su ferocidad implacable.

Cuando hizo su aparición el Caballero de las Flores, un murmullo recorrió la multitud, y Ned oyó el susurro fervoroso de Sansa: "_Es tan guapo..._"Ser Loras Tyrell era esbelto como un junco, vestía una armadura de plata increíble, tan pulida que su brillo cegaba, con filigranas de enredaderas negras y diminutos nomeolvides azules. El pueblo se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que Ned de que el azul de las flores provenía de cientos de zafiros. Una exclamación de asombro escapó de miles de gargantas. El muchacho llevaba a los hombros una capa muy pesada, tejida de verdaderos nomeolvides, miles de ellos, cosidos a una capa de lana. Su montura era una preciosa yegua gris, tan esbelta como el jinete, la imagen viva de la velocidad. El gigantesco semental de Ser Gregor relinchó en cuanto le llegó su olor. El muchacho de Altojardín hizo un movimiento con las piernas y su yegua empezó a caminar de lado, ágil como una bailarina.

-Padre, no permitas que Ser Gregor le haga daño.-pidió Sansa, aferrándose a su brazo.

Ned se fijó en que Lyanna llevaba la rosa que Ser Loras le había entregado el día anterior, como decoración a un costado de la oreja. Jory le había contado aquello.

-Lo que llevan son lanzas de torneo.-tranquilizó a su hija.- Las fabrican para que se rompan en cuanto chocan, así nadie resulta herido.- recordó al muchachito muerto, con su capa ribeteada de lunas, y las palabras se le marchitaron en la garganta.

A Ser Gregor le costaba controlar a su caballo. El semental relinchaba, piafaba y sacudía la cabeza. La Montaña lo golpeó cruelmente con la bota de la armadura. El caballo se encabritó y estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

El Caballero de las Flores saludó al rey, cabalgó hasta el extremo más lejano de la liza y aprestó su lanza. Ser Gregor consiguió llevar a su caballo hasta su línea de salida, peleándose con las riendas. Y, de pronto, todo comenzó. El semental de la Montaña emprendió el galope, un galope enloquecido, mientras que la yegua cargaba con la suavidad de la seda. Ser Gregor alzó el escudo y aprestó la lanza sin dejar de pelear con su díscola montura, tratando de que avanzara en línea recta. Y, de pronto, Loras estaba encima de él, con la punta de su lanza en el lugar preciso, y al instante siguiente la Montaña caía. Era tan enorme que su caballo cayó también, en una maraña de acero y carne.

Ned oyó aplausos, vítores, silbidos, gritos de asombro, murmullos emocionados, y por encima de toda la risa ronca y áspera del Perro. El Caballero de las Flores tiró de las riendas en el extremo de la liza. Su lanza no estaba ni astillada. Los zafiros brillaron al sol cuando se levantó el visor y sonrió. La multitud estaba loca por él.

En medio del campo, Ser Gregor Clegane consiguió ponerse en pie hecho una furia. Se arrancó el yelmo y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia y el pelo le caía sobre los ojos.

-¡Mi espada!-gritó al escudero.

El muchacho se la llevó corriendo. El semental ya se había puesto en pie. Gregor Clegane mató al caballo de un mandoble, tan feroz que casi seccionó el cuello del animal. En menos de un instante las aclamaciones se convirtieron en gritos de horror. El semental cayó de rodillas y trató de relinchar. Para entonces Gregor se dirigía ya hacia la zona de la liza donde estaba Ser Loras Tyrell, con la espada ensangrentada en la mano.

-¡Por los Dioses!-exclamó Lyanna, tirando a su hermana hacia su lado, para taparle los ojos. Sansa se había puesto a llorar.

-¡Deténganlo!-gritó Ned. Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el rugido de la multitud. Todos gritaban.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. El Caballero de las Flores pedía a gritos su espada, Ser Gregor derribó de un golpe a su escudero y agarró las riendas de la yegua. El animal olió la sangre y se encabritó. Loras consiguió a duras penas mantenerse sobre la silla. Ser Gregor blandió la espada y asestó un golpe salvaje con ambas manos que acertó al muchacho en el pecho y lo derribó. El corcel huyó, y Ser Loras quedó tendido sobre la tierra. Gregor alzó la espada para asestar el golpe definitivo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-dijo una voz ronca, al tiempo que una mano de hierro lo apartaba del muchacho.

La Montaña se giró, mudo de rabia, blandiendo la espada larga en un arco mortífero en el que había puesto su asombrosa fuerza, pero el Perro detuvo el golpe y se lo devolvió, y los dos hermanos pelearon durante lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras los criados ponían a salvo al aturdido Loras Tyrell. Por tres veces vio Ned a Ser Gregor lanzar golpes brutales contra el yelmo de cabeza de perro, y en cambio Sandor no dirigió ni un solo ataque contra la cabeza desprotegida de su hermano.

La voz del rey puso fin a aquello. La voz del rey y veinte espadas. Jon Arryn les había dicho que un buen comandante debía tener buena voz en el campo de batalla, y Robert había comprobado en el Tridente cuán cierto era aquello.

-¡Que cese esta locura!-rugió.- ¡Lo ordena su rey!-el Perro se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. La espada de Ser Gregor hendió el aire, pero por fin pareció recuperar el sentido común. Dejó caer la espada y miró a Robert, rodeado por su Guardia Real y por otra docena de caballeros y soldados. Sin decir palabra se dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas, apartando de un empujón a Barristan Selmy. -Dejen que se marche.-ordenó.

Y, tan deprisa como había comenzado, todo terminó.

-¿Ahora el Perro es el campeón?-preguntó Lyanna, tratando de calmar a Sansa.

-No.-respondió Ned.- Tiene que haber una última justa, entre el Perro y el Caballero de las Flores.

Pero ella estaba en lo cierto. Momentos más tarde Ser Loras Tyrell volvió a la liza. Vestía un sencillo jubón de lino, y se dirigió hacia Sandor Clegane.

-LE debo la vida. Es usted el vencedor, ser.

-No soy ningún _ser_.-replicó el Perro.

Pero aceptó la victoria, y la bolsa del campeón, y quizá por primera vez en su vida las aclamaciones del pueblo, que le aplaudió mientras salía de la liza para dirigirse hacia su tienda.

Ned, Lyanna y Sansa se encaminaron hacia el prado de tiro con arco, y Meñique, Lord Renly y algunos hombres más les dieron alcance.

-Tyrell sabía que su yegua estaba en celo.-iba diciendo Meñique.-Estoy seguro de que el chico lo tenía todo planeado. Gregor siempre monta sementales grandes y temperamentales, con más ardor que sentido común.-por lo visto le parecía una idea muy graciosa. No así a Ser Barristan Selmy.

-En los trucos no hay honor.-dijo el anciano, rígido.

-No habrá honor, pero sí veinte mil piezas de oro.-sonrió Lord Renly.

Aquella tarde un muchacho llamado Anguy, un plebeyo desconocido procedente de las Marcas de Dome, ganó la competición de tiro con arco a Ser Balón Swann y a Halabhar Xho, a cien pasos, cuando el resto de los arqueros ya habían quedado eliminados en distancias más cortas. Ned envió a Alyn en su busca para ofrecerle un puesto en la guardia de la Mano, pero el chico estaba ebrio de vino, victoria y riquezas jamás soñadas, y lo rechazó.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo duró tres horas. Tomaron parte casi cuarenta hombres, jinetes libres, caballeros sin tierras, escuderos deseosos de labrarse una reputación...lucharon con armas embotadas, en un caos de lodo y sangre, formaban pequeños ejércitos que peleaban juntos y luego se dividían a medida que se formaban y rompían alianzas, hasta que sólo quedó un hombre en pie. El vencedor fue el sacerdote rojo Thoros de Myr, un demente que se afeitaba la cabeza y luchaba con una espada llameante. No era la primera vez que vencía esta clase de combate. La espada llameante asustaba a los caballos de los demás jinetes, y a Thoros no lo asustaba nada. El resultado final fueron tres miembros rotos, una clavícula destrozada, una docena de dedos aplastados, dos caballos que hubo que rematar e incontables cortes, esguinces y magulladuras. Ned daba gracias a los dioses porque el rey no hubiera participado.

Aquella noche, durante el festín, Stark se atrevió a albergar más esperanzas que en mucho tiempo. Robert estaba de un humor inmejorable. Los Lannister se habían esfumado, y hasta sus hijas se comportaban bien. Jory había llevado a Arya para que tomara parte en la celebración, y Sansa habló a su hermana con amabilidad.

-El torneo ha sido magnífico.-suspiró.- Deberías haberlo visto.-

-¿Cómo va tu danza?-preguntó Lyanna.

-Estoy toda llena de cardenales.-informó Arya alegremente al tiempo que le enseñaba con orgullo una enorme magulladura violácea que tenía en la pierna.

-Debes de bailar fatal.-señaló Sansa, dubitativa.

Más tarde, cuando sus dos hijas mayores fueron a escuchar a un grupo de trovadores que interpretaban la compleja serie de baladas entrelazadas denominada _Danza de los Dragones_, Ned quiso ver él mismo la magulladura.

-Espero que Forel no te presione demasiado.

Arya se mantuvo en equilibrio sobre una pierna. Cada vez se le daba mejor.

-Syrio dice que cada herida es una lección, y que cada lección te lleva un paso más allá.

Ned frunció el ceño. La reputación de Syrio Forel era excelente, y su extravagante estilo bravoosiano era perfecto para la estilizada espada de Arya, pero aun así... hacía pocos días, la niña había vagado por el torreón con los ojos vendados por una tira de seda negra. Le explicó que Syrio le estaba enseñando a ver con los oídos, con la nariz y con la piel. Y antes de eso la había tenido haciendo volteretas adelante y atrás.

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto, Arya?-inquirió.

-Mañana vamos a cazar gatos.-contestó ella después de asentir.

-Gatos.-suspiró Ned.- Creo que cometí un error al contratar al bravoosi. Si quieres le diré a Jory que se encargue de enseñarte. Confiaría en él o en tu propia hermana para que te enseñe, o también puedo hablar con Ser Barristan. De joven era el mejor espadachín de los Siete Reinos.

-No.-replicó Arya.- Quiero aprender con Syrio.

Ned le acarició el pelo. Cualquier maestro de armas pasable podría enseñar a Arya a lanzar y detener estocadas sin tanta tontería con vendas, volteretas laterales y saltos sobre una pierna, pero conocía demasiado bien a su hija pequeña, sabía que no valía la pena discutir cuando proyectaba hacia afuera aquella mandíbula testaruda.

-Como quieras.-dijo. Sin duda no tardaría en cansarse de aquello.- Pero ten cuidado, ¿eh?

-Te lo prometo.-le aseguró la niña con solemnidad al tiempo que saltaba de la pierna derecha a la izquierda con un movimiento fluido.

Mucho más tarde, una vez hubo llevado a sus hijas de vuelta a la ciudad y las hubo dejado en sus respectivos dormitorios, a Lyanna con la rosa de Loras entre las manos, a Sansa con sus sueños y a Arya con sus magulladuras, Ned subió por las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones, en la cima de la Torre de la Mano. Aquel día había hecho calor, y el ambiente de la estancia era denso y olía a cerrado. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió los pesados postigos para que entrara el aire fresco de la noche. Echó un vistazo al otro lado del patio, y advirtió la luz titilante de una vela en la ventana de Meñique. La medianoche había quedado ya muy atrás. Abajo, junto al río, la jarana apenas empezaba a decaer.

Sacó la daga y la examinó. El arma de Meñique, que Tyrion Lannister había ganado en una apuesta de torneo, enviada para asesinar a Bran mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué querría el enano matar a Bran? ¿Para qué querría nadie matar a Bran?

La daga, la caída de Bran... todo tenía alguna relación con la muerte de Jon Arryn, lo presentía, pero las circunstancias de la muerte de Jon seguían siendo tan oscuras como al principio. Stannis no había regresado a Desembarco del Rey para el torneo. Lysa Arryn protegía su silencio tras los altos muros del Nido de Águilas. El escudero había muerto, y Jory seguía investigando por los prostíbulos. No tenía nada, sólo al bastardo de Robert.

Porque a Ned no le cabía duda de que el hosco aprendiz del armero fuera el bastardo del rey. Llevaba los rasgos de los Baratheon grabados en el rostro, en la mandíbula, en los ojos, en aquella mata de cabello negro. Renly era demasiado joven para haber engendrado a un chico de su edad, y Stannis demasiado frío y orgulloso. Gendry era hijo de Robert.

Pero, aun sabiendo aquello, ¿qué había descubierto? El rey tenía más hijos bastardos repartidos por los Siete Reinos. Había reconocido abiertamente a uno, un niño de la edad de Bran cuya madre era de alta cuna. El chico estaba como pupilo en Bastión de Tormentas, al cargo del gobernador de la fortaleza de Lord Renly.

Recordó la primera vez que Robert había sido padre, cuando él mismo era casi un chiquillo, en el Valle. Tuvo una hija, una niña preciosa, y el joven señor de Bastión de Tormentas se encargó de su manutención. La visitaba a diario incluso mucho después de perder todo interés por la madre. A menudo arrastraba a Ned con él, tanto si quería como si no. Aquella niña tendría ya diecisiete o dieciocho años, sería mayor que Robert cuando la engendró. El concepto se le hizo muy extraño.

A Cersei no le debían de hacer gracia los vaivenes de su señor esposo, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía importancia si el rey engendraba a un bastardo o a un centenar. La ley y el uso reconocían pocos derechos a los hijos ilegítimos. Gendry, la chica del Valle, el muchachito de Bastión de Tormentas... ninguno de ellos representaba una amenaza para los hijos legítimos de Robert...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

-Aquí hay un hombre que quiere verlo, mi señor.-dijo la voz de Harwin.- Se niega a dar su nombre.

-Que pase.-dijo Ned, intrigado. El visitante era un hombre recio, con botas agrietadas llenas de barro, una pesada túnica marrón de tejido basto, una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro y las manos ocultas en las mangas amplias.- ¿Quién eres?-

-Un amigo.-replicó el encapuchado en voz baja, extraña.- Tenemos que hablar a solas, Lord Stark.

-Puedes marcharte, Harwin.-dijo Ned. La curiosidad pudo más que la cautela. Cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación, con todas las puertas cerradas, el visitante se bajó la capucha.- ¡Lord Varys!- exclamó, atónito.

-Lord Stark.-respondió Varys con toda cortesía al tiempo que se sentaba.- ¿Puedo pedirle algo de beber?

Ned llenó dos copas con vino veraniego y tendió una a Varys.

-Aunque hubiera pasado a medio metro de usted no lo habría reconocido.-dijo, incrédulo.

Jamás había visto al eunuco vestir otra cosa que no fueran sedas, terciopelos y los más ricos damascos; y aquel hombre no olía a lilas, sino a sudor.

-Es lo que deseaba con toda mi alma.-replicó Varys.-No nos ayudaría en absoluto que ciertas personas supieran que hemos tenido esta conversación en privado. La reina lo vigila de cerca. Este vino es excelente, muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo han pasado desapercibido para el resto de mis guardias?-preguntó Ned.

-La Fortaleza Roja tiene caminos que sólo conocen los fantasmas y las arañas.-Varys sonrió en gesto de disculpa.- No lo entretendré mucho tiempo, mi señor. Hay algunas cosas de las que debe estar informado. Es la Mano del Rey, y el rey es un idiota.-el tono empalagoso del eunuco se había esfumado, su voz era en aquel momento afilada como un látigo.- Sí, es su amigo, lo sé, pero sigue siendo un idiota. Y un idiota muerto, a menos que usted lo salve. Hoy ha faltado poco. Querían matarlo durante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Quién?-consiguió preguntar Ned, que durante un momento se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa.

-Si de verdad necesita respuesta a esa pregunta, es tan idiota como Robert y yo estoy en el bando que no debo.-Varys bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Los Lannister.-dijo Ned.- La reina... no, no me lo puedo creer, ni siquiera de Cersei. ¡Le pidió que no luchara!

-Le prohibió que luchara, y eso delante de su hermano, sus caballeros y la mitad de la corte. Díganme con sinceridad, ¿se le ocurre mejor manera de obligar al rey Robert a participar en el torneo?

Ned sintió náuseas. El eunuco tenía razón: si uno quería que Robert Baratheon hiciera algo, bastaba con decirle que no podía, que no debía.

-Pero, aunque hubiera participado, ¿quién se habría atrevido a matar al rey?

-Había cuarenta jinetes.-contestó Varys encogiéndose de hombros.- Los Lannister tienen muchos amigos. En medio del caos, con los caballos relinchando, tantos huesos rotos, Thoros de Myr con esa espada absurda que lleva siempre, ¿quién podría decir que el golpe que mató a Su Alteza fue intencionado?-se volvió a llenar la copa.- Cuando todo terminara, el asesino estaría transido de dolor. Casi me parece oír sus sollozos. Qué tristeza. Pero no me cabe duda de que la compasiva viuda se apiadaría del pobre desdichado, lo ayudaría a ponerse en pie y besaría su frente en gesto de perdón. El buen rey Joffrey no tendría más remedio que indultarlo.-el eunuco se pasó un dedo por la mejilla.- O quizá Cersei permitiría que Ser Ilyn le cortara la cabeza. Un riesgo menos para los Lannister, aunque sería una sorpresa muy poco grata para su amiguito.

-Conocía todo este plan y no ha hecho nada.-Ned estaba airado.

-Yo controlo rumores, no guerreros.

-Podría haber acudido antes a mí.

-Ah, sí, desde luego. Y usted habría ido a hablar con el rey, ¿verdad? Y cuando Robert supiera del peligro que corría, ¿qué cree que habría hecho?

-Los habría enviado a todos al Infierno y habría participado para demostrar que no tenía miedo.-respondió Ned después de meditar un instante. Varys extendió las manos.

-Tengo que confesarle algo más, Lord Eddard. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué iba a hacer usted. _¿Por qué no acudió a mí?_, me pregunta. Y le diré la verdad, porque no confiaba en usted, mi señor.

-¿Que no confiaba en mí?-el asombro de Ned fue genuino.

-En la Fortaleza Roja hay dos tipos de personas, Lord Eddard.-dijo Varys.- Las que son leales al reino y las que no sienten lealtad más que hacia ellas mismas. Hasta esta mañana no tenía manera de saber a qué grupo pertenecía... así que aguardé... y ahora estoy seguro.-sonrió con una sonrisa regordeta y tensa a la vez, y por un momento su rostro público y su rostro privado fueron el mismo.- Empiezo a comprender por qué la reina le tiene tanto miedo. Desde luego que sí.

-A usted es al que debería temer.

-No. Yo soy lo que soy. El rey me utiliza, pero se avergüenza de ello. Nuestro Robert es muy resuelto y viril, y a los hombres como él no les gustan las serpientes, las arañas ni los eunucos. Si un día Cersei le susurra al oído: _Mata a ese hombre_, Ilyn Payne me cortará la cabeza antes de que tenga tiempo de pestañear, ¿y quién llorará por el pobre Varys? Ni en el norte ni en el sur se componen canciones en honor de las arañas.-extendió una mano blanda y rozó el hombro de Ned.- En cambio a usted, Lord Stark, creo... no, estoy seguro... de que jamás lo mandarían a matar, ni siquiera por su reina, y en eso puede residir nuestra salvación.

Aquello era ya demasiado. Por un momento Eddard deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a Invernalia, a la limpia simplicidad del norte, donde los enemigos eran el invierno y los salvajes de más allá del Muro.

-Pero Robert debe de tener más amigos leales.-protestó.- Sus hermanos, su...

-¿... su esposa?-terminó Varys con una sonrisa como una navaja.- Sus hermanos detestan a los Lannister, de eso no cabe duda, pero odiar a la reina y amar al rey son dos cosas muy diferentes, ¿verdad? Ser Barristan ama su honor, el Gran Maestre Pycelle ama su cargo, y Meñique ama a Meñique.

-La Guardia Real...

-Un escudo de papel.-replicó el eunuco.- Por lo que más quiera, Lord Stark, intente no poner esa cara de sorpresa. El propio Jaime Lannister es un Hermano Juramentado de las Espadas Blancas, y ya sabemos todos qué valen sus juramentos. Los días en que la capa blanca la llevaban hombres como Ryam Redwyne y el príncipe Aemon, el Caballero Dragón, sólo perviven en las canciones. De los siete que componen ahora la guardia el único que es de auténtico acero es Ser Barristan Selmy, y no olvidemos que es viejo. Ser Boros y Ser Meryn pertenecen a la reina en cuerpo y alma, y sobre los demás tengo serias sospechas. No, mi señor. Si se desenfundan las espadas, usted será el único amigo verdadero de Robert Baratheon.

-Hay que informar al rey.-propuso Ned.- Si lo que dice es verdad, aunque sólo sea en parte, hay que informar a Robert enseguida.

-¿Y qué pruebas le vamos a presentar? ¿Mi palabra contra la de ellos? ¿Mis pajaritos contra la reina y el Matarreyes, contra sus hermanos y su Consejo, contra los Guardianes de Oriente y de Occidente, contra todo el poder de Roca Casterly? Por favor, llamé directamente a Ser Ilyn, así ahorraremos tiempo. Sé adónde lleva ese camino.

-Pero, si está en lo cierto, intentarán matarlo de nuevo.

-Desde luego.-asintió Varys.- Y me temo que más temprano que tarde. Los está poniendo muy nerviosos, Lord Eddard. Pero mis pajaritos estarán atentos, y quizá usted y yo, juntos, podamos anticiparnos a sus golpes.-se levantó y se echó la capucha sobre la cara.- Gracias por el vino. Volveremos a hablar. La próxima vez que me vea en el Consejo, intente tratarme con su desdén habitual. No creo que le cueste demasiado.-ya estaba junto a la puerta cuando Ned lo llamó.

-Varys.-el eunuco se volvió.- ¿Cómo murió Jon Arryn?

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en llegar a eso. ,

-Dígamelo.-

-Lo llaman _Lágrimas de Lys_. Es una sustancia muy rara y costosa, transparente y dulce como el agua, no deja rastro. Mil veces supliqué a Lord Arryn que tuviera un catador, se lo rogué en esta misma estancia, pero no me hizo caso. Me dijo que esa idea nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza a un hombre de verdad. A un hombre completo.

-¿Quién le suministró el veneno?-Ned tenía que saber el resto.

-Algún amigo querido, alguien que a menudo compartía con él el pan y el vino, no me cabe duda. Pero, ¿cuál? Había tantos... Lord Arryn era un hombre bondadoso y confiado.-el eunuco suspiró.- Había un muchacho... le debía a Jon Arryn todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, pero cuando la viuda huyó al Nido de Águilas junto con todo su séquito, él se quedó en Desembarco del Rey y prosperó. Siempre me alegro de ver que los jóvenes prosperan en la vida.-su voz volvía a ser un látigo, cada palabra un golpe.- Debía de ser una figura galante en el torneo, ¿verdad?, con la armadura nueva, la capa ribeteada de lunas...lástima que muriera tan joven... y de manera tan inoportuna, antes de que pudierais hablar con él.

-El escudero.-dijo Ned. Sentía como si a él también lo hubiera envenado.- Ser Hugh.-engranajes dentro de engranajes dentro de engranajes. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué en estos momentos? Jon Arryn fue la Mano del Rey durante catorce años, ¿qué hacía ahora para que lo mataran?

-Preguntas.-replicó Varys al tiempo que salía por la puerta.

-¿Sansa está durmiendo?-preguntó Lyanna, mientras Sybill se encargaba de desenredarle el cabello y acondicionarlo para ir a dormir.

-Así es, mi lady.-respondió la muchacha.-He hablado con el Maestre Pycelle para que le suministre una pequeña dosis de Leche de Amapola para que logre conciliar el sueño sin complicaciones.-Lyanna asintió, aún con la rosa roja entre las manos.- Ser Loras es muy apuesto.-

-Lo es.-acotó la norteña, sonriendo.

Se escucharon suaves golpecitos contra la puerta. Sybill dejó el peine sobre el tocador y se acercó a atender.

-Buenas noches, lady Stark.-Lyanna miró hacia un costado, encontrándose con el eunuco.

-Lord Varys.-saludó ella, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-Varys observó con desconfianza a Sybill.-Puedes retirarte. Nos veremos en la mañana.-la muchacha hizo una reverencia y se retiró.- ¿Y bien?-Lyanna adquirió el mismo tono de voz que su madre.

-¿Sabe, mi lady?-preguntó Varys, acercándose con las manos sobre el estómago.-Durante siglos, en los torneos, cada caballero entregaba una corona de laureles a la dama que hubiese robado su corazón.-Lyanna miró de reojo la rosa roja.-Sin ir más lejos, su difunta tía: Lyanna Stark I, fue nombrada Reina del amor y la belleza por el joven Rhaegar Targaryen, cuando este último estaba casado con la princesa de Dorne…-

-¿A qué quiere llegar, mi Lord?-lo interrumpió la norteña, soltando un leve bostezo fingido.-Hoy ha sido un día largo y me gustaría descansar un poco.-

-No quiero robarle más tiempo, mi lady.-aseguró Varys.-Disculpe si he extendido mi propósito para estar a estas horas de la noche…-se cortó a sí mismo, ante la enarcada ceja de Lyanna.-Bien, mis pajaritos me han traído información.- soltó.

-¿Información?-inquirió la norteña.

-Sí.-respondió el eunuco.- Se anda rumoreando que Jamie Lannister no tiene ojos más que para la exótica y fría belleza de una dama.-

-Vaya, que afortunada esa mujer.-Lyanna se puso de pie, con aires de querer echar a la araña.

-¿Se considera afortunada, mi lady?-inquirió Varys, enarcando una ceja.

-Tengo todo lo que podría querer, señor.-replicó, con autoritarismo en su voz.- No me quejo.-Varys soltó una risita.

-Veo que no ha entendido mi pregunta.-volvió a reír.- Lo que quise decir…-

-¡Ya sé que es lo que ha querido decir!-exclamó Lyanna, perdiendo los estribos.-la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el rostro de Jory se hizo visible entre las danzantes lenguas de fuego que colgaban de las antorchas.

-¿Todo bien, mi lady?-Jory ingresó a la habitación, manteniendo la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-Todo bien.-aseguró Lyanna, serenándose.-Lord Varys ya se iba.-lo miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que la conversación se había acabado.

-Si…-el eunuco se balanceo sobre la punta de sus pies.-…ya me iba.-comenzó a enfilar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo. Al volver su rostro hacia la norteña, sonrió.-Solo recuerde una cosa, mi lady.-pidió.-Un lobo y un león, no pueden llegar a ser una mala combinación.-


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Tras la discusión con Robert, sobre dejar viva o muerta a Daenerys Targaryen, Ned había aceptado la ayuda de Meñique para seguir investigando sobre la muerte de Jon Arryn. Se reunió con él en la sala común del burdel. Estaba hablando cordialmente con una mujer alta y elegante, que lucía una túnica con plumas sobre una piel negra como el carbón.

Junto a la chimenea, Heward jugaba a las prendas con una moza de busto generoso. Por lo visto él había perdido ya el cinturón, la capa, la camisa y la bota derecha, mientras que ella se había tenido que desabotonar la camisola hasta la cintura. Jory se encontraba junto a una ventana por la que se deslizaba la lluvia. Tenía una sonrisa irónica en los labios, y se divertía observando cómo Heward daba la vuelta a las fichas.

Ned se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y se puso los guantes.

-Vámonos ya. He terminado con mi asunto.

-Como desee, mi señor.-dijo Jory mientras Heward se ponía en pie y recogía a toda prisa sus cosas.- Ayudaré a Wyl a traer los caballos.-se dirigió hacia la puerta. Meñique se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para despedirse. Besó la mano de la mujer negra, le susurró algún chiste que la hizo reír a carcajadas y caminó sin prisas hacia Ned.

-¿Su asunto o el asunto de Robert?-preguntó en tono ligero.- Se dice que la Mano sueña los sueños del rey, habla con la voz del rey, y gobierna con la espada del rey. ¿Quiere decir que usted folla con la...?

-Lord Baelish.-lo interrumpió Ned.-Supone demasiado. Le agradezco su ayuda. Sin ella habríamos tardado años en dar con este burdel. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tolerar semejantes groserías. Y ya no soy la Mano del Rey.

El lobo huargo debe de ser una bestia muy quisquillosa.-replicó Meñique con una mueca.

Del cielo negro y sin estrellas caía una lluvia cálida cuando se encaminaron hacia los establos. Ned se cubrió con la capucha de la capa. Jory le sacó el caballo. Lo seguía el joven Wyl, que guiaba con una mano la yegua de Meñique mientras con la otra se arreglaba el cinturón y los cordones del pantalón. Una prostituta descalza se asomó por la puerta del establo, entre risitas.

-¿Volvemos ahora al castillo, mi señor?-preguntó Jory. Ned asintió y montó. Meñique montó a su lado. Jory y los demás los siguieron.

-El establecimiento que dirige Chataya es exquisito.-comentó Meñique.- He pensado comprarlo. Hoy en día los burdeles son una inversión mucho más segura que los barcos. Las putas no suelen hundirse, y si las abordan los piratas es previo pago de dinero contante y sonante.

Lord Petyr se rió de su chiste. Ned dejó que siguiera parloteando. Al cabo de un rato se calló, y siguieron cabalgando en silencio. Las calles de Desembarco del Rey estaban oscuras y desiertas. La lluvia había hecho que todo el mundo se pusiera a cubierto en el interior de las casas. Caía sobre la cabeza de Ned, cálida como la sangre e implacable como los remordimientos. Por el rostro le corrían gruesas gotas de agua.

_La muchacha era tan joven que Ned no se había atrevido a preguntarle la edad. Sin duda había sido virgen. Los mejores burdeles siempre encontraban vírgenes para quien tuviera con qué pagarlas. Tenía el cabello rojo claro y una lluvia de pecas sobre la nariz. Cuando se sacó un pecho para amamantar al bebé, Ned vio que su busto estaba también cubierto de pecas. _

_-La he llamado Barra.-dijo mientras la niña mamaba.- Se parece mucho a él, ¿verdad, mi señor? Tiene su misma nariz, y su pelo... _

_-Es verdad. _

_Eddard Stark había acariciado el pelo negro de la pequeña, lo sintió como seda entre sus dedos. Le parecía recordar que la primera hija de Robert había tenido aquel mismo cabello. _

_-Dígale lo que ha visto, mi señor... si le place, claro está. Dígale lo bonita que es. _

_-Lo haré.-prometió Ned. _

_Era su maldición. Robert juraba a las mujeres amor eterno y las olvidaba antes del ocaso, pero Ned Stark siempre cumplía sus promesas. Recordó las promesas que había hecho a la moribunda Lyanna y el precio que había pagado por mantener su palabra. _

_-Dígale también que no he estado con ningún otro hombre. Se lo juro, mi señor se lo juro por los dioses antiguos y por los nuevos. Chataya me dijo que tenía medio año libre por el bebé, y por si él volvía. Dígale que lo espero, por favor. No quiero joyas ni nada, sólo a él. Fue muy bueno conmigo, de verdad. _

_-Se lo diré, niña, y te prometo que Barra no pasará necesidades.- ella le había sonreído, con una sonrisa tan trémula y dulce que le partió el corazón_.

Mientras cabalgaba en la noche lluviosa, Ned veía ante sus ojos el rostro de Jon Nieve, tan parecido a él mismo cuando era joven. Si los dioses despreciaban a los bastardos, ¿por qué, pensó, por qué llenaban a los hombres de deseos tan incontrolables?

-Lord Baelish, ¿qué sabe de los bastardos de Robert?

-Para empezar, que tiene más que usted.

-¿Cuántos?

-¿Qué más da?-contestó Meñique encogiéndose de hombros. Por los pliegues de su capa corrían reguerillos de agua.- Si alguien se acuesta con suficientes mujeres, unas cuantas le dejarán regalitos, y en ese sentido Su Alteza no ha mostrado la menor timidez. Sé que reconoció al chico de Bastión de Tormentas, el que engendró la noche de bodas de Lord Stannis. No le quedó otro remedio, la madre era una Florent, sobrina de Lady Selyse, una de las doncellas. Por lo que cuenta Renly, Robert se llevó a la chica al piso de arriba durante el festín, y rompió el lecho matrimonial mientras Stannis y su esposa todavía estaban bailando. Por lo visto Lord Stannis lo consideró una mancha en el honor de la Casa de su esposa, así que cuando el bebé nació, lo embarcó para que Renly se hiciera cargo.-miró de reojo a Ned.- También se comenta que Robert tuvo gemelos con una criada de Roca Casterly hace tres años, cuando fue allí para asistir al torneo de Lord Tywin. Cersei hizo matar a los bebés y vendió la madre a un traficante de esclavos. Tan cerca de su casa... fue una afrenta excesiva para el honor de los Lannister.

Ned Stark hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué empezó a mostrar Jon Arryn tanto interés de repente por los hijos ilegítimos del rey?

-Era la Mano del Rey.-el hombrecillo se encogió de hombros.- No me cabe duda de que Robert le encargó que velara por ellos, para que no les faltara nada.

-Tuvo que ser por algo más, de lo contrario no lo habrían matado.-Ned estaba empapado hasta los huesos y se le había helado el alma.

-Ya entiendo.-Meñique se sacudió la lluvia del pelo, y soltó una carcajada.- Lord Arryn descubrió que Su Alteza había preñado a unas cuantas putas y a unas verduleras, así que había que cerrarle la boca. No es de extrañar. Si un hombre con semejantes conocimientos hubiera vivido, ¿a dónde iríamos a parar? Tarde o temprano empezaría a decir que el sol sale por el este, y cosas así.

Ned no supo qué responder y frunció el ceño. Por primera vez en muchos años volvió a pensar en Rhaegar Targaryen. Se preguntó si Rhaegar había sido aficionado a frecuentar burdeles. Tenía la sensación de que no.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, se le metía en los ojos y tamborileaba contra el suelo. Por la colina bajaban auténticos ríos de agua negra.

-¡Mi señor!-exclamó Jory de repente. Su voz denotaba alarma, y de pronto la calle estuvo llena de soldados.

Ned divisó cotas de mallas sobre cuero, guanteletes y canilleras, y yelmos de acero con leones dorados en la cresta. Las capas empapadas se les pegaban a las espaldas. No le dio tiempo a contarlos, pero eran al menos diez, iban a pie, armados con espadas y lanzas de punta de hierro, y bloqueaban la calle.

-¡Atrás!-oyó gritar a Wyl. Pero cuando dio la vuelta a su montura, había más soldados detrás para cortarles la retirada. La espada de Jory salió al momento de la vaina.

-¡Abran paso o mueran!-exclamó.

-Los lobos aúllan.-comentó el líder. Ned vio que le corría la lluvia por el rostro.- Pero es una manada pequeña.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Meñique mientras avanzaba con su caballo, paso a paso, con suma cautela.- Es la Mano del Rey.

-Era la Mano del Rey.-el barro amortiguaba el sonido de los cascos del semental bayo. La hilera de hombres se abrió para dejarle paso. El león de los Lannister rugía desafiante en su coraza dorada.- Para ser sinceros, ahora ya no sé qué es.

-Esto es una locura, Lannister.-dijo Meñique.- Déjanos pasar. Nos esperan en el castillo. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Sabe muy bien lo que hace.-dijo Ned con voz tranquila.

-Muy cierto.-dijo Jaime Lannister con una sonrisa.- Busco a mi hermano. Se acuerda de mi hermano, ¿verdad, Lord Stark? Estuvo con nosotros en Invernalia, no sé si cae. Pelo rubio, ojos desemparejados, lengua afilada... un tipo bajito...

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-replicó Ned.

-Por lo visto ha tenido problemas por el camino. Mi señor padre se siente insultado. No tendrá idea de quién habrá maltratado a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-Su hermano ha sido detenido por orden mía, para responder por sus crímenes.-dijo Ned Stark.

-Mis señores...-gimió Meñique, desalentado.

-Muéstreme su acero, Lord Eddard.-dijo Ser Jaime desenvainando la espada mientras avanzaba.- Si es necesario lo mataré como a Aerys, pero preferiría que muriera con una espada en la mano.-lanzó a Meñique una mirada fría y despectiva.- Lord Baelish, apártese si no quiere que caiga alguna mancha de sangre en esos ropajes tan caros.

-Iré a buscar a la Guardia de la Ciudad.-prometió a Ned. A Meñique no le hacía falta que le insistieran.

*.*.*

_Tras una clase de "baile" junto a Syrio Florel, Lyanna se deslizó por los pasillos del castillo buscando gatos. En pocas clases había adquirido una excelente flexibilidad y había mejorado mucho más sus movimientos. Ahora eran sutiles y silenciosos._

_Mientras acechaba a los felinos vio a un grupo de soldados que marchaban hacia la salida, cada uno de ellos eran perteneciente a la casa Lannister. Al pasar a su lado, le regalaron miradas gélidas y llenas de odio. Lyanna solo se apoyó contra una columna y espero a que todos pasasen para luego seguir con su cacería._

_-¿Intimida una manada de leones, mi lady?-dando un brinco sobre el mismo lugar en el cual estaba parada, notó la presencia de Jaime Lannister. _

_-Un huargo sabe cómo defenderse.-replicó Lyanna, recuperando la postura.-Y tenga por hecho que no me intimida, ser.-_

_-Una lengua bastante filosa para su edad, joven Lyanna.-se le acercó, despeinando la ya despeinada melena oscura._

_-Suelo utilizar cosas afiladas para protegerme.-comentó la norteña, zafándose del tacto._

_-Ya lo he comprobado eso.-_

_-He estado tomando clases, por si le interesa saber, ser.-añadió.-Y déjeme decirle que estoy dispuesta a un segundo enfrentamiento, si así lo desea.-_

_Jaime soltó una carcajada y se acomodó la espada dentro de la vaina._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta.-_

*.*.*

Los hombres de Ned habían desenvainado las espadas, pero eran tres contra veinte. Muchos ojos los espiaban desde las ventanas cercanas, pero nadie iba a intervenir. Su grupo iba a caballo, mientras que los Lannister, a excepción de Jaime, iban a pie. Si cargaban podrían escapar, pero Eddard Stark consideró que había una táctica con más garantías de éxito.

-Si me matan.-advirtió al Matarreyes.-Catelyn no dudará en acabar con Tyrion. -Jaime puso contra el pecho de Ned la espada dorada que había derramado la sangre del último de los Reyes Dragón.

-¿De veras? ¿La noble Catelyn Tully de Aguasdulces asesinaría a un rehén? No...No lo creo.-suspiró.- Pero no pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hermano confiando en el honor de una mujer.-Jaime envainó la espada.- Así que dejaré que vaya corriendo a contarle a Robert el susto que le he dado. ¿Cree que le importará mucho?-se echó hacia atrás con los dedos el pelo mojado y dio media vuelta a su caballo. Cuando estuvo detrás de la línea de hombres, volvió la vista hacia el capitán.- Encárgate de que Lord Stark regrese sano y salvo, Tregar.

-A sus órdenes, mi señor.

-Pero... tampoco queremos que escape sin castigo, así que...-a pesar de la lluvia y la noche, Ned divisó la sonrisa blanca de Jaime.-Mata a sus hombres.

-¡No!-gritó Ned Stark al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada.

Jaime se alejaba ya por la calle cuando oyó gritar a Wyl. Los hombres armados cayeron sobre ellos. Ned arrolló a uno, lanzando golpes contra los fantasmas de capas rojas que se ponían ante él. Jory espoleó su montura y cargó. Un casco con herradura de acero acertó a un guardia Lannister en la cara y se oyó un crujido estremecedor. Otro hombre cayó, y Jory se encontró libre. Wyl maldijo cuando lo derribaron de su caballo moribundo, las espadas chocaban bajo la lluvia. Ned galopó hacia él, y asestó un golpe de espada contra el yelmo de Tregar. El impacto le hizo apretar los dientes. El capitán cayó de rodillas, con el león de la cresta hendido en dos y el rostro lleno de sangre. Heward lanzaba tajos contra las manos que se habían apoderado de sus riendas cuando una lanza se le clavó en el vientre. De repente, Jory saltó entre ellos, su espada hacía brotar una lluvia roja.

-¡No!-gritó Ned.- ¡Vete, Jory!-el caballo de Ned resbaló y fue a caer al barro. Durante un momento el dolor fue cegador, sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Vio cómo le cortaban las patas al caballo de Jory, y cómo lo arrastraban al suelo, y cómo las espadas subían y bajaban sobre él. Cuando el caballo de Ned se puso en pie de nuevo él también intentó levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo con un grito ahogado. Vio el hueso astillado que le salía por la pantorrilla. Fue lo último que vio durante largo rato. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Meñique había ingresado al castillo llamando la Guardia. Lyanna, que seguía cazando gatos, cayó al suelo de bruces y se levantó sobándose el vientre, cuando escuchó el llamado. Con sus inaudibles pasos se asomó al recibidor.

-¿Lord Baelish?-preguntó, corriendo el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Lady Stark, no creo que sea de su agrado escuchar conversaciones de adultos.-replicó Meñique, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa. Aquella expresión no era la misma que otras veces.-Será mejor que vuelva a su recamara junto a sus hermanas. De estos asuntos me encargo yo.-Baelish siguió llamando a la Guardia, con Lyanna detrás de sí. Ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

-¿Está mi padre a salvo?-preguntó, deteniéndose detrás de Meñique.-Lo he visto con usted esta tarde, mi lord.

-Lo estaba hace unos minutos…-respondió.-…cuando lo dejé con Lannister.-añadió en un susurro.

-¿Lo estaba?-repitió, luego de que se acercase el capitán de la Guardia.- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

Ambos hombres la ignoraron y hablaron entre susurros lo bastantes bajos como para que ella no lo escuchara.

-Enviaré a mis mejores hombres.-habló el capitán, luego de unos instantes para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Puede contestarme, lord Baelish?- insistió Lyanna, tironeándole la túnica. Meñique se arrodilló ante ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Va a poder venir conmigo, mi lady. Su padre, si es que sigue vivo, se alegrará de ver un rostro familiar.-

-¿De qué está…?-

-¡Preparen el caballo de Lady Stark!-bramó Meñique.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Lord Eddard Stark estaba a solas con sus muertos. Su caballo se le acercó, olfateó el hedor rancio de la sangre y se alejó al galope. Ned empezó a arrastrarse por el barro, con los dientes apretados para no ceder ante el dolor insoportable. Le pareció que tardaba años. Desde las ventanas iluminadas por velas lo observaban muchos rostros y la gente empezó a salir de las puertas y los callejones, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda.

Meñique y la Guardia de la Ciudad lo encontraron allí, en la calle, acunando entre los brazos el cuerpo de Jory.

-¡Padre!-exclamó Lyanna, bajando de su caballo. Sus pasos chasquearon sobre el barro. Al llegar a él, se lanzó al suelo haciendo que sus rodillas quedaran en la blanda masa marrón.- Oh, padre querido, ¿Qué te han hecho?-entre los brazos de Ned, divisó el cuerpo del hombre que había sido un gran amigo para ella. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y no tardaron en desbordar en lágrimas.

Los capas doradas consiguieron una litera, pero aun así el trayecto de vuelta al castillo fue una agonía, y Ned perdió el conocimiento en más de una ocasión. Más adelante recordaría la visión de la Fortaleza Roja, a la luz del alba. La lluvia había oscurecido la piedra rosada de los muros hasta darle el color de la sangre.

Vio al Gran Maestre Pycelle inclinado sobre él, con una copa en la mano.

-Beba, mi señor.-le susurró.- Es la leche de la amapola, para el dolor.

Recordaba que la bebió, y que Pycelle decía a alguien que calentara el vino hasta que hirviera, y que le llevaran sedas limpias. Y luego ya no supo más.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14:**_

Lyanna se acomodó junto al lecho de su padre. Ya habían pasado una semana desde que los soldados de los Lannister lo habían emboscado a la entrada del burdel de Lord Baelish. A Ned le había destrozado la pierna, pero gracias a los cuidados del Maestre Pycelle, estaba sanando de a poco.

Durante el lapso en el cual Lord Eddard estuvo en un profundo reposo, sus hijas no se animaron a dejarlo solo. Lyanna se pasaba las noches a su lado, Sansa rezaba por él y Ayra…la pequeña Ayra, no había dicho ni una palabra desde lo sucedido.

-¿Cuándo crees que despierte?-preguntó la mayor, corriendo los cabellos que caían sobre la frente de su padre. El mayordomo Poole, la miró de reojo mientras acomodaba una jarra sobre una mesilla.

-Esperemos que pronto, mi lady.-respondió.

Lyanna sonrió.

-Mi padre es un hombre fuerte y valiente.-dijo.

-Lo es, mi lady.-

La norteña besó la frente de Lord Stark, para luego acomodarse el vestido y ponerse de pie. Con la promesa de regresar más tarde, salió de la habitación.

Al caminar por las galerías del castillo, sintió las piernas adormecidas; había estado toda la mañana arrodillada junto a su señor padre, velando y cuidando de él. Tal actitud le recordaba a las noches enteras que pasaba Lord Stark a su lado cuando ella enfermaba; siempre a su lado, conteniéndola y haciéndola olvidar de aquellos tontos resfríos.

Lyanna salió al patio. Respiró algo de aire fresco y se acomodó el cabello; lo tenía seco y enredado, lo que quedaba de una trenza de dormir se había transformado en una bola enmarañada de color negro. La brillantez del sol le dañaba los ojos. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, borrando el rastro de las molestas lagañas y cruzó hacia una segunda galería, la que daba a la habitación de sus hermanas.

-Buenos días, mi lady.-saludó Tom el gordo, apostado a los costados de la puerta de Arya. Lyanna le correspondió el saludo con un breve asentimiento.

Una vez que Tomard le permitió el acceso, la joven norteña notó que las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas y le daban un aspecto triste. Curvó los labios en una mueca y a paso enérgico se acercó a las grandes ventanas.

Los rayos de luz, que antes lastimaban sus ojos, ahora eran una suave y cálida caricia sobre su rostro. Arya se removió molesta en la cama.

-Cierra eso.-exigió, cubriéndose con una almohada.

-Nada eso.-Lyanna se acercó a una segunda ventana y abrió también las cortinas.- ¡Es un día precioso, hermana mía!-exclamó.- Deberías salir al patio, tomar aire, dejar que el sol te de algo de color en la piel, tal vez escalar algún techo o buscar gatos.-

-Hoy no se me apetece hacer nada.-gruñó Arya.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer.-la mayor recogió las prendas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y las amontonó sobre el baúl.- ¿No tienes lecciones con Syrio?-la menor gruñó algo, pero su voz quedó amortiguada por la almohada.-De acuerdo, le diré que no te encuentras bien.-recogió algunas cosas más, con la intención de mantener un poco el orden en la habitación de su hermana.

A pesar de Arya utilizaba la misma ropa, casi todos los días, el suelo estaba repleto de vestidos y ropa de cama. Al ver todo ese desorden le dio un poco de nostalgia al recordar Invernalia.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a recoger algunas prendas más, soltó todo lo que cargaba, dejó escapar un leve alarido de dolor y se llevó el dedo a la boca. Su saliva se tornó de un gusto metálico. Lyanna frunció el ceño y observó la yema de su dedo; tenía un pequeño tajo, del cual manaba un fino hilillo de sangre.

-¡Por los dioses!-exclamó, limpiando la mancha roja contra su vestido.

Del montón de ropa, sobresalía una punta brillante. En el afilado extremo colgaba una delicada gota de sangre. Lyanna la tomó. Era _Aguja_, la espada que Jon le había obsequiado a Arya. Una nueva oleada de nostalgia la sobresaltó. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su cuello; allí descansaba la fina cadena de plata y un poco más abajo se encontraba la rosa azul. El corazón le latía rápidamente, como si quisiera llorar. Se mordió el labio y se lo prohibió.

Todos los meses que había pasado en Desembarco del Rey, no había pasado ni un día en que no extrañase su hogar, pero más en concreto a las personas que había dejado atrás. Desde que su madre la había dejado junto a Lord Stark, había anhelado poder regresar junto a sus hermanos. La distancia que la separaba del norte le perforaba el corazón; se sentía realmente inútil en el sur, ¿desde cuándo una loba, nacida en la nieve y familiarizada con el frío, se hallaba viviendo en el abrazador calor del hogar de los ciervos y leones?

Lyanna respiró profundamente, depositó a _Aguja _sobre el arcón de Arya y se apresuró a salir de allí. Se despidió fugazmente de Tom el gordo y cruzó las galerías para regresar junto a su padre.

*.*.*

_Eddard volvió a tener el mismo sueño de hacía tiempo, el de los tres caballeros con capas blancas, la torre caída y su hermana en su lecho de sangre. _

_En el sueño, sus amigos cabalgaban con él, como había sucedido en la realidad: el orgulloso Martyn Cassel, padre de Jory; el fiel Theo Wull; Ethan Glover, que había sido pupilo de Brandon; Ser Mark Ryswell, de verbo amable y corazón bondadoso; el lacustre Howland Reed; Lord Dustin a lomos de su semental alazán. Ned había conocido sus rostros tan bien como el suyo propio, pero los años habían erosionado los recuerdos, incluso aquellos que había prometido no olvidar jamás. En el sueño no eran más que sombras, espectros grises cabalgando sobre caballos de niebla. _

_Eran siete, y se enfrentaban a tres. En el sueño, tal como había sucedido en la realidad. Pero no eran tres jinetes cualesquiera. Habían estado esperando ante la torre redonda, con las montañas rojizas de Dorne a sus espaldas, las capas blancas ondeando al viento. Y no eran sombras; sus rostros seguían siendo claros pese al tiempo. Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. La empuñadura de su espadón, Amanecer, le asomaba por encima del hombro derecho. Ser Oswell Whent tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo y afilaba su hoja con una piedra de amolar. En su yelmo blanco, el halcón que era el emblema de su Casa desplegaba las alas negras. Entre ellos se encontraba el torvo Ser Gerold Hightower, el Toro Blanco, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. _

_-Los busqué en el Tridente.-dijo Ned. _

_-No estábamos allí.-replicó Ser Gerold. _

_-De haber estado, el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre.-terció Ser Oswell. _

_-Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató al rey con una espada dorada. ¿Dónde estaban entonces? _

_-Muy lejos.-murmuró Ser Gerold.- De lo contrario Aerys seguiría ocupando el Trono de Hierro, y nuestro falso hermano ardería en los siete infiernos. _

_-Bajé a Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio.-dijo.- Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne rindieron sus pendones, y todos sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurarnos lealtad. Estaba seguro de que los encontraría entre ellos. _

_-No nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente.-señaló Ser Arthur Dayne. _

_-Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Rocadragón con su reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habría embarcado con ellos. _

_-Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto.-repuso Ser Oswell. _

_-Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real.-señaló Ser Gerold.- La Guardia Real no huye. _

_-Ni entonces ni ahora.-añadió Ser Arthur, poniéndose el yelmo. _

_-Hicimos un juramento.-explicó el anciano Ser Gerold. _

_Los espectros de Ned se situaron junto a él, con espadas de sombras en las manos. Eran siete contra tres. _

_-Y esto va a empezar ahora mismo.-dijo Ser Arthur Dayne. Desenvainó a Amanecer y la sujetó con ambas manos. La hoja era blanca como la leche, la luz hacía que pareciera tener vida. _

_-No.-dijo Ned con voz entristecida.- Esto va a terminar ahora mismo. _

_En el momento en que los aceros chocaron con estruendo, alcanzó a oír la voz de Lyanna que gritaba su nombre. Una tormenta de pétalos de rosa cayó de un cielo jalonado de sangre, azul como los ojos de la muerte. _

_-Lord Eddard.-llamó Lyanna de nuevo. _

-Te lo prometo.-susurró.-Te lo prometo, Lya...

-Papá.-la pequeña Lyanna, sacudía levemente a Lord Stark, tratando de despertarlo. Ned abrió los ojos con un gemido. La luz de la luna entraba por las altas ventanas de la Torre de la Mano.- ¿Padre?

-¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo?-jadeó. Las sábanas estaban enredadas, tenía la pierna entablillada y escayolada. Sentía un dolor sordo en todo el costado.

-Seis días y siete noches.-respondió Vayon Poole. El mayordomo le acercó una copa a los labios.- Beba, mi señor.

-¿Qué...?

-Agua, nada más.-aseguró Lyanna, mientras trepaba por el colchón y ayudaba a su padre a levantar la cabeza.

-El maestre Pycelle dijo que tendría sed.-añadió Poole. Ned bebió. Tenía los labios secos y agrietados. El agua le supo dulce como la miel.- El rey ha dejado órdenes.-siguió el mayordomo cuando hubo vaciado la copa.- Quiere hablar con usted, mi señor.

-Tendríamos que pedirle que dejase esta reunión para mañana.-murmuró Lyanna, arropando mejor a su padre.-Lord Stark debe descansar. De seguro para horas del amanecer del próximo día, estará más fuerte.- Ned le sonrió a su hija y permitió que ella le esponjase la almohada.

-Mi lady.-insistió Poole.-El rey ordenó que fuera a verlo en cuanto abriera los ojos.

Ned maldijo entre dientes. La paciencia nunca había figurado entre las virtudes de Robert.

-Dile que estoy demasiado débil para ir a verlo. Si quiere hablar conmigo, será un placer recibirlo aquí. Y espero que esté durmiendo profundamente cuando lo despiertes. Llama también a...-iba a decir _Jory_, cuando lo recordó todo.-Llama también al capitán de mi guardia.

Alyn entró en el dormitorio instantes después de que saliera el mayordomo.

-Mi señor.

-Poole me ha dicho que han pasado seis días.-dijo Ned.-Necesito saber cómo está la situación.

-El Matarreyes ha huido de la ciudad.-relató Alyn. Lyanna apretó las manos y frunció el ceño.- Se dice que ha ido a Roca Casterly para unirse al ejército de su padre. Todo el mundo comenta cómo Lady Catelyn tomó prisionero al Gnomo. He puesto guardias adicionales, espero que le parezca bien.

-Por supuesto.-asintió Ned.- ¿Y mis hijas?-atrapó las manos de su primogénita entre las suyas e hizo que la presión se esfumase y el rostro de Lyanna se relajase.

-Han estado con usted día y noche, mi señor.-respondió el capitán.- Sansa reza en silencio, pero Arya... -titubeó un instante.-No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que lo trajeron. Es una verdadera fiera, mi señor. Jamás había visto tanta ira en una niña.

-Pase lo que pase…-dijo Ned.-…quiero que mis hijas estén a salvo. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

-No les sucederá nada, Lord Eddard.-juró Alyn.- Las protegeré con mi vida.

-Jory y los demás...

-Entregamos sus cuerpos a las hermanas silenciosas para que los llevaran al norte, a Invernalia. A Jory le habría gustado reposar junto a su abuelo.

-Bien hecho, Alyn.-asintió Ned cuando regresó Poole.

-Ha llegado Su Alteza, mi señor.-dijo el mayordomo con una profunda reverencia-Viene con la reina.

Con ayuda de su hija, Ned se incorporó un poco, e hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor de la pierna. No había esperado recibir también a Cersei. Tampoco aquello auguraba nada bueno.

-Hazlos pasar y déjennos a solas. Lo que hablemos no debe salir de aquí.

Poole se retiró en silencio. Lyanna estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Ned la detuvo.

Robert había tenido tiempo de vestirse. Llevaba un jubón de terciopelo negro, con el venado coronado de los Baratheon bordado en el pecho con hilo de oro, y una capa a cuadros dorados y negros. Sostenía un frasco de vino en la mano y ya tenía el rostro congestionado por la bebida. Tras él entró Cersei Lannister, con una diadema enjoyada en el pelo.

-Altezas.-saludo Ned.-Les ruego que me perdonen. No puedo levantarme.

-No importa.-replicó el rey en tono seco.- ¿Un poco de vino? Es de Arbor. Buena cosecha.

-Una copa pequeña.-aceptó.- Todavía tengo la cabeza espesa por la leche de la amapola.

-En su lugar cualquier otro hombre se consideraría afortunado por tener todavía una cabeza sobre los hombros.-declaró la reina.

-Cállate, mujer.- espetó Robert. Tendió a Ned una copa de vino.- ¿Te sigue doliendo la pierna?

-Un poco.-asintió Ned. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no podía reconocer su debilidad delante de la reina.

-Pycelle dice que se te va a curar bien.-el rey frunció el ceño.- Doy por supuesto que ya sabes qué ha hecho Catelyn.

-Así es.-el norteño bebió un sorbo de vino.-Mi señora esposa no es culpable de nada, Alteza. Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido siguiendo mis instrucciones.

-No estoy nada contento, Ned.-gruñó Robert.

-¿Qué derecho cree que tiene a ponerle las manos encima a mi familia?-restalló Cersei.- ¿Quién se cree que es?

-La Mano del Rey.-respondió Ned con cortesía gélida.- El hombre al que su señor esposo encomendó la misión de defender la paz del rey, y llevar a cabo la justicia del rey.

-Era la Mano.-empezó Cersei.-Pero ahora...

-¡Silencio!-rugió el rey.- Le has hecho una pregunta y te ha respondido.-Cersei cerró la boca, pálida de ira, y Robert se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo.- Hablas de defender la paz del rey. ¿Así es como defiendes mi paz, Ned? Han muerto siete hombres...

-Ocho.-corrigió la reina.- Tregar ha muerto esta mañana por las heridas que le causó Lord Stark.

-Secuestros en el camino real y peleas de borrachos en mis calles.-dijo el rey.- No pienso tolerarlo, Ned.

-Catelyn tenía buenos motivos para detener al Gnomo...

-¡He dicho que no pienso tolerarlo! Al infierno con sus motivos. Ordenarás a tu mujer que libere al enano de inmediato, harás las paces con Jaime y como sello de paz, harás casar a Lyanna con él.-un sabor amargo subió por la garganta de Ned.

-Tres de mis hombres fueron asesinados ante mis ojos porque Jaime Lannister quería castigarme. ¿Pretendes que lo olvide y le entregué a mi hija como si nada?

-Mi hermano no inició esa disputa.-dijo Cersei al rey.- Lord Stark regresaba borracho de un burdel. Sus hombres atacaron a Jaime y a sus guardias, igual que su esposa atacó a Tyrion en el camino real.

-¡Mi padre jamás se emborracharía!-estalló Lyanna. Lord Stark la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Me conoces bien, Robert.-dijo.- Y si dudas de mí, pregunta a Lord Baelish. Iba con nosotros.

-Ya he hablado con Meñique.-replicó Robert.- Asegura que fue a buscar a las capas doradas antes de que empezara la pelea, pero reconoce que volvías de algún prostíbulo.

\- ¿De algún prostíbulo? ¡Maldita sea, Robert, fui a ver a tu hija! Su madre la ha llamado Barra. Se parece a la primera hija que tuviste, en el Valle, cuando éramos niños.-mientras hablaba, observaba el rostro de la reina; la cara de la mujer era una máscara pálida y rígida, que no dejaba traslucir nada. Robert, en cambio, se sonrojó.

-Barra.-gruñó.- Y supongo que pensará que eso me complace. Maldita chica, pensé que tenía más sentido común.

-No tiene más de quince años, es una prostituta, y ¿pensabas que tenía más sentido común?-preguntó Ned, incrédulo. La pierna empezaba a dolerle mucho. Le costaba contener la ira.-Esa niña tonta está enamorada de ti, Robert.

-Esta conversación no es apropiada para los oídos de la reina y de la niña.-dijo el rey echándole una mirada a ambas mujeres.

-A Su Alteza no le gustará nada de lo que yo pueda decir.-replicó Ned.- Me han contado que el Matarreyes ha huido de la ciudad. Dame permiso para obligarlo a volver, y que se haga justicia.

-No.-dijo el rey después de hacer girar el vino en la copa, pensativo y beber un sorbo.- Y no quiero oír más sobre este tema. Jaime mató a tres de tus hombres, y tú a cinco de los suyos. Para arreglar las cosas, le entregarás a tu hija y punto final.

-¿Ésa es tu idea de la justicia?-cuestionó Ned.- En ese caso, me alegro de no ser ya la Mano.

-Si cualquier hombre hubiera osado hablar a un Targaryen como él te ha hablado a ti...-la reina miraba a su esposo.

-¿Acaso me tomas por Aerys?-la interrumpió Robert.

-Te tomaba por un rey. Por las leyes del matrimonio y los lazos que nos unen, Jaime y Tyrion son tus hermanos. Los Stark han hecho huir a uno y han secuestrado al otro. Este hombre te deshonra cada vez que respira, y tú le preguntas que si le duele la pierna y si quiere vino.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calles, mujer?-el rostro de Robert estaba desfigurado por la ira.

-Los dioses jugaron con nosotros dos.-continuó Cersei, en su rostro se reflejaba un mundo de desprecio.- Yo debería vestir una cota de mallas, y tú llevar faldas.

El rey, rojo de ira, le asestó un violento golpe con el dorso de la mano. Cersei se tambaleó contra una mesa y cayó al suelo, pero no dejó escapar ni una lágrima. Se llevó los finos dedos a la mejilla magullada, donde la piel blanca empezaba ya a enrojecerse. Al día siguiente el moretón le cubriría la mitad del rostro.

-Luciré esto como símbolo de honor.-anunció.

-Pues lúcelo en silencio, o te honraré de nuevo.-juró Robert. Llamó al guardia a gritos. Ser Meryn Trant, alto y sombrío en su armadura blanca, entró en la estancia.- La reina está cansada. Acompáñala a su dormitorio.

El caballero ayudó a Cersei a ponerse en pie, y la acompañó sin decir palabra. En la habitación hubo un silencio sepulcral. Lyanna tragó saliva casi sin hacer ruido, como si no quisiese fastidiar al rey.

-Ya has visto lo que me hace esa mujer, Ned.-Robert tomó la jarra, volvió a llenarse la copa y se sentó, con la copa de vino en la mano.-Mi querida esposa. La madre de mis hijos.-la ira se había esfumado.-No debería haberla golpeado…no enfrente a la niña.-su ancha palma apelmazó los cabellos de Lyanna.-No ha sido... no ha sido propio de un rey.-bajó la vista y se examinó las manos como si se las viera por primera vez.-Siempre he sido fuerte... nadie podía conmigo, nadie. Pero, ¿cómo se pelea con alguien si no lo puedes golpear?-el rey sacudió la cabeza, confusa.- Rhaegar... maldita sea, Rhaegar venció. Yo lo maté, Ned, le traspasé la armadura negra hasta su negro corazón, murió a mis pies. Se compusieron canciones sobre aquello. Pero, aun así, venció. Ahora él tiene a Lyanna, y yo la tengo a ella.-vació su copa.

-Alteza.-empezó Ned.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Estoy harto de hablar, harto.-el rey se apretó las sienes con los dedos.- Mañana iré a cazar al Bosque Real. Sea lo que sea lo que quieres decirme, tendrá que esperar hasta mi regreso.

-Si los dioses son bondadosos no estaré aquí cuando regreses.-añadió Stark.-Me ordenaste volver a Invernalia, ¿recuerdas?

-Los dioses no son bondadosos, Ned.-Robert se levantó. Tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los postes de la cama para mantener el equilibrio.- Toma, esto es tuyo.-se sacó de un bolsillo en el forro de la capa el pesado broche de plata en forma de mano, y lo tiró sobre la cama.- Te guste o no, eres mi Mano. Te prohíbo que te vayas.

-La chica, la Targaryen...-Ned tomó el broche de plata. Por lo visto no le dejaba ninguna elección. La pierna le palpitaba, y se sentía impotente como un bebé.

El rey dejó escapar un gemido.

-Por los siete infiernos, no empieces con ella otra vez. Está decidido. No pienso discutirlo más.

-¿Por qué quieres que sea la Mano, si te niegas a escuchar mis consejos?

-¿Por qué?-Robert se echó a reír.- ¿Y por qué no? Alguien tiene que gobernar este maldito reino. Ponte el broche, Ned. Te sienta muy bien. Y si alguna vez vuelves a tirármelo a la cara, te juro que se lo pondré a Jaime Lannister.


	15. Chapter 15

El rey Robert tuvo que aplazar su viaje de cacería casi una semana. Según él, Ned tenía que aprender a acatar órdenes y que mejor que casar a su hija con el sujeto que asesinó a sus mejores hombres a modo de ofrenda de paz.

-Matarreyes.-ordenó.-Acércate.-Jaime clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Lyanna se encontraba entre la multitud de gente que se hallaba reunida en la sala del trono.

-Majestad.-con un gesto hosco, Robert le ordenó al león que se pusiera de pie.

-Te he hecho llamar por varias asuntos.-el rey se masajeó la barba.-Con Lord Stark…-señaló a su viejo amigo, quién se encontraba parado en un extremo rodeado con el resto de sus hombres.-…hemos estado hablando. Ambos cometieron estupideces en mis calles, cosa que no olvidaré con tanta facilidad, se ha derramado sangre y todo por ridículas disputas. Debo de decirles que estoy harto de sus comportamientos de críos.-Ned Stark sintió palpitar la pierna.-Tú, Jaime, le pedirás disculpas a Lord Stark y tú…-levantó la mano y apuntó al norteño.-…también te disculparás y cederás la mano de tu hija. Si como enemigos no pueden llevarse bien, tendrán que hacerlo como familia.-

Lyanna se estremeció y apoyó su mano contra el hombro de su padre.

-¿La chica Stark puede dar herederos?-curioseó la reina, fulminando a la loba con sus ojos verdes.- ¿Ya ha florecido?-

-¡Que entre la Septa!-ordenó el rey. Su voz resonó como un trueno en la sala.

Los guardias abrieron las inmensas puertas, permitiendo que la mujer ingresase.

-Majestad.-hizo una educada reverencia.

-Hábleme de la chica.-exigió Robert.- ¿Ya es mujer o no?-

-Bueno…-la Septa miró de reojo en dirección a Lyanna y su padre.-Lady Stark floreció mucho antes que cualquier chica; a los doce…-la joven loba no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La Septa hizo ademan de seguir hablando, pero el rey la detuvo.

-Suficiente.-se giró hacia su esposa.- ¿Satisfecha?-Cersei, arrugó la nariz. Lyanna notó el enorme moretón que tenía el rostro.-La boda se llevará a cabo en dos días.-decreto. La loba tragó en seco.-Espero que para cuando regrese de cacería tenga la agradable noticia de saber que esta niña está preñada.

-Pero, majestad.-protestó Jaime.- Pertenezco a la guardia juramentada. No puedo contraer matrimonio ni tener hijos.- ¿eso acaso la salvaría?

-¿No se te ha informado?-inquirió Robert, mirando a su cuñado.-Supuse que tu señor padre te lo haría saber…-la reina apretó los dientes.-…pero quedas destituido de tus obligaciones como guardia. En cuanto Lyanna quede embarazada, partirán hacia Roca Casterly.-como si el rey se encargase de pinchar todas las burbujas de esperanzas, Lyanna dio un paso al frente, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

*.*.*

Dos días después de haberse dado la orden, el castillo se movilizó. Sirvientes corrían por todos lados, cuervos volaban transportando invitaciones, juglares componían canciones, cocineros preparaban manjares. Todos estaban ocupados en algo.

Lyanna los veía a todos desde la ventana de su habitación. En dos días no había salido, apenas comía y su mente no paraba de pensar como habrían sido las cosas si su padre jamás hubiera aceptado el título de Mano del Rey. Ella estaría ahora en su hogar, junto a sus hermanos, tal vez Jon seguiría en Invernalia, Bran estaría despierto y con muchas más ganas de escalar techos; con Robb tal vez seguirían visitando la cripta de los Stark en compañía de sus huargos y se pasaría las tardes enteras recostada bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba el Árbol de Corazón en el Bosque de los Dioses.

Sin duda, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-¿Lyanna?-Septa Mordane ingresó a la habitación. La encontró de espaldas; sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con la vista puesta en el patio. Las suaves cortinas golpeaban el rostro de la norteña, envolviendo sus mejillas con la suavidad de la seda.

-Servirán pastel de pichones.-murmuró, con la vista clavada en el patio.-Odio el pastel de pichones.-

-De seguro habrá más comidas de tu agrado en el banquete.-Lyanna fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. Durante los días que estuvo encerrada, sentía odio contra cualquiera que tratase de animarla.-Mira esto.-la Septa le enseñó un delicado vestido acampanado, de cola larga. Al parecer era de una tela mucho más pesada que la seda, de un celeste tan claro que parecía blanco.- Debo admitir que los sastres han hecho un increíble trabajo.-la mujer miró con satisfacción la prenda, como si desease poder usarlo. Lyanna apartó la vista, volviéndose a centrar en la ventana. En esos momentos, Jaime Lannister salía de una de las galerías. Aún no se había cambiado; seguí llevando el atuendo de un capa dorada.- Me pregunto dónde estarán estas muchachas.-la Septa colocó el vestido cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Se acercó a la puerta y sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo.- ¿Acaso no se enteraron que esta tarde hay una boda?-a la loba se le revolvió el estómago. Nunca pensó escuchar esa palabra a tan corta edad.- Niña, ve desvistiéndote y espérame en el baño.-ordenó la Septa mientras sacaba medio cuerpo al corredor.

Lyanna no le hizo caso, solo se limitó a alejarse del alfeizar y volverse a recostar sobre la cama. Enterró la cabeza entre las almohadas y deseó poder quedarse dormida.

Minutos después, la habitación se vio atestada por doncellas; entre ellas, se encontraba Sybill. Aún en la cama, Lyanna escuchaba las ordenes que daba la Septa: _"Traigan un jarrón con leche; hará que su piel sea más suave. También agreguen algunas flores de vainillas; le darán un exquisito aroma a su cabello. ¡Un cuenco de avena seca, por el amor a los Siete! Hará que las espinillas salgan de su rostro con más facilidad."_

En aquellos momentos, en donde varios pares de manos la toqueteaban (ya sea para fregarle los brazos o la espalda), la joven norteña sintió la profunda necesidad de gritar y salir corriendo; tomar el primer barco y regresar a Invernalia para refugiarse tras los grises y fríos muros. ¡Lo que ella daría para volver a estar entre los acogedores brazos del norte!

Rizaron sus cabellos, empolvaron sus mejillas, perfumaron su cuello; los pares de manos trabajaban a tanta velocidad y precisión que a Lyanna se le hacía difícil saber a quién le pertenecía cada mano. Distinguió las regordetas manos de la Septa Mordane, cuando ésta le apretó las cintas del corsé. Las muchachas le colocaron las enaguas y segundos más tarde, el vestido. El único detalle que le gustó de la prenda, fueron las pequeñas flores azules que estaban cocidas en la campana y cola del vestido. Sybill se encargó de peinarla; sus rizos negros brillaban y olían como un dulce vino veraniego con notas de vainilla.

-Está muy hermosa, mi lady.-susurró la muchacha, asegurando un listón azul a un ramo de incontrolables rizos. Lyanna solo levantó la comisura de los labios.

Cuando hubieron acabado, la norteña pidió que la dejasen a solas en sus aposentos. La Septa hecho a las muchachas y tras asegurarse que Lyanna estaba bien, también se retiró.

La joven Stark se llevó las manos al estómago. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento. El sol aún brillaba en lo alto y la ciudad parecía más viva que nunca. Lyanna se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó contra la pared; a pesar de que hacía un insoportable calor, su piel se mantenía fría.

_¿Acaso Robb habrá recibido la invitación?_

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

_¿Alguien se encargaría de avisarle a Jon que su hermana se casaba?_

Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Debía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas o terminaría siendo una novia fugitiva; lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que pensar en qué pasaría si ella no se presentaba y toda la Guardia Real iba en su persecución.

-¿_Lyanna_?-una voz al otro lado de la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Debajo el umbral se veía un par de sombras.

-Pase.-

El picaporte bajó y cedió. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Lord Stark, con el resto de sus hijas.

-Padre.-musitó Lyanna. Ned jamás creyó verla tan bella. Ella era la viva imagen de su difunta hermana. Verla así, minutos antes de su casamiento, lo transportó a los tiempos en que Robert estaba prometido a Lyanna.-No quiero que me halagues.-pidió, apartando la mirada en un punto de la habitación. Ned avanzó, colocándose frente a ella.

-Quisiera poder revertir todo esto, mi pequeña.-reconoció, acariciándole la mejilla.-Quisiera poder haber prevenido esta situación.-Lyanna parpadeó varias veces. Tenía los ojos aguados y sentía un familiar escocimiento.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste.-repuso, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

Miró por encima del hombro de su padre. Sus hermanas estaban allí. Sansa tenía una radiante sonrisa. Seguramente pensaba que al fin, y por primera vez en su vida, Lyanna hacía algo bien; pero en cambio, la expresión de Arya le taladró el pecho. Su rostro estaba serio y apagado, casi que quería evitar mirarla.

-¿Podría estar un momento a solas con ellas, padre?-preguntó. Eddard asintió, besándole la frente.

-Las espero abajo.-lord Stark se retiró de la habitación.

Entre las tres norteñas, se produjo un profundo silencio.

Lyanna respiró hondo y avanzó unos cuantos pasos. La cola de su vestido siseaba contra el suelo como si fuera una serpiente.

-¡Estás hermosa!-chilló Sansa, antes de que la mayor pudiese decir algo.- ¡La Septa dijo que madre estaría orgullosa de verte!-Lyanna rodó los ojos.

-No lo creo. Ni yo estoy orgullosa de mi misma.-repuso. Sansa frunció el ceño. Lyanna se acuclilló ante la menor de las tres hermanas. Con la punta de sus dedos corrió un oscuro mechón que caía sobre los ojos de Arya.- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?-

-Es un Lannister.-respondió Arya, acentuando su expresión.- No son de confiar, son traidores.-Sansa profirió un gritito y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-¡No digas eso!-exclamó.

-¡No niegues la verdad!-vociferó Arya.- ¡Eso es lo que son! ¡Igual que tu amado Joffrey!-las mejillas de Sansa se tiñeron de rojo por la ira.

-¡Basta!-prorrumpió Lyanna, al ver las asesinas miradas que se echaban sus hermanas; si había algo que podía empeorar su día era tener que lidiar con una disputa de niñas.- Entiendo que las dos tienen puntos de vistas diferentes. Estoy al tanto de todas las cosas que ha hecho Jaime Lannister y, obviamente, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza contraer matrimonio con alguien como él.-Sansa iba a hablar, pero ella la detuvo colocándole la mano frente a los ojos.-No he terminado.-añadió. Se dirigió a Arya.-Necesito que entiendas que no quiero hacerlo, pero estoy obligada. Es una orden directa del rey, no puedo desobedecerlo.-se arrodilló junto a sus hermanas, tomándolas de las manos.-En cuanto Jaime y yo hayamos…-las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Hizo una breve pausa y trató de buscar la manera de suavizar la situación.-Cuando un nuevo Lannister venga en camino, yo tendré que irme.-la expresión de Arya se escandalizó en silencio. Ya bastante con que Jon se hubiera ido; ahora le quitaban a su hermana.- Desembarco del Rey no es un bonito lugar cuando te sientes vigilada noche y día.-unió las manos de ambas.-Necesito que me prometan que pasé lo que pasé, permanecerán juntas. Que ya no habrá más peleas por tonterías ni más lágrimas por palabras feas.-las miró fijamente. Por un momento sus ojos se vieron tan grises como el acero.

-Lo prometo.-dijeron a coro.

Lyanna les sonrió.

-Recuerden que dos lobas separadas, pueden caer fácilmente en las zarpas de un león.-Arya se liberó de la mano de Sansa y se tiró sobre su hermana mayor. Lyanna la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la niña. Temía que ese fuese el último abrazo.

-…-…-…-…-

El Gran Septo de Baelor, en la Colina de Visenya, estaba a rebosar de importantes señores. Lyanna los escuchó desde afuera. Los días se habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Luego de aquella conversación de alcoba, Ned había ordenado a la Septa que se encargase de llevarse a las niñas. A Arya le costó separarse de su hermana, pero terminaron por sacarla a la fuerza.

El viaje en carruaje había sido demasiado corto. Ned apretó la mano de su hija mientras ella reposaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Me encargaré de hablar con tu madre.-murmuró. Lyanna asintió.

-Quiero que también se lo expliques a los chicos.-solicitó con voz trémula. Rogaba que su padre entendiera que cuando se refería a _chicos_, también abarcaba a su hermano bastardo.

-Lo haré.-

La calesa se detuvo finalmente. Lyanna respiró hondo; el corazón le palpitaba como si le fuera a saltar del pecho. El cochero abrió la puerta del lado de Ned. Un grupo de norteños se arremolinó a su alrededor para ayudarlo con el bastón. La joven se apretó los dedos mientras las palmas comenzaban a sudarle.

La puerta de su lado se abrió instantes después.

-Mi lady.-uno de los hombres de su padre le extendió la mano. Ella la aceptó mientras trataba de que el vestido no se arrugase al salir. Al estar en el exterior, una brisa cálida le azotó el rostro. Colocó la vista en el cielo, cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio; le rogó a los dioses que sean misericordiosos con ella.

Sabía que los dioses no responderían al instante, por lo que se limitó a aferrarse al brazo de su padre y subir las largas escaleras de mármol. Todos decían que el Gran Septo de Baelor era el más hermoso de todos, pero a Lyanna le importaba muy poco.

El enorme portón se abrió. En el interior había un numeroso grupo de personas, que de inmediato, hicieron silencio. El canto de los septos y las septas jóvenes inundaba el silencio. Lyanna agradecía el sosegado andar de su padre, aunque no agradecía la herida que lo hacía caminar de esa forma.

El pasillo era largo y parecía ser interminable. Montones de ojos la apuñalaban. Miró de costado, algunas caras le eran familiares, otras completamente extrañas; en la multitud distinguió la mirada calculadora de Lord Baelish y las sonrojadas mejillas de Lord Varys. Pero con lo que vio, casi llegando al altar, se le congeló la sangre. El mismísimo Tywin Lannister estaba presente. Lyanna había escuchado miles de historias sobre el patriarca de la casa Lannister, pero jamás se imaginó tenerlo tan cerca y ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que en pocos minutos pasarían a ser familia; él su _padre en ley_ y ella su _hija en ley_. Tywin le regaló una breve inclinación de cabeza. Lyanna solo se limitó a parpadear varias veces a modo de respuesta.

En la primera fila se hallaba el rey Robert con su esposa e hijos. El rostro de su eminencia estaba tan rojo por el vino que parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Cersei, por otro lado, llevaba un largo y elegante vestido negro con bordados en dorado; mantenía la nariz y los labios apretados, como si algo oliese mal. En cuanto a los príncipes: Joffrey ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era como si todo lo que lo rodeaba fuese invisible. Pero, en cambio, Tommen y la princesa Myrcella le sonreían a Lyanna.

La norteña volvió la vista hacia el altar; allí se encontraba el Septo Supremo y unos escalones más abajo se hallaba Jaime Lannister. Él estaba vestido con los respectivos colores de su casa y el blasón del león bordado en el pecho. Un largo manto de terciopelo rojo, con ribetes de oro caía de sus hombros.

Ned se detuvo en el altar; se dirigió a su hija, depositando sus labios contra su frente. Lyanna cerró los ojos, apretando los labios.

-Lannister.-murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que entregaba a su hija.

-Stark.-Jaime aceptó a la joven, sin apartar la mirada del padre.

El rey Robert se aclaró la garganta y Ned se apresuró a reunirse con su gente.

-Ya puede ponerle el manto a la novia y tomarla bajo su protección.-ordenó el Septo a Jaime. Lannister se desprendió los ribetes de la capa, deslizándola sobre sus hombros para luego estirarla sobre los de la loba. Lyanna sintió encogerse en cuanto el peso de la tela se situó sobre ella.-Majestad, majestad, mis Señores, mis Señoras.-saludó el Septo, haciendo una inclinación para los presentes.-Estamos aquí ante los Dioses y los hombres, para presenciar la unión de un hombre y sus esposa.-la joven tragó saliva.-Una carne, un corazón, un alma, ¡ahora y para siempre!- terminó.-Y yo un digno siervo de los siete Dioses los uno con esta banda en presencia de los Siete y en este momento, sello estas dos almas uniéndolas en una sola para la eternidad.-ató las manos de ambos.-Mírense el uno al otro y decir las palabras.-Lyanna y Jaime se pusieron uno enfrente del otro mirándose a los ojos

-Padre, Herrero, Guerrero, Madre, Doncella, Vieja, Desconocido. Soy suya, y él es mio, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días.-

-Padre, Herrero, Guerrero, Madre, Doncella, Vieja, Desconocido. Soy suyo, y ella es mía, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días.- los labios de Jaime se posaron con suavidad sobre la frente de su joven esposa.

-Que los Siete Dioses los asistan a ambos.-deseó el Septo, dando por finalizada la ceremonia.

*.*.*.*

El banquete dio comienzo en cuanto el último rayo de sol se hubo escondido, dejando la ciudad a oscuras. Los músicos agasajaban a los invitados con alegres cantares, los bufones hacían reír al rey (quién tenía más de una copa llena a su disposición). La risa del monarca resonaba estruendosa en cualquier ángulo de la sala.

Lyanna tenía una rebanada de pastel de carne intacto en su plato. No había probado bocado desde que se lo sirvieron. Jaime se encontraba recostado en la silla, junto a su esposa. Ninguno de los dos sentía ganas de integrarse a la celebración.

-¡Sabía que debía de unir a esos dos!-bramó el rey, salpicando de vino a los que tenía a su alrededor.- ¡Esa chica humilló al Matarreyes en Invernalia! ¡Le pateó el trasero y solo tiene 14 años!-soltó una risotada que casi hizo temblar el techo.

Lyanna cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un corto suspiro.

-Deberías comer algo.-murmuró Lannister, llevándose una copa a los labios mientras escudriñaba con odio a su cuñado.-A tu edad, es importante que te alimentes.-

-No tengo hambre.-Lyanna empujó el plato hacia atrás, como si le hubieran servido una rata muerta. Jaime no la miraba, ella tampoco lo hacía. Pero la curiosidad le picaba. Simulando acomodar uno de los costados de su peinado, Lyanna ladeó la cabeza. Si tenía que ser sincera, Lannister no era un hombre feo, era apuesto. Pero no era la clase de hombre apuesto con la que ella hubiera elegido casarse.

-Se encuentra muy bella, mi lady.-Lyanna volvió la vista al frente, en cuanto él la miró.

-Gracias, mi lord.-Jaime volvió a beber un poco de vino.

-¡Matarreyes!-la voz de Robert sonó atronadora y borracha.- ¡Ya es hora del encamamiento!-varios hombres corearon al rey.- ¡Llévatela y hazla mujer!- Lyanna se estremeció y buscó entre los presentes a su padre. Ned solo atinó a hacerles señas para que se quedase tranquila; pero ella estaba demasiado lejos de estar tranquila.

-¡Qué alguien tomé a la novia!-exclamó uno de los invitados.

-¡Señoras, apúrense a toquetear al Matarreyes!-acotó una segunda voz.

Lyanna se tensó al ver que invitados, del público masculino, acechaban su asiento, extendiendo sus manos como si fueran garras y con las intenciones de posarlas sobre ella.

-Su majestad.-Jaime Lannister se puso de pie.-Creo que con mi joven esposa, podemos hallar el camino hasta nuestra alcoba sin ningún problema.-le ofreció su brazo mientras le sonreía de costado. Lyanna miró de reojo a los hombres que ya no querían posar sus manos sobre ella y luego aceptó el ofrecimiento del león.

Él la guio a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación. En todo el trayecto, se mantuvieron en silencio. Jaime abrió la puerta y le permitió ingresar. Una vez adentro, el ruido de la fiesta quedó atrás. Lyanna observó con curiosidad los aposentos de su esposo; sin duda eran muchísimo más amplios que los suyos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó la loba.

Lannister sonrió ante su inocencia.

-Se supone que debo colocar mi semilla en tus tierras.-respondió, comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa.-No es que no quiera, pero eres una niña.-avanzó un paso hacia adelante.-Tan pequeña, tan pura y hermosa; yo podría ser tu padre.-con una mano le acarició la mejilla.-Te pareces a una muñeca que tenía Cersei cuando era niña.-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-musitó.

Jaime suspiró y se alejó, pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije.-alegó.

Lyanna no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había hablado de un tema como el _encamamiento_ con su madre ni con la Septa; básicamente, no tenía idea como seguir. Pero si algo había escuchado por parte de Theon y de los hombres con los que se había cruzado en Desembarco del Rey, era que el _encamamiento _no involucraba ropa.

Sus manos viajaron hasta los cordeles del su vestido. Lentamente los fue desatando.

-Detente.-pidió Jaime.-Solo…solo recuéstate en la cama.-ordenó. Lyanna tragó en seco, pero obedeció.

En cuanto su espalda se acomodó en el colchón, Lannister se acostó a su lado pero era tanto el vino que había bebido, que terminó quedándose dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

El Maestre Pycelle frunció el ceño y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo que ayer, su alteza.-murmuró.-Esta niña sigue siendo virgen.-Cersei apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia su mellizo.

-¿Acaso no te encargaste?-cuestionó.

-Bueno, la noche de mi boda…estaba muy ebrio.-reconoció Jaime.-Y ayer…bueno, me recuperaba de la resaca.-la reina continuó apretando los dientes.

-Si quieres mantener tu bella cabeza sobre tus hombros…-apuntó al pecho de su hermano con un dedo.-…será mejor que te hagas cargo.-con un gesto despectivo, señaló a Lyanna.-No sé en cuanto tiempo volverá Robert y si no quieres hacerlo enojar, mejor déjala embarazada.-tomó los costados de su vestido y salió de la habitación.

-Mi señor, mi lady.-el maestre dio una breve inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

En cuanto quedaron solos, la norteña se acomodó las faldas, ocultando su parte baja; ni siquiera el maestre Luwin se había osado a revisarla de esa forma. Pero al parecer, las cosas en el sur eran diferentes. Jaime se acercó a una mesa y llenó una copa con vino.

-¿Quieres?-le ofreció a su esposa, mirándola de reojo. Lyanna musitó un tenue _no_ y se puso de pie.- ¿Has comido algo?-ella negó, alisándose el vestido.-Ayer tampoco. La Septa dijo que tampoco probaste bocado en el desayuno.-enumeró. Lyanna, a esas alturas, ya le estaba tomando odio a la Septa.

-No tenía apetito.-se excusó.-Tal vez lo tenga en un par de horas y me devore entera la cena.-Lannister la observó con ojo crítico.

-Se te acabaron los días de privilegios, ¿sabías no?-murmuró, llevándose la copa a los labios.- Los dos tenemos deberes que hacer.-se dirigía a ella como si fuera una simple infanta.-Los dos corremos riesgos.-

-Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta.-encasquetó Lyanna. Jaime enarcó una ceja. Ella se mordió la lengua; debía de aprender a comportarse, ya no estaba en Invernalia.-Lo lamento.-Lannister se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre su nuca y acercando sus labios hacia la frente de su joven esposa.

-Nos vemos esta noche.-se despidió, dejando la copa sobre una mesa.

El repiquetear de sus botas inundó las inmensas dimensiones de la habitación y, al abrir la puerta, desaparecieron en el pasillo.

Lyanna se pasó las manos por el rostro y suspiró. Esto de ser _esposa_ de alguien, no le estaba gustando. Había veces en las que las palabras de la Septa le surgían en la mente: _"Mi querida Lyanna, tendrás mucha belleza, pero para ser una dama…no naciste"_. Eso la hacía odiar aún más a la mujer. Frunció el ceño, tal como había hecho el Maestre Pycelle, y se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué pensaría su querida madre si la viese en este momento?

Un tenue repiqueteo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pase.-indicó, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el vestido. Sybill ingresó a la habitación, con cierta timidez; casi que parecía una niña a la cual habían castigado.

-Mi lady.-saludó, con una pequeña reverencia.- Su señor esposo me manda a decirle que solicita su presencia en el patio.-informó.

-No hables con tanta formalidad.-pidió Lyanna.-Estamos solas.-la muchacha sonrió levemente.- ¿Qué es lo que desea Jaime?-preguntó.-Hace no más de cinco minutos que hemos estado reunidos.-

-El rey dejó ordenes que tanto su señor padre como su señor esposo, debían de empezar a comportarse como familia.-respondió Sybill, viendo entre los vestidos de la norteña.- Hoy, su padre, está atendiendo a un grupo de señores que vienen a reclamarle a la corona más seguridad para sus tierras y Ser Lannister quiere hacer acto de presencia, ¿le parece este?-sacó un vestido color melocotón.

-¿Y qué hay de la reina?-curioseó Lyanna.- Se se supone que es su obligación hacerse cargo de la seguridad de sus vasallos y la del pueblo, no la de mi padre.-

-Sí…-la muchacha jugueteó con los voladillos de la prenda.-El rey también dejó ordenes de que Lord Stark, siendo la Mano del Rey, debía encargase de esos asuntos.-la norteña rodó los ojos.

-Prefiero el vestido color uva.-objetó, mientras se deshacía de los cordones que ataban su prenda actual.

En cuanto Sybill terminó de vestirla, ambas salieron de la habitación. Al caminar por el pasillo, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda; desde hacía días, después de la boda, se había sentido observada. Era como si las paredes la siguieron con ojos imaginarios, informando cada uno de sus movimientos a los Pajaritos. Su padre le había aconsejado que tuviese cuidado con la gente que hablaba y los temas que tocaba. Lyanna sabía que podía confiar en la gente que procedía del norte, como Sybill.

Por las ventanas apostadas en las paredes, los rayos de sol se filtraban e iluminaban el interior de las galerías. El atardecer ya estaba cayendo sobre la Fortaleza Roja; la luz se derramaba por el suelo y dibujaba largas sombras. A Lyanna le pareció que aquellas siluetas no eran de color negro, como debían ser, más bien parecían rojas…rojas como la sangre.

Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Eran tantos los sucesos que habían acechado a su familia desde su llegada a Desembarco del Rey, que la sangre era tan común como ver agua correr por los vertederos.

Al llegar al patio principal, la figura de Jaime Lannister se materializó junto a una columna. La suave brisa veraniega le soplaba los cabellos, el rojo de su vestimenta hacía resaltar su piel y la tenue luz solar definía su perfil. Algo que le había llamado la atención a Lyanna, era lo pacifico que se veía cuando no sujetaba una espada.

-Mi señor.-llamó, en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Jaime se reincorporó, al tiempo que ella hacía una reverencia, tomándose los costados de su vestido.

-Mi lady.-correspondió él.-Debo decirle que ese vestido la hace ver aún mucho más bella.-a la tierna edad de catorce años, casi quince, Lyanna tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.-Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, pero se me ocurrió en cuanto dejé sus aposentos.-se disculpó.-Su padre está reunido con algunos caballeros y quisiera ir para mostrarle mi apoyo, ¿quisiera unirse a mí?-la norteña miró por encima de su hombro; Sybill se había retirado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y mantenía la vista puesta en sus pies, mientras la seda de su vestido ondeaba con la brisa.

-Ve con Ayra.-ordenó.-Seguramente necesitará compañía.-la muchacha asintió y se despidió de ambos, haciendo una corta reverencia. El león se volvió hacia ella, flexionando su brazo a modo de L para que la loba pudiese sujetarse.

Lyanna suspiró y aceptó.

*.*.*

Estaba sentado en la inmensa silla antigua de Aegon el Conquistador, una monstruosidad de hierro labrado con púas, bordes serrados y metales retorcidos. Tal como le había advertido Robert, era el asiento más incómodo que se podía concebir, y más en aquellos momentos, cuando la pierna destrozada no dejaba de palpitarle. A medida que pasaban las horas, el hierro sobre el que se sentaba se había vuelto cada vez más duro, y el acero dentado del respaldo le impedía apoyarse. Ned, malhumorado, maldijo a Aegon por su arrogancia. Y a Robert por marcharse de caza.

-¿Seguro que no eran simples bandidos?-preguntó Varys con voz suave desde la mesa del Consejo, bajo el trono.

El Gran Maestre Pycelle, desasosegado, cambió de postura junto a él mientras Meñique jugueteaba con una pluma. Eran los únicos consejeros presentes. En el Bosque Real se había divisado un venado blanco, y Lord Renly y Ser Barristan se habían apuntado a la partida del rey para darle caza, junto con el príncipe Joffrey, Sandor Clegane, Balón Swann y la mitad de la corte. De manera que, en su ausencia, Ned estaba obligado a sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

Al menos él podía sentarse. A excepción del Consejo, el resto de los presentes tenía que mantenerse respetuosamente de pie o de rodillas. Los peticionarios aglomerados junto a las altas puertas; los caballeros, damas y señores bajo los tapices; el pueblo en la galería; los caballeros con sus capas, doradas o grises... todos, todos de pie. Los aldeanos, en cambio, estaban de rodillas: hombres, mujeres y niños, todos andrajosos y ensangrentados por igual, con el miedo reflejado en los rostros. Los tres caballeros que los habían llevado allí para que presentaran testimonio permanecían de pie tras ellos.

-¿Bandidos, Lord Varys?-la voz de Ser Raymun Darry rezumaba desprecio.- Desde luego, sin duda eran bandidos. Bandidos Lannister.-en aquel instante, Lyanna y Jaime ingresaban a la sala. Nadie, a excepción de Ned, los notó. Tras unos segundos un murmullo incómodo que recorría el lugar, vio cómo los grandes señores prestaban atención igual que los criados.

Ser Karyl Vanee, el de los ojos tristes, que habría resultado atractivo de no ser por la marca amoratada de nacimiento que tenía en el rostro, hizo un gesto en dirección a los aldeanos.

-Esto es todo lo que queda de Sherrer, Lord Eddard. El resto de los habitantes han muerto, junto con los de Wendish y los del Vado del Titiritero.

-Levántense.-ordenó Ned a los aldeanos. Lyanna, de haber sido otra la situación, habría pensado que su padre tenía el semblante y la figura de un rey.-Vamos, levántense todos.

Uno a uno los aldeanos de Sherrer se fueron poniendo en pie. Hubo que ayudar a un anciano, y una muchachita de vestido ensangrentado permaneció de rodillas.

-Joss.-dijo Ser Raymun Darry a un hombre regordete y calvo que llevaba delantal de cervecero.-Cuéntale a la Mano lo que sucedió en Sherrer.

El hombre asintió.

-Con el permiso de Su Alteza...

-Su Alteza está cazando al otro lado del Aguasnegras.-interrumpió Ned.-Yo soy Lord Eddard Stark, la Mano del Rey. Dime quién eres y qué sabes de esos jinetes.

-Tengo... tenía... tenía una cervecería, mi señor, en Sherrer, junto al puente de piedra. La mejor cerveza al sur del Cuello, lo dice todo el mundo, con su permiso, mi señor. Ahora ya no existe, mi señor, ha desaparecido, igual que el resto. Vinieron, bebieron hasta hartarse y derramaron el resto. Luego prendieron fuego al techo y también habrían derramado mi sangre si me hubieran atrapado, mi señor.

-Nos quemaron las casas.-acotó un granjero junto a él.- Llegaron a caballo en la oscuridad, venían del sur, y prendieron fuego a los campos y a las casas, mataron a todo el que intentó detenerlos. Pero no eran ladrones, mi señor, no querían robarnos el ganado ni nada de eso, mataron a mi vaca lechera y la dejaron allí, para que se la comieran las moscas y los cuervos.

-Arrollaron a mi aprendiz.-intervino un hombre achaparrado con músculos de herrero y la cabeza vendada.- Lo persiguieron a caballo por los campos, jugaron con él, lo pinchaban con las lanzas y se reían como si fuera un juego, el chico no hacía más que gritar y caerse, y al final uno lo traspasó.

La muchacha que seguía de rodillas movió la cabeza para alzar la vista hacia Ned, en el trono.

-También mataron a mi madre, Alteza. Y a mí me... a mí me...-su voz se quebró, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba a punto de decir. Empezó a sollozar. Jaime se movió un tanto incómodo; Lyanna llegó a pensar que había sido una mala idea realizar esta primera acción como _familia_. Ser Raymun Darry reanudó el relato.

-En Wendish la gente intentó refugiarse en el fortín, pero las paredes eran de madera. Los jinetes amontonaron paja contra ellas y los intentaron quemar vivos. Cuando los habitantes abrieron las puertas para escapar del fuego, los mataron con flechas a medida que salían, incluso a las mujeres con niños de pecho.

-Qué espanto.-murmuró Varys.- ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la crueldad del hombre?

-A nosotros nos habrían hecho lo mismo, pero el fortín de Sherrer es de piedra.-dijo Joss.- Algunos querían hacernos salir con humo, pero el grande dijo que había fruta más madura río arriba, así que se fueron a Vado del Titiritero.

-¿Qué pruebas tenéis de que fueran de la Casa Lannister?-preguntó Ned, tratando de controlar la ira.- ¿Llevaban capas escarlata o un estandarte con el emblema del león?

-Ni siquiera los Lannister son tan idiotas para eso.-resopló Ser Marq Piper. Era un joven gallito, un fanfarrón, demasiado inmaduro e impulsivo para el gusto de Ned. Pero al mismo tiempo era buen amigo del hermano de Catelyn, Edmure Tully.

-Todos los atacantes iban a caballo y con cotas de mallas, mi señor.-respondió Ser Karyl con voz tranquila.- Llevaban lanzas de punta de acero, y también espadas y hachas.-hizo un gesto en dirección a uno de los harapientos sobrevivientes.- Tú. Sí, tú. Nadie te va a hacer nada. Dile a la Mano lo que me contaste.

-Es sobre los caballos.-dijo el anciano con la cabeza inclinada.- Eran caballos de guerra. Trabajé muchos años en los establos del viejo Ser Willum, así que los distingo. Pongo a los dioses por testigos de que ninguno de esos animales había tirado nunca de un arado.

-Bandoleros con buenas monturas.-observó Meñique.- Puede que robaran los caballos antes de atacar.

-¿Cuántos hombres componían el grupo?-quiso saber Ned.

-Por lo menos cien.-respondió Joss.

-Cincuenta.-dijo a la vez el herrero de los vendajes.

-Cientos y cientos.-fue la respuesta de una anciana, tras ellos.- Un ejército, mi señor, un ejército era eso.

-Tienes más razón de la que crees, buena mujer.-apoyó Lord Eddard.- Dicen que no llevaban estandarte. ¿Y qué armaduras utilizaban?-inquirió.- ¿Alguno de ustedes se fijó en los adornos, en las decoraciones, cualquier detalle de los escudos o de los yelmos?

-Me duele deciros esto, mi señor.-contestó el cervecero, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Pero no, las armaduras que llevaban eran sencillas. Sólo... bueno, el que parecía que mandaba, la armadura suya era igual que las otras, pero llamaba la atención. Era por el tamaño, mi señor. Quien diga que los gigantes ya no existen es porque no ha visto a este hombre, se lo juro. Era grande como un buey, y su voz retumbaba como un trueno.

-¡La Montaña!-exclamó Ser Marq de manera que todos lo oyeran.- ¿A alguien le cabe la menor duda? Esto ha sido obra de Gregor Clegane.

Ned oyó murmullos bajo las ventanas y al otro extremo de la sala. Hasta en las galerías se escuchaban susurros nerviosos. Escudriñó los rostros aterrados de los aldeanos. No era de extrañar que estuvieran tan asustados: creían que los habían arrastrado allí para llamar asesino a Lord Tywin. Seguramente los caballeros no les habían dejado elección.

El Gran Maestre Pycelle se levantó pausadamente de su lugar en la mesa del Consejo. La cadena que simbolizaba su cargo tintineó.

-Con todos los respetos, Ser Marq, no puede saber si ese forajido era Ser Gregor o no. En el reino hay muchos hombres corpulentos.

-¿Tan corpulentos como la Montaña que Cabalga?-replicó Ser Karyl.- Yo no he conocido a ninguno.

-Ni nadie entre los presentes.-añadió Ser Raymun, ardoroso.- Hasta su hermano parece un cachorro en comparación. Abran los ojos, mis señores. ¿Hace falta ver su sello sobre los cadáveres? Fue Gregor.

-¿Por qué iba a actuar Ser Gregor como un bandido?-preguntó Pycelle.- Su señor le otorgó una fortaleza y tierras propias. Es un caballero ungido.

-¡Un falso caballero!-replicó Ser Marq.- Es el perro rabioso de Lord Tywin.-Jaime se apartó de la galería.

-La veré más tarde, mi lady.-se disculpó, saliendo por una puerta. Lyanna no le prestó atención, solamente siguió escuchando.

-Mi señor Mano.-declaró Pycelle con tono rígido.-Le ruego que recuerde a este _buen_ caballero que Lord Tywin Lannister es el padre de nuestra amada reina.

-Gracias, Gran Maestre Pycelle.-dijo Ned.- Si no llegaba a decirlo quizá lo hubiéramos olvidado.-la norteña rió por lo bajo.

-Es de mala educación reírse de algo tan serio.-Lyanna dio un respingo al encontrarse con la Septa a su lado, acompañada de Sansa.

Abajo, junto a la mesa del Consejo, Petyr Baelish pareció perder interés en la pluma y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Ser Marq, Ser Karyl, Ser Raymun... ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?-los caballeros asintieron.- Esas aldeas estaban bajo su protección. ¿Dónde estaban mientras tenían lugar tantos asesinatos e incendios?

-Yo estaba al lado de mi señor padre, en el paso bajo el Colmillo Dorado.-respondió Ser Karyl.- Igual que Ser Marq. Cuando Ser Edmure Tully recibió la noticia de estas afrentas, nos envió instrucciones de organizar un grupo de hombres para buscar a los sobrevivientes que hubiera y traerlos ante el rey.

-Ser Edmure me había convocado a Aguasdulces, junto con todos mis hombres.-explicó por su parte Ser Raymun Darry.- Estaba acampado al otro lado del río, aguardando sus órdenes, cuando me llegó la noticia. Cuando regresé a mis tierras, Clegane y sus alimañas ya estaban al otro lado del Forca Roja, en las colinas de Lannister.

-¿Y si vuelven, señor?-Meñique se acarició la barbita puntiaguda, pensativo.

-Si vuelven su sangre regará los campos que quemaron.-declaró Ser Marq Piper, en tono fervoroso.

-Ser Edmure ha enviado hombres a todo pueblo y aldea a menos de un día a caballo de la frontera.-explicó Ser Karyl.

-Si sus campos y aldeas están a salvo de todo daño.-continuó Lord Petyr.- ¿Qué le piden al trono?

-Los señores del Tridente mantienen la paz del rey.-respondió Ser Raymun Darry.- Los Lannister la han quebrado. Pedimos permiso para darles cumplida respuesta, acero por acero. Pedimos justicia para los habitantes de Sherrer, de Wendish y del Vado del Titiritero.

-Edmure está de acuerdo, debemos pagar a Gregor Clegane con su misma moneda sangrienta.-declaró Marq.-Pero el anciano Lord Hoster nos ordenó venir aquí a pedir el permiso del rey antes de atacar.

-Mi señor Mano.-interpeló el Gran Maestre Pycelle, que se había levantado de nuevo.-Si estos aldeanos creen que Ser Gregor ha dejado de lado sus votos sagrados para dedicarse a las violaciones y el pillaje, que vayan a presentar tales quejas a su señor. Estos crímenes no tienen nada que ver con el trono. Que busquen la justicia de Lord Tywin.

-Toda justicia es justicia del rey.-replicó Ned. _"Habla como un rey"_; pensó Lyanna mientras miraba con anhelo a su padre.- Todo lo que hacemos en el norte, en el sur, en el este o en el oeste, es en nombre de Robert.

-Es la justicia del rey.-insistió el Gran Maestre Pycelle.- Por lo tanto, deberíamos aplazar este asunto hasta que Su Alteza...

-El rey está cazando al otro lado del río, y puede que no regrese en varios días.-insistió Lord Eddard.- Robert me ordenó ocupar su lugar, escuchar con sus oídos y hablar con su voz. Y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer... aunque estoy de acuerdo en que se le debe comunicar este asunto.-divisó bajo los tapices un rostro conocido.- Ser Robar.-llamó.

-Mi señor.-Ser Robar Royce dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

-Su padre está cazando con el rey.-dijo Ned.- ¿Quiere ir a llevarles la noticia de lo que se ha dicho y hecho hoy aquí?

-Al momento, mi señor.-hizo una segunda reverencia y se retiró.

-¿Tenemos pues su permiso para emprender la venganza contra Ser Gregor?-preguntó Marq Piper al trono.

-¿Venganza?-inquirió Ned.- Pensaba que estábamos hablando de justicia. Con quemar los campos de Clegane y matar a sus siervos no se recuperará la paz del rey, no harán más que poner parches en su orgullo.-apartó la vista antes de que el joven caballero pudiera protestar airadamente, y se dirigió a los aldeanos.- Habitantes de Sherrer, no puedo devolverles los hogares ni las cosechas, ni tampoco devolver la vida a sus muertos. Pero quizá pueda mostrarles, aunque sea en pequeña medida, la justicia de nuestro rey Robert.

Todos los ojos de la sala estaban clavados en él, a la espera. Ned se puso en pie muy despacio y se levantó del trono con la fuerza de los brazos, haciendo caso omiso del dolor punzante en la pierna rota; no era el mejor momento para que nadie advirtiera su debilidad.

-Los primeros hombres creían que el juez que ordena la muerte debe ser también el que esgrima la espada, y en el norte todavía nos regimos por esa costumbre. No me gusta enviar a nadie a matar en mi nombre... pero me temo que no tengo otro remedio.-dijo señalándose la pierna herida.

-¡Lord Eddard!-el grito procedía del ala oeste de la sala. Sin la armadura, Ser Loras Tyrell ni siquiera aparentaba sus dieciséis años. Llevaba ropas de seda color azul celeste, y su cinturón era una cadena de rosas doradas, el emblema de su Casa.- Le suplico el honor de que me permita actuar en su lugar. Encomiéndeme esa tarea, mi señor, y juro que no fallaré.

-Ser Loras, si lo enviamos a usted.-intervino Meñique con una risita.- Ser Gregor nos enviará a cambio su cabeza con una pluma metida en esa preciosa boquita que tiene. La Montaña no es el tipo de persona que inclina la cabeza ante la justicia de cualquier hombre.

-No temo a Gregor Clegane.-replicó Ser Loras, altanero.

Ned volvió a sentarse en el duro asiento de hierro. Escudriñó con la mirada los rostros que se alineaban junto al muro.

-Lord Beric.-llamó.- Thoros de Myr. Ser Gladden. Lord Lothar.-los nombrados se fueron adelantando, uno a uno.-Deberán reunir un grupo de veinte hombres cada uno, y llevar mi palabra a la fortaleza de Gregor. Veinte de mis guardias los acompañarán. Lord Beric Dondarrion, tendrá el mando general, como corresponde a su rango.

-A sus órdenes, Lord Eddard.-afirmó el joven señor del pelo dorado rojizo con una reverencia.

-En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon.-exclamó Ned alzando la voz para que llegara a todos los extremos del salón del trono.-El primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; yo, Eddard de la Casa Stark, su Mano, les encomiendo cabalgar hacia las tierras de occidente, cruzar el Forca Roja del Tridente bajo la bandera del rey, y llevar la justicia del rey al falso caballero Gregor Clegane, y a todos aquellos que hayan sido partícipes de sus crímenes. Yo lo denuncio, lo deshonro, lo despojo de su rango y títulos, de todas sus tierras, propiedades e ingresos, y lo sentencio a muerte. Que los dioses se apiaden de su alma.

Apenas se hubo extinguido el eco de sus palabras, el Caballero de las Flores se adelantó, perplejo.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Lord Eddard?

Ned lo miró. Visto desde el trono, Loras Tyrell parecía casi tan joven como Robb.

-Nadie pone en duda su valor, Ser Loras, pero ahora se trata de justicia, y lo que busca usted es venganza.-se volvió hacia Lord Beric.- Emprendan el camino al alba. Estas cosas es mejor hacerlas deprisa.-alzó una mano.- El trono no escuchará hoy más peticiones.

Alyn y Porther subieron los escalones de hierro que llevaban al trono para ayudarlo a descender. Ned no pudo dejar de advertir la mirada hosca de Loras Tyrell, pero el muchacho se alejó antes de que llegara a su altura.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

-No quiso enviar a Ser Loras.-contó Sansa a Jeyne aquella noche, mientras compartían una cena fría a la luz de la lamparilla.-Me parece que ha sido por lo de la pierna.-se limpió las comisuras como toda una dama, para luego volver a depositar la servilleta sobre su regazo. Lyanna suspiró mientras jugueteaba con su comida.

-¿La pierna?-preguntó Jeyne, insegura.- ¿Es que Ser Loras se ha hecho daño en la pierna?

-No, él no, tonta.-replicó Sansa mientras mordisqueaba con delicadeza un muslo de pollo.- La pierna de mi padre. Le duele tanto que está siempre de muy mal humor. Si no, habría enviado a Ser Loras, seguro.

-Aunque padre hubiera tenido las dos piernas sanas y una tercera de repuesto, no creo que hubiese arriesgado la vida de Ser Loras. Ya han visto cómo se enfrentó la Montaña contra él en las justas.-comentó Lyanna, con desganó mientras empujaba su plato hacia atrás.-Y si hubiera estado en su puesto, tampoco lo habría enviado.-añadió.-Pero eso no quiere decir que Ser Tyrell no sea un hombre valiente.

-Ser Ilyn es casi como otro monstruo. Me alegro de que mi padre no lo eligiera.-argumentó Sansa, haciendo caso omiso a su hermana.

-Pues Lord Beric es tan héroe como Ser Loras. Es tan valiente, tan guapo...-la mirada de Jeyne refulgió de entusiasmo y anhelo.

-Sí, bueno...-titubeó Sansa. Bebió un sorbo de leche y se aclaró la garganta.-He soñado que el venado blanco era para Joffrey.-dijo, cambiando de tema.

-¿Lo soñaste?-preguntó Poole.- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasaba, el príncipe Joffrey se acercaba al venado, lo acariciaba con la mano y no le hacía daño?

-No.-respondió Sansa.- Lo mataba con una flecha dorada y me lo traía como prenda.-

-Viniendo de Joffrey, no me sorprendería.-Lyanna escondió su rostro tras una copa de vino mientras Sansa la miraba fijamente.

-Esta tarde he visto a tu hermana.-comentó Jeyne.- Estaba en los establos, caminando sobre las manos. ¿Por qué hace esas cosas?

-Nadie sabe por qué hace las cosas que hace.-respondió la hermana del medio con indiferencia.- ¿Quieres que te cuente cosas de la corte de justicia, o no?

-Sí, sí.-pidió Jeyne.

-Ah.-bufó Lyanna, corriendo la silla hacia atrás.-Si me disculpan, señoritas, creo que iré a descansar a mis habitaciones.-les regaló un cortés asentimiento y se retiró de la estancia.

Si pasaba cinco minutos más junto a su hermana, terminaría lanzándole el pollo entero en la cara o la ahogaría en la sopa. Lyanna nunca se había llevado tan bien con Sansa, como con Ayra. A su criterio, la mayor detestaba tanta superioridad viniendo de una niña que apenas era un año menor.

Una vez que salió de la Torre de la Mano, se unió a un uniforme silencio. Sus pasos eran cautelosos, casi como si tuviera miedo de caminar. El castillo estaba sumido en un mortecino sosiego. Los guardias apostados en las torres, parecían rígidas gárgolas de gris piedra, ocultos bajo un manto oscuro.

Las dobles puertas de roble se alzaron ante ella. Bajo el umbral se veían luces pero no movimientos. Aguardó unos segundos y aguzó el oído; al parecer la habitación estaba vacía. Cerró sus dedos sobre el picaporte y antes de abrir, volvió a aguardar unos instantes para luego poder ingresar. Todo estaba envuelto en una rara tranquilidad.

En el interior de la habitación, se deshizo de la fina manta que cubría sus pálidos y huesudos hombros, dejándola caer al suelo. A través del ventanal se filtraban rayos lunares. La noche era una perfecta noche veraniega. También se despojó de su vestido y se colocó un camisón fino de lino. La brisa fresca se colaba entre las cortinas de seda. Se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a desatarse las trenzas que adoraban su cabeza; una cascada de ondas cayó por su espalda mientras que con un cepillo se encargaba de desenredarlas.

Mientras tarareaba una canción, se miró al espejo. La rosa azul brillaba en su pecho, tanto que parecía tener una luz interna. Desde que Jon se la había entregado, no sé la sacó ni siquiera para bañarse.

Con la punta de sus dedos acarició la cadenilla de plata mientras su cabeza se transportaba a otra parte del mundo. Con solo cerrar los ojos, se imaginaba en la sala principal de Invernalia; todos sus hermanos estaban allí, reunidos alrededor de una buena chimenea y acurrucados junto a sus respectivos huargos. _Invierno_ había crecido, alcanzando el tamaño de un pony adulto. Lyanna apretó los parpados y se mordió los labios. Pensar en su hogar le removía una increíble cantidad de recuerdos y sensaciones que querían hacerla llorar. De solo pensar que no volvería a verlo, el corazón se le hacía añicos.

-¡Maldita sea!-se vio arrancada de sus pensamientos en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe. Depositó el cepillo sobre el tocador y corrió el taburete hacia atrás.

-¿Mi lord?-llamó, asomándose al centro de la alcoba. Jaime Lannister estaba parado junto al ventanal, con las manos agarrándose del barandal; el aire le golpeaba el rostro y hacía ondear sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Qué si ocurre algo?-preguntó el león, con un gutural gruñido.- ¡Pasan muchas cosas!-exclamó. Lyanna retrocedió un paso.-Todos piden demasiado de mí.-añadió, un tanto más calmado.-Todos quieren que cumpla con mis deberes y no paran de amenazarme.-apretó sus dedos contra la piedra del barandal.-Si no hago esto, me cortarán la cabeza. Si no hago aquello, me despojarán de mis títulos…-

-No lo entiendo, señor.-musitó Lyanna, midiendo sus palabras.

-Al parecer Lady Olenna Tyrell se ha enterado de que todavía no te he desposado aun y ya quiere enganchar a su nieto tras tus faldas.-bramó Jaime.-Incluso a mi hermana se le ha puesto la loca idea de aquella vieja espinosa tiene razón.-añadió.- _"Podrías ser el padre de esa niña" "Eres demasiado viejo y ella apenas es solo una cría"_.-las orejas de Lyanna comenzaron a calentarse.-Y aquel mocoso tratando de hacerse el galán, bah.- soltó un bufido.-Si tuviese que enfrentase contra la Montaña, saldría corriendo como la princesa de las flores que es.-

-¿Y qué piensa hacer, mi señor?-quiso saber la norteña.

-Jamás fui un hombre el cual se dejase llevar por rumores.-respondió, relajando los músculos de la espalda. Jaime respiró hondo y se dio vuelta.-Sí todos quieren que te haga mujer…-se separó del barandal y se volvió hacia ella mirándola como si fuera un león observando a su próxima presa.-…supongo que así será.-antes de que Lyanna pudiese reaccionar, dio tres zancadas y la tomó por los brazos, estampándola contra la pared. La cabeza la joven rebotó contra la misma.

-¡Señor!-chilló, en cuanto sus enormes manos comenzaron a hacer presión sobre ella.- ¡Me está lastimando!-la boca de Lannister ocupó la suya y Lyanna distinguió el agridulce sabor de vino. Al parecer su esposo tenía un par de copas encima y sumado a su rabia…no era una buena combinación.

La fuerza que ejercía Jaime terminó por doblegar sus rodillas y acostándola en el suelo. Sus labios parecían dos serpientes inquietas que no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas, cuello y volver a su boca.

-¡Por favor!-rogaba Lyanna, al borde del llanto. Sus intentos por liberarse eran en vano; un hombre como él tenía casi el triple de fuerza.

Las manos de Lannister le levantaron el camisón. La norteña ya estaba llorando de la impotencia. Estaban a segundos de arrebatarle lo que ella estaba guardando para el hombre indicado.

Lyanna profirió un aullido de dolor en cuanto Jaime la desposó. El miedo le paralizó el cuerpo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y el dolor seguía esparciéndose por sus venas. Tras el primer impacto, un líquido caliente se deslizó por los muslos de la joven. Pero el león no lo notó. Solo se dedicó a obedecer las órdenes del rey.

*.*.*

Por la mañana, Lyanna se despertó dio cuenta de que aún estaba en el suelo. Agarrándose de las paredes, logró ponerse de pie. Sentía el camisón pegajoso y pesado, como si hubieran cambiado la tela de lino por una cota de malla de oro sólido. Caminar hasta la cama fue tan doloroso como revivir lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una vez que se sentó en el mullido colchón, el dolor se hizo más fuerte. La vergüenza comenzó a invadirla.

Por más que hizo mil y un intentos por parecer fuerte, terminó quebrándose; se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. No lloraba por sentirse débil, lloraba por la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada para protegerse a sí misma.

-¿Mi lady?-la voz de Sybill llegó como un eco desde alguna parte del lugar.- ¡Mi lady!-los apurados pasos de la muchacha resonaron en la habitación.- ¿Qué pasó?-Lyanna bajó sus manos; tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas.

-Él…-la norteña intentó articular una palabra pero solo salió un siseo.

-¡Por los dioses!-exclamó Sybill, cubriéndose la boca.-Entonces era cierto.-

-¿Qué era cierto?-cuestionó Lyanna, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Ser Lannister salió a pregonar a todo el mundo que había…-la muchacha miró a su alrededor; junto a las escalerillas que llevaban al lecho matrimonial había un inmenso charco de sangre a media coagular y sin mencionar las manchadas ropas de la norteña.-Estaba ebrio. El Maestre Pycelle tuvo que darle unos brebajes para que pudiera conciliar el sueño.-

-¿Todo el mundo sabe?-quiso saber la loba, con voz trémula.- ¿Ya todos se mofaron de mí?-

-Los soldados Lannister. Ellos…-Sybill permaneció en silencio.-Venga, mi lady, la ayudaré a darle un baño.

Con suma paciencia y delicadeza ayudó a Lyanna a ponerse de pie. La norteña se sentía como una gelatina. Al caminar sintió la sensación de que su piel se agrietaba debido a la sangre seca, pero aun pegajosa, que se hallaba en la planta de sus pies. La muchacha la hizo sentar en un taburete mientras apenas salía de la habitación y llamaba a gritos a otras sirvientas para que le trajeran vasijas con agua. Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena, se encargó de desvestirla con mucho cuidado. Lyanna se quejaba de vez en cuando.

-Su señor padre está aguardando fuera de la habitación.-informó Sybill, mientras remojaba un trapo en el agua y lo pasaba por la espalda de la norteña.-Quiere hablar con usted.-

-Hazlo pasar ahora.-ordenó Lyanna, llevándose las piernas al pecho y abrazándose a sus rodillas. La doncella se puso de pie y se retiró del cuarto de baño. La loba enterró su rostro, al punto que el agua le rozaba la nariz. El olor a jazmines le inundaba la cabeza.

-Mi pequeña.-unas cálidas manos se posaron sobre su espalda. Lyanna intentó reprimir un sollozo, pero consiguió atragantarse con su propia saliva.- ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?-levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la gratificante seguridad que le transmitían los ojos de su señor padre. Pero se entristeció al ver que estaban llenos de rabia acumulada.

-Me siento sucia.-musitó, tomando el trapo que Sybill había dejado caer.-Jamás me he sentido tan hedionda como lo estoy ahora.-sus manos comenzaron a tallar tan fuerte sus brazos que la piel comenzó a ponerse roja.-Sucia…-

-Hija.-Ned la detuvo. Se veía demasiado tranquilo, como para poder seguir pretendiendo estar relajado.

-Papá…él…-un llanto amargo comenzó a subir por el pecho de Lyanna.

-Esto es mi culpa.-se apresuró a decir Lord Stark.-Debí de haberme plantado ante Robert y decirle que prefería lamberle las botas a los Lannister antes de arriesgar a una de mis hijas. Esto que ha pasado, es por mi culpa.-sus manos tomaron el rostro de Lyanna.-Pero voy a encargarme de que esto no se vuelva a repetir.-Ned besó la frente de su hija, antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Con la ayuda de Sybill, Lyanna se vistió. Lucía un bonito vestido suelto, color crema; su cabello volvía a brillar, cayendo en suaves hondas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Al atravesar las galerías, sentía la mirada de cada una de las paredes; era como si del otro lado se burlasen de ella. Al llegar a la Torre de la Mano, se alegró al ver a sus hermanas reunidas y esperándola para desayunar junto con la Septa.

-Buenos días.-saludó, con un hilillo de voz, sentándose junto a Ayra. Enseguida los sirvientes se apresuraron a llenarle el plato.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Arya, al tiempo que pelaba con las manos una naranja sanguina.- ¿Los ha enviado padre a perseguir a Jaime Lannister?-Lyanna se atragantó con la copa de leche.

-Cabalgan junto a Lord Beric, para decapitar a Ser Gregor Clegane.-repuso Sansa con un suspiro. Se volvió hacia la Septa Mordane, que comía gachas con una cuchara de madera.-Septa, ¿Lord Beric clavará la cabeza de Ser Gregor en una lanza y la pondrá ante sus puertas, o se la traerá al rey?-la mujer puso cara de espanto.

-Una dama no habla de esas cosas durante el desayuno.- regañó.- ¿Has olvidado tus modales, Sansa? Últimamente te portas casi tan mal como tu hermana.

-¿Qué hizo Gregor?-preguntó Arya.

-Quemó una aldea y asesinó a un montón de gente, incluso mujeres y niños.

-Jaime Lannister asesinó a Jory.-dijo Arya con el ceño fruncido.-A Heward y a Wyl, y el Perro asesinó a Mycah. A ésos sí que tendrían que cortarles las cabezas.-la sola mención de su esposo, hacía que Lyanna se largara a tiritar como si la hubieran mandado desnuda al centro de un lago congelado.

-No es lo mismo.-replicó Sansa.- El Perro es el escudo juramentado de Joffrey; y tu amiguito atacó al príncipe.

-¡Mentirosa!-rugió Arya. Apretó la naranja sanguina con tanta fuerza que el jugo le corrió entre los dedos.

-Eso, insúltame, ahora que puedes.-continuó Sansa en tono frívolo.- Cuando esté casada con Joffrey ya no te atreverás. Tendrás que hacerme reverencias y llamarme _Alteza_.-dejó escapar un grito cuando Arya le lanzó la naranja. Le dio en la frente con un golpe húmedo y le cayó en el regazo.

-Tiene una mancha de zumo en la cara, _Alteza_.-se mofó Arya.

-¡Eres odiosa!-chilló a su hermana.- ¡Tendrían que haberte matado a ti, y no a Dama!-

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Lyanna, poniéndose de pie.- ¡No se puede creer que siempre estén comportándose como dos crías estúpidas!-las dos menores hicieron silencio.- Creo que ya es hora de que vayan madurando, en la vida no todo gira alrededor de la venganza y bonitos vestidos.-Sansa estaba por objetar, pero la mayor la detuvo.-Padre se va a enterar de esto y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más ni mucho menos escucharlas discutir de nuevo o yo misma me encargo de castigarlas.-corrió la silla hacia atrás y tomándose los costados de su vestido, se retiró.


	18. Chapter 18

Cersei vio el amanecer desde su habitación; la bóveda celesta, tenía tintes anaranjados, amarillos y rojos. Aun había vestigios de la Luna creciente en el cielo y alguna que otra estrella dejaba su débil titilar en el firmamento para luego extinguirse del todo.

La reina estaba muy al tanto de las últimas noticias que portaron los Pajaritos de Varys hasta sus oídos; no estaba muy contenta con las estúpidas acciones de su hermano mellizo. Casi que se podría decir que sentía algo de…lastima por la situación de la cachorrita de Huargo. Menos mal que Jaime tuvo la decencia de hacerle caso y zarpar hacia Casterly Rock antes de que Robert regresase de su casería; Cersei no quería soportar la furia de su señor esposo si se enterase que la mayor de las Stark, el calco de su difunta tía, había sido desposada contra su voluntad.

Su vestido color verde agua siseó mientras ella avanzaba por la recamara. Un pícaro rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas e impactó contra sus cabellos dorados, haciéndolos brillar como si fueran una cascada de oro. De la cómoda tomó una copa humeante. La mezcla de ajenjo y gotas de miel subieron hasta la nariz de la reina. El Gran Maestre Pycelle había preparado la infusión durante la noche y para esas alturas ya estaba bien macerada y descansada.

Cersei se aferró a la copa mientras que con una mano libre abría la puerta de la habitación. El castillo aún estaba dormido. A medida que se alejaba de sus aposentos, el relinchar de los caballos y los pasos de algunos sirvientes le iban dando vida a aquel sombrío lugar.

Los dedos se le calentaron deprisa; la infusión todavía estaba tibia.

Al llegar a la Torre de la Mano, pidió hablar con la Septa Mordane. Aguardó unos instantes mientras un criado norteño subía los peldaños, dejándola a solas con el hombre que vigilaba la entrada.

"_Ned Stark quiere mantener a salvo a sus cachorros. Que parecido que tenemos."_

La Septa, que según lo que dedujo Cersei había sido sacada de la cama al escuchar su llamado, no se encontraba tan presentable como otras veces; tenía la bata mal cerrada y los cabellos parecían haber sido acomodados con un tenedor. Pero aun así, bajó rápidamente para atenderla.

-Majestad.-hizo una respetuosa reverencia y luego se reincorporó.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, mi reina?-

Cersei observó a Tom el Gordo con desconfianza y tomó a la Septa por el codo, alejándola un poco de la puerta.

-Me he enterado de las últimas noticias.-informó, hablando en voz baja.-Quería mostrar mi amabilidad para con Lady Lyanna y decirle que, como hermana política, puede contar conmigo si así lo desea.-

-Su majestad es muy amable.-aduló la mujer.-Lady Lyanna necesitará de todo su apoyo para poder atravesar esta…situación…-la Septa estaba por agregar algo más, pero no lo creyó conveniente.

-¿Se encuentra mi…hermana en su habitación?-preguntó Cersei. El rollo de lambe botas de la mujer no le agradaba. Tampoco le gustaba el término con el cual se dirigía hacia la joven Stark, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería conseguir su cometido.

-Oh, supongo que aun estará en la cama.-murmuró la Septa.-Sí me permite, iré a despertarla.-

-Sí está buscando a Lyanna, ella no está en la Torre.-anunció Tom el Gordo, meciéndose sobre la punta de sus pies y mirando hacia el corredor que daba hacia la salida de la Torre.-Se levantó mucho antes de que saliese el sol.-

-¿Y a dónde fue?-indago la reina, enarcando una ceja.

-A rezarle a los dioses.-respondió.-Dijo que regresaría en un par de horas. Le gusta aprovechar que nadie la ve.-añadió eso último, con una sutil mirada de aversión hacia la reina.

-Bueno, supongo que podré ir a verla allí.-accedió Cersei, repiqueteando sus finos dedos alrededor de la copa.-Muchas gracias, Septa.-antes de que la mujer pudiese adularla de nuevo, dio media vuelta y salió de la Torre de la Mano.

De nuevo en las galerías, Cersei notó más movimiento de criados. Muchos la saludaba con una reverencia, pero ella solo los ignoraba. La infusión ya se estaba enfriando y no sería apropiado llegar con el líquido helado.

Atravesó casi todos los pasillos del castillo y por fin dio con el Jardín de los Dioses. Se detuvo en cuanto vio una figura arrodillada junto al Árbol de Corazón. La silueta de Lyanna Stark era dibujada por los rayos de sol e impresa en el tronco del Arciano. La reina se acercó lentamente y solo se detuvo en cuanto la joven volvió a juntar sus manos, cerró sus ojos y sus labios en un constante y silencioso movimiento.

-El Invierno se acerca.-fue lo único que alcanzó a oír, antes de que la norteña, se reincorporarse.

-Espero que los dioses oigan tus plegarias.-Lyanna volteó, dando un respingo. Cersei sonrió de lado.

-Yo también lo espero.-murmuró la loba, sacándose las hojas que estaban prendidas en su vestido. No le parecía confiable que la reina se presentase ante ella, cuando solo intercambiaron palabras una vez.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, majestad?-

-No, pero quiero saber si yo puedo ayudarte en algo.-repuso Cersei, avanzando hacia ella. Se detuvo frente a la joven y la tomó del mentón.-Demasiado joven. Demasiado bella.-comentó, acariciándole las mejillas con sus delgados dedos.

-No me apetece hablar sobre ello.-farfulló Lyanna.

-Y lo entiendo, mi niña.-Cersei enganchó su brazo con el de ella y la guio hacia un banco.-Pero somos familias y tú eres mi…-la palabra se le atoró en la garganta.-…mi hermana y es mi deber estar contigo en estos momentos, gorrioncito.-

-Es muy amable de su parte.-asintió Lyanna.

-Es más, en muestra de nuestra familiaridad, quiero darte esto.-le extendió la copa. El líquido no estaba tan caliente pero servía igual.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la norteña, mirando con desconfianza.

-Un simple té.-aseguró Cersei, sonriendo y situando la copa entre las manos de la joven.-Te ayudará a calmar tus nervios.-

-Gracias, pero paso.-la reina frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que tiene veneno?-inquirió. Le arrebató la copa y le dio un sorbo, luego se relamió los labios y se volvió hacia la norteña.- Limpio y delicioso.-Lyanna dudo unos instantes.-Anda, tómalo, es para ti; iba a traer pastelillo de limón pero no conseguí. Lo lamento.-

-De acuerdo.-la joven cerró sus dedos alrededor de la circunferencia de la copa y se la llevo a la boca. Cersei sonrió con malicia.

"_Un simple té."_ Pensó. _"Un simple té y destruirá lo que haya plantado la semilla de Jaime en ti"_.

La reina miraba con atención como Lyanna bebía el líquido. Una vez que la copa estuvo vacía, la norteña se lo agradeció.

"_Ahora falta que el té de Luna haga efecto." _


	19. Chapter 19

Tras una agradable noche de sueños, sin pesadillas, Lyanna se despertó con los tenues rayos de sol pegándole en el rostro. Se estiró en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Deshaciéndose de las sabanas, colocó sus pies sobre el suelo. Bostezó cortamente, acercándose a las ventanas. Su padre le había dicho que este sería el último día que pasarían en la capital y que por fin regresarían a Invernalia.

Esa era la mejor noticia después de muchos días.

Al correr las cortinas de seda, escuchó el sonido de cascos de caballos. Apoyó los codos contra el balcón, mirando hacia el patio. Allí, los hombres de capas color carmesí llenaban de sonidos la mañana con el chocar de las espadas y los ejercicios con muñecos rellenos de paja. Sandor Clegane galopaba sobre la tierra prensada para clavar una lanza de punta de hierro en la cabeza de un muñeco. La lona se desgarró y la paja voló por los aires entre las bromas y maldiciones de los guardias Lannister.

Lyanna volvió a bostezar antes de regresar al interior de la habitación.

-Buenos días, mi lady.-saludó Sibyl, ingresando.- ¿Cómo ha dormido?-

-Bien.-respondió la norteña, rascándose la cabeza. la doncella sonrió.

-¿Le apetece un baño?-

-Anoche, la Septa me hizo bañarme.-informó Lyanna, sentándose en un taburete. Sibyl se colocó detrás de ella y tomó un cepillo de gruesas cerdas.- Escuche ruidos mientras dormía, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-El rey Robert ha tenido un terrible accidente.-anunció la muchacha, separando un mechón oscuro.-Un jabalí lo atacó mientras cazaba.-

-¿Lo hirió seriamente?-

-Me temo que sí.-respondió Sibyl, colocando una triste mueca.-Qué los dioses lo protejan.-Lyanna asintió.

La muchacha se ofreció a buscarle un bonito vestido de gasa celeste y la ayudó a vestirse. Luego las dos bajaron y se reunieron con las hermanas Stark para desayunar. La Septa Mordane supervisaba todo mientras cortaba un trozo de fruta.

-Hola.-saludó Lyanna, ocupando el asiento junto a su hermana menor. Sibyl se apresuró a servirle jugo en la copa, al igual que en la copa de Sansa. La mayor notó que ésta no había probado bocado y que a sus gachas con leche ya se le estaban formando una película de nata.

-¡Vete!-exclamó Sansa, empujando la mano de la muchacha.

-No seas maleducada.-le espetó Lyanna, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahí viene su padre.-indicó la Septa, bajando la voz para que su señor padre no la escuchase.-Compórtense como dos damas, por el amor a los Siete.-la mujer se acomodó en su asiento apenas escuchó pasos en la escalera; las tres hermanas se unieron al silencio, fijando la vista en sus desayunos. Lord Stark bajó de sus aposentos ayudado por dos sirvientes norteños. Sansa acentuó su mal humor y se negó a comer. Arya no. La pequeña se devoró todo lo que había en su plato y le pidió amablemente a Sibyl que le sirviera más.

-Buenos días, hijas mías.-congratuló Ned Stark, ubicándose en el asiento de la punta.

-Buenos días, padre.-reverenciaron Arya y Lyanna. Sansa permaneció en silencio, con el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios. La mayor la pateó por debajo de la mesa y la miró inquisitoriamente.

-Buenos días, padre.-dijo finalmente, casi susurrándolo.

Vayon Poole sirvió a su señor con huevos y un gran tazón de gachas, miel y leche. Sibyl hizo una corta reverencia y llenó la copa de Ned con jugo de arándanos.

-¿Tienen todo preparado?-preguntó, removiendo las gachas con una cuchara.

-Sansa tiene todo prolijamente guardado.-respondió la Septa, sonriendo.-Imagino que las demás también.-

-A mí solo me quedan detalles por ordenar.-se aventuró Lyanna.-Después de todo, no he traído tanta ropa.-

-Syrio dice que todavía hay tiempo para una última lección antes de que embarquemos esta tarde.-habló Arya, devorando su segunda ración de frutas.- ¿Me das permiso, padre? Ya tengo todas las cosas en los baúles.-Ned asintió.

-Pero que sea una lección corta, y que te dé tiempo a bañarte y a cambiarte.-aceptó.- Quiero que a mediodía estés lista para partir, ¿comprendido?

-A mediodía.-asintió Arya.

-Si ella puede dar una última lección de danza.-manifestó Sansa alzando la vista de la mesa.- ¿Por qué no me dejas despedirme del príncipe Joffrey?

-Yo la acompañaría, Lord Eddard.-se ofreció la Septa Mordane.- Y no perderá el barco, desde luego.

-No es buena idea que veas a Joffrey ahora mismo, hija.-repuso Ned.- Lo siento.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-protestó la niña al tiempo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Padre sabe qué es lo mejor para ti.-habló Lyanna, alzando su copa.- No debes cuestionar sus decisiones. Las aceptas y te callas.-

-¡No es justo!-gritó apartándose de la mesa, derribando la silla para luego salir llorando de la habitación.

La Septa se levantó, pero Ned le indicó con un gesto que se sentase.

-Deja que se vaya, mi señora. Intentaré que lo entienda todo cuando volvamos a estar a salvo en Invernalia.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y se sentó para terminar de desayunar.

-Mi señor.-interrumpió Poole, acercándose al asiento de Lord Stark. El mayordomo se inclinó, quedando a la altura del hombro de su señor.-El Maestre Pycelle está aquí, fuera de la torre. Quiere hablar con usted.-

-¿A esta hora?-preguntó Ned.-No importa. Háganlo pasar.-indicó. Vayon asintió y salió de la habitación; instantes después, el Maestre ingresó. Llevaba los hombros caídos, como si el peso de la cadena que llevaba al cuello le resultara ya insoportable.

-Mi señor, mis ladis, mi señora.-dijo, haciendo cortas inclinaciones. La barba le oscilaba con cada costoso movimiento. Suspiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta.-El rey Robert nos ha dejado.-la Septa se lamentó en silencio, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.- Los dioses le den descanso.-deseó el hombre.

Lyanna miró a su padre; Lord Stark se mantuvo sereno, pero ella sabía que era una máscara. Era la Mano del Rey, no se iba a permitir llorar y más si había gente a su alrededor. La muchacha tenía en claro que su padre comenzaba a sufrir por dentro; sus expresiones lo delataban.

-No.-replicó Ned con voz ronca, pero segura.- Robert detestaba descansar. Los dioses le den amor, risas y la gloria de la batalla.-miró a sus hijas.-Mis niñas, regresen a sus habitaciones.-las dos asintieron, pero no se levantaron. La Septa tampoco se movió.-Maestre, tenga la bondad de convocar a los miembros del Consejo aquí, en mis habitaciones.-pidió.

-¿Cómo dice, mi señor?-preguntó Pycelle parpadeando.-Sin duda los asuntos del reino pueden esperar hasta mañana, para que no tengamos tan reciente la pena.

-Me temo que debemos reunimos de inmediato.-Ned seguía estando tranquilo como firme.

-Como ordene la Mano.- Pycelle hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

-Vámonos, niñas.-urgió la Septa, corriendo la silla hacia atrás y haciéndole señales para que hicieran lo mismo. Las jóvenes le dieron un asentimiento a su padre y se retiraron. Al llegar al vestíbulo que conducía a las habitaciones, las hermanas se separaron.

Lyanna subió de nuevo a sus aposentos con Sibyl detrás.

-Lamento el comportamiento infantil de mi hermana.-murmuró la norteña, a medida que avanzaban.-Deseo que algún día madure y se dé cuenta de las cosas. Que se dé cuenta de que esto no es un cuento ni mucho menos la fantasía de una princesa.-

-No hacen falta las disculpas, mi lady.-dijo la muchacha, sosteniendo la puerta de la habitación, permitiéndole.-Cuando la reina me recogió, recibí tratos peores de parte del príncipe Joffrey.-Lyanna arrugó la nariz.- ¿Qué es lo que le falta guardar, mi lady?-

-Solo algunos vestidos.-respondió. El baúl se encontraba abierto junto a la cabecera de la cama; algunas prendas caían por los costados.-No te molestes en ordenarlos.-alegó.- Me encargaré de acomodarlos una vez que esté en Invernalia.-Sibyl sonrió, juntando algunas cosas que faltaban guardar.- ¿Qué harás una vez que regresemos?-

-Seguir con usted.-dijo la muchacha.

-¿No te gustaría volver a ver a tu familia?-

-A ellos le pagaron muy bien por mí…-

-Apenas volvamos, permitiré que vuelvas con ella. Tal vez convenza a mis padres para que les encuentren algún trabajo dentro de nuestro castillo. Allí tendrían un lugar donde dormir y donde comer.-interrumpió Lyanna.-Haz sido demasiado amable conmigo y supongo que sería la forma más acertada de pagarte por tus servicios.-

-La generosidad la sobrepasa, mi lady.-los verduzcos ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a brillar.-Se lo agradezco.-

Pasado una hora, el equipaje ya estaba acomodado y cerrado. Ahora solo aguardaba esperar a que Ned Stark diese la orden para que zarpasen de nuevo a Invernalia. Sibyl se había retirado para ayudar al resto de los sirvientes con los quehaceres de la Torre de la Mano.

Lyanna guardó sus utensilios de bordado dentro de un macuto de cuero y también salió de su habitación.

Aún era de mañana cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Al pasar junto a la estancia de su padre, escuchó voces. Alcanzó a oír la voz de Ser Barristan y se imaginó que la reunión con el Consejo no había terminado aún.

Siguió avanzando y al llegar al cuarto de Sansa, escuchó gritos.

-¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¡Ya vete!-la puerta se abrió y una doncella salió con los ojos cristalizados, corriendo escaleras abajo.- Ni siquiera saben peinar.-despotricó la joven Stark, cepillándose el cabello de forma brusca.

-La gente no merece ser tratada así.-espetó Lyanna, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Cuando sea reina haré lo que quiera con ellos.-replicó Sansa, tratando de levantarse.

-No vas a ser reina, tonta.-su hermana le apretó los hombros, haciéndola sentar de nuevo.- ¿Qué parte de que no te casaras con Joffrey no entendiste?-tomó el cepillo y comenzó a peinarla.

-Padre debe de entrar en razón.-insistió Sansa, moviendo la cabeza.

-Hay veces que me cuesta creer lo tonta que te has vuelto.-bramó Lyanna.-Es como si no te dieras cuenta de las cosas que están pasando.-

-El príncipe y yo nos amamos.-reiteró.-Seremos felices cuando estemos casados, les daré muchos hijos y él ira de cacería solo para traerme las más hermosas pieles de animales.-

-Son fantasías sin sentido.-espetó la mayor.- ¿Sabías que a tu amado Joffrey el rey Robert lo abofeteó por haber destripado a una gata preñada?-

-Arya camina con las manos.-Sansa se encogió de hombros.-Y hubiera dado lo que sea porque el rey la hubiese abofeteado por ser rarita.-

-Sansa, por favor.-pidió Lyanna arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándola de las manos.-Debes entender lo mal que estás haciendo en empecinarte con tonterías. Los Lannister son malos, son del peor tipo de personas.-

-Estás casada con uno de ellos.-acotó la muchacha.

-Contra mi voluntad.-repuso Lyanna.-Y él es un claro ejemplo de lo que estoy tratando de decirte: debes sacarte de la cabeza la idea de querer ser la esposa de Joffrey. Él es igual que su familia. Puede llegar a ser un encantador niño, pero termina siendo un animal que solo se deleita con el sufrir de los demás.

-Lyanna.-Sansa se liberó de su agarre.- Quiero que te vayas.-

*.*.*

Luego de haber vagado por todo el castillo, Lyanna se metió dentro de uno de los pasajes que daba a las galerías internas al Salón del Trono. Cuando creyó que el lugar estaba vació, se halló sorprendida de que estaba equivocada. A medida que se internaba más, un murmullo llegaba hasta sus oídos.

-¡Salve Su Alteza!-se acercó, hasta toparse con una muchedumbre de soldados. Entre ellos se encontraban Lord Stark y algunos norteños.- ¡Joffrey de las Casas Baratheon y Lannister, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino!-

-¿Rey?-repitió. No hacía ni dos horas que Robert había muerto y su hijo ya había ocupado el trono.

Ned, apoyado en Meñique, rengueó hacia el muchacho que decía ser el rey. Los demás lo siguieron. Cinco caballeros de la Guardia Real, todos excepto Ser Jaime y Ser Barristan, se encontraban al pie del trono, dispuestos en forma de media luna. Llevaban la armadura completa, acero esmaltado del yelmo a los talones, largas capas blancas sobre los hombros y escudos blancos brillantes en los brazos izquierdos. Cersei Lannister y sus dos hijos pequeños estaban de pie entre Ser Boros y Ser Meryn. Detrás del trono se encontraban veinte guardias Lannister, cada uno con una espada colgada del cinturón.

Cuando llegó al final, la pierna de Ned era una llamarada de dolor. Mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de Meñique para ayudarse a soportar su peso. Joffrey se levantó.

-Ordeno al Consejo que haga todos los preparativos para mi coronación.-proclamó.- Deseo ser coronado antes de quince días. Hoy aceptaré los juramentos y la lealtad de mis fieles consejeros.

-Lord Varys, tenga la bondad de mostrar esto a mi señora de Lannister.-pidió Lord Stark sacando un pergamino.

El eunuco llevó la carta a Cersei. La reina le echó un vistazo.

-Protector del Reino.-leyó.- ¿Y esto es su escudo, mi señor?-inquirió.- ¿Un trozo de papel?-rompió la carta en dos, luego en cuatro y dejó caer los pedazos al suelo.

-Eran las palabras del rey.-expresó Ser Barristan, conmocionado.

-Ahora tenemos un nuevo rey.-replicó Cersei.- Lord Eddard, la última vez que hablamos me dio un consejo. Quiero devolverle el favor. Doble la rodilla, mi señor. Doble la rodilla y jure lealtad a mi hijo, y permitiremos que abandone el cargo de Mano y viva el resto de sus días en ese desierto gris al que considera su hogar.-

-Ojalá pudiera.-replicó Ned, sombrío. Mirando de reojo hacia las galerías, se encontró con el rostro de su hija; ella tenía una expresión de pánico.- Su hijo no tiene derecho al trono que ocupa. Lord Stannis es el auténtico heredero de Robert.

-¡Mientes!-gritó Joffrey, con el rostro congestionado.

-Madre, ¿qué quiere decir?-preguntó la princesa Myrcella.- ¿Joff no es el rey ahora?

-Sus palabras lo condenan, Lord Stark.-sentenció la reina.- Ser Barristan, aprese a ese traidor.-el Lord Comandante titubeó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeado por guardias Stark, todos con el acero desnudo en sus puños enguantados.-Y ahora la traición pasa de las palabras a los hechos.-siguió.- ¿Acaso piensa que Ser Barristan está solo, mi señor?

Con un ominoso sonido de metal contra metal, el Perro desenvainó su espada. Los caballeros de la Guardia Real y veinte guardias Lannister se pusieron a su lado.

-¡Mátenlo!-ordenó el niño rey desde el Trono de Hierro.- ¡Mátenlos a todos, se los ordeno!

-No me deja elección.-habló Ned. Se volvió hacia Ser Janos Slynt.- Comandante, ponga bajo custodia a la reina y a sus hijos. No les causen el menor daño, pero escótenlos a las habitaciones reales y manténgalos allí, vigilados.

-¡Hombres de la Guardia!-gritó Janos Slynt al tiempo que se ponía el yelmo. Cien capas doradas esgrimieron las lanzas y se acercaron.

-No quiero que haya derramamiento de sangre.-dijo Ned a la reina.- Ordénele a sus hombres que depongan las espadas, y no hará falta...-con un movimiento rápido, brusco, el capa dorada más cercano le clavó la lanza a Tomard por la espalda. El acero de Tom el Gordo cayó de entre los dedos inertes, al tiempo que una punta roja y húmeda le afloraba entre las costillas y le perforaba la cota de mallas. Estaba muerto antes de que su espada llegara al suelo.

El grito de Ned llegó demasiado tarde. El propio Janos Slynt le cortó la garganta a Varly. Cayn giró con el acero en la mano, hizo retroceder al guardia más cercano con una serie de estocadas, y por un instante pareció que lograría abrirse camino. En aquel momento, el Perro cayó sobre él. El primer golpe de Clegane le cortó la mano de la espada por la muñeca. El segundo lo hizo caer de rodillas y lo abrió del hombro al esternón.

-¡Padre!-el alarido de Lyanna hizo reaccionar a Ned. Pero era tarde nuevamente. Cinco soldados Lannister apresaban a su hija, sometiéndola a punta de espada.

-¡Ly…!-Meñique sacó la daga de Ned de su funda y se la puso bajo la barbilla. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Se lo advertí. Le advertí que no confiara en mí.


	20. Chapter 20

-¡Padre!-Lyanna se retorcía en los brazos de los soldados Lannister.- ¡Padre, ayúdame!-

-¡Cállate, mocosa!-una mano enguantada se estrelló contra su rostro.

-¡No la toquen!-gritó Lord Stark; aún mantenía la daga de Meñique sobre su garganta.

-A su hija no le pasará nada.-habló Cersei.-Hinque la rodilla ante su rey, mi lord, y acepté mi oferta.-Ned apretó los labios.

-Jamás me arrodillaré ante un usurpador.-la reina miró a uno de sus hombres y le hizo un asentimiento. El capa roja sostuvo sus espada y hundió el mango en el estómago de la norteña. A Lyanna se le vaciaron los pulmones y terminó soltando un profunda exhalación de dolor.- ¡Déjenla!-

-Haga lo que le digo, Lord Stark.-insistió Cersei.-Sí lo hace, me aseguraré que sus hijas estén sanas y salvas.-

-La próxima, mátala delante de su traidor padre.-ordenó Joffrey, acomodándose en el incómodo Trono.

-Padre…-sollozó Lyanna aún sin aire.

-Llévensela de aquí.-ordenó la reina, ocupando el asiento que se encontraba junto al de su hijo. Los pequeños Tommen y Myrcella miraban la situación un tanto asustados.-Y encuentren a las otras dos.-añadió, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño Lannister.

Un soldado arrastró a la norteña por la habitación, mientras otros cinco salían al trote. Los pies de la muchacha se empaparon la sangre que manaban aquellos hombres que le habían sido fieles a su padre. Lord Eddard vio partir a su hija mayor, temiendo que le ocurriría estando bajo la custodia de los Lannister.

Sí algo había admirado Jon Snow de su media hermana, era la capacidad con la que convencía a la gente con una buena actuación. Al llegar a la puerta, Lyanna se liberó del agarre del soldado.

-¡Hey!-éste intentó agarrarla de nuevo, pero ella hundió su talón con tanta fuerza en la bota que los dedos del hombre crujieron. El soldado aulló del dolor y se retiró; la norteña aprovechó para empujarlo, haciendo que cayese de espalda por el peso propio de su armadura.

-¡Atrápenla!-ordenó el niño rey, poniéndose de pie. Más soldados fueron tras ella. Lyanna saltó por encima del caído y hecho a correr por el pasillo.

Corrió y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tenía que llegar a sus hermanas y ponerlas a salvo. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar a su familia.

Atravesó los patios y se metió en diferentes galerías; con Arya, mientras cazaban gatos, se habían recorrido todos los pasadizos de la Fortaleza Roja y por ende se los sabía de memoria. Entró por algunos de ellos, evitando quedar expuesta ante los Lannister.

Llegando a donde se encontraba su hermana practicando, escuchó pisadas. Apretó un poco más el paso e ingresó de prepo a la habitación. Syrio Forel la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-La niña llega tarde a la lección.-sermoneó.-Dos semanas tarde, llega la niña.-

-Lo lamento, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para esto.-cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se situó frente a su hermana.-No sé qué está pasando, pero tenemos que encontrar a Sansa e irnos.-

-¿Dónde está padre?-preguntó Arya.

Antes de que Lyanna pudiera responder, las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron con el mismo estrepito anterior. Allí se encontraba un caballero de la Guardia Real, y tras él cinco guardias Lannister; entre ellos el soldado que la norteña había atacado.

-Lyanna, Arya Stark.-llamó el caballero. El tono que utilizaba pretendía ser confiable.- Venga con nosotros, niñas. Su padre las manda llamar.

Arya dio un paso hacia adelante, pero su hermana y Syrio la detuvieron.

-¿Y cómo es que Lord Eddard envía hombres de los Lannister, y no a los suyos?-preguntó el braavosi.-Me intriga.

-No te entrometas, maestro de danza.-replicó Meryn.- Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Mi padre no los enviaría a ustedes.-espetó Arya, esgrimiendo su espada de madera. En su intentó por enfrentarlos solo consiguió hacer que los Lannister se echaran a reír.

-Suelta ese palo, niña.-ordenó Ser Meryn.- Soy un Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia Real, los Espadas Blancas.

-También lo era el Matarreyes cuando asesinó al viejo rey.-repuso Lyanna.- No vamos a ir con ustedes.-

-Atrápenlas.- ordenó a sus hombres Ser Meryn Trant.

Tres de los guardias avanzaron, las cotas de mallas tintineaban con cada paso. De repente, Arya sintió un gran temor y se aferró al brazo de su hermana. Antes de que los soldados dieran un paso más, Syrio Forel se interpuso entre ellos y se dio unos golpecitos en la bota con la espada de madera.

-Deténganse ahora mismo.-dijo.- ¿Qué son, hombres o perros? Sólo un perro amenazaría a dos niñas.

-Aparta, viejo.-ordenó uno de los capas rojas.

La espada de Syrio silbó y fue a chocar contra su casco.

-Soy Syrio Forel, y a partir de ahora me hablarás con más respeto.

-Calvo de mierda...-el hombre desenvainó la espada larga. El palo hendió el aire de nuevo a una velocidad cegadora. Se oyó un crujido audible, y la espada cayó tintineando contra el suelo de piedra.- ¡Mi mano!-gimió el guardia, sujetándose los dedos rotos.

-Para ser un maestro de danza te mueves deprisa.-dijo Ser Meryn.

-Tú eres lento para ser un caballero.-replicó Syrio.

-Maten al braavosi y tráiganme a las niñas.-ordenó Trant.

Los cuatro guardias Lannister desenvainaron las espadas. El quinto, el de los dedos rotos, escupió y sacó una daga con la mano izquierda. Syrio entrechocó los dientes y asumió la postura de danzarín del agua, con la que sólo presentaba al enemigo un costado.

-Arya, chica.-dijo sin mirarla, sin apartar los ojos de los Lannister.-Hoy ya no danzaremos más. Vete con tu hermana. Corran con su padre.

-Veloz como un ciervo.-susurró la niña.

-Eso es.-asintió Syrio mientras los Lannister se acercaban. El maestro no espero a que llegaran hasta él, sino que giró a su izquierda. Detuvo una espada con la suya de madera y esquivó la segunda. El segundo guardia perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra el primero. Syrio le puso una bota en la espalda y los dos capas rojas cayeron juntos. El tercer guardia saltó sobre ellos y lanzó un tajo contra la cabeza del danzarín del agua. Syrio se agachó para esquivar la hoja y lanzó una estocada hacia arriba. El guardia cayó entre gritos, mientras la sangre manaba como un surtidor del agujero rojo donde había estado su ojo izquierdo.

Los hombres caídos empezaban a levantarse. Syrio dio una patada a uno en la cara y le quitó el casco de acero al otro. El hombre de la daga le lanzó una puñalada. Syrio detuvo el ataque con el casco y le destrozó la rótula con la espada de madera. El último capa roja gritó una maldición y se lanzó a la carga, sujetando la espada con las dos manos. Syrio se movió, y el acero fue a clavarse en el hombre sin casco que intentaba levantarse, justo entre el cuello y el hombro. El hombre que se iba a levantar lanzó un aullido. Antes de que su asesino pudiera recuperar la espada, le lanzó una estocada contra la nuez de la garganta. El guardia dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se tambaleó hacia atrás, con las manos en el cuello, mientras el rostro se le ponía negro.

Cuando las hermanas Stark llegaron a la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina, ya había cinco hombres en el suelo, muertos o moribundos.

-Malditos inútiles...-masculló Ser Trant mientras desenvainaba.

-Váyanse ya.-el maestro volvió a asumir la posición, y entrechocó los dientes.

-¡Huye, Syrio!-gritó Arya.

-La primera espada de Braavos no huye.-canturreó él mientras Ser Meryn le lanzaba un ataque.

Syrio danzó para esquivar, la espada de madera era un borrón en el aire. En un instante lanzó golpes contra la sien, contra el codo, contra la garganta del caballero, la madera resonó contra el yelmo, contra el guantelete, contra el gorjal. Ser Meryn avanzó. Syrio retrocedió. Paró el primer golpe, esquivó el segundo, desvió el tercero. El cuarto cortó en dos el palo, destrozó la madera y el alma de plomo.

-Vámonos.-Lyanna entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermana y empujó la puerta hacia atrás. Arya, entre sollozos, terminó escapando.

Ambas atravesaron corriendo las cocinas y las despensas, empujando cocineros y panaderos, que no perdieron tiempo en insultarlas. A ella poco las afecto; Arya seguía sollozando por su maestro de danza, mientras que Lyanna no paraba de pensar como estaría su padre y Sansa. Jadeantes llegaron a las escaleras de la torrecilla.

-¿A dónde vamos?-la menor se secó las lágrimas.

Lyanna meditó ¿Arriba o abajo? Si subían llegarían al puente cubierto que unía el patio con la Torre de la Mano. Se mordisqueó el labio y apretó la mano de su hermana, para empezar el descenso.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una bodega enorme como una cueva, llena de barriles de cerveza apilados hasta seis metros de altura. La única luz de aquel lugar entraba por un ventanuco estrecho, que estaba a mucha altura.

La bodega era un callejón sin salida. No había otra vía de escape que el lugar por el que había entrado.

-No podemos volver por donde vinimos.-murmuró la mayor, observando en la situación que se habían metido.-Debemos ver qué hay del otro lado.-

-Yo me encargo.-Arya se colgó la espada de madera en el cinturón y empezó a trepar por los barriles, saltando de uno a otro, hasta llegar a la ventana. Se agarró a la piedra con ambas manos y se impulsó. Aguardó unos segundos y luego ayudo a su hermana a subir. Una vez afuera, ambas zigzaguearon, mirando en todas direcciones. Al llegar a la entrada de la Torre de la Mano, se detuvieron. La recia puerta de madera estaba rota, hecha astillas, como si la hubieran derribado a hachazos. Sobre los peldaños había un hombre caído de bruces, muerto, con la capa arrugada bajo el cuerpo y la espalda de la cota de mallas empapada de rojo.

-No.-susurró la menor. Rápidamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

No muy lejos se oían los sonidos de la lucha, gritos, alaridos y el clamor del acero contra el acero, que salía por las ventanas de la Torre de la Mano.

-Salgamos de aquí.-Lyanna la empujo hasta salir al patio. El castillo parecía desierto. Y la Fortaleza Roja nunca estaba desierta. Todo el mundo debía de estar escondido dentro y con las puertas atrancadas. Avanzaban pegadas a la pared, moviéndose de sombra en sombra. Así llegaron hasta los establos sin apenas incidentes. Lyanna detuvo a su hermana, pegándola más a la pared cuando una docena de capas doradas pasaron corriendo junto a ellas.-Ve para allá.-indicó en un susurró. Arya al avanzar, casi que gritó pero la mayor le tapó la boca. Pero con lo que acababa de descubrir ella también hubiera gritado; Hullen estaba caído en el suelo, junto a la entrada de los establos. Lo habían apuñalado tantas veces que su túnica parecía lucir un dibujo de flores rojas.

-Chicas...-susurró el hombre con un hilillo de voz.-Deben... avisar... a su señor padre...-le salió de la boca una espuma sanguinolenta. El jefe de los caballos cerró los ojos y no volvió a hablar.

En el interior había más cadáveres: un mozo de cuadras con el que Arya había jugado a menudo y tres de los guardias de su padre. Cerca de la puerta había un carromato abandonado, cargado de cajones y baúles. Uno de los cadáveres era el de Desmond, quién había prometido que protegería a su padre. Yacía de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos llenos de moscas, mirando sin ver en dirección al techo.

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó la menor, al tiempo que le asestaba una patada en un ataque de ira.

-Hey, hey.-Lyanna apretó sus brazos alrededor de su hermana, abrazándola.- Tranquila, tranquila.-le acarició el cabello.-Encontraremos a padre y nos iremos de aquí.-los animales estaban inquietos en los establos, resoplaban y piafaban ante el olor de la sangre.-Debemos tomar un caballo e irnos.-Arya asintió. La mayor tomó bridas y arneses de un gancho de la pared.

-¡Aguja!-exclamó Arya. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a un baúl volcado y comenzó a escarbar entre la ropa.

-¡Ahí está!-siseó una voz detrás de ellas, muy cerca.

Arya, sobresaltada, se dio media vuelta y vio a un mozo de cuadras con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. La camiseta blanca sucia le salía por debajo del jubón mugriento. Tenía las botas cubiertas de estiércol y una horca en la mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestionó Lyanna, mostrándose más alta que el muchacho.

-La chica no me conoce.-dijo él.- Pero yo la conozco a ella, sí, claro. La chica loba.

-Ayúdanos a ensillar un caballo.-suplicó Arya al tiempo que metía la mano en el baúl para tomar a Aguja.-Mi padre es la Mano del Rey, él te recompensará.

-Tu padre está muerto.-replicó el muchacho.- Pero la reina me recompensará. Ven aquí, chica.

-¡No te acerques!-ordenó Lyanna. Arya cerró los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de Aguja.

-He dicho que vengas.-el muchacho agarró a la mayor por un brazo con brusquedad.

-¡Déjala!-exclamó Arya. Le lanzó una estocada hacia arriba con el extremo puntiagudo, llevada por una fuerza salvaje, histérica. Aguja atravesó el jubón de cuero y la carne blanca del vientre, y salió por la espalda, entre los omoplatos. El muchacho soltó la horca y dejo escapar un ruido suave, a medio camino entre un jadeo y un suspiro.

-Dioses.-gimió mientras su camiseta se teñía de rojo.- Sácame eso.-cuando Arya retiró la espada, murió.

Los caballos no paraban de relinchar. La menor se quedó mirando el cadáver, aterrada ante la proximidad de la muerte. El chico había vomitado sangre al caer, manchando el vestido de Lyanna, y más sangre le brotaba de la herida del vientre y formaba un charco bajo el cuerpo. Se había cortado las palmas de las manos al agarrar la hoja. Ella retrocedió, muy despacio, con Aguja en la mano.

-Lo hiciste bien.-murmuró la mayor, alejándose del muchacho.-Pero ahora debemos irnos.- tomó de nuevo las bridas y los arneses, y corrió hacia el caballo más próximo, pero cuando se disponía a ensillarla cayó en la cuenta, espantada, de que las puertas del castillo estarían sin duda cerradas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Arya.

-Bloquearon todas las salidas para esta hora.-respondió, dejando caer la silla de montar.-No hay forma de salir.-

-Podemos ir a la habitación de los monstruos.-propuso la menor.-Allí no nos encontrarían.-Lyanna ladeó la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería su hermana. Arya la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia la puerta trasera del establo. La abrió y miró al exterior con ansiedad. Le llegó el sonido lejano de las espadas y el alarido de un hombre que gritaba de dolor al otro lado del patio.-La primera vez que fui bajé por las escaleras de caracol, pasé por la cocina pequeña y la pocilga.-explicó.-…sólo que para eso tendríamos que pasar justo por delante de los barracones de los capas doradas.-

-No podemos arriesgarnos seguir esa ruta.-repuso Lyanna.

-Tal vez si cruzamos por el otro lado del castillo, podríamos bajar a hurtadillas junto al muro que da al río, y atravesar el pequeño bosque de dioses... pero entonces tendríamos que cruzar el patio, a la vista de los guardias que patrullaban sobre la muralla.

-Arya…-las palabras murieron en la boca de Lyanna. Al otro lado del establo se oían pasos agitados.-Están aquí.-susurró. Miró de reojo a su hermana y se arrodilló junto a ella.-Quiero que me prometas algo.-pidió.-Quiero que te vayas, encuentres la forma de salir de aquí y te largues.-

-Pero…

-Oye, esto ya no es más un juego.-la interrumpió la mayor.-Nuestras vidas dependen del grado de sobrevivencia que sepamos manejar; vas a mantener a Aguja oculta y jamás te separaras de ella, será la única ventaja si la muerte viene a tocarte el hombro, ¿me entendiste?-la menor asintió varias veces. Lyanna se alzó un poco y le besó afectivamente la mejilla.-Esa es mi niña. Ahora, vete. Encuentra la habitación de los monstruos y ponte a salvo. Regresaré contigo lo más pronto que pueda.-Arya la abrazó por última vez para luego salir corriendo.

Lyanna se sobó la nariz y se puso de pie lentamente. Los capas rojas estaban cerca. Ella se llevó las manos a la espalda y en ese momento deseó poder tener una espada o un arco, pero se las tuvo que arreglar con su valentía.

-¡Ahí está!-bramó uno de los guardias, señalándola. Él y todos sus compañeros se le tiraron encima.

Lyanna, simplemente sonrió; sabía que estaba generando una distracción, que le daría un poco de tiempo a Arya para escapar.


	21. Chapter 21

Tras varios días encerrada en su habitación, Lyanna, se despertó con un insoportable dolor en el abdomen. Al levantarse el camisón notó varios puntos morados a la altura del tórax y las caderas.

_Vale la pena, vale la pena_.

Este era el precio que tuvo que pagar para que su hermana tuviese la oportunidad de huir.

Se levantó muy lentamente, sosteniéndose de los postes de la cama y haciendo increíble esfuerzos para mantenerse de pie. Los primeros dos días había estado escupiendo sangre y un doloroso espasmo le recorría el cuerpo en las noches.

Aun sosteniéndose de la cama, logró acercarse al ventanal. Las finas cortinas estaban cerradas, haciendo que la iluminación fuese tenue; así había estado desde que la encerraron.

Al otro lado de la ventana, Desembarco del Rey, comenzaba un nuevo día como cualquier otro.

_Sí les hubiera pedido ayuda, hubieran corrido como ratas._

Pensó, mirando con asco el tramo de ciudadela que tenía bajo su torre. Si hubiera un motín en Invernalia, los norteños la hubiera acogido y protegido a ella y a sus hermanos, hasta que el peligro hubiese cesado.

Mientras se apoyaba en el balcón, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Lyanna miró por encima de su hombro, pero no le prestó mucha atención al recién llegado; seguramente sería alguna de las criadas trayéndole el desayuno, uno que ella no tomaría y lo apilaría con el de ayer.

-Es descortés darle la espalda a una reina.-una serie de pasos retumbaron en el piso, pero la norteña ni siquiera se inmutó.-Y también es descortés no mirar a un adulto, cuando se le está hablando.-Cersei la tomó por el hombro, haciendo que quedase frente a ella. Esa bruta acción desencadenó un fuerte espasmo, que cruzó y se conectó con los moretones.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi reina?-cuestionó Lyanna, con los dientes apretados. Cersei la liberó y se puso a su altura.

-Deberías de estar contenta.-murmuró, sonriendo como un felino.-Hoy se hará justicia por tu padre.-añadió, acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Justicia?-repitió la norteña.

-Hemos estado hablando con Joffrey y llegamos a la conclusión de que tu señor padre solo intentaba hacer cumplir la última petición de Robert.-explicó la reina, regresando al interior de la habitación.-Y que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido, nada más, que un mal entendido.-

-Por ese mal entendido, ha muerto gente.-espetó Lyanna, frunciendo el ceño.

-Detalle.-acordó Cersei, mirándola por encima de su hombro.-Pequeños detalles.-

-Y…-la norteña la siguió.- ¿Qué harán con mi padre? ¿Qué pasará conmigo y mis hermanas?-

-Gorrioncito.-la leona, se acercó a ella, colocándole las manos en los hombros. Cersei Lannister podría ser la peor mujer del mundo, pero tenía tacto cuando se trataba de interactuar niños.-Somos familia.-le acarició la mejilla.-Y nosotros respetamos a los nuestros.-suspiró.-Es por eso que le permitiremos a tu padre declararse culpable por su traición y le garantizaremos que seguirá con vida…pero vistiendo de negro, como tu hermano bastardo.-en todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada, no se había puesto a pensar en Jon…más bien no había pensado en nadie, solamente tenía la mente en blanco, anhelando poder salir.

Apretando los labios, procesó las palabras de Cersei.

-¿Qué declare su _traición_?-repitió. La reina asintió.

-Aunque no lo creas, tu padre ha insinuado muchas cosas sobre su nuevo rey, cosas que a Joff no le gustaron oír, pero él es un niño de buen corazón y ha perdonado ese _desliz_…-

-Pero…-

-Basta de hablar.-una sombra cruzó el rostro de Cersei, rompiendo la máscara de falsa madre comprensiva y amorosa.-Será mejor que te cambies para poder ver a tu padre.-sus faldas sisearon como un enjambre de víboras, cuando comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo para salir de la habitación.

Lyanna permaneció en el mismo lugar durante unos instantes.

-Joffrey no es bueno.-murmuró.-No confió en él.-suspiró y levantó la cabeza, mirando al techo.-Oh, padre…que los Siete amparen las palabras de la reina y te dejen vivir un día más.-

*.*.*

Luego de que un par de muchachas la ayudasen a vestirse, un grupo de soldados la escoltaron hasta afuera. Lyanna se sentía sumamente pequeña estando rodeada por cuatro hombres que le cubrían todas sus posibles salidas.

Al llegar a una bifurcación de pasillos, se cruzaron con otro grupo de soldados; éstos escoltaban a Sansa. La niña tenía un vestido rosa pálido y estaba tan bien peinada como si asistir a un baile y ser elegida por el caballero más apuesto de todos.

Los dos grupos se unieron, dejando a las dos hermanas Stark en el medio. La menor buscó, casi que con desesperación, la mano de Lyanna. Sansa tenía una sonrisa radiante al verla. La mayor intentó animarla, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Cuando salieron al patio de la Fortaleza Roja, dos soldados Lannister llevaban a Lord Stark.

-Padre…-susurró Lyanna, soltando a su hermana. El grupo que las acompañaba, se detuvo para permitirle a los otros dos avanzar.- ¡Padre!-la norteña empujó a los hombres, abriéndose paso.

-¡Hey, quieta!-un par de brazos la retuvieron, mientras Ned miraba co lastima a su hija.

-¡Padre!-exclamaba ella, forcejeando.- ¡Padre!-las lágrimas amenazaban con bajar en cualquier momento.

-Déjenla.-las manos que la retenían dejaron de ejercer presión, en cuanto la reina apareció en el patio. Se había cambiado de ropa; ahora llevaba un vestido negro, un vestido de luto.

Lyanna se reincorporó y corrió hacia padre; quién, la recibió en un esperado abrazo.

-Oh, padre.-sollozó, enterrando su rostro en reluciente jubón gris, con el huargo bordado en el pecho.

-Mi niña.-Ned le acarició la espalda con sus callosos dedos.-Todo estará bien, volveremos a casa.-

-Prométemelo.-pidió la joven, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Lord Stark.-Prométemelo, padre.-ella levantó la cabeza, enseñándole unos enormes ojos grises cristalizados.

A Ned le pareció volver en el pasado, en el momento exacto en el que su querida hermana le hacía mantener un juramento.

_-Prométemelo, Ned…-_

Lord Stark tomó el rostro de su primogénita entre sus manos, colocándose su altura.

-Te lo prometo, Lyanna.-colocó sus labios sobre la frente de la niña, apretándolos contra la pálida piel de su hija.

-Llévenselo.-al patio también había llegado el niño rey, luciendo tan arrogante como siempre.- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con estas tonterías de niñas lloronas.-nuevamente los soldados apresaron a Lord Stark, arrastrándolo por el pasillo que salía de la Fortaleza Roja.

El grupo de soldados, que aun escoltaban a Sansa, se cerraron alrededor de Lyanna mientras ella veía a su padre marchar.

A medida que salían del castillo, las campanas del Sept comenzaron a sonar. La norteña ya había olvidado cual era el significado de las campanas; ya no le importaba cual anunciaba la muerte de un rey o cuales celebraban una boda. Su padre le había prometido que regresarían a Invernalia. Sí Lord Stark lo decía, ella le creería.

Con cada campanada, la gente abandonaba sus tareas y corría al Sept. Para cuando el grupo de soldados llego, había más de cien personas congregadas. Su padre y el Septon Supremos ya estaban ubicados.

Cuando las campanas dejaron de sonar, en la plaza se hizo el silencio. Lord Stark alzó la cabeza y empezó a hablar con voz tan débil que apenas se le oía.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-exclamó una prostituta, empujando a los que tenía adelante para poder escuchar, al tiempo que el vestido de seda se caía por el hombro dejando al descubierto sus atributos.

-¡Más alto!-gritó un viejo herrero, siendo coreado por los que estaban a su alrededor.

Un hombre con armadura negra y dorada avanzó hacia Ned y le dio un empujón brusco.

-Soy Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia y Mano del Rey.-recitó nuevamente, pero en voz alta.- Estoy aquí para confesar mi traición ante los dioses y los hombres…-la multitud empezó a gritar insultos y obscenidades. Sansa se ocultó el rostro entre las manos, Lyanna la abrazó por los hombros. -¡Traicioné la fe de mi rey y la confianza de mi amigo Robert!-Lord Stark tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír.- Juré defender y proteger a sus hijos, pero su sangre estaba todavía caliente cuando conspiré para deponer y asesinar a su hijo, y apoderarme del trono. Que el Septon Supremo, Baelor el Bien Amado y los Siete sean testigos de que lo que digo es verdad: Joffrey Baratheon es el heredero legítimo del Trono de Hierro, Señor y Protector de los Siete Reinos, por la gracia de todos los dioses.-alguien entre la multitud lanzó una piedra, que acertó a su padre. Las hermanas Stark no pudieron evitar chillar. Los capas doradas impidieron que cayera, pero la sangre le manaba de una herida profunda en la frente. Llovieron más piedras. Una golpeó al guardia que estaba a la derecha de su padre, otra chocó contra la coraza del caballero de la armadura negra y dorada. Dos hombres de la Guardia Real se situaron ante Joffrey y la reina para protegerlos con sus escudos.

-Tal como pecamos, hemos de pagar.-entonó el Septon Supremo con voz profunda, mucho más alta que la de Ned, mientras se arrodillaba ante Joffrey y su madre.- Este hombre ha confesado sus crímenes aquí, en este lugar sagrado, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres.-alzó las manos en gesto suplicante, y un halo de colores pareció rodearle la cabeza.- Los dioses son justos, pero Baelor el Santo nos enseñó que también son misericordiosos. ¿Qué se hará con este traidor, Alteza? -

Joffrey salió detrás de la protección de sus guardias.

-Mi madre me pide que permita a Lord Eddard vestir el negro, y Lady Sansa me ha suplicado piedad para su padre.-miró a Sansa, sonrió. Lyanna miró al cielo y le agradeció a los Siete.-Son mujeres, y sus corazones son blandos.-prosiguió el niño.-Mientras yo sea su rey, la traición no quedará sin castigo.-hubo un tortuoso silencio.- ¡Ser Ilyn, tráigame su cabeza!-

La multitud rugió.

-¡NO!-chilló a todo pulmón Sansa, mientras se deslizaba por lo brazos de su hermana.

-¡Ten piedad, mi rey!-imploró Lyanna, con los ojos rojos y reluciente de lágrimas.- ¡Por favor!-

El Septon Supremo agarraba la capa del rey, Varys se le acercó agitando los brazos, hasta la reina le decía algo, pero Joffrey hizo un gesto de negación. Señores y caballeros se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso al hombre alto y descarnado, un esqueleto con cota de mallas, la Justicia del Rey. Ser Ilyn Payne subió por los peldaños del pulpito.

Lyanna soltó a Sansa, quién cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba histérica.

-¡Deténgalo!-gritó la mayor, aferrándose al brazo de la reina.

En lo más alto del pulpito, Ser Ilyn Payne hizo un gesto, y el caballero vestido de oro y negro dio una orden. Los capas doradas tiraron a Lord Eddard sobre el mármol, con la cabeza y el pecho por encima del borde.

-¡Por favor!-las lágrimas bajaron con tanta intensidad que todo parecía ser borroso. Cersei le decía cosas a su hijo, pero él seguía sin escuchar.

Ser Ilyn sacó de la vaina que llevaba a la espalda un enorme espadón. Cuando alzó la hoja por encima de la cabeza, la luz del sol pareció dibujar ondas en el metal oscuro, y arrancó destellos de un filo más cortante que el de cualquier navaja.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre, no!-Lyanna intentó ir hacia él, pero el peso de la decepción era tan grande que terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de arrastrarse hasta el pulpito.- ¡Padre!-unas manos la agarraron por atrás, poniéndola de pie y abrazándola.

-¡No mires!-susurró una voz ronca.

-No...No...No...-sollozó la norteña, mientras aquel desconocido la colocaba dándole la espalda a la multitud.-Padre…-oyó un... un sonido... un ruido suave, seseante, como si un millón de personas dejaran de contener el aliento a la vez. Un zumbido se apoderó de los oídos de Lyanna, mientras que sus sollozos no le permitían hablar.

-Tranquila, mi Lady.-la voz de aquel desconocido sonaba distante.

La norteña apretó los ojos y el bramido de Hielo penetró en sus oídos y fue lo último que escuchó, antes de desmayarse.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nota del autor:**_

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, llegamos al final de la primera parte de la novela. Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolos. Solo quería pasar a decirles que la próxima parte la voy a estar subiendo entre esta semana y la otra; en los próximos capítulos voy a continuar con lo que resta del primer libro de la saga (Juego de Tronos) y continuar con Choque de Reyes **

**En fin, mil gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron, pusieron en favoritos y comentaron; me hicieron feliz **

**¡Besos!**

**Dany_Styles_09**


End file.
